High School DxD: Revival
by Chichigami
Summary: The story is about the mysterious figure, Giichi Yerhze, which seems to be OP, yet has a great regret. Over what is he regreting? Would he atone for that? Would he fix that? Or would he try to live peacefully? Or will he try to achieve more than he did before his regret? Note: The MC's name gets changed into Giichi in Volume 4. Also, lemon near the end of Volume 6.
1. Volume 1

**Volume 1: Regret, Resolve And Decision**

* * *

 _ **"** I'm Asmodeus, a Satan, just like Beelzebub-san_. _ **"**_

 **Prologue**

* * *

Yes, it was on a bright day, such as this. It was a day... That I'll never **[Forget]** , nor will I **[Forgive]**. Because... Until I have gained the power to rival everyone, I was the one who was rivaled... That was, that is, and that will be, my greatest ever _**[Regret]**_.

 **Life 0: Regret**

* * *

 **Part 1**

*Alram Clock Ringings*

"Oh... It's already morning...?"

While being sleepy, I woke up. Why did I wake up again? Ahhh... I want to go back to sleep...

"Oi...! Aarucchi...! How long are you planning on sleeping?!"

Sakurako gives me the creep right away in the morning... Give me a little bit more time to sleep, for crying out loud!

"Oi, Sakucchi, why are you waking me up every morning, despite the fact that I have an alarm clock?"

I asked her this, but her response was a little bit unexpected. Well, to be expected from weird Sakucchi, although.

"Why? Do I need a reason to wake up a fellow Satan?"

Yes. That was her answer... She has something loose for sure... Ahhh...

I went out.

"I'm off."

Sigh...

"But, what a bad morning... I have never thought she waked me up every morning because of such a reason."

I saw something coming over to me in an amazing speed... What is this? Who is this? He's coming over here...

"Got you! I'll kill you for the prize I'll get for it! Your head is mine!"

He's trying to kill me... What an amateur... He really thinks he can kill me?

"1,000 Ton Pressure!"

"Crap! I destroyed half of the city in the same time... I really need to learn to hold back."

 _ **"Is that all you've got!? And you still took my postion, my reputation, my everything! Without the resolve for such a thing!? Huh!? Answer me! Response! Don't act dead! I know you're tougher than that! Show me your guts!"**_

"Oh... Why did I have to recall that...?"

Yes... I recalled my **[Regret]'**.

"Hmm... I guess I'll go straight to the meeting..."

 **Part 2**

"Well then, let's start the meeting."

I hope we really will...

"Then, we'll head to the main problem. Ahrle, change your last name to Asmodeus, as this is your position in the status quo. Why such a long name, actually? And why do you revert back even from your origins?"

Wah... This Sirzechs... He never gets out of his Lucifer position... Oh... I don't really want someone to find me...

"As a special treat, we'll let you go with your current name, but just add Asmodeus."

Ajuka... This guy is tough, too...

"Aarucchi! Oi, Aarucchi! Just listen to them already~! Mou!"

That energetic Sakucchi... Well, I guess it's about time to tell them my reasoning.

"I changed the name for a simple reason. There's someone who actually killed me, and he still is alive. So I changed the name so he won't be able to find me. But, I guess it's too late. Just today, when I went out, someone tried to kill me, and it was probably one of his men. I think he already got my cover."

I just hope they'll listen...

"And that's all there's to it?"

What?! That Ajuka...! What the heck?! Well, I guess I'll just have my name changed back to its origin...

"Fine. I'll go by my original name, with [Asmodeus], but why is it so important?"

Just don't throw something at me...

"Because of that reasoning of yours, many devils die every day, by his assassins, guessing who is you."

What?! I never knew that... Oh... I guess I'll go and train enough to kill him... Or I'll just go and kill him...

"Okay, fine. You can call me [Asmodeus], or whatever."

Let's see just how they will respond.

"Okay, Asmodeus. We'll help you find the one who killed you, just give us the minimum information."

He's asking for his name, oh...

"If you're asking his name, then it's Shar'Crave Yerlyi."

Let's see how they respond...

"Aarucchi... Isn't that last name a bit resembling yours?"

So what?

"Yes, it is. It's based on it, actually, because it's the farest thing he would ever guess. Although, he already did."

I guess it really is time to change my name...

"Well then, the meeting is over. You may go back. And Asmodeus, we'll help you. You may find your peace."

Peace, oh... If I really wanted my peace back, I wouldn't have becoma a Satan, though...

"Yeah. Sure I will."

 **Life 1: After the Meeting**

* * *

Hello, my name is Ahrle Gahkryl'Laremahre McJail Safcron Asmodeus. Oh, I forgot. Currently, I am Ahrle Gahkryl'Laremahre McJail Safcron Asmodeus, after I had my name changed because of some circumstances. I am part of the Hyoudou Clan, and a proud– and a coward warrior.

From today on, I'll pursue Shar'Crave Yerlyi, my killer, and probably stronger than me. Well... It will become a [Great War], as he has a lot of humans, devils, angels, fallen angels, magicians, and even vampires, working under him...

Sigh...

"Oi! Aarucchi! What are you doing here~!?"

What the heck!? "What are you doing here~!?"!? Waht am _**I**_ doing here!? What are _**you**_ doing here!? This is **_my_** home! And what the heck are you holding there!? It looks like some magazine... Is that a porn magazine!?

Calm down, me... I have to calm down...! Okay, first things first. I'll ask her what is it.

"Ohh... Sakuchhi... What is that [Thing] that you hold... There...?"

I hope she doesn't make a ruckus over that...

"I-It's... M-My... Y-Yaoi p-p-po-porn m-m-m-m-maga-magzine..."

Oh?! It's your WHAT!? What the heck!?

"W-Why are you holding it h-here, then...?"

That doesn't look good to me...

"O-Oh... W-Well... I-It is b-because... Umm... I d-dropped it h-here b-by m-m-mi-mistake, so... I-I have c-c-came t-to p-pick it u-up..."

Ohh... Wow... Sakucchi... You sure are weird...

"Umm... Can you please forget what happend h-here...? P-Please~?"

Woah! She's trying to get back to her energetic self... I'll have to agree to this one...

"O-Okay, I shall forget today's "[Event]"."

I just hope things won't get awkward...

"T-Then... I'll just get back t-to my home~!"

Hmm... I guess I'll go shopping...

Am I seeing things...? What is it?

Who is that? Don't tell me...

No, it can't be...

"I'll kill you! For the prize, I'll kill you!"

He seems strong one, but I'll hold back for real now...

"100 ton Pressure..."

"Ouch... Oh... I have made it... Somehow... Now... I'll kill you, for the prize...!"

Oh... I guess I'll try a weaker Pressure...

"1 ton [[Pressure]]..."

"Ouch..."

Pain, oh... I haven't felt it for a while...

"Oi, you there, you are going to help me find Shar'Crave Yerlyi. Want it or not, you have to cooperate with me."

Let's see what'll happen...

"You filthy... Hyoudou warrior...! I... I'll never cooperate with the likes of you...! Even if I'll die! So I'll just suicide! Right here! Right now!"

Oh... I missed my chance... This is bad... Well... I think it wasn't for bad... I'll get another chance, in due time...

Oh... What is this...?

[Don't you think you won just yet! Just look around you~!]

Hmm...?

"Don't you think you've won just yet..."

"Just look around you..."

Oh... he meant to those assassins...?

Ohhh...

I guess I'll use brute force for real...

"Ouch...! I'll never—!"

Oh... And here I just got another chance... What a waste...

"Well, I guess I'll go shopping, home and sleep."

"It is _**that**_ late, anyway."

 **Life 2: Shar'Crave Yerlyi**

* * *

 **Part 1**

Hello~! My name is Shar'Crave Yerlyi~! Nice to meet you~!

Today, we'll learn on my main base~! I'll show it to you~!

Okay, then this is the guest room.

...

...

...

And this is the torturing room.

Or should I call it... The masochists' pleasures room...~?

...

...

...

And this is the kitchen...

And this is the sleeping room...

Suprised? A seelping room in the main base sure is weird~! Like I thought~!

...

...

...

And... This is... The room of privacy... Divided into... How many were there?

It was 1 section... No, wait a minute.

If it's one section, then how is it divided into sections?!

So was it 2 sections...?

No... I'm sure there were more...

I guess that makes it divided into 3 sections.

1\. The section of the hornies (masturbating)

2\. The section of the [Reproduction]

3\. The section of pooping and piss

...

...

...

Yep, it is 3 sections. It sure is 3 sections.

...

...

...

Well, I hope you have enjoyed our tour~! See ya nex'time~!

 **Part 2**

"Ohh... McJail-chan... You sure are overpowered~."

"Seems that 10,000 of the best of my assassins wasn't enough just to defeat him..."

"Fufufu... Kukukuku..."

"McJail-chan... You sure are funny~! You sure are amusing~!"

"Butler, give the report about the assassinations."

"Yes, sir"

"Currently, none of the assassinations achived something. Except few assassinations that gained a succesful kill, driving off Ahrle Gahkryl'Laremahre McJail Safcron Asmodeus to the corner, even changed his last name, from "Yerhze" to "Asmodeus", making it easier for us to track him down."

Hmmm... I see...

"Okay. I understand your report."

Something is wrong... Why everything seems like it's going smoothly, yet it seems like I'm playing right into McJail-chan's hands...~?

Hmm... Maybe is there some spy...? Can't be... No way...

"Leon Klow, is there a spy in here?"

"Answer me sincerely."

"There was one, of Ajuka Beelzebub."

"I took care of him, though."

If it's not a spy, then what can it be...?

"Butler, something is wrong. Why everything seems like it's going smoothly, as I planned, yet everything I do seems like I'm playing right into McJail-chan's hands...~?"

"It sure is because the spy I took care of was a double spy."

"Huh!?"

"To both us and Ajuka Beelzebub."

"HUHHHHHHH!?"

"WHAT THE HECK!?

"WHAT THE HECK are you TRYING TO TELL ME!?

"WHAT!?"

"I'm trying to tell to tell you that the spy was the reason."

"Huh...?!"

What is this...? So that was the reason...?

"Butler, check whether or not there's still some spy, IMMEDIATELY!"

"Yes, sir."

...

McJail-chan... Even if it's just you... I'll definitely _**kill**_ you!

 **Part 3**

"Ajuka-sama! Ajuka-sama!"

"What is it... Spy-san?"

"M-My c-cover... Is b-blown...!"

"And... What do you want me to do... From this distance...?"

"H-Help me, p-please!"

"How can I...?"

"The distance is way too big..."

"You can teleport... D-Don't y-you...?"

"I can... But, the risk is too much big."

"W-Why...?"

"You're in **_his_** **[Main Base]** , aren't you?

"Y-Yes... I am... W-What does it m-matter, though...?"

"How do you want, that a Satan, like me, would teleport, right into the enemy's territory, just for a mere single spy?"

"I-I g-get it..."

"Good."

"Just to clear the air, I didn't mean any harm."

"And if you may, cut off the connection."

"W-What!? W-Why!?"

"I don't want them to find anymore clues."

"If Ajuka-sama is so cautious, then so shall I, his **_mere spy_**."

What is this?! What's with his attitude?!

"Oi! Beelzebub-san! You... How can you dispose of your spy so calmly!?"

"HUH!? ANSWER ME! HUH!? BEELZEBUB-SAN!?"

"What else do you want me to do? Sacrifice myself alongside with him?"

"But! You're Supre-Devil, aren't you!?"

"Even if I am, Shar'Crave Yerlyi is too cautious of me."

"I cannot and shall not go out, nor shall I teleport."

That bastard...!

"If you cannot, and shall not, then teleport me!"

"I knew you'd say that."

"That was the reason I could stay calm, knowing you would save him."

"You never change..."

"But, Asmodeus, this time, you'll have to go all-out."

"Or you'll get killed."

"You don't need to tell me that."

"The only one who actually killed me is there."

"Are you going to use _that_?"

"Think so?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't think I need to on such a high alert."

"I hope you really understand the risk."

"You don't need to worry."

"I don't actually worry."

"Just... It's just a reassurance."

"Okay. So... Can you teleport me now?"

"Yes."

"I can."

"Stand here, please."

A magic circle appeared.

A beatiful one appeared.

"Take care."

"I will."

...

...

...

Where is this...?

This is "his" [Main Base]...?

Whose [Main Base] is it...?

"Who are you?"

"Are you Shar'Crave's...?

"Shar'Crave!? I!?"

"Who are _**you**_? Are you Beelzebub-san's spy?"

"Yes, I am... But... Who are you?"

"I'm here for help."

"Help?"

"Yes. Help."

"I asked Beelzebub-san to send me here."

"I'm Asmodeus, a Satan, just like Beelzebub-san."

"That said, I'm stronger than him, though. Much stronger."

"You are stronger than Ajuka-sama!?"

"Yep."

"No! That can't be! The only Devil on par with Ajuka-sama is Sirzechs-dono!"

"So Ajuka is [Sama], yet Sirzechs is [Dono]...?"

"Uhh...! N-No, I didn't mean it that way..."

"Kuku... You sure are a funny spy."

"A funny... Spy...?"

"Well... Anyway, now we're going out of here."

"How can we!?"

"I'll **annihilate** any enemy that'll come."

"How!? There are dozens of thousands of them!"

"Dozens of thousands? That's all?"

"That's all!? Are you crazy!?"

"I might be."

Wow, there really are lots of them...

Not that it matters, though.

"You see!? Now what are we doing!?"

What are we doing...? That's all he brought...?

"Kukukukuku...!"

 **"O sword! O dear sword! Scrafices are to be, made and given."**

 **"And thou, dear sword, annihilate and vaporise! Give my [Dream] its [Realize]!"**

 **"And for thou, dear sword, I shall give the whole world!"**

 **"And thou, dear sword, shall make me thy [Lord]!"**

{Sword Gear - Breakdown!}

"It can't be...!"

"You're a Hyoudou Clan's warrior?!"

That's right... I am Hyoudou Clan's coward warrior... Who just got his pride back. Beelzebub-san... You'll never tell me when I'm playing right into your hands, will you?

"That's right! I'm a proud warrior of the Hyoudou Clan!"

"Anyone who death wishes, here, come! Come, Shar'Crave's "brave" warriors! Come! Come at me!"

"With you around, we might actually make it back!"

"We don't "might", we will."

"Yes, you're right!"

Shar'Crave Yerlyi... I want to see that sad face of yours!

I want to see that surprised face of yours, knowing the one you want to kill the most is right in your territory...!

 **Life 3: The Return! Back To Home!**

* * *

 **Part 1**

"An Annihilation Gear wielder!?"

The shock is a given.

"This is going to be fun!"

This time, I'll hold up, still, though, but not as much as I can!

"What is this!?"

"Sword Gear!?"

"And not only that, but he used Breakdown, too!?"

...

...

...

"That armor... It has to be Breakdown."

"Those Hyoudou Clan...! They are not a [Clan], but rather [Annihilators]!"

"Butler, send reinforcement."

"Yes, sir."

"McJail-chan... You... Always playing it off...! You're doing it on purpose!"

...

...

...

I'm sure that Shar'Crave is mad as hell!

"Kukuku... Kukukuku... Fufufufufu... KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU!"

"This is so funny! That Shar'Crave really thinks this much is enough to take me on...!"

"I guess I'll have to show him that he's wrong..."

"Dear Sword, it's time for your meal~!"

{Ohh... You know I don't like your meals, don't you, Hyoudou-kun?}

"Huhuhuh! Dear Sword, you sure are harsh..."

{That's because Hyoudou-kun says idiotic things.}

"Ohhh...? Am I?"

{You think you aren't saying idiotic things? Seriously?}

"Well..."

"Oi! You there! What are you doing, having a "good conversation" with that "[Sword]" of yours!?"

"Sword..."

{Understood.}

{Basic Slash.}

"What is it!? This is _not_ a _**basic slash**_!"

"No, no, this isn't just my strength that did that~!"

"It was also Dear Sword~!"

 **Part 2**

{... Stop it already...}

"Stop it~? Stop '''''what'''''~?"

{Don't play dumb... You know what I mean, Hyoudou-kun...}

"What do you mean~?"

{You know... Stop callling me " _ **Dear**_ Sword".}

"Huh~?"

{Just "Sword" is fine.}

"Okay~! Sword- _chan_ ~!"

{Sword! Without "chan"!}

"Okie dokie, Sword~!"

{Finally, at least, you get that much.}

"Oh~! Sword, you meanie~!"

{Think we have time for this conversation?}

"Nope~!"

{So start wiping them already! I want to sleep early today!}

"Why? What happened...?"

{What can happen...?}

"I don't know~! Maybe little Sword has a date tomorow, despite being sealed inside an Annihilation Gear~!"

{Ohh... Let's get out of here already...}

"Okie dokie~!"

"Then... We're getting out of here in a few minutes, hold on~!"

 **Part 3**

"That McJail-chan...!"

"Milord, please..."

"Butler... Can you get yourself out there personaly?"

"P-Personaly, you s-say...? The risk of me dying there is 100%... But if it's your order..."

"What are you hesitating about?! It's an order!"

"Y-Yes, sir..."

Those Hyoudou Clan... They are trying to annihilate us...?

If it isn't that... Then why have they sent McJail-chan...?

Might I be over thinking...?

Sigh...

"Ohh..."

"Hyoudou Clan... if you think that you are to annihilate me... Then I shall gladly show you true annihilation!"

...

...

...

"Wahh...!"

Oh... They're all weaklings... When will a strong one will come...?

{Ohh... Hyoudou-kun... You know that you're starting to be like _him_ , right?}

"Falter not~!"

{This is the thing makes me worry the most, though...}

"Sword, you meanie~!"

"Ohhh...! Here is a strong one...!"

"Hello, Not-a-Weakling-san~!"

"You sure are not catious, despite being in His Highness' territory..."

"Ohh... So you are that famous Butler-san?! I really wanted a battle against you once~!"

"... It can't be helped...!"

"It can't be helped...? What can't be...?"

What are those eyes!? What is this!?

"F-For... For His Highness' s-sake... I-I sh-shall k-kill you before... You get to h-him...!"

"Oh... Such a resolve... A resolve enough to fight me terror... You sure are amusing!"

"Here! Take this! And this! And this! And this!"

This is so fun...!

He was the strongest one here, but he's a weakling as well...

"You're a [Hybrid], aren't you...?"

"Fufu... Yes, I am. A Vampire-Devil hybrid, that is."

"Ohh... Nice combination..."

"Although, too bad."

"Why is it [Too Bad]?"

"Becuase this is your [Grave]."

"W-What?!"

 **Part 4**

"That was a good dodge..."

"Well... I can't let you get close to His Highness!"

"Especially not when you have [Blade Annihilatious]!"

"I will stop you! At any cost!"

"I'll stop you in my name, Leon Klow!"

"How did you called Sword...!?"

"W-What with that l-look...?"

"Sword isn't "[Annihilatious]" or whatever...!"

{Hyoudou-kun, stop it! Stop it right now!}

"No. Sword, I'll kill him with my bare hands..."

{Hyoudou-kun! Stop that now!}

"Why...?!"

{Because right now, he's our best information source! That's why!}

"Actually, I don't really care about that stuff..."

{Hyoudou-kun...?}

"That "butler" called you [Annihilatious], so he won't live today."

{Hyoudou-kun...}

"Won't live today? Sorry, but you aren't going any close to His Highness."

"Kuku... Kukuku... I'm not going any close to Shar'Crave...?"

{Hyoudou-kun, stop!}

"I take back what I say..."

"Seems you realized you aren't a match to His Highness."

{Hyoudou-kun... Let's go back...}

"You won't "won't live today", but rather, you won't live _**this minute**_.

"Huh!? Are you sane!? Are you trying to say, that you, a Devil, can kill me, an Ultimate-Class Hybrid, of Vampire and a Devil!?"

"No. I'm not the funny one, you are the funny one."

"Anyhow, your [Minute] is about to over."

"10... 9... 8... 7..."

"You think you can kill me!?"

"I'll take my [Hold Back] a little back."

"1,000,000 ton pressure!"

 **Part 5**

"Shar'Crave... You shall live today, but don't expect too much exceptions."

...

...

...

"Butler was defeated that easily!?"

 _ **"That McJail-chan...!"**_

 _ **"Milord, please..."**_

 _ **"Butler... Can you get yourself out there personaly?"**_

 _ **"P-Personaly, you s-say...? The risk of me dying there is 100%... But if it's your order..."**_

"So... Butler really did mean it..."

"B-Butler... I'll never f-forget you...!"

"[[Ahrle Gahkryl'Laremahre McJail Safcron Asmodeus|McJail-chan]]... You have just added another reason for me to settle things with you!"

"If it's not today, then tomorow."

"If it's not tomorow, then the next day."

"If it's not even then, then the day after."

"No matter when, I'll kill you, McJail-chan!"

...

...

...

Well, we at least made it back, and that's the most important thing.

"Ajuka-sama! Ajuka-sama!"

"Ohh... Spy-san?"

"Ohhh...!? Your name is Spy!?"

"Well... Yeah..."

"Well... That one surprised me."

"Anyway, Beelzebub-san, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? For what?"

"I've killed the one who could have been our best information source, Leon Klow..."

"Well, that's fine."

"That's fine?!"

"I have already confirmed everything needed to be confirmed."

"Beelzebub-san... You sure are fast. No wonder teleportation is your speciality."

 **Life 4: Regret Isn't Magnet**

* * *

-After a while-

"Aarucchi~! G-o-o-d m-o-r-n-i-n-g~!"

That Sakucchi... Up already this early she gets on my nerves...

"Teehee~!"

Now she puts up a cute act... This is dangerous...

"Oi, if I ask you why you wake me up every morning..."

Oh... Sigh...

"Y-You won't go with that "Do I need a reason to wake up a fellow Satan", will you...?

I just hope she won't answer "Of course I will!", or something like that...

"Of course I will!"

I knew it!

"Ha-ha-ha-ha... Yes... That was a given... Ha-ha-ha..."

Just go home before you drop here yet another yaoi porn magazine...!

"B-By th-the way... D-Do you wan't to play w-with me that e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-er-er-er-er-er-er-eroge I found beneath your b-b-b-b-bed th-the o-o-o-o-other d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-day...?"

WHAT THE HECK!? HOW DID SHE FIND IT!?

"W-What are y-you tal-talking about...? Ha-ha-ha-ha..."

Play it off... Play it of... Stay calm, stay calm, me...!

"So you won't show me your type, huh?!"

Won't show you my type?! What the heck does she want?!

"N-Now... What do you mean by that...? Ha-ha-ha-ha..."

"You meanie~!"

Now, am I?

"W-Well, I need to go out for a bit... So, everything is fine... And I already have woke up, besides..."

 _ **Is that all you've got!? And you still took my postion, my reputation, my everything! Without the resolve for such a thing!? Huh!? Answer me! Response! Don't act dead! I know you're tougher than that! Show me your guts!**_

Oh... Why did I have to recall that, and at such a timing, not less...

"Sorry... I go out..."

"Huh...? Aarucchi...?"

Ohh...

If I get my peace again... I can have the life I always wanted...

And now, look at me... I am a sore look...

I really need to think about my decision...

 **Life 5: Decision**

* * *

-After two weeks-

Ohh... I said I'll kill Shar'Crave, but it's easier said than done...

...

...

...

Huh...? What is that over there?

"Help! Help! This Devil is unjured! Can anyone call for help!?"

No... I can't use that... I can't use that... I mustn't use that... I mustn't use that... I mustn't use that... I mustn't use that... No... No... No... He's injured, but no...! I mustn't use that!

"Oi! You're Asmodeus, right?! Do something! Can't you Satans do anything beside destruction!?"

I mustn't use that...! But...! Well... Even if I'll use that, nothing would happen... Right...?

"Ohh... Okay, okay. Got it. I'll heal him."

Ohh... I just hope nothing happens...

"Oi, Friendly Healer, heal this guy, okay?"

{Okay.}

"Is this... that famous, Hyoudou Clan's Annihilation Gear, Annihilatious Healer?"

"Don't call it [Annihilatious]."

"What?"

"I said, don't call it [Annihilatious]!"

"I-I g-got i-it..."

Okay. Now I have made my decision!

I'll kill Shar'Crave, and never lose on purpose again.

Especially not just because I get bored of eternal life.

...

...

...

"Gentlemen! Today is a special day! Today is the day we'll invade the Underworld, declearing war against the Hyoudou Clan!"

"Yes!"

"Finally!"

"Finally that day came!"

"YEAH!"

"Rejoice!"

"Today is the day!"

"Yerlyi Clan! Banzai!"

"BANZAI!"

"Kukukuku..."

...

...

...

-After a while-

"ATTACK!"

"Just what is _**THIS**_!?"

 **Afterword**

* * *

Hello~! It's me~! The author of High School DxD: Revival. I hope you liked the first volume. Well, this "Afterword" thing and all, it's all just to be similar with High School DxD. I still haven't thought about the first arc's name, but if you want to help me, I'll tell you one thing. The first arc should be volume 1 and volume 2. Well, I haven't thought even about volume 2's name, so it'll be a bit hard to think about all those names. By the way, I'm planning on using this fanfiction for fun, and experience for the LN I plan to write once I'll be able. Although, I haven't even thought about that LN's name. Nonetheless, I can tell you a bit about its overall idea, if you want. So, if you want to know my planned to be written LN's overall idea, just comment, and I'll already answer you in the second volume, and I'll maybe even come up with a name for that LN! So, see you next time! I'll be active as possible! If you have questions, send a PM, or comment [[High School DxD: Revival|here]], or just comment here, and I'll answer your question without spoilering you as much as I can, as soon as possible! Thanks, and see you next time!


	2. Volume 2

_**Volume 2: Clan vs Clan, Warrior vs Warrior, Ahrle vs Shar'Crave!**_

 **"** _**I'll never forget you...**_ **"**

 **Prologue**

* * *

Actually, it was unbelievably bright day. It was unbelievably good day. I rescued someone. I used my power for good. I proved Satans aren't all power without being useful. I healed someone. Yet, why did that have to happen...? Why...? Why Shar'Crave had to declare a war...? Why... All of this... Happened...!? Why...? WHY!? WHY!?

 **Life 1: Can You Make Me Use _That_?**

* * *

 **Part 1**

"Woah! Attack!"

"No mercy!"

So he declares a war against us, huh...?

"Everyone, get in your position!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Take aim!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Wait for the enemy to get close!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Yes, sir!"

...

...

...

"They are close enough!"

"Fire at will!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Yes. sir!"

"Yes, sir!"

 **Part 2**

"Woah!"

Fufufu! I already know you are more than ready, but that's what makes you vulnerable to my planning!

...

...

...

"Ahrle-sama! What should we do?! How can we defeat them?!"

This is so funny...! They already don't know what to do, and yet, they are called [Annihilators], not less...!

"Fufufu... Kukukuku... Fufufufufufufufufufufufu...! Kukukukukukukukukukukukukuku...! This is so funny!"

"What's wrong with him...?"

"Oi! Tell us your plan! If this is "so funny", you sure have a plan for a complete victory, right?"

"Fufufu...! Of course!"

"Then what the heck is it!? Tell us already!"

"I can take them all down, alone. Fufufu...!"

"What are you saying!? You know you can't!"

"Ohh... Really...? Sword Gear and Friendly Healer alone are more than enough for me to take them all down. Well, even without Sword Gear and Friendly Healer, I can take them all down, with ease."

"W-Well... It really is a given that with a power such as yours... You can defeat the enemy... And even with ease... W-Well... That sure is true... B-But... Even with that said, one from such a position, such as yours, mustn't get out into such a blood battle! This is dangerous! Even if it's you!"

"Don't worry. If I get even a scratch, I'll retreat."

"We know you won't!"

"What!? You already saw through me!? How!?"

"Ohh... Seems like we can't persuade you... No matter what... Right...?"

"Yep! You got that right! Well then, I'm off into the battle!"

"What the heck!?"

"He just disappeared..."

...

...

...

-In the battlefield-

"Hey, Sword, should we do that?"

{If you refer to Breakdown, then you may do as you wish. Although, If you refer to anything above that, then my answer is a [No]. A clear and simple [No].}

"Don't worry, Sword. I won't."

{If you say so.}

 **O sword! O dear sword! Scrafices are to be, made and given.** **And thou, dear sword, annihilate and vaporise! Give my [Dream] its [Realize]!** **And for thou, dear sword, I shall give the whole world!** **And thou, dear sword, shall make me thy [Lord]!**

{Sword Gear - Breakdown!}

"Fufufu! It's playtime!"

"Here!"

"Come at me!"

"Come at me with everything you've got!"

"Attack him!"

"Fufu...!"

"Wh-What is that!?"

"Sword, Basic Slash."

{Understood.}

{Basic Slash.}

Most of the Yerlyi Clan got wiped out, in that very attack. Yes, that's right. Exactly. It was the very moment when most of the Yerlyi Clan has been wiped out.

 **Part 3**

"Wh-What the heck is that!? Who the heck is that!?"

This! Is! So! Fun!

"Yerlyi-sama! What is that beast!?"

"Yes, Yerlyi-sama! What is that!?"

"Yes, Yerlyi-sama! You never told us the Hyoudou Clan had such a strong warrior!"

"What are you talking about!? All those he killed just now are weaklings!"

"Wea-Weaklings, you say!? They were all brave and strong, proud warriors of the Yerlyi Clan!"

"And he is much stronger than we'll ever be!"

"M-Mu-Much st-stringer tha-than we'll... Much stronger than we'll ever be!? Are you sane!?"

"All of us together should be able to kill him, at least!"

"W-Well... We really are only the strongest warriors of the Yerlyi Clan... Everyone and one of us... B-But still...!"

"You see!? Then, what are you afraid of!?"

"N-No-Nothing, s-sir!"

"Then, what will we do!?"

"Kill him, sir!"

"Good."

"Now, that's the spirit!"

"Now... Did you finish your little talk? Because I'm getting bored here..."

"Kukuku...!"

"Ohh... Shar'Crave... So you finally showed up?"

"Oh... Now, that's rude. As this is my line, McJail-chan~!"

"I've waited for this moment, you know, Shar'Crave."

"As well as I did, McJail-chan~!"

"Laughter isn't for this moment, yet I can't help but laugh! Kukukukuku! Fufufufufu!"

"McJail-chan, to me, it seemed as if you held back, back there, and also now, a moment ago."

"Kakka! Well, that's because I did!"

"Then, how about this?"

"How about what?"

"If we manage to even scratch you, you will lower your [Hold Back]. How does it sound?"

"Fufu! That sounds great!"

"If you will manage to even scratch me, I will use _that_."

"Ohh..."

"Now, that sounds promising and fun~!"

"Kuku! Well, that's because it is~!"

"Ohhh..."

"Then, I'll have to scratch you, so I will be able to see that~!"

"If you will live that moment, that is. Kakka!"

That was... A really quick slash... But... It didn't even scratch...!

"Nice try. Although, there were too many openings, and I could kill you, but that would be boring, so I didn't, so be thankful~!"

"Y-You...!"

"Hold your horses."

"Why!?"

"Now, that's good."

"W-What!?"

"That's the spirit!"

"What...?"

"With that spirit. Only with that spirit we can take him down!"

"WTF are ya sayin'!? I'll take 'im down! Without that spirit!"

"You may try. Kakka!"

"Woah!"

I took him down. With my finger alone. With ease.

"What!?"

"What!?"

"What!?"

"So... Who's next?" "N-Not me...!"

"Everyone who flees - shall be eliminated. Or should I say... Annihilated?"

"McJail-chan, you sure are amazing!"

"Ohh..."

"That's it? I'm about to get out of the mood for a fight..."

"Ohh... Now, are you?"

As expected from my rival! He saw through me right away! Kakka!

"Kukuku...! Well, you saw through me. No point in hiding it."

"Although, how much time, strength, and effort, does it take for you to even scratch me?"

"How much?"

"Seems like a lot."

"Kakka! It really does seem that way!"

"Well then, should we even scratch you now?"

"If you may."

"And if you _can_ , that is."

"Ohh..."

"Confident, aren't we?"

"I sure am."

"You guys, although, don't seem that way..."

"We sure don't."

"Nonetheless, we will make you show me something intresting!"

"Kakka! Intresting! Make me!"

"So we will!"

"Intresting, indeed!"

-Slashes-

There were so much slashes... Yet... None of them landed a hit...!

"What is that?!"

"Only with basic blocking, I have already killed five hundred of you?!"

"Now, that's insulting."

"Kakka! What can you do?"

"Fufu...! What can I do...?"

"Kakka! Yes... What can you do?"

"Kuku...! Make you show me something intresting. That's what... I... Can do...!"

*Slash*

It was supposed to land a hit, yet... It didn't.

"Nice!"

"Nevertheless, that much isn't even close to be enough! Kakka!"

"You...!"

"I'll never forgive you!"

"Never!"

"And that's totally fine. Kakka!"

"Y-You...!"

"You will pay for this!"

 **When coming near a godly being like you, all shall bow.** **And now, give me power, at any cost needed! Enough to wake up the dead!** **Even when sad, even when things are bad, not even a tear shall be shed!** **So wake up, Werekyrie! For you shall set everything a fire! For you shall lend me your power!**

{Blade of the Werekyrie - Grain Offering!}

With a voice mixed with that of a beast, Shar'Crave said:

 **"** _**Now, let the bloodshed massacre begin! For all and every sin! As we shall all lean! Because we cannont learn!**_ **"**

 **Life 2: I Shall Use _That_!**

* * *

 **Part 1**

This aura...!

 **"** _**Now...! Let the battle begin! Let the bloodshed begin!**_ **"**

"Hmpf! Finally I get a good fight!"

"I answer any challenge with a clenched fist!"

*Slashes*

Even though there were so many calshes... None of them landed a hit... On Ahrle, that is. On Shar'Crave... However... All of the clashes landed a hit...

"Kakka! Nice try, beasty guy~!"

"But, with only that much strength... You will never beat me...! Kakka!"

 **"** _**Fufufu...! Think that's all there is to it?**_ **"**

"Did I say so? Kakka!"

 **"** _**Amusing...!**_ **"**

"Bluntly, _I_ am the one amused. Kakka!"

"Sword, you know what to do."

{Understood.}

{Godly Slashes.}

There were dozens of thousands of slashes... But, that wasn't all... That wasn't the horrifying thing...! The really horrifying thing was that every and every slash landed a hit...

"Kakka!"

"Seems like I really dominate the battlefield!"

*Slashes*

Even with this much slashes, none of them landed attack...

"Kakka!"

"Seems like you're in high spirits!"

"Well, that's good for me, because I can get my fun~!"

 **"** **_Fu... Ku... Amusing... Fun... Battle... Bloodshed..._** **"**

"Kakka!"

"Seems like you already got devoured!"

 **Part 2**

*Slashes*

He still is without even a scratch... Ahrle, that is...

*Slashes*

Wow...! There were at least thousand slashes...! Although... With that said... that Ahrle... He's something else... He still is without even a scratch...

*Slashes*

A scratch...! He got scratched...!

No... H-He didn't... all of those slashes didn't even scratch him... Ahrle... That... Is...

 **"** **_WOAH! KILL! BLOOD! BLOODSHED!_** **"**

"Kakka!"

*Yawn*

"Hahh... I'm strating to get bored..."

"All I do is trying to make the battle intresting..."

Kakka!

I have an idea! A brilliant one!

"Hey, beasty Shar'Crave!"

 **"** _**Hmm...? What? What is it, insect?**_ **"**

"Kakka!"

"For _you_ , to call _me_ insect...!"

"Kakka!"

"You sure are funny!"

 **"** _**What is it? What do you want? A death wish? Last words? As if I'll give you these luxuries!**_ **"**

"Kakka!"

"Luxuries, you say?"

"Nevertheless! How about it?"

 **"** _**How about what?**_ **"**

"You, and all those remainings of your clan, will fight me."

 **"** _**I alone am more than enough to kill the likes of you!**_ **"**

"Kakka!"

"So how about "finishing me off" quickly?"

 **"** _**Fufufu...! Kukukuku...! Nice and a brilliant idea you got there!**_ **"**

"Kakka!"

 **"** _**Fine! I'll get on the boat!**_ **"**

"Kakka!"

 **"** _**Attack him! ATTACK!**_ **"**

"Fufufufufufufu...!"

"Kukukukukuku...!"

"Kakkakakakakaka...!"

"So funny!"

"So fun!"

"Now, let the battle begin!"

It reminds me of those days...

"For even a scratch, I shall use _that_!"

 **Part 3**

*Slashes*

None of the slashes landed a hit...

...

...

...

"Hmm...?"

"What is it, Your Majesty?"

"No... It's nothing... But..."

"But...?"

"That Shar'Crave Yerlyi..."

"What is it regarding him, Your Majesty?"

"He... Has the guts... To fight against this Asmodeus... Despite not having the bit of being able to get even close to him... This irrates me... Can you shut him and that despicable clan of his?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Okay then, how much men do you need for this?"

"As much as Your Majesty will send me with. Even if it will be as much as zero."

"Then take with you 10 thousand."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

...

...

...

*Slashes*

Still... Nothing has changed... Not even a bit...

"Kakka!"

"Seems like Fun-san returned!"

 **"** _**Kakka... Fun-san...**_ **"**

*Slashes*

"Kakka!"

"As if such a weak slashes would hit me, let alone even scratching me!"

 **"** _**Hmmm...**_ **"**

"Kakka!"

"What is it?"

"Retreating?"

 **"** _**Retreating? What is it? Well, If I don't know something like this, then it's probably something that someone like me wouldn't do.**_ **"**

"Kakka!"

 **"** _**That [Kakka!] of yours pisses me off, every and every time I hear it, I get pissed off. The more I hear it, the more I get pissed off. The more I get pissed off, the more you'll lose your survival chances! Get it!? Got it!? Did you get it!? You insect! Huh!?**_ **"**

"Insect, you said?"

 **"** _**Yes. Insect it is.**_ **"**

"Kakka... Now I don't feel like laughing."

 **"** _**For God's sake, good you stopped and understood your position.**_ **"**

"You don't get it, do you?"

 **"** _**I don't get what?**_ **"**

He still is playing it off. Seems like he wants me to beat him up to a pulp.

"Playing it off, aren't you?"

"I don't feel like laughing in the cause of a very simple reason."

 **"** _**Which is...?**_ **"**

"Because I feel like annihilating you."

 **"** _**Kukukukukukukukukuku...! Kukukukukukukukukuku...! Kukukukukukukukukuku...! Kukukukukukukukukuku...! Kukukukukukukukukuku...! Kukukukukukukukukuku...! Kukukukukukukukukuku...! Kukukukukukukukukuku...! Kukukukukukukukukuku...! Kukukukukukukukukuku...! Kukukukukukukukukuku...! Kukukukukukukukukuku...!**_ **"**

"Laughing it off, huh?"

 **"** _**Because it's funny!**_ **"**

"You...!"

"You won't live today...!"

"Today... Is your last day...!"

 **Part 4**

*Slashes*

None of the slashes landed a hit...

"Sword... You know what to do..."

{Understood.}

{Godly Slashes!}

Dozens of thousands of slashes appeared... And all of them... _Landed_ a hit...

 **"** _**How can this happen...!? How can I lose to youso easily...!? HOW...!? HOW...!? HOW...!? HOW...!? HOW...!? HOW...!? HOW...!? HOW...!? HOW...!? HOW...!? TELL ME...!**_ **"**

"That's because of a very very very very very _**simple**_ reason... You really pissed me off."

His face was scary and hellish. It was as if... He is hell itself... Ahrle's, that is.

...

...

...

"Hmm... Seems like that Asmodeus brat shuts that Shar'Crave Yerlyi all himself..."

"Yet, I cannot take on myself any risk. That [ _That_ ] of his might be a bluff to make his enemy unaware."

"He really is a great tactican. But, that's the thing which makes me worry the most."

"I cannot let him live..."

"I have to kill him..."

"For his sake, as well..."

...

...

...

"Woah!"

"Sword, you know what to do...!"

{Understood.}

{Godly Slashes!}

Yet once again, dozens of thousands of slashes appeared...

And all of them landed a hit...

"Woah...!"

"I'll kill you...!"

"You won't live today...!"

"Let alone seeing _that_...!"

 **"** _**H-How c-can you be th-that str-strong...!?**_ **"**

"Strong, you say...?"

"Fufufu... I'm not close to be really strong..."

 **"** _**Hmmmm...?!**_ **"**

"I'm strong, indeed. Not at the times needed, although, that is."

"That's why I'm trying to be strong when needed...!"

The beasty Shar'Crave then spat blood, and said:

 **"** _**I see... I once... Was... Like that...**_ **"**

*Killing slashes*

"What was that!?"

"All of them are out!?"

"That quickly!?"

"What are you all surprised about...? You can do that much better than me, can't you...?"

"Looks like a challenge to me..."

"Did you think otherwise?"

"No."

"Did you want to think otherwise?"

"No."

"And it's good it is!"

"But..."

"But...?"

"You ruined my plan."

"Well... I did plan on it, partly."

"You got guts."

"And I like it!"

"Well... Too bad, because I have to go."

"Well... Too bad, because I won't let you to."

"Ohh... It really is a waste... For a Super-WereDevie to die..."

"What!?"

"I refer to that Shar'Crave guy."

"He's WereDevie. A ⅛ Werewolf, ¼ Valkyrie, and ⅝ Devil, hybrid."

"And he was even a Super-WereDevie."

"Ohh, by the way, the name WereDevie is built like that:

Were from Werewolf.

Devi from Devil, and "ie" from Valkyrie."

"You...!"

"What?"

"I w-a-n-t t-o f-i-g-h-t y-o-u!"

"I want to fight you, too."

"But, too bad I can't."

 **Part 5**

"If you insist on it..."

"Sword, Basic Slash."

{Understood.}

{Basic Slash.}

*Slashes*

"Now, this is dangerous, you know."

"I know, but that is why I do this."

"Now, now... Let's relax..."

"You seem strong."

"That's because I am."

"Then, take this!"

"1,000,000,000 ton Pressure!"

"Now, now... You got me there..."

"Your Majesty... May I...?"

...

...

...

"No. You may not. Not without your men. He is dangerous."

...

...

...

"Okay~!"

"Got it~!"

"I'll do it with my men~!"

...

...

...

"Don't you dare get wild."

...

...

...

"Okay~!"

"Got it, Your Majesty~!"

"Men, attack him!"

"Woah...!"

*Slashes*

None of the slashes landed a hit...

"Don't let it take you down!"

"Woah...!"

"Not physically and not mentally!"

"Don't let your moral get down!"

"Woah...!"

*Slashes*

There were dozens of thousands of slashes...

Yet...

None of them landed a hit...

"Don't give up!"

"Kakka!"

"You, see, I'm holding back."

"What..!?"

"You know, because you can't even scratch me."

"You...!"

"Men, hold your horses...!"

"So, what with it?"

"Kakka!"

"What I mean is, if you'll even scratch me, I won't hold back."

"Well, I will hold back."

"Not as much as I do now, although, that is."

"So... Bring it on!"

"Attack him!"

"Shut him!"

*Slashes*

There were dozens of thousand of slashes yet again...

Still, with that being said...

None of the slashes landed a hit...

"Woah!"

*Slashes*

Once again, there were dozens of thousands of slashes.

Although, none of them landed a hit.

"Don't let it concern you!"

"Continue!"

"Attack him!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Woah!"

*Slashes*

Already once again, there were doznes of thousands of slashes.

Already once again, with that being said, none of them landed a hit.

"Don't let it get you down!"

"This time, I'll attack together with you!"

"Woah!"

There were at least 100 million slashes...

And this time...

It landed a hit...

It was more than "even a scratch"...

"Kakka!"

"Amusing!"

"After you did _such_ a thing to _me_ , I will use _that_!"

 **O Lighting, O! Judge and kill!** **Fudge and make them feel!**

 **For all and every light! For you are the might!**

 **Lightningify and signify! Give me the life of a [Lullaby]!**

 **Enlighten me and realize! Frighten he who ties!**

{Lightning Judgement - Breakdown!}

"Now, at the cost of your lives, I shall give you light demise!"

 **Life 3: What Is _That_!?**

* * *

 **Part 1**

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-What i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-is t-t-t-t-t-th-th-th-that!?"

"Kakka!"

"Lightning Judgement, Divine Retribution."

{Ara, ara. Ufufufu... Understood.}

{Divine Retribution!}

Super gigantic lightning in the form of a dragon then appeared...

"W... J-Jus-Just... W-Wha-What i-i-i-is that...!?"

The dragon then spat lightning from its mouth...

*Boom!*

About a half of them wiped out. Meaning, they got reduced to about a half of what they were.

"Now, now... This isn't the time for you to show off, is it?"

"Kakka!"

"Your worries aren't neaded!"

"Ohh..."

"Now, are they?"

...

...

...

"Kodoku Lucifer, I don't care about your will to fight agains him."

"Not from the point of "he's my greatest enemy", nor from any other point."

...

...

...

"Tsk."

"Kakka!"

"I assume things aren't going as you wish, are they, lonely Kodoku Lcifer?"

...

...

...

"Tsk."

"Kodoku Lucifer, retreat!"

"Right now!"

...

...

...

"But... I want to fight against him..."

"He's very powerful and all..."

...

...

...

"I couldn't care less."

"Get out of there!"

"Right now!"

...

...

...

"Tsk."

"Why?"

...

...

...

"This devil... Isn't a normal devil at all. Not close a very bit to be normal."

...

...

...

"Well, I'm sure that is true, and you were catious of him, weren't you?"

 **Part 2**

...

...

...

"Tsk."

"I sure was catious of him..."

"But..."

...

...

...

"But...?"

...

...

...

"I didn't think he was ready even for you to come."

...

...

...

"Well, he wasn't ready, was he?"

"He even was surprised..."

...

...

...

"No."

"The fact that he knew your name..."

"That fact alone makes me certain that he was ready for you."

...

...

...

"Tsk..."

"Well, I don't like this but..."

"No, no, no."

"?! Hmm...?!"

"You got this wrong."

"You cannot retreat."

"W... W-What!?"

...

...

...

"Kodoku Lucifer, get out of there right now!"

"He's too dangerous!"

...

...

...

"G... G-Got that...!"

"Kuku..."

"?!"

"Kakka!"

"You really think you can retreat?!"

"?! What is this!?"

"Kakka!"

"Lightning Judgement, it's time for _that_."

{Ara, ara. Ufufu... Are you sure?}

"Yes."

"It's the time."

{Ara, ara... Ufufufo... Understood.}

{Night of Light!}

 **Part 3**

...

...

...

The sky then covered...

By...

Unidentified...

Some... Thing...

...

...

...

"Kakka!"

"There's no escape!"

"Tsk...!"

...

...

...

"Kodoku Lucifer, it's even worse than I thought!"

"Get out of there!"

"IMMEDIATLEY!"

...

...

...

"W-W-Why... Exa-Exactly...?"

...

...

...

"No why and no buts!"

"Get! Out! Of! There!"

...

...

...

"Tsk...!"

"O-Okay..."

"G-Got it..."

"Sorry, but I'll take my leave here...!"

"Oh...?"

"You take your leave here..."

"You say...?"

The sky then unleashed a mighty lightning.

And it hit directly at Kodoku Lucifer.

"W-What i-is th-this po-power...!?"

"S-Such a p-power..."

"Kakka!"

"Don't think you're going away."

"The fun starts _now_...!"

 **Part 4**

{Hyoudou-kun...}

{You...}

*Slashes*

That lonely Kodoku Lucifer took out slashes...

Lots of slashes...

But...

That surely isn't close to be enough...

"Tsk...!"

"Sword..."

"What is it?"

{Hyoudou-kun...}

{You got too much serious...}

{Wh-What if o-once again someone really strong will come after you...?!}

"That isn't a worry."

"Because I'll take him out in a second."

{But...}

{Still...}

{Hyoudou-kun...}

*Slashes*

Once yet again...

That lonely Kodoku Lucifer brat...

He took out slashes once yet again...

Lots of slashes...

But...

Still...

It still isn't even close to get close to be enough...

"Tsk...!"

"Oi! You brat!"

"Even though you could run away from me... You chose to fight me..."

"Kakka!"

...

...

...

"He's right. Why didn't you run away?"

...

...

...

"Because he bluffs about me being able to run away."

...

...

...

"?! Hmm...?!"

...

...

...

"What he said about me being able to run away..."

"That's a big fat lie..."

...

...

...

"If you say so..."

"Fine. I'll let you decide for now."

...

...

...

"Thanks, Your Majesty."

 **Part 5**

...

...

...

"So... Did you finish talking?"

"Can I attack you already?"

"Seems like you really are confident regarding your abilities..."

"Kakka!"

"That's because my abilities are above everything else!"

"Oh... Is that so...?"

"Yep. Even with that thing you were afraid of using, as it will reveal your true identity, _that_."

"Tsk..."

"Kakka!"

"Don't you even think about "outsmarting" me."

"Tsk..."

"That "Tsk..." chant of yours must mean that I real freaking right. Right?"

"Tsk...!"

"Kakka!"

"I can't think of someone better than me."

"Even not on someone getting better than me."

"Well then, come at me."

"Woah!"

*Slashes*

"Kakka!"

"You really let out lots of slashes!"

"Well, it's my turn now~!"

"Sword, Godly Slashes."

{Understood.}

{Godly Slashes!}

There were really a lot of slashes, and even with that being said...

Every slash landed a hit...

...

...

...

"Kodoku Lucifer!"

"It was bad to let you decide for yourself, after all!"

"Return right now!"

...

...

...

"Tsk...!"

"Well, I'm out of here."

"I'm very well aware of your abilities."

"So I'd like to avoid a clash against someone as strong as you."

"As while I'm that strong, that is."

"Kakka!"

"And you think I'd let you go away?"

"Tsk..."

"Not really."

"Well then..."

...

...

...

"Kodoku Lucifer! That's an order!"

"Retreat right now!"

"Immediately!"

"I don't care about anything!"

"Just retreat!"

"Retreat! Immediately!"

 **Part 6**

...

...

...

"Sorry, Your Majesty..."

"No can do..."

...

"Hmmm..."

"I guess I can let you go, after all."

"T-Thanks..."

"You..."

"Hmmm...?"

"What's with me?"

"You... Aren't very similar to _him_... Are you?"

" _Him_? What are you talking about?"

"Kakka!"

"Pretending not to know!"

"That's a good one!"

"Well then, you may go."

"Well then..."

"We shall meet again..."

"We sure shall~!"

"Tsk..."

"He's annoying me..."

"Understanding everything..."

"Knowing everything..."

"He just has everything for himself..."

"Strength, knowledge... Everything..."

"Everything I don't have... He has..."

...

...

...

"Oh..."

"Now..."

"What should I do with this mess...?"

"Well... I guess I'll go home~!"

...

...

...

"Tsk...!"

"That...!"

"That...!"

"That...!"

"That Ahrle...!"

"Having everything I don't...!"

"I swear I'll kill him one day...!"

...

...

...

"Oh..."

"? Hmm...?"

"Hmm..."

"It's nothing..."

"I guess..."

-After A While-

"I'm home!"

Like there's someone home to say back at me "Welcome home!"...

"A-A-A-Aarucchi...!"

"Hmmm...?"

 **Part 7**

"A-A-A-Aarucchi...!"

"W-W-W-Welcome h-h-h-home...!"

I guess that Sakucchi still is "here" to say that back at me...

That's so funny and twisted...

"I'm home."

"Should I say _that_...?"

" _That_...?"

"Y-Y-Y-You k-kn-kn-know...!"

"? Hmm...?"

"T-Th-Th-That thing..."

"W-Wh-Wh-When th-th-th-the wo-wo-wo-woman..."

"As-As-As-Asks th-the m-m-m-man...!"

"When the woman asks the man?"

"What does the woman asks the man?"

"You know...!"

"When the woman asks the man what he prefers...!"

"? What?"

"Yo-You know...!"

"That [Would you want food? Would you want bath? Or would you want me?] thing...!"

"Oh..."

"W-Well..."

"I-I don't really think you need to go that far..."

"Well, I'm out for shopping."

"Sakucchi, you can go back to your home."

"Okay..."

"I will..."

-After A While-

"Ohh..."

"The battle today was really fun...!"

Then...

Suddenly...

Tears...

Fell...

Out of his eyes...

"Ohh... Why do I have to remember that?"

"—o-san..."

"—ou..."

"—ia..."

"—ba..."

"—na..."

"—via..."

"—yone..."

"I-I..."

"I won't..."

"I won't forget you..."

"No matter what happens..."

"I'll never forget you..."

{Hyoudou-kun...}

"? Hmmm...? What is it?"

{It's fine to cry, Hyoudou-kun...}

"W-Well..."

"I-I..."

"I do think..."

"I actually..."

"Do think..."

"That I..."

"Should sleep..."

"Right now..."

Life 4: Everything Is _Not_ Over...! **Part 1**

...

...

...

-After a while-

 ***Boom!***

All of Ahrle's room shook.

"Ohh..."

"What...?"

"Just what the heck happened here...?"

And then, Ahrle saw what caused the big boom.

"Tsk...!"

"I want to sleep..."

"And yet I have to take enemies down..."

"While being still sleepy, not less."

"Woah...!"

"Attack him...!"

"If it's all of us together, even he won't be able to defend against us...!"

"Woah...!"

"Attack...!"

*Slashes*

There weren't so many slashes...

But...

Well...

Still...

None of them landed a hit...

But...

It looked like they really can take him down...

Of course, Ahrle didn't go all-out, but...

"Ohhh..."

"I'm sleepy..."

"Now's our chance...!"

"Take him down...!"

"Woah...!"

*Slashes*

Well...

Still...

There weren't so much slashes...

And none of them landed a hit...

But...

It didn't look like Ahrle had the upper hand...

"Tsk...!"

"I have to settle this fight very quickly..."

 **Part 2**

"Woah...!"

"Attack him...!"

"Looks Like we can win...!"

"Look at him!"

"He's sleepy...!"

"Ka... kka...!"

"I..."

"Sure..."

"Am..."

"Sleepy..."

"Nonetheless... I'll take you... All down...!"

"Look at him!"

"We can win...!"

"Woah...!"

"Attack him...!"

"Woah...!"

...

...

...

"W-What h-h-h-happened...!?"

"H-H-How three of us got killed...!?"

"Don't worry..."

"There're still more seven of you, right?!"

"Kakka!"

"M-M-M-Monster...!"

"Oi, oi! I think I didn't tell you to do anything just yet, though..."

{But if you're sleepy...}

"You're my best option...?

{Yep, Senpai.}

"Kakka!"

"Nice one!"

"Well then..."

"Who do you want do die first?"

"Or rather..."

"Who will you sacrifice first...?!"

"M-M-Monster...!"

"Oi, oi! You already called me like that, didn't you...?!"

...

...

...

"Wh-Wh-What was that...!?"

"M-M-Mo-Monster...!"

"Here you go again calling me "Monster"..."

"Despite calling me that a moment ago..."

 **Part 3**

...

...

...

"Kakka!"

...

...

...

"Wh-What was that...!?"

"N-Now..."

"There are o-o-o-only..."

"O-O-O-O-O-Only f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-five of o-o-o-ous...!"

"Monster!"

{Did I do a good job, Senpai?}

"Stop calling me that..."

{Wh-Why, S-S-Sen-Senpai?!}

"It reminds me things..."

{"Things"...?}

"Yeah..."

"It reminds me things..."

{Ohh...}

"Things..."

"Things I'd rather forget..."

{Ohh...}

{Got it, Senpai.}

"No..."

"You didn't..."

{Sorry, Senpai...}

"Nah..."

"It's..."

"It's fine..."

{G-Got it...}

{Got it, Senpai...}

"You..."

"You really didn't get it..."

"Did you...?"

{Nope.}

{Teehee.}

{I didn't get it.}

"Although..."

"It was a given..."

{? What was a given, Senpai...?}

"Kakka!"

"You still don't understand anything, do you...?"

 **Part 4**

...

...

...

{Umm...}

{Hmph...!}

{Senpai...!}

{But...}

"But...?"

"But..."

"What...?"

{B-But I-I do understand...}

"Understand?"

"Understand what?"

{Wh-What Senpai says...!}

"Ohh..."

"Kakka!"

"Okay~!"

"Got it, got it."

...

...

...

"Wh-Wh-What...!?"

"Wh-What was th-that...!?"

"W-What w-was t-that ri-right no-now...!?"

"Kakka!"

"N-Now..."

"We..."

"We are decreasing without us noticing...!"

"We...!"

"W-We have...!"

"W-We h-h-ha-have d-d-d-decreased t-t-to..."

"We have decreased to 3...!"

"Wh-What!?"

"Already!?"

"Kakka!"

"Worrying and crying over it won't help you!"

"N..."

"N-N-No...!"

"Kakka!"

...

...

...

"Wh-What!?"

"Kakka!"

"The battle is starting only now~!"

 **Part 5**

...

...

...

"Kakka!"

"Don't you try to run now!"

"Fufufufu...!"

"M...!"

"M-M-Mo...!"

"M-Mo-Mo-Mon-Monster...!"

"Hmph..."

"And I even thought about letting you three live..."

"Kakka!"

"Well..."

"At least..."

"It will get this battle to be more intresting...!"

"A-A-After a-a-all..."

"Y-Y-Y-You r-r-rea-really are a..."

"You really are monster...!"

...

...

...

"W-W-Wh-What!?"

"We...!"

"We're already decreased to 2...!"

"W-Wh-What!?"

"And he's right behind us...!"

"Meaning he can kill us any time he wants to...!"

"Y-Y-You...!"

"Do-Don't...!"

"Don't you think you'll be able to get out of this easily...!"

"Kakka!"

"I don't think so!"

"And I don't want to, too."

"Tsk..."

"Ho-How..."

"How can we get out of here...!?"

...

...

...

"I'm already...!?"

"I'm already the only one...!?"

"I'm already the only one left...!?"

...

...

...

And then...

That man got killed.

"No. You're not the only one left."

"Ohh..."

"I guess it's time to sleep..."

"I'm really sleepy..."

"Well..."

"I guess..."

"I guess I'll sleep..."

"For real now."

 **Life 5: Truth Is Cruel**

* * *

 **Part 1**

...

...

...

"Oh..."

"Well..."

"I guess sleeping like that would be hard, after all..."

{Well, after all that just happened, even you, Hyoudou-kun...}

{Even you wouldn't be able to sleep with ease, unworried.}

{As your life were at danger just a moment ago...}

"Well... No crying over spilled milk, right?"

{What does it have to do with "spilled milk"?!}

"It doesn't."

"Does it have to have something to do with it?"

{What?!}

"Good."

 **Part 2**

...

...

...

-After A While-

I was on my bed...

Thinking over things...

And then I thought...

Maybe...

My resolve wasn't enough...

After all...

"Well..."

{"Well"...?}

"I don't want to think anymore..."

{Huh...}

{Hyoudou-kun, you...}

 **Part 3**

...

...

...

{Hyoudou-kun...}

{You really are a fool, aren't you?}

{I mean, you are never serious about anything, are you?}

"Well..."

"Actually..."

"Some say I'm too much serious..."

{Huh...?}

{"Too much serious"?}

{ _You_?}

"Yep."

"Well, thinking over it, talking over it, such things aren't of use."

"I just want some sleep..."

 **Afterword**

* * *

Yes...! That's true! Already my second time here in this [Afterword]!

And... Yes. Now, that's it for the first arc. Now, there's only thinking about the second arc's name, thinking about how I'll reveal that [Cruel Truth] hinted... And also the 3rd volume's name...

Well, anyway, why are you afraid of leaving here a comment?

Leave here a comment! Write your opinion about the story so far, and comment!

Tell me things you didn't like (I can guess few), so I can get better!

It _is_ also for _experience_! Write me things you saw misspelled!

Anyway, about the another LN...

I didn't come up with a name just yet...

Well, you weren't intrested, so I didn't put to it that much of a thought!

By the way, I am sure you already guessed, but yes.

I'm working right now on how to write longer, as LNs are long, very long...

Well, I hope that by the 4th volume I'll get the gist of it!

And by the way, I want to know your opinion about the mysterious [Some-one/thing] appeared almost at the end of this volume.

If you have theories, throw them, it might give me ideas!


	3. Volume 3

Volume 3: Cruel Truth "Hmmm... "Vali Lucifer", does the name ring any bells?" Prologue

It has been already half a year since that war with Shar'Crave.

Yet, I didn't get the chance to fight. Not even once...

Or so I thought... Until today came.. Until today's chaos came...

And here I thought that I'll stop recalling that [Cruel Truth] over and over... But... I just... I just couldn't...

I hope the day when you all will rest in peace will come soon... I hope it will come as soon as possible...!

Life 1: Chaos

 **Part 1**

-Alarm Clock Ringings-

"Ahhh..."

I yawned like that, as it was early at the morning, and I only got up right now, and it was because of the alarm clock, so I cannot help yawning, as I am sleepy as it is right now.

"Ohh..."

Hmm...? What is it? I hear someone else beside me, in the bed, sleeping. From its gentle sound, it's a girl, but... Who might that be? From the sound of it, it seems like she's sleeping right now... I need to get up quietly, so she won't wake up from the sounds of the bed...

"Ahhh..."

She woke up already!

"Ohh..."

"Huh? Is it morning already? Huh?"

The girl that said that, it was the girl who slept beside me. She was a really beatiful bishoujo, and a Satan, as well. That's right...! That girl is no other than Skaurako Leviathan...! That Sakucchi...! Getting into my bed like that without even asking for permission...! Why is she here, anyway!? What the heck is she doing here?!

"Sakucchi?"

"Why are you here?"

I hope she won't give some weird answer like she always does... Although, I know at least that it's asking the impossible... But... Asking the impossible once in a while is okay, right? Miracles happen, don't they?

"What do you mean?"

That Sakucchi...! Avoiding my question with another question...!

"You know exactly what I mean."

"Teehee~! I don't know~!"

Tsk...!

"Why did you sleep in my bed?"

I know it's going to be some weird answer...

"Because you have such a cute sleeping face~! Teehee~!"

W-H-A-T-T-H-E-H-E-C-K-!-?-!-?-!-? What's with that [The Harem's Hentai Who Always Snakes Into The Boy's Bed] sentence?! Ohhh... I knew that after all, she won't change and will surprise me, always, with weirder answers... Why did I even think that she could actually answer my question for even one time...? Ohh...

"Well then, anyway... I'm off."

"So you should be, too."

I don't wan't this [Yaoi Magazine] again!

"Well... Then I'll be off, too."

Ohh... It reminds me things I rather forget...

"Hmm..."

"I guess I'll go shopping for now."

...

...

...

"Ohhh...! This store looks intresting!"

Hmm...? What's this shop?

"Another fill, please."

Ohh...

"Please wait a moment."

Hmmm... I guess I'll go there.

"Oi, I want Ramen."

"Understood. Please wait a moment."

 **Part 2**

...

...

...

"The bill is here."

Hmm...

"Well then, I guess I'll try few more shops."

Ohh... This one looks intresting, too.

"Ohh... I don't have enough money for such an expensive jewelry..."

Ohh... I get it... It's a jewelry shop... Well... I guess I'll go there and check few things.

"Hmm... This is quite the expensive jewelry..."

...

...

...

"I want to buy that."

"Understood."

"It'll cost you..."

...

...

...

"Ahhh... Let's see... Where will I go next...?"

...

...

...

It's still not late... Even after I have spent all that time...

"Oi...! Aarucchi...!"

Hmm...?

"Ohhh...! Why, if it isn't Sakucchi!"

Sakucchi ran to me beautifully.

"Aarucchi. want to go somewhere~?"

"Why not. I'll take you up to your offer then."

I just hope she won't take me anywhere weird...

"Well then, let's go there!"

I knew it... She cannot be something that doesn't consist weird...

"Why...?"

"Huh...?"

"Why did you chose this place?"

"What do you mean?"

Sakucchi avoided my question with another question, like she always does...

"You know exactly what I mean."

"No, I don't~!"

Sakucchi played innocent, like she always does... Although, rather than "playing innocent", she's doing a "cute act".

"You know..."

"Hmm...?"

"Why did you bring me with you to a love hotel!?"

 **Part 3**

...

...

...

"It's totally fine!"

"No, it's totally not fine! Going with you to a love hotel is totally not fine!"

"Tsk...!"

Ahhh... At least, I managed somehow to persuade her not to come to that love hotel...

"Well then, do you have any other place you want to go to?"

"U-U-U-U-U-Umm..."

"And not somewhere weird!"

"I know, I know!"

No, you don't. I know you'll suggest somewhere even weirder than love hotel... Ahhh...

"Well then, how about coming to my house?"

Hmmm...? Surprisingly, she suggested somewhere not entirely weird. Actually, for the first time, she suggest to go to somehere not weird at all! No, it cannot be like that! Something is fishy! Can it be that her house is actually very weird? Or is it her personal room that is weird? Anyway, something in her house is weird! I'm certain!

"O-Okay... L-Let's go to y-your h-house...Ha-ha-ha..."

I have to get myself ready to something weird! I mustn't let my gaurd down!

...

...

...

"We're home!"

Wait a minute... Why there aren't any shoes besides ours right now...?

"What do you want?"

Sakucchi asked me.

"Just tea is fine."

Wait a minute...! Can it be...!? No, it can't be! There's no way!

"Sorry for making you wait."

"S-Sakucchi."

I'll just try to ask her!

"What is it, Aarucchi?"

"Is there someone home?"

I asked her this, but she might give me the answer I didn't expect.

"Ufufufu..."

"W-What is so funny?"

"B-Because..."

Why is she laughing so much?

"Who would be here?"

"Huh?"

"As I said, who can be here, except us?"

"Huh?"

"I live alone. There's no way there would be someone other than us right now."

"Except if it is a rubber, that is."

I knew it! This is much weirder than the love hotel!

"W-Well, I think I'll go..."

"Ohh... Okay then. Bye-Bye."

 **Part 4**

...

...

...

"Ahhh..."

I made a sigh.

"Can't Sakucchi be something other than weird?"

Well, actually, I suppouse it's pretty much [Yes, she can't be something other than weird.]...

...

...

...

"Ohhh...! Grass!"

Ohhh... The breeze feels good...

And here just half a year ago, a huge place of the underworld was a battlefield, yet no one cares about it anymore...

"Ahhh..."

Well, I guess I'll go back...

Hmmm...? What is that?

"Hmmm..."

Not matter how I look at it, it doesn't look good...

"... I suppouse getting away is the best option right now..."

Well then, I'll just continue and pass over it as if it was nothing.

"Oi! If you want to be saved, bring here a Satan!"

W-What!? "If you want to be saved, bring here a Satan"!? What does that mean!? Anyway, I have to get away from here, quickly. After I've heard that, I cannot, mustn't and won't stay here! This is dangerous here for me! I cannot allow myself to stay here! I'll get out of here as quick as I can!

"I repeat! If you want to be saved, bring here a Satan!"

No, I cannot allow to myself go there.

"Tsk...!"

"I repeat! Once again! If you want to be saved, bring here a Satan!"

"Tsk...!"

I'll go there. I have no choice. I have to go there.

"I'm a Satan. Asmodeus."

I really did it...! That's bad...!

"Oi, Kodoku-sama! Asmodeus-sama is here"

"Kodoku-sama"!? It cannot be...!

...

...

...

"Kodoku Lucifer! Kodoku Lucifer!"

"Where are you, Kodoku Lucifer?!"

"Your Majesty, it seems that Kodoku Lucifer-sama left."

"Left, you say!?"

"Yes. In order to meet Asmodeus-sama."

...

...

...

"Yo..."

I knew it...! It was him, after all! It was Kodoku Lucifer, after all!

"Asmodeus-san."

Life 2: A Furious Fight; A Fight Between Two Satans! **Part 1**

"Tsk...!"

That's right. I fell right into Kodoku Lucifer's trap, which makes me irritated! Even though I haven't been outsmarted, I still have been led into his trap, and easily! That isn't going to slip away just like that!

"Kakaka... That feels really good, getting you right into my trap..."

"Tsk...!"

"Do you remember?"

Kodoku Lucifer asked me. "Remember"? Remember what exactly? I don't get him. What does he want? What might be his will, getting me into such a trap? Might it be because he wants to fight, and considers me a formidable opponent? Or is it revenge? Might it be a revenge for last time? Well, that aside... Why did he bother preparing all this thing? It must be something important, or he's some kind of idiot.

"Last time, I was the one who said [Tsk...!] all the time, but now, it seems that you are the one saying [Tsk...!] all the time. Hahaha! It's really sweet, getting revenge, especially when it's on someone who hurt my pride. Not to mention how much you have hurt my pride. For you, it may have seen like a "normal fair and square fight", but for me, it was a fight that took away most, if not all, of my pride! Be ready to pay for it!"

Woah... He sure likes to talk...

"Don't you think you're a little bit overreacting?"

I probably said something bad, if not really bad...

"A little bit "overreacting", you say?"

I knew it! I said something bad! I have to get away, before it becomes a battlefield...!

"W-Well... Let's relax a bit, and talk over it... Okay?"

I know very well one thing. He won't "talk over it". Never. Not after he mentioned that "revenge" thing.

"Talk over it..."

I knew it...! He's really angry...!

"... You say...?"

Gulp. This isn't going smooth... I have to make him relax... Somehow... But... How can I make him relax?! It's just impossible...! He's really angry... His pride got hurt... I guess I'll have to fight him that out... Although, rather than "fighting him that out", I'd prefer "talk over it"... Even though it won't go, especially not well...

"Ha-ha..."

"You won't get away."

This is bad, this is bad, this is bad...!

"Did you really think I'd go away?"

It was my plan, but thanks to someone (you), that plan of mine got ruined!

"Pretty much, yes."

Huh!? How the heck do you think of me!? You are pretty much right, but you are wrong, as well! Or at lease, I hope so... As actually, I planned to do so, but my plan got ruined and shattered, thanks to you, and now, I cannot allow myself go away! Just as much as I mustn't go away, after all of this happened. Which means I cannot, mustn't and shall not go away! Even though actually, I really want to, but...

"Ha-ha... Ha-ha... Ha-ha... D-Don't worry. I won't go away..."

As if I actually could go away! If I could go away, I'd be far away from here by now!

"I doubt it..."

"I doubt it...", you say!? Ahhh... I cannot go anywhere with someone like him...

"Well... If I could go away, bu now, I'd be far away from here by now, so..."

I hope he'll believe me, and won't think I'm trying to get his trust by lies and then get away from here...

"Hmm..."

"Hmm..."? Seems like he's actually thinking over it... Perhaps, and only perhaps, he's actually not entirely bad.

"I don't buy it."

As I thought, I have to "fight him that out"...

"Tsk...!"

"I hope this'll be a good, fair and sqaure, fight...!"

 **Part 2**

...

...

...

-Slashes-

Dozens of thousands of slashes were. Altough, none of them landed a hit on Asmodeus.

"Tsk...!"

He's really good. I can't even get him down with [Pressure] alone, which means he's really strong.

"Why don't you attack?"

-Slashes-

Once, yet again, dozens of thousands of slashes were, and none of them landed a hit on Asmodeus.

"Attack? What are you talking about?"

This is going to be tough. Really.

"Don't play dumb. I know you have the strength to fight me."

The strength to fight _**you**_? Are you kidding me?

"Well then..."

I hope this'll teach you a bit.

"1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 ton [Pressure]! Focused!"

This'll do the work.

He spat blood out of his mouth.

"Ka... Ka... Ka... You... Are quite... The strong... Opponent, aren't... You...?"

To think he wasn't as strong as that... I overestimated him.

"I..."

Hmm...? He stood up even after such a strong impact... He's quite the strong opponent.

"Like I'd get down with an attack like that...!"

Hmm... Seems like he has a little bit of strength, being able to stand after 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 ton [Pressure]... He might be even able to entertain me for a while... I have high expections out of him, but defeating him here would probably be a waste... Ahhh... What do I do...? I think I should go with it, and fight while hiolding back, like always, but not as much as always, so I'll get entertained, but I won't kill him, so he'll entertain me again.

"Kaka! If you'll get to scratch me, I'll use Sword."

As if he'll be able to scratch _**me**_.

"And if I'll _**more**_ than "scratch" you...?"

As if you'll even _**scratch**_ me. Not to talk about doing more than that...

"If you will, I'll use Lightning Judgement."

Well, you won't so there's no need worrying over it.

"And if, only if, I'll get to do even more than that...?"

Hmm...? What is he trying to get at?

"I don't get you."

"What I'm trying to say is... If I'll get to do even more than that, will you do the same thing you did to my men?"

The same thing I did to his men? What does he mean? Does what he said have some special meaning?

"Don't play dumb. You know exactly what I mean. Or rather... You know exactly who I mean by "men"."

Hmm...? Who does he mean?

"No... Sorry... I still don't get you... Ha-ha..."

"You really don't have to play dumb."

Even though I really don't play dumb...

"I mean to when my men attacked you, while you were suppoused to be asleep."

Ahhh... He talks about that... Ahhh... Now I get him... Ha-ha-ha... Wait... What!?

 **Part 3**

...

...

...

"Ha-ha-ha... To think you actually talked about that..."

"Yes. Seems like you remember what I'm talking about."

"Although... You aren't close to such a level."

Well, he really is not close to such a level. Although, that doesn't mean that those men he sent to me at night, when I was still asleep, were at such a level. Not even all of them combined. But they came at me at night, so I was very tired, I was fatigued, so I couldn't really fight that much well, which caused me to such a resort. Although, now, I am alert, and not sleepy at all, meaning I won't resort to such a thing against the likes of him, especially when it's him.

"I... Am not... Close to such... A level, you say...?"

Ahhh... He's so childish... Getiing irritated over the smallest things...

"Yes, yes. Well, anyhow, I want to go back home. I'm getting tired..."

"Falter not."

Hmm...?

"As we are only beginning...!"

"Ahhh..."

I yawned, because I was really bored.

"Well... Then, begin..."

"Tsk...!"

Kodoku Lucifer seemed to be angry for some reason...

"Making a fun of me..."

"Hmm...?"

Seems like Kodoku Lucifer mumbled something to himself...

"Don't underestimate me...!"

-Slashes-

Also now, dozens of thousands of slashes were. Although, this time...

"Huh...?"

One of the slashes almost hit Asmodeus, causing him, Asmodeus, getting scratched.

"Kaka...!"

Yes. It's time for Breakdown...!

 **O sword! O dear sword! Scrafices are to be, made and given.** **And thou, dear sword, annihilate and vaporise! Give my [Dream] its [Realize]!** **And for thou, dear sword, I shall give the whole world!** **And thou, dear sword, shall make me thy [Lord]!**

 **{Sword Gear - Breakdown!}**

"Time to have fun... Kodoku Lucifer!"

"I was at the point of getting bored and disappointed...!"

"Sword, Basic Slash."

{Understood.}

{Basic Slash.}

-Slashes-

There were thousands of slashes. Although it's very acurate, Kodoku Lucifer knows to dodge, so only half landed hit.

"Kaka! Seems like you can entertain me! With that said, entertain me! Entertain me until you almost die, because if you die here, how will you be able to entertain me once again, on a higher entertainment level?! So live through this, and train yourself, very hard, until you will get worn out, and then, come and challenge me, meaning you'll entertain me by the way of the fight, so entertain me with a good, fair and square, fight!"

 **Part 4**

...

...

...

"Tsk...! What's with that armor of yours?!"

Kodoku Lucifer asked me about my armor.

"Ohh... That? That is the armor that [Breakdown] of Sword makes me wear. Although, it's actually very convenient."

I answered Kodoku Lucifer's question, pretty much fully answered.

"Eh... Is that so?"

Kodoku Lucifer asked me doubtfully.

"You know, you don't have to believe me."

"But I want to know more ways to defeat you...!"

Kodoku Lucifer screamed with a serious tone.

"Ohh... Is that so?"

I asked him (Kodoku Lucifer) doubtfully.

"Yes. It is so."

Kodoku Lucifer answered with irritated tone.

"And if I told you... That there isn't a way to defeat me?"

I said that with condescending tone.

"Don't worry. I'm sure there are ways to defeat even you."

Kodoku Lucifer said that with a confident tone. He said that as if he knew that he'll defeat me someday.

"I wonder about that..."

I said that with doubtful tone.

...

...

...

"Kodoku Lucifer, get away from there immediately!"

"His Majesty" said that with annoyed tone.

...

...

...

"Ha-ha... To think you found me so quickly... Your Majesty, you really are capable, aren't you?"

Kodoku Lucifer said that with cynical tone. He doesn't take anything seriously, does he?

...

...

...

"Kodoku Lucifer, take that seriously! That's really a serious matter! Don't take it lightly!"

"His Majesty" said that with a very serious tone. Seems like at least he is serious.

...

...

...

"Got it, got it, Your Majesty..."

Kodoku Lucifer said that with a cynical tone, once again.

"Well then, I hope you guys have finished talking, because I am getting bored here..."

I said that with condescending tone.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you'll be entertained...!"

 **Part 5**

...

...

...

"Sword, Godly Slashes."

{Understood.}

{Godly Slashes!}

There were dozens of thousands of slashes, but only half of them landed a hit, despite Sword Gear's acurate.

"Ouch..."

Kodoku said that while spitting blood out of his mouth. He took pretty much the serious hit, so there's no helping it...

"Don't force yourself. Especially when it's beyond you."

"You say that, but you force yourself, too, don't you?"

Kodoku Lucifer said that as if he know everything, despite knowing nothing...

"You talk as if you know everything..."

"Well, that's because I know everything~"

"Despite knowing nothing..."

"Huh...?"

That's right. Kodoku Lucifer got shocked for the first time. Because for the first time, he got actually serious over something, yet, his opinion got rejected without a second thought. Well, no wonder he's shocked. Given that situation, anyone would get shocked, no matter how much cynical he is on his norma.

"Well... You getting shocked can't be helped, but... Get a hold of yourself..."

I said that with a disappointed tone. Well, of course I'd be disappointed. After all, with all his big talk, he's now shocked because of few words, and that disappoints me, let alone irritating me. It disappoints me because even though his getting shocked can't be helped... It's still is pathetic. And I'm getting bored...

"As if I got shocked!"

Kodoku Lucifer screamed that.

"Although you say that, you still did get shocked."

"Tsk...!"

Kodoku Lucifer got annoyed.

"Ahhh... I'm getting bored of it..."

Well, of course I'd get bored of it. He challenges me, and then becomes all emotional... That just isn't for me...

"I..."

Hmm...? "I..."? "I" what? What does he want from me?

"What?"

I asked him what does he want from me.

"As if I'd give up here...!"

Ahhh... This is getting more and more boring...

"Well, you may go away. I'm getting bored of all of this."

Well, of course I'm getting bored...

"W-Wait...!"

"Wait"? What the heck does he want from me?

"What is it?"

I asked him with annoyed tone.

"Our fight is just getting started!"

-Slashes-

There were doznes of thousands of slashes, but because Asmodeus is good at dodging, none of them landed a hit.

"Seems like our fight really is just getting started!"

Life 3: The Fight Between The Two Mythological Daimaous, Start! **Part 1**

After a while that we have fighted, although not all-out, from both sides, meaning that both of us held back, which is somehow weird. Why is it "somehow weird"? Well... That is because it is pretty much something like norma for me, Asmodeus, as someone who far surpasses everything and one, to hold back, as I do all the time. Although, with that being said, it _**is**_ weird for Kodoku Lucifer to hold back. Something is fishy, and I don't like it!

"Well, don't you think this is a very unique fight?"

Kodoku Lucifer asked me whether or not I think this is a very unique fight. "A very unique fight"? What does he mean? Is it because we are both Satans? No... If that was that, then this wouldn't be "a _**very**_ unique fight"...

"A very unique fight? What do you mean by that?"

I asked Kodoku Lucifer that, as I really don't have any clue.

"Which Satan are you? And which Satan am I?"

Kodoku Lucifer asked me that. Which Satans are we? Is there some special meaning to it? I replied and asked:

"I am Asmodeus. You are Lucifer. What's with that?"

"Do you know a bit about demonology in some few other religions? Something like Christianity or Judaism?"

What? "Christianity"? I know that they are some religion and that they are praying in their "chruch". But, what to me and their demonology? And "Judaism"? What the fuck is that? Is it some religion?

"No... I do not know about that..."

"Haha! A Satan who doesn't know about demonology... How ironic!"

"Ironic"? Why? I don't get him... He's so weird... To think that he's a Satan... And _**Lucifer**_ , not less... Wait a minute. "Lucifer"? I think it is something special... Something like some Daimaou in the Christianity... Can it be!?

"Well... Just tell me what's so special about this fight that its a very unique fight..."

"Well... Since you really don't know, I'll tell you!"

Kodoku Lucifer then explained to me.

"Lucifer is, as you may know, the Daimaou in the Christianity. Although, in the Judaism, there isn't even a trace of mentioning regarding Lucifer. Although, with that being said, there is a Daimaou in the Judaism, as well..."

What!? Can it be!?

"Yes. It's just like you think. The Daimaou of the Judaism religion is Asmodeus. In other words, this is a fight about who really is the Daimaou. Is it the Daimaou coming from and representing the Christianity? Or, is it the Daimaou coming from and representing the Judaism? Who will it be? Will it the Lucifer, from the Christianity? Or, will it be, by any chance, Asmodeus, from the Judaism? And that is why this fight is a _**very**_ unique fight!"

Hmm... I think I get him...

"So, basically, it's a fight over being called [A _**True**_ Daimaou], isn't it?"

I asked Kodoku Lucifer, just like that.

"Yep. It's exactly as you say."

Kodoku Lucifer, as well, answered me like that, lightly.

"Huh...? Is that so...? I didn't know..."

What fight is it exactly!? We clashed a bit and right after that we talked... And now there isn't a mood of fight...

"Well then... Shall we fight?"

"Why not!"

Kodoku Lucifer then released a very powerful offensive magic.

"Ouch..."

I then spat blood out of my mouth.

"You really have managed to do more than scratching me... Didn't you?"

 **O Lighting, O! Judge and kill! Fudge and make them feel!** **For all and every light! For you are the might!** **Lightningify and signify! Give me the life of a [Lullaby]!** **Enlighten me and realize! Frighten he who ties!**

 **{Lightning Judgment - Breakdown!}**

 **Part 2**

...

...

...

"Wow! This is really amazing!"

Kodoku Lucifer said that, while being amazed from Lightning Judgment's Breakdown. Although that, there's no wonder he's amazed. After all, last time, he retreated because of its strength.

"There's nothing special about something as _**this**_."

"And why is that?"

"Because as you already know well, I am holding back."

Kodoku Lucifer then [Hahahahahaha!] laughed at that. And right after that, once yet again, Kodoku Lucifer took out an enormous amount of a very seemingly strong offensive magic.

"Woah! You almost hit me!"

I said that with an underestimating tone. And then I continued and said:

"Now is my turn!"

With that said, I called Lightning Judgment and said:

"Lightning Judgment, you know what to do. Night of Light!"

{Lightning Judgment - Night of Light!}

The whole sky then covered by something. Last time he couldn't see it, but now, Kodoku Lucifer saw _**that**_.

"So... You managed to see _**that**_ , didn't you?"

I asked Kodoku Lucifer that. Kodoku Lucifer then answered me regarding that:

"I hardly did. What's with that? Is it something special?"

Kodoku Lucifer asked me that, ignorantly. I then answered him regarding his question:

"Yes. It is something _**very**_ special. It is[Lightning Judgment _**her**_ _ **self**_."

Kodoku Lucifer then thought to himself, _**her**_." I'm sure he said that. But why "her"? A female?

"Seems like you got the gist of it. Though, you need to watch your back, because Lightning Judgement isn't merciful and that would mean she'd catch you unprepared, any time she can. She did that, to me, a lot."

Kodoku Lucifer then once yet again got caught in thought. But, right then, he realized. He can't think right now.

"Woah! You almost got me!"

Kodoku Lucifer said that after dodging the super gigantic lightning that came against him, which was directly from Lightning Judgment herself, which covered the sky at the moment.

"So you found out, right?"

I "asked" Kodoku Lucifer that. Kodoku Lucifer didn't fully understand what I meant, resulting in him asking me:

"Found out? What, exactly?"

I then answered Kodoku Lucifer regarding his question:

"That you cannot think right now. In this battle, I tell you a lot of confusing things, and that's because I'm much more than you think. I probably passed my 500th year. I was through much more than you think. And I know that, because I know that you think that I'm just someone like you, someone that trained all his life without wanting any other result than getting to fight strong ones. So let me tell you. The reason I know you, is because someone."

Kodoku Lucifer didn't really get me. He started to think, but right then stopped, because he know that there is someone called Lightning Judgment, which will gladly catch him while he's not ready, so he stopped thinking and was prepared for any attack. But, even though that, he still was curious about the "someone" that Asmodeus know that made Asmodeus know him, Kodoku Lucifer. Kodoku Lucifer then asked me, Asmodeus:

"And who is that "someone", I wonder?"

I then answered Kodoku Lucifer with the most unexpected answer:

"As I said, I passed my 500th year. Do you know someone related to you in about 500 years before now?"

Kodoku Lucifer then thought for a moment but stopped thinking right away.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure that Light Judgment won't catch you unprepared."

I relieved Kodoku Lucifer with those words.

 **Part 3**

...

...

...

"Hmmm... Someone related to me... In about 500 years before now... Hmm..."

Kodoku Lucifer tried hard thinking, but he couldn't think of someone that was related to him, except his family.

"It isn't my family, is it?"

Kodoku Lucifer asked me that, hoping for the answer he wants. I then answered him:

"It might be. It might be not. Just kidding. It is one of your family."

Kodoku Lucifer then tried even harder, as his family would tell him who they know. Kodoku Lucifer then asked:

"Who is it, specifically?"

I then answered him the answer he didn't want the most:

"Hmmm... "Vali Lucifer", does the name ring any bells?"

Kodoku Lucifer mumbled then something.

"V-V-Va-Vali... V-V-Vali!?"

Kodoku Lucifer couldn't get himself to believing me.

"Yes. Exactly. If I remember correctly... He wanted to fight against me. I think it was some time after I joined the Hyoudou Clan. I guess you really don't know me, after all. Well, even Vali didn't really know me."

Kodoku Lucifer thought even harder. Because, now, he, Kodoku Lucifer can find out more about me, Asmodeus. Even though he, Kodoku Lucifer, didn't think about failing, which will get his moral down.

"I am getting bored..."

Right then, Kodoku Lucifer used a very strong offensive magic. Although, of course, I managed to dodge it.

"Woah, that was close!"

Well, I said that, but of course it wasn't.

"Now, was it?"

Kodoku Lucifer "asked" me that, doubtfully. I then said:

"Ha-ha... You saw through me."

Kodoku Lucifer then released even more powerful offensive magic. Although, of course, I dodged that easily.

"Is that all?"

I said that, because I started getting bored. Kodoku Lucifer then answered me:

"Well, I'm trying to save my energy, so I'll be able to fight you all-out. Because you hold back."

Ohh... So he thinks of it that way... I then said:

"Do you know what [Rephaite] is?"

Kodoku Lucifer then answered me:

"Of course I do! [Rephaite] is Top-Class Annihilation Gear! Just like what you have!"

That's right. Exactly like Kodoku Lucifer said, I, Asmodeus, have Top-Class Annihilation Gears, [Rephaites].

"Do you know what is the most special thing about the Top-Class Annihilation Gears, the [Rephaites]?"

I asked him, Kodoku Lucifer, to check whether or not does he know. He, Kodoku Lucifer, then answered me:

"Hmm... That, I do not know. What is the most thing about the Top-Class Annihilation Gears, the [Rephaites]?"

Kodoku Lucifer asked me that. I, Asmodeus, answered him then that:

"The most special thing about the Top-Class Annihilation Gears, the [Rephaites], is..."

Before I continued, Kodoku Lucifer asked:

"Is...?"

I then continued, and answered him.

"... Is that they all have to have a soul residing in them. There isn't any [Rephaite] without a soul residing."

Kodoku Lucifer then asked me:

 **Part 4**

"What is special about them having a soul residing in each one of them?"

Then, a lightning hit Kodoku Lucifer. It was Lightning Judgement. She caught him unprepared.

{Ufufu... Got you~!}

"Ahhh... Well, I get bored of this."

Kodoku Lucifer then said:

"Well then. shall we finally fight, instead of talking and getting bored all the time?"

I then answered him:

"Well, why not."

I then called Lightning Judgement and told her:

"Lightning Judgement, Divine Retribution!"

Lightning Judgement then decleared:

{Lightning Judgement - Divine Retribution!}

A super gigantic dragon-formed lightning then appeared in the sky. I then said:

"How is it? Superb, isn't it?

Kodoku Lucifer then asked me, Asmodeus:

"What is?"

I then answered him:

"That super gigantic dragon-formed lightning. Isn't it cool?"

Kodoku Lucifer then answered me:

"Hmm... Well, it is, I think."

The super gigantic dragon-formed lightning then "fired" lightning. It directly hit Kodoku Lucifer.

Kodoku Lucifer then [Ouch] spat blood out of his mouth.

"Ouch... That hurt, you know!"

I then answered Kodoku Lucifer in cynicism:

"Well, you know... It's suppoused to hurt."

Kodoku Lucifer then mumbled something.

"I... Awa..."

Then, some other voice, talking to Kodoku Lucifer, said something.

{You mustn't! It's either you run away or you fight noramally!}

Kodoku Lucifer then [Tsk...!] and said something to that "voice", as well.

"Tsk...! Easier said then done!"

Seems like Kodoku Lucifer is angry because I win against him without even trying. I then said:

"Hmmm... That "voice" is a bit familiar..."

I then continued:

"Anyway, did you finish talking?"

Kodoku Lucifer then released a very powerful offensive magic as a [Yes, we have finished talking]. I then said:

"Well, don't take it personally. I know it offends, but don't take it personally. It's not as if that you are "weak" or something like that. Not at all. Actually, you are very strong. You might reach a God-Class strength, if you'll train yourself enough. Although, even if you will reach a God-Class strength, don't think you'll be able to win against me. Not now, and not then. But, you need to find yourself other fighting partner. I'm too much strong."

Kodoku Lucifer then asked me doubtfully:

"Now, are you?"

I then answred him, Kodoku Lucifer:

"Well, of course I am."

Kodoku Lucifer then said:

"Let's check it then!"

 **Part 5**

...

...

...

Kodoku Lucifer then released a very powerful offensive magic. Although, of course, I, Asmodeus, managed to dodge that attack, with ease. I then said:

"That was close! Did you think that I would say that? Indeed, you are powerful, but stop with it. Sop comparing yourself to me. I'm much more powerful than you."

Kodoku Lucifer then said:

"Now... Are you?"

I then answered him:

"Ahh..."

Then I continued:

"Well... I'll just have to show you that I'm much stronger than you, right?"

Kodoku Lucifer then said:

"Hmmm... I think that if you'll show me that you are more powerful than me, I guess I'll understand."

Kodoku Lucifer then continued:

"Even though you aren't."

Kodoku Lucifer then, once yet again, released a very powerful offensive magic. I dodged it. I then said:

"You know what? How about that?"

Kodoku Lucifer then asked me:

"How about... What?"

I then answered him, Kodoku Lucifer:

"How about I'll use both Sword and Lightning Judgement?"

Kodoku Lucifer then said:

"Yeah, sure! You can't beat me with only one Top-Class Annihilation Gear, only one [Rephaite], anyway."

I then said:

"If..."

Kodoku Lucifer then asked me:

"If...? What?"

I then continued:

"If... If you'll manage to hurt me, that is!"

Right a moment after I said that...

-Slashes-

Trying to hurt me, Kodoku Lucifer released dozens of thousands of slashes. Although, none of them landad a hit.

Kodoku Lucifer then said:

"You are quite the dodger, aren't you?"

I then answered him, Kodoku Lucifer:

"Though I didn't even try to dodge..."

Kodoku Lucifer then said:

"Why do you try to be cool? I already know that you tried hard dodging it!"

Ohh... Seems like I hit a nerve...

I then said:

"Kodoku Lucifer, I don't try to be cool, nor did I try hard dodging your attack."

In respond to what I said...

-Slashes-

Kodoku Lucifer released dozens of thousands of slashes. Although, I dodged them, with ease once yet again.

 **Part 6**

...

...

...

I then said:

"You still didn't hurt me, nor did you even hit me."

Kodoku Lucifer then asked:

"And what's with that?"

I then answered him, Kodoku Lucifer:

"Isn't it about time you'd give up?"

Kodoku Lucifer then answered me, Asmodeus:

"No. It isn't "about time" for me to "give up"."

Kodoku Lucifer then continued:

"What about you?"

I then asked Kodoku Lucifer:

"What about me? What are you talking about?

Kodoku Lucifer then answered regarding my question:

"Isn't it about time you'd give up?"

I then answered Kodoku Lucifer:

"Just as you said..."

Kodoku Lucifer then said:

"So you are finally giving up?"

I then continued:

"No. It isn't "about time" fo 'me' to "give up". Got that?"

I then continued:

"For me, Asmodeus, there won't be "giving up"."

Kodoku Lucifer then said:

"How ignorant!"

I then continued:

"Because I'm much stronger than you. Well, I'm much stronger than everyone that I know."

Kodoku Lucifer then said:

"That's it!"

I then asked him, Kodoku Lucifer:

"Hmm...?

Kodoku Lucifer then answered and said:

"That's it!"

Kodoku Lucifer then continued:

"I'm going! I had enough of it!"

I then said:

"Well, then..."

The Breakdown's effects worn off. As well, the sky got back to normal, and Sword's armor isn't, too. I then continued:

"I'm going home..."

I then got to home. I said:

"I'm home!"

And then I heard something.

"Welcome home!"

Life 4: Peerage? **Part 1**

...

...

...

"Welcome home!"

That Sakucchi, doesn't she know what "privacy" means?

"Sakucchi, you never learn, do you?"

Sakkuchi was [Hmm...?] confused. She didn't understand what I meant.

She then replied to me:

"W-What do you mean? Learn? Learn what, exactly?"

Ahhh... She already got confused... I then answered her:

"You never learn that you shouldn't brag into my house just like that and wake me up in the morning. Nor should you do things like you do right now. And if you ask what I mean when I say "nor should you do things like you do rigtht now", then I'll tell you. I mean to that welcoming me into my house, as if we're married or something."

Sakucchi got sad. Well... Maybe I went too far? No way... It can't be, can it?

Sakucchi then said:

"W-Well... I-If you s-say so, th-then I'll s-stop br-bragging into your house and won't wake you up..."

She said that while crying. What does she act as if I'm some villian? Ahhh...

I then replied to her, just in order to stop her from crying for too long here:

"W-Well... Maybe I went too far... J-Just, for now, how about you'll stop crying? It's okay. You can brag in..."

I know. I, just now, I said something I shouldn't have said. That would probably get back at me, someday. No. Well, actually, it won't "probably" get back at me someday. It will get back at me, somewhen, for sure. I know it's a point which I can't return from, but well... If something will happen, then I'll just take care of it at that time, right? Am I wrong? I hope I am not... I hope I did the right thing... After all, it's Sakucchi we're talking about...

She then said:

"R-Really!?"

What?! She already cheered up!? I knew it was bad...

She continued and said:

"Th-Then... I'll do my best and wake you up early, and welcome you home right when you are at home!"

Ahhh... That's it. I'm done for... Ahhh...

-Door Knockings-

Hmm...? Who might that be? I then asked [Who is it?].

There was then a reply:

"It's me, Master."

"Master"? Ohh... It must be her...

"Welcome in!"

The one who knocked the door then said:

"Sorry for intruding."

Sakucchi then looked at her with a surprised look.

"Hmm...?"

The one who knocked the door didn't know for what was the surprised look.

Sakucchi then asked:

"Wh-Why is Ophis here!?"

Exactly. The one who knocked the door was Ophis.

 **Part 2**

...

...

...

"W-Well... Let's relax..."

I tried to relax Sakucchi.

She then asked, again:

"I asked. Why is Ophis here?"

She said that with a serious look.

Ophis then asked Sakucchi:

"What do you mean by that?"

Sakucchi answered her questioning:

"What do I mean by that? What are you doing here? Why have you come? What do you want?"

Ophis then answered her:

"What am I doing here? Nothing particular."

She then continued:

"Why have I come here? For no special reason."

She then continued:

"What do I want? Nothing specific."

Sakucchi asked me this time:

"Aarucchi, why did you open the door to her?"

I then answered her, not understanding what does she mean:

"Why did I open the door to her? Have I done something I shouldn't have?"

Sakucchi then asked me again:

"Why did you open the door to her? It's Ophis. Why is she here?"

I tried to answer:

"Ohh... Well..."

She cut me.

She continued:

"Do you have any connection to her?"

I answered her:

"Connection to her? Yes, I have."

Sakucchi shouted at me asking:

"What!? What connection!? Tell me!

I then told her:

"Well... She's..."

Sakucchi then asked me again:

"I asked you. What connection do you have!?"

I then answered her:

"She's a part of my peerage..."

Ophis then said:

"Yes. It's exactly as he says."

Sakucchi then said:

"What!?"

Ophis made [Hmm...?] a doubtful face.

 **Part 3**

...

...

...

"Ha-ha-ha..."

"Ophis."

"Hmm...?"

I then continued:

"Well... You said that you have come for no particular reason, but actually, you have come because of something, didn't you? Well... What was that? Did you come for asking a favor from me? Did you want to ask me something? Did something happen and you needed to report to me regarding that? What did you come for?"

Ophis answered me:

"Like I said."

I then asked her:

"Like I said? What do you mean by that? What did you say?"

Ophis answered me:

"Like I said. I have come here for no particular reason."

I then said:

"Ha-ha-ha..."

I continued:

"Well... Don't be like that... What did you come for?"

Ophis answered the same thing:

"Like I said. I have come here for no particular reason."

I then asked her again:

"Well... Jokes aside, really now, what did you come for?"

Ophis still answered me the same answer.

I then said:

"You don't need to be shy, you know. I'm your master, after all."

Ophis then said:

"It is regarding something that is beyond Sakurako-sama's knowledge permission level."

I replied to Ophis:

"Ahhh... You should have tell me right away then."

I continued:

"I mean, there wasn't really a need. to be a The fact is that you have come here for something."

Ophis said:

"Okay. I got it. If that what Master says, then I'll remember that for next time."

Sakucchi then became irritated.

"Hmm...?"

I asked Sakucchi why is she irritated.

Sakucchi answered me:

"Why am I irritated, you say!?"

While not understanding why she's so angry, I replied:

"Yes. Exactly."

Sakucchi then said:

"Baka!"

Sakucchi then went back to her own home.

 **Part 4**

...

...

...

"Hmm...?"

I made a confused face.

I then said:

"Ophis."

Ophis replied to me:

"What is it, Master?"

I then continued:

"What do you think that was the reason that Sakucchi got irritated?"

Ophis then answered me:

"Hmmm..."

She then continued:

"I don't really know. Can it be because she's the only Satan without a peerage?"

I said:

"What kind of logic is that?"

Ophis continued:

"Maybe she thought Master didn't have a peerage, as well, so when she knew Master has a peerage, it irritated her."

I said:

"Hmm... I don't really think so."

I continued:

"Can't you think of something other than that?"

Ophis asked me then:

"Why does Master think that I'm wrong?"

I then answered her:

"Hmm..."

I continued:

"Well... I think she has a peerage, as well, that's first."

Ophis then asked me:

"What's second then?

I continued:

"Second thing: I don't think that's a reason to get so much irritated."

Ophis then said:

"Well, if Master says so."

I then continued:

"As I said before, can't you think of any other reason?"

Ophis answered:

"If Master says so, then I'll try my best thinking of another reason."

I then asked her:

"Well, can you think of something?"

Ophis then replied:

"Hmm..."

She then continued:

"Hmm..."

 **Part 5**

...

...

...

"Hmm..."

I asked her:

"Well then?"

She continued:

"I'm sorry, Master."

I then asked her:

"Hmm...?"

I then continued:

"Sorry? For what?"

Ophis then answered:

"I couldn't help you with something as important as that..."

She then continued:

"I can't allow myself not apologize to Master after being proved useless..."

I then said:

"Don't worry about such things."

Ophis then answered me:

"If Master says so."

She said that smiling.

I then said:

"Ahhh... By the way..."

Ophis replied:

"Hmm...?"

I continued:

"Ophis..."

Ophis then replied:

"Hmm...?"

She then continued:

"What is it, Master?"

I then continued:

"What was that important thing?"

She answered:

"Hmm..."

She continued:

"What was it again?"

I then said:

"What!? You came all the way to here in order to tell me something and then you forgot that!?"

She then said:

"Ohh...! I remember!"

I then asked her:

"What was that?!"

She then answered...

Life 5: Rating Game!? For Real!? **Part 1**

...

...

...

Wow... Today was full of many things... Let's go over what happened today by order.

Well... First thing happened was... Was... What was it? Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Oh!

I got it! It was when that Sakucchi slept with me and I woke up beside her, while she was still asleep.

Well... She did wake up after that, but still...

Well, after that, what happened really?

Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Oh!

Right, right! I went shopping, and went for a walk, I just felt like it.

After that... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... It was... Oh!

Yes, yes, that was that! While I went for a walk, I met Sakucchi!

What did we do again? Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... What was it again? Oh, right, right, yes, yes! That was that! Yes, yes... We went to weird places, because Sakucchi asked me to. Those places were such weird places... Weird as hell! Which places was it? Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Oh, now I can remember it! It was firstly a love hotel, as weird as it may sound. And right after that, it was Sakucchi's home. I'm sure you got one question in you your head: How the heck are those places weird!? Especially the first one, and the more it isn't weird when it's a man and a woman! But, actually... We are not couple, so it's just weird that she takes me to places where couples mostly go... But still, I've cleared to you one thing, one doubt, one question, and it is [How is that weird for a man and a woman to go to a love hotel!?]. I answered you regarding that.

With that being said, I'm sure you still have one thing, one doubt, one question, remaining unanswered an not clear: [How the heck is that weird to go to a woman's home!? What the heck is weird in that!? Huh!? Huh!? Huh!?], and I'll answer you regarding that one thing, one doubt, one question. Actually, there wasn't anyone at that moment, leaving the two of us alone! So it was weird as hell! So I went back home as quickly as I could!

And... After that, what happened really... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Oh!

Right! That's what happened! Yes, yes! That's what happened after that!

When I rushed out of her home, I got into Kodoku Lucifer's trap! That was awful!

After that... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Oh, right! Yes, yes!

After that, we fought, and revealed few things.

And then... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Oh, right! Yes!

After that, I went back home. And then... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... What happened after that again? I get a bad feeling about it... Oh, right! After that, Sakucchi was in my house, and welcomed me back! She really needs to know what privacy is! I mean, she never learns, and it's not like she ever would learn it! Despite she needs to learn, she never will!

And... After that... After that... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... What happened after that again? Oh, right, right! After that, Ophis came, and for some reason, it made Sakucchi irritated, and she just couldn't stop asking Ophis [What are you doing here? Why have you come? What do you want?]... Ahh... And then, after some time, she left, saying [Baka!].

And... Well... After that... After that... After that... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... What happened after that again? Oh, right, right! After that, I tried and asked Ophis why was Sakcucchi so much irritated, although, Ophis didn't have any idea. Well, she did say something she thought, but those ideas didn't have any reasoning.

And... Well... After that... After that... After that... After that... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... What happened after that again? Oh, right, right! After that, I asked Ophis what did she come for, and she said she came to report me regarding something. Although, After that... After that... After that... After that... After that... What happened after that again?

After that... After that... After that... After that... After that... After that... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... What happened after that again? Oh, right, right! Yes, yes! After that, Ophis was supposed to say what was that report, but insted of that, I did a review about what happened today, and wasted your precious time! So, without further ado...!

"What was that?!"

She then answered:

"A Rating Game."

 **Part 2**

...

...

...

She then answered:

"A Rating Game."

I then said:

"W-What did you say?"

I then continued:

"I probably misheard."

She answered me:

"It's just as I said."

She continued:

"There is a Rating Game closing up."

I then said:

"Few...!"

I continued:

"For a second there, I thought I will participate in that Rating Game... Few...!"

She said:

"Well... Master will participate in that Rating Game..."

She then continued:

"W-Why wouldn't Master participate in that Rating Game...?"

I answered her:

"W-Well... I just don't feel like it..."

I then continued:

"That's all. Really."

She then said:

"Well..."

She then continued:

"If that's what Master says..."

I then asked her:

"A-And..."

"Hmm...?"

Ophis didn't understand what I tried to say, natrually.

She then continued:

"What is it?"

I then said:

"W-When..."

I continued:

"When will that Rating Game will be?"

Ophis then answered:

"W-Well..."

I didn't understand very well what she tried to say.

"Hmm...?"

I then continued and asked her:

"What is it?"

 **Part 3**

...

...

...

I then asked her:

"A-And..."

"Hmm...?"

Ophis didn't understand what I tried to say, natrually.

She then continued:

"What is it?"

I then said:

"W-When..."

I continued:

"When will that Rating Game will be?"

Ophis then answered:

"W-Well..."

I didn't understand very well what she tried to say.

"Hmm...?"

I then continued and asked her:

"What is it?"

She then said:

"W-Well..."

She then continued:

"Does it matter when the Rating Game starts?"

I then answered her:

"Well..."

I then contined:

"It probably does."

I explained her:

"The more time there is until the Rating Game, the more time I have in order to get ready to it..."

I then continued:

"As well as the more I can get my peerage together."

She then answered:

"I-It's..."

I didn't understand very well what she tried to say.

"Hmm...?"

I then continued and asked her:

"What is it?"

She then said:

"I-It's..."

She then continued:

"It's tonight."

I then told her:

"So let's hurry! We have to get there in time! There isn't any time to waste! Get ready as fast as you can! Pick up only the things that you need! Don't waste any time in vain! Don't think too much about what you need! Just pick up on a whim! It doesn't matter how it may affect on the Rating Game's results! If we won't get there on time, it'll count as a lose, anyway! So just hurry! We cannot waste any second! Ohh... We're going to be late for sure...! Ahhh...!"

 **Part 4**

...

...

...

I asked her when is the Rating Game.

She said:

"I-It's..."

She then continued:

"It's tonight."

I then told her:

"So let's hurry! We have to get there in time! There isn't any time to waste! Get ready as fast as you can! Pick up only the things that you need! Don't waste any time in vain! Don't think too much about what you need! Just pick up on a whim! It doesn't matter how it may affect on the Rating Game's results! If we won't get there on time, it'll count as a lose, anyway! So just hurry! We cannot waste any second! Ohh... We're going to be late for sure...! Ahhh...!"

Well... We managed get in time... Somehow. Well, actually, surprisingly, we got in there a hour earlier. But, actually, of course, by any normal logic, we should still have been here much earlier! We didn't even have the time to gather even one of my peerage! Ahhh... We're done for. Well, actually, we're maybe not, but still... How did it come to this!? Ahhh... I've had enough of it today already... I don't want anymore of it... Ahhh...

-After One Hour-

As I and Ophis walked to the middle, just as the other peerage did, the announcer said in excitement:

"Wow, wow, wow! What! Do! We! Have! Here!"

The announcer then continued:

"Why, if it isn't the former champion, Diehauser!"

That announcer sure is excited... The annoucer then continued:

"Wow! Wow! Wow! Wow! Wow! Wow! Wow! Wow! Wow! Wow!"

The announder then continued once again after his excitement:

"Why! If! It! Isn't! The! Current! Champion! And! His! Queen!"

Everyone cheered Ophis on, and the announcer, just as well.

Everyone sure is excited... The announcer then continued:

"Just as thought, everyone is cheering Ophis the Queen!"

The announcer then made a side note:

"Actually, it may be expected, it might be unexpected,"

The annoucer continued:

"But..."

The annoucer continued again:

"I'm cheering for Ophis the Queen!"

All of the crowd cheered for Ophis "the Queen".

The all screamed one thing:

"Ophis the Queen!", that was what they all screamed.

"Ophis the Queen! Ophis the Queen! Ophis the Queen! Ophis the Queen! Ophis the Queen! Ophis the Queen! Ophis the Queen! Ophis the Queen! Ophis the Queen! Ophis the Queen! Ophis the Queen! Ophis the Queen! Ophis the Queen! Ophis the Queen! Ophis the Queen! Ophis the Queen! Ophis the Queen! Ophis the Queen! Ophis the Queen! Ophis the Queen! We'll never stop cheering for you! Ophis the Queen!"

The announcer then said:

"Well... As expected, Ophis the Queen gets all the glory!"

Well, Ophis "the Queen" really does take all the glory.

We then entered the area of the Rating Game.

The announcer announced:

"And the match begins!"

Afterword

How was it? I'm sure it was unexpected.

Anyway...!

I hope you liked it.

And I mean it.

Plus, I'll tell all the readers I assume there are, correct me if you find any kind of error, comment if you liked, comment if you dislike, comment and tell me what do you think that will happen, comment and tell me if you have any kind of theory regarding this fanfiction. Just, comment and tell me. I mean it. Seriously. I really mean it. It really feels very awkward to me, writing and asking the readers to comment, while despite that, they never will.

And also, by the way, there is a reason as to why I never describe characters in their looks, and it's because I plan to change it. And by that I mean: Working with some illustrator, while preferring Miyama-ZERO. As well as that, I plan to change the characters' names after I learn Japanese, and write all of the fanfiction in Japanese. Although, I also think about getting help from Ichiei Ishibumi in writing my fanfiction.

Although, probably, all of that will probably never come out true.

Well, so...! Let's go thorught what happened in this volume!

Well... For starters, this volume started very similarly to how the first volume started. Which is, [-Alarm Clock Ringings]. But, one thing is different, as well as that. In the first volume, Sakucchi woke our Ahrle up, whie it was Ahrle, this time, who woke up before Sakucchi, who slept beside Ahrle. Of course, Ahrle wasn't ready for that, and it was because, you know... No matter how much weird Sakucchi is, this still is too much for Ahrle. He didn't expect that at all. It's just unexpected. Sakucchi is way too weird, and she proved it for herself. And after that little "romantic comedy", there is still more of that "romantic comedy", as of when he goes out for a walk, Sakucchi meets him, and they go to a love hotel, and after that, they go straight to Sakucchi's home. And... After leaving that comedy, Ahrle, on his way home, hears something unexpected, while trying to get "a little rest on the grass", and it was something to lure Ahrle out, a trap, made by Kodoku Lucifer, which was in order to fight with our Ahrle, which actually succeeded. Although, Ahrle was still holding back, much to Kodoku Lucifer's dismay. But, never the less, we get a lot of details. We get to know that Ahrle is Super-Special-Case, being able to wield 3 Rephaite at the same time. And after that "Info-Leaker-Battle", we get more "romantic comedy", and after that, we get to know that Ahrle has a Peerage. And after a little bit of "Master-Servant-Comedy", we get to know that he needs to participate in a Rating Game! And when he gets there, a hour earlier, although being unable to gather any of his Peerage, aside from Ophis, which came in order to report him regarding the Rating Game. And after that, we get to know, that actually, Ahrle is to have a Rating Game with the former champion, Diehauser, and we get to know, that actually, the current champion is no other than our Ahrle that we're so proud of! And in the next volume, we'll get to see what will happen.


	4. Volume 4

**Volume 4: Belial of Championship Complex**

 _ **"No need for all of these unneeded formalities, Belial-san."**_

 **Prologue**

* * *

 **Going Throughout**

Well... How should I explain it...? Hmm... I think it's orthodox to explain from where it all started.

At first, I was just another Satan, Asmodeus, who had a will to revenge against a certain WereDevie. Well, after that, I took my revenge against that some WereDevie. And... And... What happened after that was... Yes, right after when I took my revenge against that some certain WereDevie, right then, he appeared. By the way, when I say "he", I'm referring to Kodoku Lucifer, a descendant of the original Lucifer. He fought me over the title of the one and only best and true Satan, the title of [A True Daimaou].

After that, a little revelation was made. A little revelation regarding the Rephaite, the Top-Class Annihilation Gear, must have a being sealed inside of them. And while fighting and talking, I activated [Breakdown] of [Sword Gear], as well as [Breakdown] of Lightning Judgement. Well, actually, "His Majesty" has called Kodoku Lucifer, so he did hesitate a bit, but for some unknown reason, Kodoku Lucifer suddenly just wanted to go back, and so he did.

And after that, I went back to home, well, Kodoku Lucifer went back, so why should I stay? I mean, it was already late. And when I was back, someone unexpected welcomed me home, weirdly enough. And, well, it was the one you expected she would be. Yes, it was Sakucchi. She welcomed me home as if we were some kind of couple. What did she think to herself!? She isn't my wife or whatever! I am single! Heed it well, Sakucchi! Well, although that, I know that actually she wouldn't learn, anyhow and any way. Ahhh... Sakucchi sure is too much for me... Ahhh... Really, I literally mean it. Why she has to do such things? Doesn't she know what privacy is!? Well... I know she actually really doesn't know what privacy is. Ahhh... Really, I literally cannot bear with her anymore... Leave me alone...

Right then, after all that, my servant, who is, by the way, my [Queen], Ophis, came to me, in order to report to me of certain something, which I will say what it is later. For some reason, which I didn't know until the very end, Sakucchi became somewhat irritated, she was really upset. I mean, it's not like there's some new love rival here, right? It's not like I'm some harem man or something any close to that. Why was she that upset? Well... I actually did consulted it with Ophis, but, it was after she already left. I asked Ophis why did Sakucchi leave, and she answered me really, and not somewhat, awkward, odd, bizarre, answers. Well, she is, too, very weird, but still, there's no comparing her to Sakucchi, because, you know. It's Sakucchi we're talking about. She's the weirdest thing to exist. And then, still not knowing why either why was Sakucchi so much upset, nor did I know at the end why did Sakucchi leave on such a short notice, why did Sakucchi leave suddenly, without any reason to it? Why, really? And so, I asked my servant, who is my [Queen], Ophis, what did she come to report. And her answer was... Well... Well... How can I put it into words...? Her answer was... Weird? I guess... No, no, no. Her answer was unexpected! Yes, that's it. Her answer was unexpected. She came to report to me of a Rating Game which I was to participate at against Belial.

And so, we went to the Rating Game. We were in a real time hurry. Because, after all, she came to report to me at the day, while the Rating Game was at the night! Well... When it's about Rating Game, especially against someone as Belial, which is the former champion, you usually report it something like at least 10 days earlier! I mean, at this rate, how am I supposed to gather all of my peerage!? And... Well... Yeah... We arrived the Rating Game arena an hour before the Rating Game was to start. Well... It is early, but we should have been there much earlier! Well... Yeah... But it was against none other than the former champion, Belial! So... It isn't orthodox to come only with your [Queen], when competing against someone as strong as him. But... Well... I'm pretty much sure that my [Queen] alone can defeat his whole peerage. I mean, she's Ophis. So... I don't really unnecessarily worry about the results.

* * *

 **Life 1: Complex And Addiction**

* * *

 **Part 1**

Hello, this is me, Asmodeus. Yep. So... We are here an hour before the Rating Game starts. Well, yeah.

-An Hour Later-

As I and Ophis walked to the middle, just as the other peerage did, the announcer said in excitement:

"Wow, wow, wow! What! Do! We! Have! Here!"

The announcer continued:

"Why, if it isn't the former champion, Belial!"

That announcer sure is excited... The announcer then continued:

"Wow! Wow! Wow! Wow! Wow! Wow! Wow! Wow! Wow! Wow!"

The announcer then continued once again after his excitement:

"Why! If! It! Isn't! The! Current! Champion! And! His! [Queen]!"

Everyone cheered Ophis on, and the announcer, just as well.

Everyone sure is excited... The announcer then continued:

"Just as thought, everyone is cheering Ophis the [Queen]!"

The announcer then made a side note:

"Actually, it may be expected, it might be unexpected,"

The announcer continued:

"But..."

The announcer continued again:

"I'm cheering for Ophis the [Queen]!"

All of the crowd cheered for Ophis "the [Queen]".

The all screamed one thing:

"Ophis the [Queen]!" that was what they all screamed.

"Ophis the [Queen]! Ophis the [Queen]! Ophis the [Queen]! Ophis the [Queen]! Ophis the [Queen]! Ophis the [Queen]! Ophis the [Queen]! Ophis the [Queen]! Ophis the [Queen]! Ophis the [Queen]! Ophis the [Queen]! Ophis the [Queen]! Ophis the [Queen]! Ophis the [Queen]! Ophis the [Queen]! Ophis the [Queen]! Ophis the [Queen]! Ophis the [Queen]! Ophis the [Queen]! Ophis the [Queen]! We'll never stop cheering for you! Ophis the [Queen]!"

The announcer then said:

"Well... As expected, Ophis the [Queen] gets all the glory!"

Well, Ophis "the [Queen]" really does take all the glory.

We then entered the area of the Rating Game.

The announcer announced:

"And the match begins!"

We got teleported to the arena. The arena was set as Mt. Issei, for some reason. Why is the arena set as Mt. Issei? Don't ask me. I'm confused just as well. The announcer said in excitement:

"Asmodeus sure is bold!"

"Bold"? I? Am I? What the heck did I do? I don't get anything! Explain what you say, properly, as you should, announcer-san! The announcer explained:

"For those who don't get it, Asmodeus is really bold. Why, you ask? How, you ask? Why? Because he is here with only his [Queen]. How? Belial has come with all of his peerage! Which is, by the way, a. Full. Set! So what do you think about our champion, Asmodeus, and his bold act? Comments are wanted, not to mention whether are they welcomed or not, because they are! The excitement isn't dropping a bit!"

What!? Well, it may sound weird, but in terms of power, I don't really need any of my peerage to take the position of the champion. I mean, I host three Rephaite. In the most cases, one would, most likely, nearly die from hosting only one Rephaite, so actually hosting three Rephaites, without being even exhausted, even a bit, while also using things such as Pressure, and even with that, after a harsh battle, not being exhausted, not even a little bit, it's very special case, very rare case. And, well, I also don't get injured, but a little bit, while also having Friendly Healer to heal me in worst scenario, yep. It means I can kick their asses with minimum effort, with ease, and despite that, I actually bothered to hurry and try to connect the rest of my peerage, I really don't know why I cared about this... Well, going against a full set, being just me and my [Queen]... This sort of things... Things of the sort... Doing these things, even such things... Sure is bold. So, yes. What that announcer-san said... About me being bold... Well... It was true, at least, the part of me being bold.

The rounds were announced. It was this way:

Ophis, my [Queen], was up against —

Belial's strongest [Pawn], Marihara D'ark, a male, ranked as top 3 strongest [Pawn], known for being a real time strategist, as he proved in the wars he participated, reducing the estimated losses to only one percent. I heard rumors, saying that actually, in the Human world, he was worshipped as a God, because he "made miracles happen", even though he said he isn't, and that is from the time of when he was still a Human, despite not being any kind of hybrid. He was 100% Human! And —

Belial's weak Rook J'anne Toshi, a female, ranked as top 6 strongest Rook, known for being a smart Rook, using her brains and not just brute force, nor just powerful attacks, despite being a rook, but that doesn't mean she's weak. Not at all. Nor means her being Belial's weak Rook that she's weak. Actually, bluntly, she's very strong. And —

Belial's strong [Bishop], Yanderu Koujiro, a male, ranked as top 2 [Bishop], as his name suggests, he's a real freak. Well, but he's really strong. His magic is not to be compared. He's said to have such a powerful magic, being capable to destroy the whole Underworld, casting simple magic casts, using not really strong magic, which is really amazing, another thing is that even though he's crazy, he's a great strategist when needed to be one, which worries me.

It means this is 9 vs 9, in meaning of points. As Ophis is a [Queen], which equals 9, and she is up against 1 [Pawn], which equals 1, one Rook, which equals 5, and a [Bishop], which equals 3. Doing math, Ophis is simply 9, while Marihara D'ark plus J'anne Toshi plus Yanderu Koujiro is 1 + 5 + 3, which equals to 6 + 3, which equals 9. Meaning it's 9 vs 9, in terms of points. She's on a tough spot. I worry about her. Will she do okay? I know she's really strong... Actually, she's a bit overpowered, but still... Well, worrying over it won't change anything. Not for good, nor will it change anything for bad. Everything will just be the same, so, just worrying over it won't do any good, and won't do even any bad. So I won't worry, and will trust her!

That was for the first round. For the second round it would be me up against:

Belial himself, a male, which is a given, and he is ranked as top 2. Well... As a [King], he really is a tough opponent. And by that I mean to both strategist-wise and being-a-powerful-[King]-wise. Because, I mean, he still is the former champion, meaning he still is ranked as top 2, meaning he is very strong and knows how to build a strategy, very well, and he might even have a slight chance of outsmarting me! And —

Belial's 7 other [Pawn]'s,

Shinji Toudou, a male, ranked as top 15 [Pawn], and known to be very strange as he almost never uses promotion, for some unknown reason. I have heard some rumors, but I don't think it's like the rumors say, and Adolf Weiss, a male, ranked as top 5 [Pawn], seems like he has some black past, but hey, he's German. How can a German live, be, or even simply exist, without having a black past? I mean, it's very much the orthodox for a German to have a dark past, right? Just kidding. Well, he is known for being weird, just as well, because for some reason, he refuses to use promotion to [Queen], despite not refusing to use promotion to either [Knight], Rook, or [Bishop], a weird guy, and Lucy Maria, a female, ranked as top 10 [Pawn], weirdly enough, in terms of power, she surpasses the both of them, but in terms of being a strategist, she's just another failure, in other words, she's a power idiot, and Harry Livan, a male, ranked as top 22 [Pawn], and actually, out of them, weirdly enough, he doesn't have any problems with promotions, not to [Queen], nor to Rook, nor to [Knight], nor to [Bishop], nor staying without promotion, and Maya Abaddon, a female, ranked as top 18 [Pawn], she is very tough opponent, and mustn't be one to think and actually underestimate her, and Eli Phoenix, a female, ranked as top 12 [Pawn], a strong-willed [Pawn], might pose a problem by her will to do everything for her master, Belial, and Shin Takami, a male, ranked as top 7 [Pawn], overall, he isn't that special, surprisingly enough. And —

Belial's strong Rook, Edward Schwartze, a male, ranked as top 4 strongest Rook, and known for being a great strategist, being a great help during wars and skirmishes. He's a really tough opponent. He might really pose a problem even for Ophis. And if he gets a team strong enough, he might give me real time hardships that I haven't experienced for years. No, for decades. No, for centuries! He's bad news. And —

Belial's weak [Bishop], Shibata Kirino, a female, ranked as top 5 [Bishop], known for being very capable magician even before being reincarnated as a Devil by Belial, due to her being a hybrid of a Valkyrie and of a Human, making her an excellent magician, even before getting reincarnated by the one which is her current master, Belial. And —

Belial's two [Knight]'s, Miki Shino and Iri Shino, two males, twins. Miki Shino is ranked as top 10 [Knight], and, just as well, Iri Shino is ranked very high, ranked as top 5 [Knight], something serious which should be feared. They are known for their really, actually, might be over-reliable, but still, reliable, teamwork. They say their teamwork is something that will never repeat itself, and won't be seen at other teams, so much their teamwork cannot be compared to any other teamwork that existed, that exists, or that ever will exist. And —

Belial's [Queen], Mashiro Ha, a female, ranked as top 2 [Queen], she is known to be almost as strong as all of the full set that Belial holds, whether in terms of power, or in terms of technique, or even in terms of being a good overall strategist. She might pose a serious problem.

Well... With that much against me, I can't help warring. Because, I mean, in terms of points, it's 0, me, against 30, who I'm up against. Do the math. It's 7 [Pawn]'s, which equal 7, as a [Pawn] equals 1, so 7 [Pawn]'s equal 1 X 7, which equals 7. That and, a Rook, which equals 5, and, a [Bishop], which equals 3, and, two [Knight]'s, which equal 6, as a [Knight] equals 3, so two [Knight]'s equal 3 X 2, which equals 6. That and, a [Queen], which equals 9. Doing math, that means 7 + 5 + 3 + 6 + 9, which equals 12 + 3 + 6 + 9, which equals 15 + 6 + 9, which equals 21 + 9, which equals 30. I have what plenty of reasons to worry, if I want, but I don't need to worry. Even if Ophis'll fail, Belial goes against me, so... Once I finish him off, everything ends, even if Ophis'll fail herself.

 **Part 2**

The match started right now. Ophis went. She didn't build a strategy, because she said she didn't need. Well, I don't think, too, that she actually needs to build a strategy or whatever. I think she can do it without building a strategy. I think she doesn't need to build a strategy. Well, I did say I will trust her, so I need to trust her until the very end, to keep my word.

The battle started with a good start at our side. Meaning, Ophis started smoothly. Speaking bluntly, it's hard to believe that she didn't build a strategy. Her opponents built strategy for 30 minutes or so, and she didn't build strategy at all, and despite that, they aren't able to harm her the least. Well, actually, we are communicating through some kind of device, and I tell her what to do, so it isn't that surprising, actually.

"Ophis, attack the [Pawn]. He's about half of their [Queen], as he is now, after using promotion. Be cautious of him, and make sure to take care of him smoothly, without doing unnecessary moves. Got it?"

I told her to attack the [Pawn], while being cautious of him. I mean, he is a great strategist, even when he was a Human he was known for being a great strategist, so she needs to take care of him, while, also, being cautious of him. Simply, I ordered Ophis to attack Marihara D'ark carefully. Ophis responded to me with a positive response, saying [Yes, Master.], as she usually does.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

The [Bishop], Yanderu Koujiro, released an overwhelming offensive spell. He sure is crazy, and sure is strong. I mean it. He seriously managed to take off one of Ophis' arms! I'm starting to get worried. Maybe they are really strong. Maybe, perhaps, I should have postponed it and wait until I have had all of my peerage gathered... Well, there's no helping it. But, nevertheless, I still do worry about Ophis...

"It's okay, Master. I will, definitely, carry out my task. I will, definitely, carry out my task, that Master has gave me. I will, definitely, carry out the task that Master has gave me. So please, Master, don't worry about me. Trust me, Master. Please. If Master won't trust me, who will? So don't worry about me, and trust me, Master."

Ophis tried to calm down my distrust directed at her. Well, how can I put it into words...? I guess she did manage to calm down that distrusting me, as I trust her. Even if she lost an arm a little while after the first round's start, that doesn't mean she won't win. Not at all. Actually, with that, our victory will be much more impressive. So she might have lost that arm on purpose, in order to make our win much more impressive. If so, then I must thank you humbly, Ophis. For you have done well, because you have done a lot further than required. So thank you, Ophis, my [Queen].

"Okay. Sorry for distrusting you, my cutie little [Queen]-chan. Just kidding. Continue and carry out the task I gave you, Ophis, because I can say for sure that you will."

"It's okay, Master. Because I will carry out everything that Master will order me to."

GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

This time, it was actually the Rook, J'anne Toshi, who cast spell. Ophis stood doing nothing. She took it all, and that attack didn't have any effect at all. That's right. If Ophis wants to, their spells are nothing special, and she can just stand, waiting for the impact that won't come. That Ophis... She really did lose that arm on purpose. I really do need to thank her properly after the Rating Game ends. Ophis said something weird:

"...To think I already won't have enough time..."

W... What!? "Time"!? "Time" as in what!? What is happening!? N... N-No. I have to trust her. I said I'll trust her, and I will trust her! Ophis continued with her strange thing:

"...Ha... Ha... It's really... Funny... Isn't it..."

Funny? What is funny? How? What does she mean exactly!? I don't get anything that happens! No... No... No... I... I won't distrust her...! I... I won't distrust Ophis, my [Queen]! I'll trust her! I'll trust Ophis, my [Queen]! She will carry out the task I gave her! She won't fail! I'm sure of that! Ophis continued further, saying even stranger things:

"...J'anne Toshi... To... Think... You will... Get in my way... Of carrying out... The task that Master... Has gave to me... You sure are tough opponent..."

What Ophis said is strange. I mean, what!? J'anne Toshi? Get in Ophis' way of carrying out the task that I gave to her!? W... Wh-What does she mean!? Might that mean that that attack that J'anne released, actually have had some kind of impact!? On Ophis!? No, that can't be! Ophis can't be defeated! I trust her!

What Ophis said sure was out of the blue, weird, but... But what J'anne Toshi said... It was at a whole different level of weirdness...

"Kakkakka! You fell for it! Don't think you can defeat us this way! We built strategy with Belial-sama, and over 30 minutes, on top of that! There is not a slight chance for you to win!"

They seem to be confident... But... I cannot allow myself to think this way...! No, I said I'll trust her, so I'll trust her...! I... My trust... My trust won't go down that easily! I trust you, Ophis, my [Queen]! I believe in you, Ophis, my [Queen]! I know you can do it, Ophis! Go for it! Don't back down! I ordered Ophis:

"Ophis! Don't back down! I will trust you! Ophis! Don't back down! I will believe in you! Ophis! You are my [Queen], so don't you dare lose or whatever! Because if you will do so, my trust will be for nothing! Take this fight a little bit more seriously! Got it? Did you, Ophis? Did you get it, Ophis, my [Queen]? Are you my [Queen], Ophis? Do you really, and honestly, deserve the title of being my one and only [Queen]? Do you?"

As I ordered Ophis to not back down, because I trust her, because I believe in her. As I ordered Ophis to stand up to her title of being my one and only [Queen]. As that happened, she got up, and said:

"Got it, Master! I got it, Master! I won't back down! If Master trusts me, I won't back down! If Master believes in me, I won't back down! If Master says so, then I'll take this fight more seriously! I got it, Master! If Master says so, then so will I do! Yes, Master! I am Master's one and only [Queen]! And if Master says so, I will do anything to stand up to the title of being Master's one and only [Queen]! If Master says so, I'll do anything...!"

Ophis really did prove her loyalty. But, her opponents were ready for at least as much. It seems like we are playing right into their hands, and that is, even though I am here... Something isn't right... Ophis released some powerful attack, which seemed overpowered, a bit.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Seems like the attack was directed against Marihara D'ark, who was probably the biggest problem here, right after Yanderu Koujiro, who might be even a greater problem. The attack was harsh, because it was too quick for Marihara, in order to dodge this, resulting in him receiving all of the attack. Marihara D'ark spat blood and said:

"Wow... You... Really... Are... Some... Thing... Else... Ophis... "The [Queen]"..."

Seems like Marihara D'ark isn't still retired. He's trying to figure out Ophis' weakness. But, then, he understood something. And because of that, he was being somehow reckless... He doesn't seem to be in his peak. He said:

"Now I understand... That makes me laugh. So that was why he sent us against her... Belial... He sure is caring for us..."

It's still a great mystery for me. What did Marihara D'ark understood, that is. It seems that he thinks that by sending them against her, Belial is actually a good [King], making the right decision, caring for his peerage, which seems weird for me... What is his plan, sending only them against Ophis? Can it be...!? I then ordered Ophis:

"Ophis, win faster. It seems that this battle isn't wholly going for you. The odds for them winning against you aren't high at all. But, even with that, I mean the odds of them winning against you using purely, and only, power, and I don't mean to their odds of winning against you using strategy and tactics, and their odds of winning against you that way, aren't high, as well, at all. But, they aren't that low. Meaning, they might have a slight chance of winning against you, and I'm sure that Marihara D'ark will, for sure, use that against you, so be careful, Ophis."

Once again, Ophis' comment to that was a [Yes, Master. If Master says so, then so will I do.], but that's actually totally fine. Also, upon hearing what I said, Ophis started to think about settling this battle. Ophis then released an even more powerful magic, causing Marihara D'ark to hardly stand.

GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

She then went against Marihara D'ark, pushing J'anne Toshi, who stood in her way, causing her to fall on the floor, trying to stand, without being able to, in other words, Ophis immobilized J'anne Toshi. She then, also, just as well, pushed Yanderu Koujiro, who stood in her way, too, but he didn't fall. He stood. And then he released a very powerful offensive magic.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Ophis got injured a bit. Although, she did lose an arm from some certain magic, but that, actually, was, on purpose, so that doesn't count as anything of the kind. Also, further than that, she then, right away, released, too, a very powerful attack.

GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

Although that, Ophis' attack was blocked by Yanderu Koujiro's barrier. And yet, Yanderu Koujiro couldn't block all of Ophis' attack, causing him to fall, being immobilized. Ophis then ran straight to Marihara D'ark, dropped him on the floor, and then she choked him, until he couldn't do anything. And then, she cast an even more powerful offensive magic, causing to attack even those who were just immobilized, almost making them retire.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

They then spat blood out of their mouths, and just as well, meanwhile, there was announcement of Marihara D'ark's retire.

[Belial-sama's one [Pawn], Marihara D'ark, retires!]

 **Part 3**

After Marihara D'ark's retire, Yanderu Koujiro got up really quickly, and cast a healing spell, in order to be able to maintain this battle for a longer period. Although, the other one, who fell easily, J'anne Toshi, didn't manage getting up just yet, resulting in Yanderu Koujiro healing her, too, so he'll be able to support her, because even if he's tough, he, Yanderu Koujiro, still is a [Bishop], and she, J'anne Toshi, still is a Rook, making it so that the positions are her, J'anne Toshi, in the front lines, and him, Yanderu Koujiro, in the rear, supporting her, J'anne Toshi, who is on the front lines, fighting Ophis. I ordered Ophis:

"Ophis, my [Queen], make Yanderu Koujiro retire. He's the key for this battle, as things are right now. But..."

As I ordered Ophis, I stopped, saying [But...]. Ophis asked me what I want to say, saying [Hmm...? Master...?]. I continued saying what I stopped, saying [But...], and said:

"Ophis, my [Queen], even though I ordered you to make Yanderu Koujiro, the key for this battle, as things are right now, retire, I... I don't want you to be reckless, because Yanderu Koujiro is strong, and he might be crazy, much more than you think, or than will you ever, but, even with that being said, he still is smart, so don't think he won't do things that will pose a problem to you. In other words, you mustn't underestimate Yanderu Koujiro, Ophis, my [Queen]. Got it?"

Ophis simply nodded after I stated that much, and said [Yes, Master.], and added [If Master says so, then so will I do.], as she always does. And, right after that, simply, few seconds, or even just few milliseconds, right after Ophis nodded, saying what she said, she, J'anne Toshi, ran straight towards Ophis, with the intent of making Ophis retire, after she, J'anne Toshi, will attack Ophis, with the support of him, Yanderu Koujiro, who's supporting her, J'anne Toshi, who is fighting in the front lines, from the rear. And, of course, as the one supporting her, J'anne Toshi, he, Yanderu Koujiro, released a very powerful offensive magic, in order to support her, J'anne Toshi, who rushed at the direction of Ophis, as she, J'anne Toshi, was trying to attack Ophis.

GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

...

...

...

[Giichi1 Asmodeus' [Queen], Ophis, retired!]

Everyone was surprised. Well, that's a given. After all, how did Ophis, the [Queen] which is ranked as top 1 [Queen], was defeated, and has been made to retire by Marihara D'ark, top 3 [Pawn], and J'anne Toshi, top 6 Rook, and Yanderu Koujiro, top 2 [Bishop]!? They are, all of them, ranked highly, but even so, Ophis has to be much stronger than them! He could she get defeated and how could she have been made to retire by them!? She is much stronger than them! No matter the strategy, Ophis should have win, defeating Marihara D'ark, top 3 [Pawn], and J'anne Toshi, top 6 Rook, and Yanderu Koujiro, top 2 [Bishop]! She should have defeated them and make them retire! Just what the hell happened here that the tables have been turned like this!? What happened!?

J'anne Toshi then woke up from the illusion she was seeing until a moment ago, which was she, J'anne Toshi, and the one who supports her from the rear, Yanderu Koujiro, they together, managed to defeat Ophis, making her retire. But, exactly, that was all illusion. J'anne Toshi then said in surprise:

"A... A d-dream...? N-No... Is it... An illusion?"

J'anne Toshi, the Rook who was in the front lines, just a moment ago, while rushing towards her opponent, Ophis, had an illusion of her and the [Bishop], supporting her from the rear, Yanderu Koujiro, defeating their opponent, Ophis, together, which was absurd. It couldn't be, "so easy", at least. J'anne Toshi was severely injured, and now, to add on it furthermore, she is, just as well, confused too much to focus on fighting in the front lines. In order to help her to fight that round more, in order to help her maintaining the fight for a little bit more time, her master, who isn't any other than the former champion, Belial, helped her focusing on the fight, clearing the air for her, telling her this:

"J'anne Toshi, you are my servant, aren't you? If you are, then live up to my expectations, and be a good Rook who can focus on one's fight, even when being severely injured, being confused, too. So, let me clear the air, for you, J'anne Toshi, my servant, my Rook. What you saw right now was an illusion. You probably won't win against Ophis, but if you won't try to, it won't be of any gain. Not to you, nor to me, you master, Belial. So, please, my servant, J'anne Toshi, my Rook, try to win against Ophis, even if you can't win. Just, try. That's all, Okay?"

J'anne Toshi, who was surprised until just a moment ago, focused on her fight, and thanked her master, who is none other than the former champion, Belial, saying:

"Thanks, Belial-sama. Thanks to you, I have no doubts, and I will fight proudly, trying and struggling, all that, while fighting proudly, as your Rook, against Ophis, who is ranked as top 1 [Queen], who is your opponent's, Giichi Asmodeus', [Queen]!"

Then, J'anne Toshi asked Yanderu Koujiro some favor. Ophis couldn't hear and report that to me, because she, J'anne Toshi, asked Yanderu Koujiro, whispering.

By the way, that attack which Yanderu Koujiro released, it wasn't illusion. Even though it was very powerful, Ophis didn't get any serious injury, nor did she get any serious injuries. And all that, even though she didn't dodge it, but actually blocked it, without using any kind of barrier. I ordered Ophis, again, to win this against them quickly, because I'm worried what kind of action Yanderu Koujiro would take... Ophis answered me:

"Okay, Master. Worry not, Master. If Master says so, I will make them retire. Even if it means this moment. If Master says so, then so will I do. So don't worry, Master. Master just needs to order me, and I will do just as Master says. Everything it may be, if Master says so, then so will I do, if master asks me to, then so will I do, and if Master orders me to, then so will I do, and just as Master says, without missing anything...!"

Ophis is confident when it's coming to her strength, and so am I. So I won't worry. After that, I told Ophis [Okay, Ophis. I understand. I understand what you are saying, Ophis.]. Upon hearing what I said, Ophis understood one definite thing: I trust her. I can understand what she is saying. With understanding that I trust her, Ophis got excited, resulting in her releasing a very powerful attack.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

With that attack, J'anne Toshi fell on the ground, immobilized, once yet again. Upon seeing that, Yanderu Koujiro understood what he's ought to do, which is, protecting J'anne Toshi, after he, Yanderu Koujiro, healed her, J'anne Toshi, and atop of that, while doing so, he, Yanderu Koujiro needs to attack Ophis, who is getting closer and closer to J'anne Toshi. As of that, Yanderu Koujiro healed J'anne Toshi, but she, J'anne Toshi, still didn't manage to stand. Which resulted in Yanderu Koujiro doing the impossible, creating a barrier which will defend her, J'anne Toshi, while casting a very powerful offensive magic, which will stop, or even damage, Ophis.

GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

Ophis, strangely enough, dodged this time, instead of blocking, the attack. But, it wasn't like she thought she cannot block this attack, and she could. But, she decided to dodge in order to get to attack J'anne Toshi, faster, and by that J'anne Toshi's retire will be sooner. But, Ophis thought so because she didn't think that Yanderu Koujiro would really be able of creating the barrier that fast, right after casting that offensive magic. Because of that, Ophis just cast a very powerful offensive magic, one that would be capable of breaking through the barrier and making J'anne Toshi retire, both at the same time, because of its strength.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

The offensive magic that Ophis cast broke through the barrier, and almost got her, J'anne Toshi. But, surprisingly, J'anne Toshi knew magic, and she used a defensive magic, powered up by her Rook trait, which luckily managed to, at least, blocking that offensive magic that Ophis cast. But, it wasn't enough to block all of that. Although that, she, J'anne Toshi, didn't retire. It was because the attack didn't reach to her, which was because Yanderu Koujiro expected at least that much, so he put up another barrier, under the defensive magic that J'anne Toshi put up in order to defend herself. And fortunately, Yanderu Koujiro's plan went smoothly and all. But —

Even though he foresaw everything, he foresaw another thing, which was their defeat right after that. Yanderu Koujiro knew, already from the start, that they didn't stand a chance against Ophis. And that was what Marihara D'ark have understood when he retired. After J'anne Toshi managed to get out from what happened, in one piece, she tried to get far away from Ophis. But Ophis just cast another very powerful offensive magic.

GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

Yanderu Koujiro put up three barriers. Ophis' attack passed straight through the first barrier. J'anne Toshi understood that they don't stand a chance against Ophis, too. Although, they should really try to win against Ophis, so, because of that, she, J'anne Toshi, casted two defensive magic. One under the second barrier that Yanderu Koujiro cast, and another one, under the third barrier that Yanderu Koujiro cast. Ophis' attack Passed easily, straight through both, the second barrier and the first defensive magic. Ophis knew that her attack might not pass through all of that, upon that she cast another very powerful offensive magic.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Together, Ophis' two attacks passed through the third barrier and through the second defensive magic, easily. Ophis then ran towards J'anne Toshi. Yanderu Koujiro had a thought. A crazy one, at that. His thought was to cast a magic that increases physical abilities. He cast that in order to stop Ophis, using brute force, and all that, despite being not a Rook, nor a [Knight], but a [Bishop], which is why he cast a magic that increases physical abilities. So that he will be able to get in Ophis' way, and so he did. Although, Ophis rushed towards J'anne Toshi, and just pushed him down.

Ophis' attack finally reached J'anne Toshi, and now she is on her way to make J'anne Toshi retire. In order to be one hundred percent sure that J'anne Toshi has been immobilized, she, Ophis, released another, this time, actually, not, very powerful, offensive magic. But, it was powerful enough to immobilize her, J'anne Toshi.

GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

In fear of that still powerful attack, Yanderu Koujiro created a very powerful barrier, in order to halt Ophis for a bit, not matter how much a bit. Ophis then, upon seeing that very powerful barrier, ran faster and faster, and went, just going through that barrier, breaking it. Yanderu Koujiro was afraid, upon seeing that horrifying thing, namely Ophis, which is ranked as top 1 [Queen]. Although she defeated them utterly, she didn't really used all of her strength, and rather, she even held back. That horrifying thing, its name is Ophis.

Ophis then ran even faster, and then she finally reached J'anne Toshi, and her, Ophis', attack reached to her, which has made her immobilized. Ophis then just cast another powerful offensive magic, causing J'anne Toshi to retire.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

That attack, being so much powerful, has reached, even to Yanderu Koujiro, which was really far away, and that was not the abnormal, the horrifying thing in that. What was abnormal, what was horrifying in that was actually that Ophis' attack didn't only reach to Yanderu Koujiro, but also made even him retiring!

[Belial-sama's one Rook, J'anne Toshi, and one [Bishop], Yanderu Koujiro, retired!]

* * *

 **Life 2: Further Addiction; Power ∞ VS ∞ Power!**

* * *

 **Part 1**

None of the crowd was surprised. Although, they all did clap to Ophis "the [Queen]" for her great victory. Then, it's my turn, now, to show off, isn't it? Then, I saw Belial's face. He looked as if he plans to kill me, probably angry from that? Although that, unlike when Ophis battled, this time, the crowd cheered on both sides, almost equally. Which is surprising a bit, because I'm much more amazing than Ophis, but... Well, who cares. They teleported me, now and the battlefield, of course, didn't change from Mt. Issei to something else. Well... I have to be prepared... This isn't so much good, battling alone, almost a full set... But, hey, I am capable of doing that, nonetheless, so there's nothing to actually worry about, is there? I'll just go there and kick their asses!

Their formation was obvious. Belial's 7 (other) [Pawn]'s: Shinji Toudou, Adolf Weiss, Lucy Maria, Harry Livan, Maya Abaddon, Eli Phoenix, and last but not least, Shin Takami. They all stood at the front lines, after already using promotion, to [Queen].

Belial's (strong) Rook, Edward Schwartze, surprisingly enough, stood at middle, alongside with Belial's (weak) [Bishop], Shibata Kirino, and even further surprising thing is that even Belial's [Queen] stood at the rear! Although, it isn't that much surprising, for the [Queen] to stand in the rear, as she is probably something like the [King]'s trump card.

But, even with all that being said, Belial's (two) [Knight]'s, Miki Shino, and, Iri Shino, which are twins, by the way. They stood at the front lines, alongside with Belial's 7 (other) [Pawn]'s: Shinji Toudou, Adolf Weiss, Lucy Maria, Harry Livan, Maya Abaddon, Eli Phoenix, and last but not least, Shin Takami.

In addition, obviously enough, Belial, which is the [King], stood in the rear, awaiting for me to arrive, after kicking his almost full set's ass, even though he doesn't think I am capable of that, yet, I surely am capable of that, without it being said.

I stood at my rear, even though there wasn't anyone of my peerage to stand in the front lines. Well, I did come here without anyone of my peerage. Other than Ophis, that is. But, she has already battled, against Belial's (strongest) [Pawn], Marihara D'ark, Belial's (weak) Rook, J'anne Toshi, and last but not least, Belial's (strong) [Bishop], Yanderu Koujiro. Belial ordered his 7 (other) [Pawn]'s:

"My dear seven [Pawn]'s. Shinji Toudou, Adolf Weiss, Lucy Maria, Harry Livan, Maya Abaddon, Eli Phoenix, and last but not least, Shin Takami. All of you are my dear servants. Do not disappoint me. My dear servants, my dear 7 [Pawn]'s, Shinji Toudou, Adolf Weiss, Lucy Maria, Harry Livan, Maya Abaddon, Eli Phoenix, and Shin Takami. All of you, rush towards Giichi Asmodeus! Attack him! Make him retire! Don't give up until the very last one of you! And even then, don't give up! Don't give up until the very last second! And further I add, even then, don't give up! Fight until the very end, and even after that!"

Upon hearing what their master, Belial, said, Belial's 7 (other) [Pawn]'s: Shinji Toudou, Adolf Weiss, Lucy Maria, Harry Livan, Maya Abaddon, Eli Phoenix, and Shin Takami. They all rushed towards me, intending to attack me, in order to make me retire. But, I mustn't let Belial think that measly 7 [Pawn]'s can actually make me, the great Maou, who is also a great Daimaou, Giichi Asmodeus, retire! Thus, I'll show him what I, Giichi Asmodeus, am "made of", as they say!

Belial's 7 (other) [Pawn]'s saw my face, and could have guess what I thought. They then changed their horrified faces, which was horrified because they saw my face and could have guess what I thought, probably. They changed those faces of them, into determined faces, ready for everything that might happen to them, as they have already been ordered to, by their master, Belial. All of them mustered a lot of magic power, demonic power, precisely. After mustering enough lots of magic power, demonic power, they all cast a very powerful offensive magic.

GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

Seeing seven very powerful attacks, I created seven powerful barriers, although, the seven attacks, together, didn't manage to actually pass, even though the first barrier. The first barrier, even though that, did take damage, and is damaged from those attacks. I cancelled all of the barriers. I then told them:

"Waver in fear! Tremble! For I am none other than the great Maou, Asmodeus, who is, also, none other than the great Daimaou, Asmodeus! I am, Giichi Asmodeus! I am, the victorious one! He who will go through you! He who will pass through the two [Knight]'s! He who will go through the Rook and through the [Bishop], as well! He who will go through the [Queen], make her retire! And finally, passing through all of his almost full set! He who will reach to your [King], to your master, who is, none other than the previous champion of the Rating Games, Belial, whose championship was once taken by me already!"

Hearing my words, heeding them, Belial's seven (other) [Pawn]'s: Shinji Toudou, Adolf Weiss, Lucy Maria, Harry Livan, Maya Abaddon, Eli Phoenix, and Shin Takami. They all became horrified once again! Desperate for winning, not for them, but rather for their master, for their [King], Belial, they mustered even more magic power, demonic power, and were about to cast an even further more powerful offensive magic. But, right then, someone stopped them, not by force, but with words. It was their master, their [King], Belial, who told them:

"My dear seven [Pawn]'s. Shinji Toudou, Adolf Weiss, Lucy Maria, Harry Livan, Maya Abaddon, Eli Phoenix, and last but not least, Shin Takami. All of you are my dear servants. Do not disappoint me. My dear servants, my dear 7 [Pawn]'s, Shinji Toudou, Adolf Weiss, Lucy Maria, Harry Livan, Maya Abaddon, Eli Phoenix, and Shin Takami. Do not disappoint me, is what I said. So don't disappoint me! Do not become desperate for winning, as it is not winning for any of you, but rather winning for me, your master, your [King]! But! I don't want to see you winning after fighting that desperately! This isn't of my will! If you are willing to do as I wish, if you are willing to do as I will you'll do...! If you are, then do not win because you fought desperately! Win, because you won! Win, because I, your master, because your [King], Belial, none other than me, ordered you to...! Don't disappoint me, my dear servants!"

Hearing those words, those kind words, which are none other than their master's, which are none other than their [King]'s, which are none other than Belial's, words, Belial's seven [Pawn]'s became even further determined, enough to sacrifice themselves in order to win against Giichi Asmodeus! But, this is nothing to fear. For I'll pass through them, making them retire, pass through the rest of his peerage, until I'll reach him, and make him retire, after which, I will win! I then said:

"Hahaha... Hahaha... Hahaha... This is funny... Hey, do you really, honestly, believe, that you, can defeat a great Maou, who is a great Daimaou, in the same time? Do you really, honestly, actually, believe, that measly you, can defeat me, a great Maou, Asmodeus, who is a great Daimaou, Asmodeus, both at the same time, I, Giichi Asmodeus?! Then, think again! What do you think the chances of you winning against me are!? What do you think the chances of me being capable of doing something like, hmm... Let's see... What do you think the chances of me being capable of making one of you retire right now are!?"

As they are right now, they won't waver. Not after what their master, not after what their [King], not after what Belial, told them. Yet, they did waver a bit, because they do recognize my strength, my power, because they do know that they really don't stand a chance against me, because they do know that I can make one of them retire, if I want, right now. Then, Shin Takami, who is top 2 among them, said:

"All of what you say is true, Asmodeus-dono. Actually, we really, honestly, actually, believe that measly we, can, or rather, might have a slight chance, of defeating you, a great Maou, who is, at the same time, a great Daimaou, who is Maou, Asmodeus. In other words, you, Giichi Asmodeus-dono. And this is after we thought again, Asmodeus-dono. What do we think the chances of us winning against you are? Hmm... Let's see... Probably something close to 0%, but still isn't 0%? I'm not really sure. What do we think the chances of you being capable of making one of us retire are? Hmm... Let's see... Something about 100%, probably. But, it might be also, even less than 100%, and it might be less than 90%, even though probably not, but still, it might be so."

After hearing what Shin Takami, who is top 2 among them, said, I couldn't help making a wry smile, with laughing a bit. I thought it might be some kind of joke, so I asked him whether or not is it a joke, and when he told me [No! this is not a joke at all! I am, really, very serious here! Thus, I would like you to take things a bit more seriously, just as well, Asmodeus-dono!]. I mean, this is just way too hilarious! I asked him, once again, and I got the same answer, once again...! He is such a joker. Then, I stopped laughing, because, still, it is Rating Game, and the one over the championship, at top of that, so I decided to take things a bit more seriously from now, and it was not, definitely not because of what that Shin Takami brat said, but because it's still is a Rating Game, over its championship, so being a bit more serious here isn't necessarily a bad thing. I then asked him whether or not is he sure about what he said:

"Hey, you, that Shin Takami brat who goes all full of himself, thinking that being ranked as top 7 [Pawn] is actually amazing, and thinking that being ranked as top 3 [Pawn] of Belial's [Pawn]'s is actually amazing, and thinking that being ranked as top 2 of the [Pawn]'s who are currently attacking me is amazing, let me tell you, brat, you do not even stand a chance against me, and not the least! Heed my words, you brat! Are you sure about what you said!? Are you really sure that you might stand a slight chance against me!? Are you really sure that the chances of me being capable of making one of you retire, right now, might be lower, might be less, than 100%!? Are you really sure that the chances of me being capable of making one of you retire, right now, might be lower, might be less, than even 90%, even though it's probably not, but it still might be so!? Are you really sure!?"

Shin Takami, who is top 2 among them, became horrified, seeing me, because he knew what might happen if he won't get it right, because he knows what might happen if he answers not as Giichi Asmodeus sees as fit. Yes, that's right. He knows that if he says what Giichi Asmodeus doesn't want to hear, he knows that if he answers not as Giichi Asmodeus sees as a fitting answer, he might be the one who will be killed "right now". He knows that they might lose because of his answer, he knows that he mustn't annoy Giichi Asmodeus, he knows that he mustn't make him, make Giichi Asmodeus, angry, because that will be the cause of their loss. But, even with that being said, he couldn't allow himself to lick up to Giichi Asmodeus, "just so we won't lose", so he said what he really thinks, even if that will make Giichi Asmodeus angry, even if because of that, Giichi Asmodeus will make him retire:

"Yes. I am pretty much sure of that, even if it is you, the great Maou, Asmodeus, who is, at the same time, the great Daimaou, Asmodeus, even if it is you, Giichi Asmodeus-dono, your strength is not absolute, meaning even the chances of us winning against you aren't an absolute 0%! Meaning that even the chances of you being capable of making one of us retire, right now, aren't an absolute 100%! Meaning we might have, actually, a chance, even if a slight one, of winning you! Also meaning, that even the chances of you being capable of me[King] one of us retire, right now, might be lower, might be less, than 100%! Meaning that even the chances of you being capable of making one of us retire, right now, might be lower, might be less, than even 90%!"

Hearing that, I, Giichi Asmodeus, or shortly calling me, Asmodeus, according to me being the Maou, Asmodeus, who is, at the same time, the great Daimaou, Asmodeus, none other than Giichi Asmodeus, but still, I am Asmodeus, so shortly, you can call me Asmodeus, as I call myself so. Anyway, back to the topic. Hearing what that Shin Takami brat said, I got really irritated. And also, with that being said, because of that, I mustered a lot of magic power, or precisely, demonic power, and used one of the Hyoudou Clan's techniques. Not, it is not that technique you think about. It is not Pressure. It is other technique of the Hyoudou Clan, which is similar to Bael Clan's technique, named Power of Destruction. You can already have the image in your mind. The technique that I used is... Power of Annihilation! I then screamed its name while using, or rather, while unleashing, that technique, while unleashing, Power of Annihilation:

"Ohhh…! Power…! of…! Annihilation…!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

In fear of that really, very, really overpowered attack, or rather, technique, not only Shin Takami, but all of the seven [Pawn]'s, ran away. But, because that attack was directed at the direction of Shin Takami, Asmodeus changed the attack's direction to the direction that Shin Takami is running at. But, enough to Asmodeus' dismay, all of the seven [Pawn]'s cast defensive magic barriers, or rather, created barriers. But, those barriers were really strong. Passing through the first barrier, the attack's power didn't really decrease that much. Maybe by 5% for the most. Then, passing through the second barrier, the same. Meaning, it didn't decrease Asmodeus' attack that much, as well. Maybe by 5% for the most. And then, passing through the third barrier, and the same happened. And then, passing through the fourth barrier, the same happened, once again. And then, passing the fifth barrier, and the same happened, once yet again. And then, passing through the sixth barrier, and the same happened, even then. And then, it finally passed through the seventh barrier, and the same happened.

But, then, Shin Takami, who is the one who is targeted, created further stronger, at least 3 times, stronger barrier. And then, much to Shin Takami's dismay, Asmodeus' attack still did manage to pass through it. But, at the same time, much to Asmodeus' dismay, this time, Asmodeus' attack's power has been decreased further by 15%! Meaning Asmodeus' attack's power has been reduced to half of its actual power. Or in other words, the eight barriers that has been created, together, decreased Asmodeus' attack's power by 50%! Do the math. The first seven barriers have decreased Asmodeus' attack's power by 5% each, and the last, the eighth barrier, has decreased Asmodeus' attack's power further by 15%. So, it's 5 + 5 + 5 + 5 + 5 + 5 + 5 +15, which equals 10 + 5 + 5 + 5 + 5 + 5 + 15, which equals 15 + 5 + 5 + 5 + 5 + 15, which equals 20 + 5 + 5 + 5 + 15, which equals 25 + 5 + 5 + 15, which equals 30 + 5 + 15, which equals 35 + 15, which equals 50. And back to the topic, still, even after being reduced to half, even after being decreased by 50%, Asmodeus' attack still did serious damage to Shin Takami. One of his eyes was destroyed, one of his arms' half has been destroyed, and one of his legs was destroyed, just like that. Then, in response for Asmodeus' harsh attack, Shin Takami said to Asmodeus:

"Aren't you a bit too much serious here...? Hahaha...! Seems like this fight is going to be an actually fun one!"

 **Part 2**

A lot has happened. I said that I will make one of them retire, right now, but… Damn it! He managed surviving my attack…! Just who the hell is he!? Just how the heck did he manage and pulled this off!? I'll show him…! I then told Shin Takami:

"Oi, brat. Think you're going to stay here? Think you're going to stall me? Think again! I'll shut you, this time, for sure, so be sure to be prepared! Oh… I forgot you are exhausted from that attack, and all the things it made you do… But, falter not! You are going to retire right now!"

Hearing this, the [Pawn]'s that were sent against me got frightened furthermore. Well, I can't blame them. They just saw a powerful attack, and that was even though I held back, and now I just told them that I'll do it for real… They are to be frightened. Actually, if they weren't to be frightened from that, that would be weird. Much more than being frightened from what I said. I then said:

"Well… You brats… Got any last words? Well, it isn't as if I'm going to make you all retire right now. I mean, this Rating Game needs some entertainment, it needs to be interesting! Thus, I won't make you retire right away, and let you struggle a bit. But, I will make you retire, at the end, and then I won't have the time to listen to your last words, before retiring, so…"

They all got even much more frightened than they already were. But, right then, there was one, who said words of courage, words of cheering. That one was no less than Shin Takami. He told them not to fear me. Although, he was afraid of me himself. But, his fear was that I might be as strong as his master, Belial, or even more, meaning that I am to pose problem, problems, hardship, and hardships, to Belial, and Shin Takami feared that, because if I'll manage to pass through them, the chances of me winning are almost clear 100%, meaning, in other words, if I pass through them, I win. Shin Takami really feared that. Then, he, Shin Takami, with the rest of the [Pawn]'s that stood near him, or rather, with him, said:

"No, thanks!"

Seemingly, they rejected my offer. So, they declined my kind offer, in the end… Loyalty sure is convenient, in a lot of meanings. After that, I checked their determination, in one way or another, and the result was this: Their loyalty is not to be broken, their loyalty will stand strong, above all else, or at least so it seems. I then asked Shin Takami whether or not is he ready for yet another very much powerful attack, one that much powerful, enough so Shin Takami is sure for not surviving this attack, regardless of Shin Takami's dodging, or blocking, or whatever it will be, method. Shin Takami's answer was [Be sure I'm much more than ready…!], and so, answering with power, to Shin Takami's response, I gathered again, a lot of power, saying:

"Ohhh…! Power…! Of—…!" and was cut, and also, just as that, I, was cut, by my own self, nonetheless.

It… My attack being cut, by myself, was rather disturbing. Because all of those [Pawn]'s knew that there isn't anything able, nor even at least as much as capable, of stopping one such as me, or rather, stopping me. And, atop of that, why would I stop myself, at the middle of casting [Power of Annihilation]!? But, well, there is a very good reason for that, surprisingly enough. Can you guess what the reason is? You can't? Hmm… What can I do? I guess I'll tell you right now why I have stopped! I have stopped myself from casting [Power of Annihilation], because I am, going to, do, something, much more powerful than something like casting something like [Power of Annihilation]. Yes, that's right. I am going to use [Sword]! And I'm going to use… Can you guess…? That's right…! I, am, going, to, use… [[Breakdown]]…! That's right, that is, freaking, right…! I then told them, the [Pawn]'s, the miserable [Pawn]'s, that were up against me for now, to stop me from advancing towards Belial, their master, their [King].

 **O sword! O dear sword! Sacrifices are to be, made and given.**

 **And thou, dear sword, annihilate and vaporize! Give my [Dream] its [Realize]!**

 **And for thou, dear sword, I shall give the whole world!**

 **And thou, dear sword, shall make me thy [Lord]!**

 **{[Sword Gear] – [Breakdown]!}**

Giichi then glowed, it wasn't very bright, and even rather frightening. His armor had the shape of a Tatami armor. His armor didn't have a helmet with it. Also, his gloves had a few thorns out of it, and thorns also came out of the part that covers his legs, just as well. His armor was a seemingly very light armor. But, although that, his armor was actually, surprisingly enough, very solid. His armor's color was a combination of very few colors. The armor's color was just the combination of the following colors: Dark blonde, dark grey, black, and white.

Giichi also held a sword with one of his hands. It was [Sword]'s "main body", you could say that. That sword's shape was pretty much regular. It was very sharp. The sword, that is. That sword had the shape of a very long, sharp, sword. That sword had thorns out of all of the sword, all along. Although, there weren't any thorns out of its hilt. The sword's hilt was at the shape of a pretty much normal Katana. The hilt wasn't actually that much special. Also, that sword's color was the combination of the following colors: Light red, light blond, and white.

That sight, of Giichi, with such an armor, with such a sword… That very sight on its own, that was already frightening enough to make all of the [Pawn]'s that were to fight against him tremble. Giichi smiled, with sad eyes. Giichi mumbled to himself something about [Sword]. His look, his look in his eyes, changed to a bit more serious look. Giichi then told to all of the [Pawn]'s that were to fight against him and make him retire, or just so was their master, their [King]'s order. Giichi told them that:

"Don't even think about getting close to me. Did you actually think that 7 [Queen]'s would equal to a [King] like me?! Huh?! Think again! And you, Shin Takami! You are going down right now! I'm going to make you retire right now! Don't you think that anything else will happen! Don't you think that anything else even might happen! Don't you think that measly you would be even capable of making me retire, not to talk about actually being able to! Got it?! But… I think that if you'll back down and will not try your best to fight against me… That would be boring at its own, so… I guess I will let you try to fight against me, as long as you won't, as long as you don't get ahead of yourself! The only one here that actually worth fighting me the least is no other than your master, your [King], Belial! So! Don't get ahead of yourselves, measly [Pawn]'s, pretending to be [Queen]'s! You are nothing but a sore sight!"

After all of that talk of Giichi, all of the [Pawn]'s had to admit at least one thing: They will lose. But, even so, even though they will lose, even though they won't be able to actually do as their master, as their [King], Belial, ordered them, even though all that, they will still fight Giichi and really try to make him retire, even if they know that they cannot accomplish that. Shin Takami then, right after all that speech of Giichi, right then, he, Shin Takami, said to Giichi:

"Well… [Pawn]'s are—" Shin Takami spat blood out of his mouth. Shin Takami took too much damage that he couldn't talk very well. "The [King]'s pieces—" Shin Takami spat blood out of his mouth once again. He can barely talk. Shin Takami tried once again to talk and continued, but didn't really do it that well. "That are to be… Sacrificed, in order—" Again, Shin Takami couldn't talk well. "To get a victory, in order… To win, so… We should—" And so, again, Shin Takami tried to talk, but couldn't do that very well. "Try, at least, do something, for… Our [King], as [Pawn]'s that are—" Once yet again, Shin Takami is forcing himself to say what he's trying to say. "Being sacrificed, so that our [King]… Would be able to win—" Once again, Shin Takami tried his best to say what he's trying to say, but he just can't get himself to do it, because Giichi damaged him way too much. "Don't you think that—" And once yet again, Shin Takami tried, and tried, but couldn't talk. "Actually, if we will not do… Anything, that—" And so, once again, Shin Takami tried to talk, so that he would say what he wants, which is to encourage the other [Pawn]'s, probably. "Would be a sore sight?" Shin Takami finished what he wanted to say with that.

Giichi had nothing to say. Giichi thinks that actually, what they say, is true, so he had nothing to say. And also, he did say he wants them to try hard, so that they will at least be able to entertain him, so, if they are going to try their best to try and make him retire, Giichi would be actually entertained, and so, Giichi had nothing to say back at what Shin Takami said. But, still, he has to say something, right? So, then, Giichi said, or rather, replied, to Shin Takami:

"Well then… Did you finish your last words?" Saying that, Giichi pointed [Sword] at them. And Giichi then continued and said: "Because, well… I am getting bored, and I want to wrap things up quickly, get back home. And well, you know, I can't stay here, bored, forever. So… With that said, I'm going to get through all of you, one-one, and then just finish this rather boring [Game]."

Once Giichi finished talking, he went at them. Giichi walked very slowly, so that the [Pawn]'s will at least manage to run from him, so that there will be a minimum of effort in what he's doing. Because Giichi doesn't really like to do things easily. After all, he has immense power, he can do whatever he wants. So, just doing things, easily, while he can skip it if he wants, annoys him, because he doesn't want to get bored. Giichi then said:

"Okay~ So… Are you ready…?" Giichi said that with a devilish voice, and made a grin. "Because I am going to start [Annihilating] you [Pawn]'s, so…" Giichi swung [Sword]. "Well then…" Giichi made a grin and had a devilish look on his eyes. "Ready or not," Giichi clenched his fist, "here I come…!" Giichi hit the ground, and made it split to pieces, and then he could see the seven [Pawn]'s that he "searched" for. Shin Takami said then:

"Falter…" He still, could, barely, speak. "Not…" Shin Takami is trying to say this as he is trying to crawl the ground, because he already cannot possibly walk, not to mention running. "Leave me and g—" Shin Takami finally could not talk already. Shin Takami only barely managed to just continue saying "go" as he couldn't complete this, "—…o…—" Shin Takami finally really could not speak anymore. Shin Takami tried to crawl and crawled towards Giichi, probably intending to explode on him or something like that. Giichi then said:

"How unsightly." Giichi held [Sword], ready for making Shin Takami retire. "Well… At least you did manage to survive a half of my attack," Giichi swung [Sword] and continued, "and that's commendable." Giichi landed the finishing blow, and used [Basic Slash], saying to [Sword]. "Hey, [Sword], well… You know what to do." And then continued and said. "Sword, [Basic Slash]."

{Understood, Hyoudou-kun.}

{[Basic Slash].}

Shin Takami then, just before he really, once and for all, retired, he said:

"J—" Shin Takami tried very hard, even spat blood out of his mouth, and continued, "—…ust you—" Shin Takami tried even harder, despite the fact that he's all bleeding, every inch and inch of his body, but still, Shin Takami tried his best, and continued. "—…Wait—" Shin Takami's bleeding worsened furthermore. Shin Takami continued. "—…Master Belial is… Much stronger… Than you think—" Shin Takami's state worsened furthermore, but Shin Takami still tried his best and continued. "—…So much that… Even you don't stand the least—" Shin Takami still bled, but Shin Takami tried his best, nonetheless, and continued. "—…Of a chance… Against him—" Even though Shin Takami finished talking, it still sounded as if he got cut in the middle, because Shin Takami could barely even talk, so saying all of that was much beyond his limits. Then the [Basic Slash] cut through Shin Takami, and then, there was the announcement, that Belial's one [Pawn], namely Shin Takami, has retired:

{Belial-sama's one [Pawn], Shin Takami, retired!}

* * *

 **Life 3: Frightening Giichi; From Six To Zero!**

* * *

 **Part 1**

"J—" Shin Takami tried very hard, even spat blood out of his mouth, and continued, "—…ust you—" Shin Takami tried even harder, despite the fact that he's all bleeding, every inch and inch of his body, but still, Shin Takami tried his best, and continued. "—…Wait—" Shin Takami's bleeding worsened furthermore. Shin Takami continued. "—…Master Belial is… Much stronger… Than you think—" Shin Takami's state worsened furthermore, but Shin Takami still tried his best and continued. "—…So much that… Even you don't stand the least—" Shin Takami still bled, but Shin Takami tried his best, nonetheless, and continued. "—…Of a chance… Against him—" Even though Shin Takami finished talking, it still sounded as if he got cut in the middle, because Shin Takami could barely even talk, so saying all of that was much beyond his limits. Then the [Basic Slash] cut through Shin Takami, and then, there was the announcement, that Belial's one [Pawn], namely Shin Takami, has retired:

{Belial-sama's one [Pawn], Shin Takami, retired!}

Giichi then made a grin and had especially, very, very, devilish look on his eyes. "We'll see" Giichi wiped his smile and clenched his fist, "who's stronger." Giichi made a grin again and had a laugh over what Shin Takami said. "Just you wait?" Giichi mumbled to himself, making an evil laughter. "Master Belial is stronger than you think?" Giichi made a devilish face. "So much that even I won't stand the least chance against him, you say!?" Giichi hit the ground. "Fine, then." Giichi had an evil look on his eyes, and made a grin. "I'll show you who doesn't stand a chance against who."

Giichi then walked in the mountain, searching for the other six [Pawn]'s.

"Huh?" Giichi saw something weird, outstanding, out of nowhere, which might be something important. "What is this?" Giichi made a weird face, and tried to understand what it is. "Well," Giichi started walking towards it, a bit by a bit, and made a grin, "I guess I'll have to see it from zero range to know what it is." Giichi had a devilish look on his eyes, a look of a predator that sees his prey.

"What!?" Giichi heard a voice coming from the direction that he's walking towards. "It cannot be…!" Giichi heard another time the same voice. "How did he find me so quickly!?" Giichi took [Sword], and hurried and made a grin. Reaching to his thought-to-be a good destination, Giichi had a surprised look on his eyes and said:

"Ahh…" Giichi had a disappointed look. "What a disappointment…" Giichi put down [Sword]. "And here I thought that I'll find Belial…" Giichi made a bored face. "And here I find Belial's weakest [Pawn], Harry Livan, instead…" Giichi made a weird face. "Ahhh… Forget it." Giichi took [Sword]. Giichi pointed [Sword] at Harry Livan. "Are you going to fight me, or not?" Harry Livan, who was the weakest [Pawn], was very afraid. Harry Livan answered:

"W-Well…" Harry Livan was very, very, afraid. And that was, maybe, because Harry Livan knew that he couldn't stand the least of a chance against Giichi. "I-I'll d-d-do a-a-a-anything f-f-f-for Master B-Be-Be-Belial…!" Giichi was surprised just a bit and said [Ohh…]. Giichi then told Harry Livan something, and that something was true, much to Harry Livan's dismay, and that was:

"You'd better regroup with some other [Pawn]'s, before I make you retire, if you want to do actually something for Belial, right here and now, you know." Giichi continued. "Well… Since you are Belial weakest [Pawn], it would be boring, fighting against you, one-on-one, so… I'll give you time to regroup with some other [Pawn]'s." Harry Livan couldn't help smiling, as if he was saved from death and was about to thank his saver— But, Giichi continued and said one more thing. "Although that, don't you think to yourself that I'll give you the whole time in the world. Because that'll be even more boring. So I think I'll just count to 20, or something, before I come at you, ready or not. So… Yeah. You'd better—" Before Giichi could finish talking, Harry Livan was already out of his sight. Giichi continued what he was cut at the middle of saying, "—…get going already…" Seeing that, Giichi made a grin. "20," Giichi started counting. "19…"

"18, 17, 16…" Giichi still counted, while Harry Livan saw some [Pawn] and asked him. Much to Harry Livan's dismay, he was none other than Maya Abaddon, who is the weakest [Pawn], just before him, meaning they won't stand the least of a chance. "15, 14, 13…" Giichi still counted. Although, Harry Livan smiled a bit, because now they can do a little thing for their master, Belial. "12, 11, 10…" Giichi keeps his word. Maya Abaddon smiled, as well, because, she, too, was alone, and she feared only from one thing. It was that she would happen to clash Giichi, all by herself, which wasn't all that impossible. So, having another one by her side relived her very much, even if that another one was the weakest [Pawn]. They then said [Let's do it!] and smiled at each other, clenching their fists. "9, 8, 7…" Giichi still counted, waiting to Harry Livan coming with some other [Pawn]. They walked towards Giichi, a bit confident.

"6, 5, 4…" Giichi still didn't finish counting, and they already were there. "Seems better than nothing." Giichi laughed a bit and made a grin. "So… Are you ready and good to go? Or is it that you guys came to me yet to be ready?" Giichi continued. "You know, you got three more seconds." Giichi said, laughing. Although, Harry Livan, together with Maya Abaddon, said in response to what Giichi told to them [No, thanks. We are more than ready and resolved to fight against you, Asmodeus-dono! Even if we know that we'll lose to you, for sure.], clenching their fists once again. Giichi made a grin and couldn't help laughing at that wishy-washy behavior, because they just act too much foolishly. But, that exactly what he expected.

Both Harry Livan and Maya Abaddon was very afraid of Giichi, but that is exactly why they wanted to exhaust him, even if it is as much as nothing, only so that their master, their [King], Belial, wouldn't have a hard time fighting against Giichi. But why Belial? Because they knew, that Giichi will pass through all of Belial's servants. But, still, even so, they wanted to do their best, so that they'll know, once the Rating Game ends, that they did contribute in the battle, that they actually did something for their master, for their [King], Belial, and didn't just get in the servants' way.

Right then, both Harry Livan and Maya Abaddon cast a powerful offensive magic. It was three times Giichi's size. But— Giichi just laughed at it, and cut it with [Sword]. Giichi replied to them, with a belittling tone:

"Is that all? Can't you do something better? Can't you cast a more powerful offensive magic? Maybe one that will… I don't know… Just... Something better, can't you?" Giichi held [Sword] on his shoulder, as if they cannot do anything, so he doesn't care the least what they'll try to do to him. "Well… If you keep this up like that… I'll end up just wiping you two up without even trying, and that won't feel that much good, both for you and me, and especially for you, so…" Giichi held [Sword] a bit more seriously, even though he held it as if he takes lightly, both Harry Livan and Maya Abaddon. "Try a "little bit" more than that," Giichi made a grin and advanced towards them, "okay?" Giichi was just about swinging [Sword] against Harry Livan, but stopped himself. Giichi then went back. "Okay? Good? So now, let's try that again." Giichi talked as if he is training them or something, but that was just how much Giichi belittled, both Harry Livan, who is Belial's weakest [Pawn], and also, just as well, Maya Abaddon, who is Belial's weakest [Pawn], just one above Harry Livan, "1," Giichi got into position, although he didn't really get into that much of a position for fighting, "2," Giichi stepped forward with one feet and held [Sword] once again, "3," Giichi prepared himself to fight Harry Livan and Maya Abaddon a bit more seriously, "go!" Giichi ran towards Harry Livan.

Harry Livan clenched his fist, and Maya Abaddon tried to cast an offensive magic, but much more powerful one than before. While, on the other hand, Harry Livan, just clenched his fist, and got into position of counter-attacking Giichi. WHAT THE HECK!? WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS!? COUNTER-ATTACKING GIICHI!? One thing for sure, he is crazy. Harry Livan made a grin. Giichi understood what Harry Livan was trying to do, and made a grin, and laughed. Seeing this, Maya Abaddon, out of fear that Giichi will beat Harry Livan to a pulp, created barrier, to protect Harry Livan, in addition to the offensive magic, which was directed at Giichi. Seeing this, Giichi made an amused look [This is going to be fun!].

The offensive magic that Maya Abaddon cast got close to Giichi. Giichi made a grin. Instead of dodging the attack, or blocking the attack, or using [Sword] to just return this attack back to nothing, Giichi just smiled at this, and…

"What!? How is this possible!?" Maya Abaddon, over-surprised by what she saw, said that. What did she see exactly? It was Giichi going past through her attack with just a fist! "What trick did he use!?" Maya Abaddon mumbled to herself.

BOOM!

"WHAT THE HECK!?" Maya Abaddon screamed in surprise. Not only did Giichi got past through her attack with just a fist, but he also got past through her barrier, with his fist alone! And atop of that, not only that happened, but Giichi also blocked Harry Livan's two fists, which Giichi predicted, with only one hand, in an amazing speed! And Giichi also blew Harry Livan off, with the same fist, which with he got past through Maya Abaddon's barrier! And Giichi did all this with ease, and belittled them [This is all you two can do, together, combining forces!? I'm deeply disappointed!], saying that what they did together, combining forces, was just like a little kid's play!

"Don't waste my time! If this is all that you two can do, together, then I'll just go ahead and make you two retire. Don't make me do things I don't want to! I want this fight to be fair, so I hold back as much as I can, but I have limits to just how much I can hold back, holding [Sword]!"

Giichi was really pissed off. But, both, Harry Livan and Maya Abaddon were much more pissed off, but they couldn't just show this, because they were too much afraid, too. Harry Livan then told to Maya Abaddon [Should we do this?]. Maya Abaddon, in response to what Harry Livan told her, answered [Well… I really don't want to use this, but against someone like Asmodeus-dono… I guess we have no other choice but this, if we want to actually do something…]. And then, both, Harry Livan and Maya Abaddon mustered all the demonic power they can. Then, Harry Livan tried to use his Touki to its utmost. And, Maya Abaddon tried to cast the most powerful offensive magic she could possibly ever cast.

GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

And then, Harry Livan ran, rushing, towards Giichi, intending to try do something, not matter how much small it will be, with all of his power.

"—!"

Both, Harry Livan and Maya Abaddon, were surprised. Their utmost powers combination… Did not manage to do anything to Giichi at all!

"Tsk…!" Giichi bit his tongue. "Is that you UTMOST POWERS COMBINATION!? Is this is all you can do!?" Giichi shouted with a great disappointment. "I should have gotten rid of you two weaklings earlier…!" Giichi said, belittling Harry Livan, his utmost power, Maya Abaddon, her utmost power, and also Harry Livan and Maya Abaddon's utmost powers combination. "This is problem…" Giichi said. "What should I do?" Giichi said with a sarcastic tone. "Well…" Giichi held [Sword]. "I guess I should just wrap things up…" Giichi turned to Harry Livan, who tried to hit him from back, while Maya Abaddon attacked him from the front, although, Giichi blocked Harry Livan's attack with merely a finger! "Right…?" Giichi made a grin, and an evil look on his eyes. Giichi turned to Harry Livan very dramatically and in a very scary way.

"H-How s-should I… How should I kno-know…!?" Harry Livan tried to keep his calm. After all, his hand is twisted. That's right, when Giichi turned to Harry Livan, he twisted Harry Livan's hand, with only his finger alone! "L-Leave—" Harry Livan was so afraid that he almost couldn't speak well. "Ah… Ah…" Harry Livan tried to refresh himself. "Leave me alone!" Then, in response to what Harry Livan is telling to him, Giichi answered to Harry Livan:

"Well then…" Giichi swung [Sword], and made a grin. "Let's get down to business!" Giichi then told to [Sword] to finish them off for sure. "[Sword], [Godly Slashes]."

{Understood, Hyoudou-kun.}

{[Godly Slashes]!}

Then, both, Harry Livan and Maya Abaddon, just disappeared, quickly. And then, of course, the announcement of Harry Livan and Maya Abaddon retiring was:

{Belial-sama's two [Pawn]'s, Harry Livan, and, Maya Abaddon, retired!}

 **Part 2**

"Well then…" Giichi swung [Sword], and made a grin. "Let's get down to business!" Giichi then told to [Sword] to finish them off for sure. "[Sword], [Godly Slashes]."

{Understood, Hyoudou-kun.}

{[Godly Slashes]!}

Then, both, Harry Livan and Maya Abaddon, just disappeared, quickly. And then, of course, the announcement of Harry Livan and Maya Abaddon retiring was:

{Belial-sama's two [Pawn]'s, Harry Livan, and, Maya Abaddon, retired!}

Of course, that wasn't surprising. Not even one bit. But, still, Giichi sure is amazing. Then, all the crowd went "A-s-m-o-d-e-u-s-!-!-!-!-!-!" as they saw his great win, which in it seemed as if both, Harry Livan and Maya Abaddon, were, right from the start, in Giichi's mercy. How? Only the fact that they didn't retire right away, that fact alone, proves that.

Then, Giichi continued farther in his "search for more [Pawn]'s". And, right then—!

"Let's ambush him…!" Some voices were, that said something like that. "This way, we might… No, we will have an advantage," some weird figures, covered in shadows, made a grin, "even against Asmodeus-dono!" Giichi noticed Shinji Toudou, alongside Eli Phoenix, planning to ambush him, thinking that it will give them an advantage, even if it is against Giichi.

Giichi made a grin.

"Let's see how this advantage will work for your good…" Giichi made a devilish look on his eyes. "Or rather…" Giichi swung [Sword], slowly. "Who will ambush who…?" Giichi swung [Sword], and just cut everything behind him. Then, those two [Pawn]'s, Shinji Toudou and Eli Phoenix, who were planning, up until moment ago, on ambushing Giichi, saw Giichi, who had a very devilish look. Seeing this, they were so frightened, that they just ran away, hoping to escape from him.

"H-e-l-l-o there~" Giichi made a devilish smile. "What was that about?" Giichi rushed towards them so fast, that it seemed as if he just appeared next to them. "Ambushing me, perhaps…?" Giichi swung [Sword] as if he intends to kill them, but smiled, and let them run away. "[Sword]…" Giichi pointed [Sword] at them. "[Yòu Dòu]!"

{Understood.}

{[Yòu Dòu]!}

Then, two swords appeared right next to them. Those two swords were similar to [Sword], but somehow different from it. One of the swords, the right one, is colored just green, blue, and white. The other sword, the left one, is colored just grey, red, and black. Both of the swords' appearance was that of a Katana.

There is, although, a difference between them. It is their shape. The first sword, the right one's shape is rather a thorn-less sword. It is about 1 and a half meter long. Its hilt is very weird. The second sword, the left one's shape is a rather very long sword, with a lot of thorns out of it. It is about 4 meter long. Its hilt was rather large, or even huge, hilt. Despite the fact that there are a lot of thorns out of the sword, the hilt doesn't have any thorn out of it.

There was someone who held those two swords. It wasn't Giichi. It was [Sword]. [Sword]'s appearance right then was that of a handsome man, who seemed to be on his mid-twenties. He was tall. His height was one-hundred-ninety-five centimeters. And he was white-skinned, too. His hair was long, silver-colored, hair. "That handsome mid-twenties man" looked at them, and smiled at them. He greeted them [Hello there.] while he smiled at them.

"Are you going to save us?" They smiled, seeing [Sword]'s "human appearance" holding two swords, and thought to themselves, that he was going to fight Giichi, and save them. But… They were wrong. That was the exact opposite. [Sword] came to make them retire, as Giichi ordered him to.

"I don't think so…" [Sword] swung one of the two swords he held. He almost killed them, but he let them dodge. Because of that, it ended only with Shinji Toudou getting scratched. "Well… Rather than that…" [Sword] caught Eli Phoenix with a third hand that appeared from his right side of his back. "I think that I'm here to kill you two…" [Sword] started choking Shinji Toudou with a fourth hand, which came out of his left leg!

"Ts…k…!" Eli Phoenix was frustrated that she couldn't do anything, while Shinji Toudou is being choked to death. "This isn't for real…" Eli Phoenix couldn't face reality, and started denying what is happening at the moment, telling to herself that this all isn't real, it's all a bad dream, and such. "Don't make me laugh…" Eli Phoenix started crying, trying to get away from [Sword]. "Don't think you'll get away with this!" Eli Phoenix tried to make [Sword] hesitate a bit, telling him that he might die if he will continue doing this.

In response, [Sword] laughed at her.

"This sure is funny." [Sword] pointed his right sword at her. "Do you have a death wish or is it that you have something of the sort?" [Sword] brought his right sword nearer to her throat. She bled a little bit, because the sword scratched her throat a bit. "Don't fuck with me. Got it!?" [Sword], surprisingly enough, despite his normal elegant, loyal, behavior, acted rather like some kind of psychopath. Eli Phoenix didn't answer, because she feared from death. Sword took it very irritating. "Huh!? Got it!?" Eli Phoenix still didn't answer. Sword got irritated even more. "Oi! Don't ignore me!" Sword shook Eli Phoenix out of anger. Eli Phoenix made a face of one who is begging for his life to someone who is about to kill that one.

"Ohhh!" Shinji Toudou shouted, as he managed to get free, somehow, from Sword. "Now you will pay for this!" Shinji Toudou, as he said it, took his sword. His sword wasn't anything special. Its appearance was that of a normal sword, nothing more than that. Not any special coloring, nor any special shape, or anything other than that. Shinji Toudou swung his sword, and said. "Don't think you're the only swordsman here…!"

"You lowlife!" Sword got angered by seeing someone managing to do as Sword doesn't will. "Even though you are just nothing more than small fries…!" Sword got himself to calm down. Sword then made a grin, while having a very mischievous, devilish, look, on his eyes, and said. "I know…" Sword said that as he swung his left sword. "How about this…?"

"…? How about what, exactly?"

Shinji Toudou was very puzzled.

"It's really simple, actually." Sword answered him, while still not wiping that "smile" off from his face. "I'll let Eli Phoenix away, so that she will be able to manage grouping with the three other remaining [Pawn]'s, and you, Shinji Toudou, will stay here to entertain me." Sword, while saying that, slowly softened his grip on Eli Phoenix. "So…" Sword pointed both, his left sword and his right sword, at Shinji Toudou. "How's that?"

"Kuh…!" Shinji Toudou was very desperate. He'll do anything in order to give Belial a victory. But… That is just too much. "Don't underestimate us…" Shinji Toudou said it to himself, quietly.

"Well…" Sword made a disappointed look. "This just doesn't seem to go anywhere, so, well, you know…" Sword hardened his grip on Eli Phoenix a little bit.

Shinji Toudou tried to convince Sword that he might agree, asking Sword to give him just a little bit more time.

"And…" A little bit awhile passed since Shinji Toudou started thinking about his answer to the very frightening Sword. "Well…," Sword hardened his grip on Eli Phoenix, and his grip on her throat, a little bit. She made a noise that signed she really started having no oxygen to breathe anymore, "your answer is…?" Sword wiped his smile, and had an annoyed look as he said this.

"Tsk…!" Shinji Toudou was very nervous. "You got a point in what you say, despite your damn psychopathic behavior, Sword." As he said it, Shinji Toudou looked down, with a sad look on his face. He acted as if he is some sort of a sore sight.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha..."

Shinji Toudou laughed a bit.

"This sure is funny." Shinji Toudou lost it. Or so it seemed… He had a very psychopathic-looking look on his face. He looked calm once again.

"Kuh—!"

Sword hardened his grip on both, Eli Phoenix and on Eli Phoenix's throat, much more than he did before. Eli Phoenix is very near to her limit. It's just a matter of time until she'll run out of oxygen to breathe and maintain herself, and that will happen, soon enough, as long as he, as long as Shinji Toudou, will stay in his dilemma and won't decide what to do.

"Wai—!"

Shinji Toudou let out a voice. It surprised him way too much. He just couldn't possibly expect this to happen. Sword is getting more and more annoyed. The longer Shinji Toudou takes to decide, the more Sword is getting annoyed of him, and the more Sword getting in the mood of finishing both, Shinji Toudou and Eli Phoenix.

"Don't make me waste my time." Sword said that with a very serious, annoyed look on his face and continued and said. "Your answer?" He pointed his right sword at Eli Phoenix, or rather, at Eli Phoenix's throat, hinting to Shinji Toudou to make a decision, and quickly, because Sword doesn't really like to wait unnecessarily. "Yes, or no?" Sword looked at Shinji Toudou, with a very cold look on his eyes, as he still pointed his right sword at Eli Phoenix's throat.

Shinji Toudou took his sword, got into position to fight.

"Ohh…?" Sword looked surprised a bit. "So, in the end, your answer is [No]?" Sword made a grin and advanced his right sword towards Eli Phoenix's throat. "Is that so…? Really…?" Sword then laughed as if he was a psychopath, or someone who just lost it, or, in other words, Sword laughed as if he was a lost cause.

Shinji Toudou then put down his sword.

"Tsk! My answer is [Yes]. I admit defeat." Shinji Toudou looked down, sorrowfully. "Kuh!" Shinji Toudou got filled with frustration. "Now, let Eli-chan go! It will be a fight between you and me, alone!" Shinji Toudou said it with a serious look.

"Kuh…"

Sword let go of Eli Phoenix, including Eli Phoenix's throat, and because of that, she let out a voice, as she started breathing so suddenly.

Shinji Toudou took his sword again, and once again, got into position, ready to fight. Seeing that, Sword couldn't help himself laughing. It was just too funny for Sword to see it. Although, Shinji Toudou couldn't even hope to understand what Sword is thinking about, let alone know what Sword laughs over.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Sword couldn't stop laughing. "Ha…ha…ha…ha" Sword calmed down, a bit by a bit, slowly. "Ha…ha…" Sword calmed down. "You sure make me laugh." Sword let out a little bit of a laugh, and pointed his left sword at Shinji Toudou, while still not being able to wipe that devilish smile off his face. "Don't you think so, too?"

"Ha-ha…" Shinji Toudou just laughed a little bit. "Yeah. Sure." Shinji Toudou calmed down. Or so it seemed… "It's just like you say." Shinji Toudou laughed a bit like a psychopath. "Isn't it…?" Shinji Toudou pointed his sword at Sword.

Sword laughed at it. Sword said only one thing to comment on what Shinji Toudou told to him:

"Sure yeah…"

Sword then pointed his sword at Shinji Toudou, and got into position to fight him, and just like that, beat Shinji Toudou, to pulp. Sword laughed a bit.

"So…" Shinji Toudou looked once again a bit more serious. "Here," Shinji Toudou stepped one step forward, while being really flashy, with one leg, "I," Shinji Toudou made a grin, "come…!" Shinji Toudou ran straight towards Sword, thinking that he can actually do something, all by himself, alone, to the mighty Sword, who knows no boundaries.

"That's a very smart decision, actually." Sword made a grin, and laughed a bit at Shinji Toudou, who thought he stood the least of a chance against Sword. Sword suddenly continued what he stopped saying just a moment ago. "Yet horribly foolish one." Sword walked slowly towards Shinji Toudou, who is currently running towards Sword.

"Hehe…!" Shinji Toudou made then a grin, and made a mischievous, devilish, smile, and look, on his mouth, eyes, and all of his face. Shinji Toudou thought everything went according to his plan, smoothly. "Take this!" Shinji Toudou shouted this as he reached to Sword.

"Like I said…" Sword had a rather disappointed look on his face. "You made a rather foolish decision," Sword said this as he held the sword that Shinji Toudou wielded, "you youth, young boy, Shinji Toudou." Sword pressured that sword which Shinji Toudou wielded, and it started slowly cracking. "You are just thousand years too early to simply defeat this me, young man, Shinji Toudou." As sword said that, the sword which Shinji Toudou wielded simply came back to what it was before, in other words, became nothing, and in instants, atop of it!

"Kuh…!" Shinji Toudou took few steps back. "You…" Shinji Toudou gulped. "You… Monster!" Shinji Toudou screamed, with a tremendous fear holding him.

Sword just laughed and continued, moving forward, towards Shinji Toudou.

"Go away, you monster!" Shinji Toudou couldn't keep his calm any longer. "I said…" Shinji Toudou tried and looked around if there's anything that he could equip, as some kind of some weapon, perhaps. "Go! Away! You! Monster!" Shinji Toudou didn't find any kind of any kind of thing that he could make a weapon of, and was simply just afraid.

"Don't worry." Sword laughed like some psychopath. "Because I'll get it done soon." Sword is a lost cause, no matter how you'll look at him.

Sword laughed and made a grin. That of a lost cause psychopath, that is.

"Good night, Shinji Toudou."

Sword just laughed as he stabbed Shinji Toudou. Of course, right after that, there was then the announcement regard Shinji Toudou's retirement.

{Belial-sama's one [Pawn], Shinji Toudou, retired!}

 **Part 3**

{Belial-sama's one [Pawn], Shinji Toudou, retired!}

Sword made a grin.

"I won. I won. I won. I won. I won. I won. I won. I won. I won. I won." Sword chanted "I won" and he said that with a devilish, psychopath-like, look.

Then, on Giichi's side.

"Sword, return."

{Tsk…}

"Sword," Giichi said with angered look on his eyes, "r-e-t-u-r-n." Giichi said it slowly, with really irritated, angered, face, or rather, look. "Got it?" Giichi said this as he walked towards Sword's direction, intending to continue "hunting" the three remaining [Pawn]'s.

{Tsk…!}

{Understood, Hyoudou-kun…}

Then, Sword returned to the form of Giichi's sword, as well as his armor, because Sword was in a state of [Breakdown], meaning he is armor, as well as he is a sword.

"Well…" Giichi started walking slowly towards the direction to which the [Pawn], Eli Phoenix, ran to, which was to group with the two remaining [Pawn]'s. "Then…" Giichi made a grin, as he could see them blurrily.

Giichi then ran in such a speed, that he couldn't be seen, maybe barely, but not any more than that. He ran towards the three remaining [Pawn]'s very fast. They probably, most likely, didn't anticipate that at all.

And, just then, on the three remaining [Pawn]'s side.

"Wha—!?" The three remaining [Pawn]'s said as they were surprised. "How— How can this happen?" The three remaining [Pawn]'s thought they are going to manage thinking on some kind of thing, at least, something that'll stall Giichi a bit, but they were wrong.

"Hello there." Giichi said that while he made a grin. "So…" Giichi held Sword in position to fight. "Are you three ready...?" Giichi said it while he pointed Sword at the direction of the three remaining [Pawn]'s. Right. They were Eli Phoenix, who ran to them, Lucy Maria, and the mysterious Adolf Weiss.

The three remaining [Pawn]'s didn't say anything, but they surely enough, definitely, reacted. They were horrified. Well… A part of their reaction was that they were so much horrified, that they couldn't even talk.

"Not that I really care…" Giichi moved forward, slowly, towards the three remaining [Pawn]'s, Eli Phoenix, Lucy Maria, and Adolf Weiss. "Because, well…" Giichi wiped the grin he had on his face off, quickly, and had seriously a very serious face. "I'm going to go a bit crazy today." As Giichi said that, he ran so fast that it seemed as if he disappeared!

"What the—!?" Adolf Weiss said in surprise. "How did you get behind me!?" Adolf Weiss was very horrified, that much that he couldn't help fearing Giichi and thinking of him as if he was the thing that he, Adolf Weiss, fears the most of all. "Impossible!" Adolf Weiss tried to deny the fact that Giichi actually really did get behind him so fast that he didn't even notice any kind of thing. "This must be some kind of an illusion, isn't it!?" Adolf Weiss' breathe became very hard. He was horrified.

In Adolf Weiss' thoughts, Adolf Weiss thought to himself:

"How can I get this much horrified, in front of two other [Pawn]'s… We are all promoted, and also, even to [Queen], atop of that! Just merely one [King]… Is nothing before three [Queen]'s, right? Isn't it? It is, right? I know, right? Aren't I right?"

Giichi laughed, and said:

"Adolf Weiss, I can answer that question of yours, in case you are interested, you know."

Adolf Weiss became even further horrified. Adolf Weiss answered Giichi's response:

"Asmodeus-dono…" Adolf Weiss moved, slowly, towards Giichi's direction. "As I thought… Just as I thought," Adolf Weiss said this as he stopped suddenly, and continued further, and said, "I cannot possibly let you get close to our [King], our master, Belial!" Adolf tried to get a cool, and not that of a horrified and horribly terrified, expression. It was to support the other two [Pawn]'s who couldn't help themselves being horrified more than they ever were.

"Well then…" Giichi swung Sword with a devilish look on his eyes, as if he was about to kill all of them, slowly, a bit of sadistic look. "I don't give a fuck," Giichi said it with rather cold, rather emotion-less, expression, "so…" Giichi cut off Adolf Weiss' hand. "You'd better do something," Giichi moved towards the two other [Pawn]'s, besides Adolf Weiss, Eli Phoenix, and, Lucy Maria, who hid behind Adolf Weiss, "or you'll end up just getting shit beat out of you," Giichi said it and was already was very close to the two other [Pawn]'s, "got it?" Giichi said that with a rather cold expression, as he pointed Sword at Eli Phoenix's direction, even though she was actually rather near to him, resulting in Sword even already touching Eli Phoenix.

"Kuh!"

Eli Phoenix said that with frustration.

"Get…" Some voice, which said that, was. "Away…" That "some voice" got closer and closer to Giichi. "From…" It was Adolf Weiss. Adolf Weiss said all of this as he ran with his spear. Adolf Weiss continued, and said. "Them!" As Adolf Weiss said that, he tried to stab Giichi with his spear.

His spear is as long as Omi no Yari2 and its head is that of a Jūmonji Yari3. Its color is something like scarlet and purple. Adolf Weiss held it in both of his hands. The blade that Adolf Weiss holds is the legendary spear, Amenonuhoko4.

"—!"

Giichi turned around, to Adolf Weiss, just a moment before Amenonuhoko was in the range to hit Giichi. And then—!

"Impossible…"

Adolf Weiss couldn't believe this. Giichi just stopped, with ease, Adolf Weiss' spear, which is the legendary spear, Amenonuhoko! And yet, Giichi just stopped that legendary spear, with just his finger alone, as if it was nothing!

"Don't be so surprised." Giichi said with a smile on his face. "At least thank me that I didn't do something like making that Amenonuhoko spear of you return to nothing." Giichi said it with annoyed tone, as if he did a favor for Adolf Weiss, just now.

"Tsk…" Adolf Weiss got filled with frustration. "Eli Phoenix," Adolf Weiss called Eli Phoenix, "Lucy Maria," Adolf Weiss called Lucy Maria, too, "let's combine forces and do something for our master, for our [King], Belial!" Both Eli Phoenix and Lucy Maria agreed with Adolf Weiss [Yes, you are right.].

Giichi walked back a bit, and then suddenly broke out with a laugh.

"This "being friendly" thing…" Giichi had a smile, but sad eyes. "This sure is funny." Giichi said that while pointing Sword at their direction. "To think that I need to actually waste my time on you plebs…" Giichi looked on them, as if they were nothing.

"Don't look down on us!" Adolf Weiss said that with angered tone. "Even if you will get past through us, don't think that you'll be able to get anywhere far!" Adolf Weiss gave a hand to both Eli Phoenix and Lucy Maria, and helped them get up. "And even if you will…" The three [Pawn]'s pointed at Giichi, and said, together. "Belial-sama will, definitely, stop you!"

"So, should I demonstrate it to you, or you'll never understand?" Giichi pointed Sword at them. "Is it like that?" Giichi swung Sword. "Is it right?" Giichi swung Sword once again. "Is it!?"

Then Giichi swung Sword once yet again.

Giichi came close to them once again, and pointed Sword at Eli Phoenix's direction, as he held her throat with his other hand.

"This time," Giichi hardened his grip on Eli Phoenix's throat, as he continued and spoke, "it is not stupid Sword," Giichi hardened even harder and harder his grip on Eli Phoenix's throat, as he continued and spoke, "who will make trades with you and will let you go." Giichi advanced Sword and it finally started to tough Eli Phoenix. "So," Giichi said it while Sword already started cutting Eli Phoenix, "you will serve as a demonstration for these two fools that actually think that merely Amenonuhoko and brute force, power idiot, is enough to actually defeat me." As Giichi said that, he almost cut off Eli Phoenix to death, and then he took a bit distance. "Sword, [Basic Slash]." Giichi said that, that's right… He ordered Sword to use his technique, actually, his basic technique, namely, [Basic Slash].

{Understood, Hyoudou-kun}

{[Basic Slash].}

Eli Phoenix really disappeared with this, [Basic Slash], landing the finishing blow on her, after all she has been through, and not to mention that she didn't have any oxygen. Well, almost, to be precise. Eli Phoenix did have a little bit of oxygen, but of course, it was hardly enough to… Simply exist, simply maintaining her existence, and nothing more than that.

Then there was the announcement that one of Belial-sama's [Pawn]'s, Eli Phoenix, retired.

{Belial-sama's one [Pawn], Eli Phoenix, retired!}

 **Part 4**

"Sword, [Basic Slash]."

{Understood, Hyoudou-kun.}

{[Basic Slash].}

Eli Phoenix disappeared, with this order to Sword, from Giichi, which was to release [Basic Slash], and that made Eli Phoenix retire. Also, then there was the announcement, announcing that Belial-sama's one [Pawn], Eli Phoenix, has retired.

{Belial-sama's one [Pawn], Eli Phoenix, retired!}

Then, Giichi told to the two remaining [Pawn]'s, Adolf Weiss, and, Lucy Maria:

"Now, you two brats, it's your turn." Giichi said it as he swung Sword. "Are you ready for it?" Giichi said it, as he pointed Sword at the direction of the two remaining [Pawn]'s, Adolf Weiss, and, Lucy Maria, who stood one near to the other. "Although, I'll advance towards you two brats, no matter what your answer will be." Giichi said it as he returned Sword into his, Sword's, scabbard. After Giichi said it, he walked towards them, and then just passed through them.

Then, Adolf Weiss tried to stab Giichi, from behind, as he thought he would be able to hit Giichi, maybe, perhaps, somehow, if he were to stab Giichi from behind, while Giichi doesn't expect it. That's what Adolf Weiss thought to himself. Adolf Weiss said, as he turned to Giichi:

"Don't ignore us! Even we can defeat you, once you completely ignore us, thinking that we won't be able to do to you any single kind of thing, Asmodeus-dono!"

Adolf Weiss thought that he would actually be able to hit Giichi. Adolf Weiss really thought that to himself, really, from the bottom of his heart that really is what Adolf Weiss thought to himself, as he stabbed Giichi from behind, or rather, as Adolf Weiss tried to stab Giichi from behind, thinking to himself that it might succeed. Although, much to Adolf Weiss' dismay—!

"Did you really think that measly you, Adolf Weiss, all alone, would actually manage, to do the smallest thing, to me, the great Asmodeus?!" Giichi said all that while he held Adolf Weiss' spear, which was the legendary spear of Izanagi and Izanami, Amenonuhoko, and all that just his finger, and didn't even bother to turn around. "If you actually got ahead of yourself that much, and actually thought that," Giichi "stabbed" Adolf Weiss, with Sword, who was in his scabbard, and continued and said, "then think again, brat." While Giichi said that, Adolf Weiss just got blown away, and got smashed on the wall, resulting in him, Adolf Weiss, creating a crack on the wall while getting blown away and smashed on the wall. "You are five hundred years too young to actually challenge me, Adolf Weiss brat." Giichi said it with a condescending tone and eyes. After Giichi said that, he continued, and walked away.

Then, Lucy Maria healed Adolf Weiss. After that, Adolf Weiss, once yet again, tried to, most likely, ambush, Giichi, thinking that even Giichi isn't always ready for everything. Although, this time, once yet again, much to Adolf Weiss' dismay, Giichi blocked Adolf Weiss and his spear, with just his finger, despite Adolf Weiss' spear being the legendary spear of the deities known as Izanagi and Izanami, Amenonuhoko. Giichi then replied to Adolf Weiss:

"Well…" Giichi said it while still not bothering to turn around to Adolf Weiss' direction, and doing that while holding Adolf Weiss' spear with ease, with just one finger, not even thinking to bother and turn around to even just block Adolf Weiss' spear. Giichi continued and said. "Like I said before, Adolf Weiss, you are simply too young to challenge me, one-on-one, so just don't even think about it, okay? Get lost before I'll really make you really regret it. Got it?" Giichi said it, still, without even bothering to think about bothering to actually turn around to Adolf Weiss' direction.

Then, once again, Giichi blew away Adolf Weiss, using Sword's scabbard alone, while with only this, making Adolf Weiss getting blown on the wall and getting smashed on the wall, resulting in Adolf Weiss' getting blown and smashed on the wall making a crack on the wall. And then, once yet again, Lucy Maria healed Adolf Weiss, and he jumped ahead of himself, once again, already, and the result was the same, of course.

Giichi then told to Lucy Maria:

"Stop healing Adolf Weiss." Giichi then turned to Adolf Weiss' direction, despite the fact that he didn't even bother to even think about turning to Adolf Weiss' direction, even if it was just simply to block Adolf Weiss' surprise attack. Giichi continued and said. "He's a sore sight. Well, if you two will resign, then I won't make you a sore sight, and just go on." Giichi said that with a rather condescending tone, which was more condescending than before.

Adolf Weiss then told to Giichi, in response:

"Well…" Adolf Weiss said that, despite the fact that he actually doesn't have any energy left inside of him. Not after that much damage, that is. Adolf Weiss continued and said. "Don't you think…" Adolf Weiss' situation, and what he tries to say… Is very much similar to Shin Takami's, right now. Adolf Weiss continued further and said. "That as [Pawn]'s…" Adolf Weiss, once yet again, couldn't speak very well. Although, unlike Shin Takami's case, Adolf Weiss doesn't spit blood out of his mouth, and isn't getting cut amid of what he says. Adolf Weiss, once again, continued further, and said. "Resigning would be…" Adolf Weiss tried his best in order to finish what he tries to say, like Shin Takami. Adolf Weiss continued further and said. "Rather more…" Adolf Weiss tries, once yet again, to actually finish what he tries to say, very much alike to Shin Takami. Adolf Weiss continued further and said. "Of a sore…" Adolf Weiss tries even further. Adolf Weiss is almost there, just a little bit more, and he'll finish what he tries to say. Adolf Weiss continued further and said. "Sight…?" Adolf Weiss finally finished what he wanted to say. Adolf Weiss did not continue and did not say further anything.

Giichi then broke out on a laughter, once yet again. Giichi said to Adolf Weiss:

"You…" Giichi said it with a very not-serious-face. Giichi continued further and said. "You say just the same things that Shin Takami said." Giichi said it with a face with tears out of laugh. "You sure are funny…" Giichi said it, while calming himself down.

Giichi then calmed down. Giichi continued and said further:

"Well…" Giichi said it while making a grin. Giichi also touched Sword's hilt, a little bit. Giichi then continued further and said. "If you aren't resigning, then…" Giichi said it with very devilish looking eyes. Giichi drew a little bit of Sword. Giichi continued further and said. "I guess I'll have to make you retire, the hard way!" Giichi said it while he drew all of Sword.

Giichi then questioned the two remaining [Pawn]'s, Adolf Weiss, and, Lucy Maria, who wants to actually resign, and who actually wants to fight for their master, fight for their [King], fight for Belial [Lucy Maria, will you resign, or will you fight for your master, your [King], Belial? The same goes for you, Adolf Weiss brat.]. Although, the answer Giichi got was pretty much what he already expected [Of course, you know that we'll fight for our master, that we'll fight for our [King], that we'll fight for Belial!]. Giichi then said to Lucy Maria:

"Well…" Giichi pointed Sword at Lucy Maria's direction, all of sudden. Giichi continued further and said. "I guess I'll have it better if I'll make you retire first," Giichi got into position to fight, and continued further and said, "am I right?" Giichi said that with a devilish-looking smile, while making a grin, on that amused-looking face, all while he was behind her, Lucy Maria.

After Giichi finished saying all that, while still being behind Lucy Maria, Giichi commanded Sword to unleash [Basic Slash], in order to make her, Lucy Maria, retire, saying:

"Sword, [Basic Slash]."

{Understood, Hyoudou-kun.}

{[Basic Slash].}

Sword's [Basic Slash] cut right through Lucy Maria, making sure that she isn't here anymore, making sure that there'll be an announcement on her, Lucy Maria's retirement.

Then, there was the announcement, saying that one of the two remaining [Pawn]'s of Belial-sama's [Pawn]'s, namely, Lucy Maria, has retired.

{Belial-sama's one [Pawn], Lucy Maria, retired!}

After that, Giichi walked towards Adolf Weiss, who is currently, kind of… Immobilized… And not to mention that Adolf Weiss is currently kind of immobilized thanks to Giichi's weird ways of blocking, which include in them throwing the enemy away as if he is nothing, although, for one like Giichi, it is actually rather easy.

Giichi then said, as he walked towards immobilized Adolf Weiss' direction:

"Well…" Giichi, as almost always, pointed Sword at his enemy's direction, who at this case was Adolf Weiss, meaning, Giichi pointed Sword at Adolf Weiss' direction, or rather, Giichi pointed Sword at immobilized Adolf Weiss' direction. Giichi did all that while saying "Well…" and also, just as well, Giichi continued further and said. "I guess you already know what happens next," Giichi stabbed immobilized Adolf Weiss, and continued further and said, "don't you," Giichi pulled Sword out of immobilized Adolf Weiss as he said that, and continued further and said, "Adolf Weiss brat…?" Giichi said that while being very close to Adolf Weiss, who Giichi just stabbed with Sword, and pulled Sword out of, who also is currently immobilized.

Giichi then commanded Sword to make the immobilized last [Pawn] of Belial, who is very near to him, Giichi, retire. The [Pawn]'s name is Adolf Weiss. Giichi commanded Sword to use his basic technique, namely, [Basic Slash]. Giichi said it this way:

"Sword, [Basic Slash]."

{Understood, Hyoudou-kun.}

{[Basic Slash].}

Even though actually, this, [Basic Slash], was more than enough to actually take Adolf Weiss down, making him, Adolf Weiss, retire, Giichi didn't want that. Giichi wanted to do more things, to use more techniques, and only then, allowing Adolf Weiss, who was right then immobilized, to actually be finished, making him, Adolf Weiss, retire.

Giichi then commanded Sword to use advanced technique of him. The technique that Giichi thought on using, at the moment, was [Godly Slashes], which was Sword's not-basic-technique. And that, despite the fact that [Basic Slash] alone was more than enough. Giichi said it this way:

"Sword, [Godly Slashes]."

Giichi said it with a rather, unexpectedly, cold expression, for some reason. Then, Sword said what he says always, to Giichi, responding to his, Giichi's, command.

{Understood, Hyoudou-kun.}

{[Godly Slashes]!}

Adolf Weiss was, surely enough, finished off with this. Actually, Adolf Weiss was already not in any condition to fight, even before Giichi used [Basic Slash]. And after Giichi used [Basic Slash], Adolf Weiss was already finished off, but Giichi wanted to use more techniques, so he, Giichi, used another technique, namely, [Godly Slashes], very quickly. And this, [Godly Slashes], more than surely enough, finished off Adolf Weiss.

But—!

Even though that, even though Giichi knew that Adolf Weiss was already finished after [Basic Slash] alone, not to mention after [Godly Slashes], even though all that, Giichi still wanted to use more techniques. Although, Giichi is much pickier than he seems. Giichi did, certainly, want to use more techniques, but Giichi did not want to use [Yòu Dòu], so he used other technique.

That's right, Giichi didn't want to use [Yòu Dòu], so he just, simply, used other technique that he has, but he didn't want to use [Lightning Judgment] just yet, so it wasn't [Lightning Judgment]'s special ability, [Breakdown], and it wasn't any of [Lightning Judgment]'s other abilities, namely, [Divine Retribution], [Night of Light]. And also, it wasn't even [Pressure]. Yes, that's right. It was none other technique, than, [Power of Annihilation]! Giichi said it this way:

"[Power of Annihilation]!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Adolf Weiss, then, more than surely, really, definitely, was finished off. Giichi smiled at that sight, and laughed. That's right. Right now, Adolf Weiss really is finished off. Right now, Adolf Weiss is not just immobilized and not finished off from just [Basic Slash] nor from [Godly Slashes]. And also not from Giichi's tremendous [Power of Annihilation].

That's right, exactly. Right now, Adolf Weiss is finished off from all of these attacks, combined! Even though Adolf Weiss was already finished off from [Basic Slash], even though Adolf Weiss was already much more than finished off from [Godly Slashes], even though the fact that with [Power of Annihilation] alone, Giichi could finish off Adolf Weiss, if he wanted to, even though all that, Giichi actually finished off Adolf Weiss with the combination of the following attacks: Sword's [Basic Slash], [Sword]'s [Godly Slashes], and, finally, last but not least, Giichi's tremendous [Power of Annihilation], which actually did most of the work, even though Giichi's tremendous [Power of Annihilation] didn't really have anything to do. Not anything much, at least. Yes, exactly, that's exactly right. Even though Giichi could finish Adolf Weiss off with just [Sword]'s [Basic Slash], or with just [Sword]'s [Godly Slashes], or with just Giichi's own, tremendous, [Power of Annihilation], not to mention [Lightning Judgment]'s [Divine Retribution], or also, just as well as that, [Lightning Judgment]'s [Night of Light], and really, especially, not to mention, more than that, [Lightning Judgment]'s [Breakdown], and even more than that, not to mention [Lightning Judgment]'s [Divine Retribution], while [Lightning Judgment] is under [Breakdown], or also, not to mention [Lightning Judgment]'s [Night of Light], while [Lightning Judgment] is under [Breakdown], and also, let's not forget [Sword]'s one more ability that we all forgot just now, [Yòu Dòu], which has been shown to be very powerful.

After that, there was an announcement, saying that Belial-sama's (one) last [Pawn], who goes by the name "Adolf Weiss", has retired from this Rating Game, even though he tried his best, and did not, by any way, resign, or even try to, and even when Giichi offered to him, Adolf Weiss, whether to fight him, Giichi, or to resign, he, Adolf Weiss, chose to fight him, Giichi.

{Belial-sama's one [Pawn], Adolf Weiss, retired!}

* * *

 **Life 4: Five Remaining Against One Dominating!**

* * *

 **Part 1**

Giichi stands above Adolf Weiss, while he says:

"Mou~! That was way too easy! It's unfair! Only that Belial gets to have fun, watching my battle... It unfair!"

After Giichi said that, he got up from Adolf Weiss. Giichi is advancing towards Belial. Well, he still is really far away from him, but he still is advancing, and it's not as if it's far for Giichi. Giichi can get to Belial in a shorter period of time than a millisecond. But, he doesn't want that. And that is because Giichi wants to "have fun", so he wants to fight Belial's other pieces, those who still remain. They are none other than: Belial's remaining [Rook] - Edward Schwartze, Belial's remaining [Bishop] - Shibata Kirino, Belial's [Knight]'s Duo - Miki Shino and Iri Shino, and, also, last, but not least, none other than Belial's one and only [Queen] - Mashiro Ha.

Giichi's still walking. He thinks to himself [Why can't I find some strong opponents? Only once I've come to like fighting, I can't fight against opponents who will satisfy me, or rather, my fighting desire, or even "lust".] Giichi made a sigh after he thought what he though. Giichi isn't stopping his advancing, slow as it may be, and gets disappointed more and more as time passes.

Giichi then sees something in his sight's end. Giichi gets disappointed [So that's how far Belial gets...? I expected much more than that, from the Rating Game's former champion, and seems like it was for nothing...], and makes a sigh after thinking about that disappointment. Giichi gets closer and closer, disappointed from the too much short period of that Rating Game. Then—

"—What's that? Disappointed, thinking that you'll win against me, the great Belial, who once was the Rating Game's champion?" Belial got up from his chair, slowly, while he said that. Belial continues. "Did you actually think such pathetic thoughts? Huh?!" As Belial said that, he made an angry look on his face. Then, Belial continues, and says. "Am I right, Asmodeus-dono?" Belial looks down on Asmodeus, from height, as he says what he says.

"No need for all of these unneeded formalities, Belial-san."

Right then, Belial says with an annoyed look on his eyes:

"-san, you say? "Formalities", you say?" Belial said that while looking down on Giichi. "Don't make me laugh. This is a Rating Game." Belial turns his back to Giichi and continues. "On the championship, atop of that." As Belial said that, suddenly, two figures appear. "Miki, Iri, take care of Asmodeus-dono." Belial said that and now he goes away. He goes away and sits on another chair. But—

Before Asmodeus would be able to get to that chair, he would need to fight against the three other remaining servants of Belial, namely: Belial's [Rook] - Edward Schwartze, Belial's [Bishop] - Shibata Kirino, and last but not least, Belial's [Queen] - Mashiro Ha. And not only that, but they are all together. Then, Giichi thinks of something:

Wait a minute... If I were to advance, then I will have to fight Miki Shino, Iri Shino, Edward Schwartze, Shibata Kirino, and Mashiro Ha, at the same time. Well... That might do something... Well, maybe, just maybe, I'll use Zhū Nǎi... Well, I'll see to it. I mean, what'll happen, exactly? Okay. So, I'll just go there, make Belial retreat further, and "have fun" with Miki Shino, Iri Shino, Edward Schwartz, Shibata Kirino, and last but not least, I will have fun with Mashiro Ha, too. I'll have fun with all of them, together, at the same time.

"Now then... Miki Shino and Iri Shino, the male [Knight] twins, right?" Giichi starts walking towards Belial's current location. "At any event... I take my leave here." Giichi laughs a little bit. "So follow me as well as you can, okay~?" When Giichi finished saying that, he was already far away from Miki Shino and Iri Shino.

Miki Shino and Iri Shino then say, at the same time:

"Tsk!"

Miki Shino, and Iri Shino, are now following Giichi, after they bit their tongues.

Miki Shino says then:

"Let's follow him...!" While Miki Shino said that, although, Iri Shino said the exact same thing, at the exact same time [Let's follow him...!].

Both, Miki Shino, and Iri Shino, then follow Giichi. Although, Miki Shino and Iri Shino really didn't think that what happens now would be what would happen... Giichi is actually halfway between where Miki Shino and Iri Shino were, to where Belial, Edward Schwartze, Shibata Kirino, and Mashiro Ha, are. Meaning, these two male [Knight] twins, Miki Shino and Iri Shino, just have to stop Giichi right there, by themselves, or else, Giichi will reach to where Belial seats on a chair, and Edward Schwartze, Shibata Kirino, and Mashiro Ha — are guarding him, which will prove Miki Shino and Iri Shino useless.

"—How long are you two going to stand there...huh!?"

As Giichi said that, the male [Knight] twins duo, Miki Shino and Iri Shino, both have let a weird noise, out of panic. They didn't expect to be exposed that quickly... They thought they would get some time, but to be exposed, halfway, from behind...that's means either that luck is really not on their side, or that lady luck hates them. Anyway, Giichi knew all along that they followed him, and just didn't care until now, and he actually didn't care, even now, but it just annoyed him.

Miki Shino and Iri Shino thought to themselves:

Do we really stand a chance against him...!?

"—Of course not, dumbasses." Giichi said it as if he read their thoughts. "I can read thoughts, but I won't say that I master it to some kind of high level..." Giichi looks on Miki Shino and Iri Shino as he continues and says. "Wow, I have to say, I was surprised when I heard that I've mastered my thoughts reading much more than before, but..." Giichi then especially looks on their parts that specify their gender. Giichi then continues and says. "I thought my thoughts reading worked only on girls...although, I never tested it on guys, but still..." Giichi looks on Miki Shino and Iri Shino's faces then. Giichi continues furthermore. "Seems like my technique works also on men...wow...this is a bit...how should I say it...surprising...I think...?" Giichi then looks away from them, and looks to what's up ahead of him—Belial, who's sitting on his chair, and also, on the way, if he's already there, Belial's guardians... They look interesting...

"Tsk...!" Miki Shino and Iri Shino say the same exact things at the same exact time... "Whatever, let's just kick his ass...!" Right as they said that, Giichi made a grin, as if he knew this would happen, and that while, on the other hand, on Miki Shino and Iri Shino's side...they didn't really smiled, or made a grin, or something along the lines...they rather...had an angered look...

Giichi says to himself then:

"Wow...they sure do have their moral down... Ahhh...I think this means I win this battle... It's such a disappointment...to think that I'd win so easily...I wish it'd be at least a bit more challenging...tsk...mou~!"

The way Giichi is acting right now...his "switch" probably flipped over to his battle maniac side... Giichi's "personality switch", is the kind of "switch", if you have, maybe, by any chance, wondered, on which kind of "switch" I'm talking on~.

Facing the greatest enemy of their [King], their master, Belial, Giichi Asmodeus, Miki Shino and Iri Shino gain their courage, and try to at least slow Giichi down, even the least. They then say, together, at the same exact time, the same exact thing:

"We'll make sure you never get to Belial-sama's place, Giichi-dono!"

Giichi then faces to them, making an annoyed look in his eyes [Eh...?! What did you just say!?].

Giichi then faces back to Belial's location's direction. He then makes a grin. Giichi then says, after setting his feet to running:

"Oi, the male [Knight] twins duo. Try and catch me..." As Giichi says that, he takes off, and as Giichi is at the middle of running, mid-air, you could say, he continues and says, "...if you can, if you two are up to it...that's it." Giichi then makes a grin, and disappears, running so fast, that it seems as if he was never there to begin with.

Confused from all that happened in such a short period of time, the "Shino" male [Knight] twins duo, Miki Shino and Iri Shino, tried their best and kept acting as cool as they can, tried to remain collected, as much as surprising things were, but, they have no time to waver! They have to do their best, so their [King], so their master, so that Belial, will be able to win this [Rating Game], and claim the championship that he once had, which is the championship over the [Rating Game].

 **Part 2**

After Giichi took off, running too fast to follow after him, he finally reaches Belial's current location, which is guarded by Edward Schwartze, Shibata Kirino, and last but not least — Mashiro Ha. Then—

"...So you really did manage to come here, and much faster than I anticipated." Belial said it as if he thought low of Giichi, which might be because he took his time with Belial's 7 [Pawn]'s. "...But—" Belial then continues. "It's still not enough to beat me. In order to beat me, and really beat me, you'll need to use both [Sword of Annihilation]'s full power and [Lightning of the Apocalypse]'s full power. Although, just so you will be able to make sure to beat me, you'll need to use both [Doctor of the Dead] and that unknown mysterious "friend" of you who helped you when you were tired, and had to fight against some strong, but not too strong, although, not too weak, opponents." Belial laughs. "If you think that you don't need to bother anything when fighting against me..." Belial faces his back towards Giichi's direction. "...then you'd better think again, young brat." Belial then runs to another position he already prepared before, which is guarded by no one, although, it doesn't mean that Belial would leave himself unguarded, meaning, he placed some barriers and magic circles around him, "just in case".

Giichi then, seeing this, just laughs it off. Giichi is thinking to himself, at this moment:

He really thinks I alone won't be able to defeat him?! *Laughter* Then he doesn't know the true power of an Annihilation Gear when used seriously, actually, and not for playing around, as I always do. *Another Laugher* Fine then...I'll show you what true power is, Belial...!

Then, Giichi sees that the male [Knight] twins duo, Miki Shino and Iri Shino finally are here, meaning that now, he can fight Edward Schwartze, Shibata Kirino, Mashiro Ha, and the male [Knight] twins duo, Miki Shino and Iri Shino. Giichi then says:

"Well then..." Giichi then takes out [Sword]. "Shall we start the epic battle, with the [Rating Game]'s championship, your master's, your [King]'s, Belial's, pride, and also mine, just as well, on the line?" Giichi then starts moving his lips.

O sword! O dear sword! Sacrifices are to be, made and given.

And thou, dear sword, annihilate and vaporize! Give my [Dream] its [Realize]!

And for thou, dear sword, I shall give the whole world!

And thou, dear sword, shall make me thy [Lord]!

{[Sword Gear] – [[Breakdown]]!}

Giichi laughs then. Giichi then says, after breaking out on a laughter:

"Come! Come at me! Now, let's battle to our hearts' content!"

Giichi fights them, while he's actually fending them all off with ease, and is just playing around with them [Well...at least, you guys are better than those low-level [Pawn]'s]. But, although that, after a bit of fending them off too much easily, Giichi starts getting annoyed [I'm bored... Oi, can't you guys do any better than that...? If you are going to be like that then...I'll just have to wipe you off in a second and finish this boring [Game] quickly...] and fends them all off with just a simple swing. They then reply to Giichi, in answer to what he said to them regarding their abilities, and regarding the comparisons he made between them and the "low-level" [Pawn]'s. Their answer is:

"So what? So if we are better than "those low-level [Pawn]'s", what?" Giichi then cuts the one who answered, who was no other than Belial's [Rook], Edward Schwartze [You need to learn how to receive compliments...], although, Edward Schwartze continues without paying mind, without showing the least intention, or even interest, to heed what Giichi is saying. "And what's your thing with that thing of you saying that you'll end "this boring [Game]", huh!?" Edward Scwartze then punches Giichi in the stomach, although, it's protected by [Sword]'s armor.

"—Is that all you can do...?" Giichi then continues. "[Sword], [Basic Slash]." Giichi isn't showing any sign of making any other attack.

{Hy-Hyoudou-kun...! Are you sure that just [Basic Slash] is fine?! Simply [Basic Slash] won't eliminate such a strong opponent, you know! In situations like this, against opponents like this, you need to use somewhat more flashy attacks, like [Godly Slashes], for example! Or maybe even [Yòu Dòu], in some cases. So how can you use simply just [Basic Slash], knowing that it won't do anything special!? How, Hyoudou-kun, how!? Just, simply, h-o-w, Hyoudou-kun.}

A moment of silence passed. In response to [Sword]'s "harsh scolding", Giichi says:

"If he's a fool that tries to punch [Sword]...he isn't a worthy enemy." Giichi said it while looking down on Edward Schwartze, who still didn't pull away his hand from [Sword]'s armor, out of shock. Giichi then looks up, towards the sky. "Only he could break through [Sword]. Only against him, I had hard time winning, but I won, in the end." Giichi looks down on Edward Schwartze, again, and continues and says. "And this guy over here..." Giichi punches Edward Schwartze then. Giichi continues furthermore and says, "...he doesn't worth anything more than even my punch alone." Giichi then turns back.

Everyone is astonished by what they saw. A [Rook] gets beaten with brute force... And that [Rook] is the top 4 among the [Rook]'s... And Giichi, the one who just beat that top 4 [Rook] among the [Rook]'s, Edward Schwartze, just before beating him, said that he's weak, that his punch would never be enough to break through [Sword]'s armor, that only someone else's punch could possibly break through [Sword]'s armor, that only that someone else gave him hard time even though Giichi won in the end... Such a thing...it surprised everyone...the crowd, these who are before Giichi, namely, the male [Knight] twins duo — Miki Shino and Iri Shino, Edward Schwartze, Shibata Kirino, Mashiro Ha. Everyone was surprised, just simply astonished, by what they just saw and heard... Everyone...except...Belial...only Belial, he alone, was the only one not surprised, nor astonished, and thought that this is to be expected. Although... Right then—

"Edward Schwartze, show your true nature! You are the [Rook] who is ranked top 4 among the [Rook]'s, aren't you?! Stand, and be proud of yourself. It doesn't matter of your enemy beat you. You are [Rook]. You are tough! You are able to withstand such attacks, without feeling anything, aren't you?! Then stand, and be proud of yourself! Because, you are to fight against your master's greatest enemy of all! Such a powerful enemy, that even I would have hard time against him! If you were to be taken down by him, it will be no shame, by any means! It would only mean that you were able to gain the honor of fighting against him! Don't let yourself down, Edward Schwartze, my [Rook]! And don't let your team down, Edward Schwartze, my dear [Rook]! And also, above all else, don't you even dare letting me down, understood, Edward Schwartze, my dear [Rook]!? If so, then get to it!"

Hearing Belial's long and inspiring speech, Giichi couldn't help laughing when he heard that Belial is really intending to defeat him, and much more, when Giichi heard how Belial thinks about his strength, he couldn't help laughing. Although, on the other hand, Edward Schwartze, hearing this long and inspiring speech of his master, this long and inspiring speech of his [King], this hearing this long and inspiring speech of Belial, got his morals up, and stood.

Edward Schwartze then says:

"We [Rook]'s are way tougher than you think of us, Giichi." Edward Schwartze then makes a grin. Edward Schwartze then continues and says. "I'll show you my trump card, because you are the first one to be described as this much strong, by Belial-sama, himself." A moment of silence passes then. "..." Edward Schwartze then continues furthermore and says. "Is it alright..." Edward Schwartze stops for a moment. Then, Edward Schwartze continues once again, and says, "...Belial-sama...?" As Edward Schwartze said that, the look on his eyes suddenly changed. Although, since Giichi can read thoughts, he already knows what's happening, Giichi already knows what it is that Edward Schwartze is saying that it is his trump card.

* * *

 **Life 5: Down — One After One**

* * *

A moment of silence passes... Then, Edward Schwartze gets the answer he waited for:

"Yes, you have my permission, Edward Schwartze."

At that moment, Edward Schwartze makes a grin. He then says:

"Good. I waited for this!" Edward Schwartze then takes his hand up to the sky above. "How about that, Asmodeus-dono?" As he said that, he glowed in a very bright light, and then was uncovered from inside that bright light, armored with a golden armor.

"—You aren't worthy of that armor." Giichi said that with an angered tone. "If you are going to wear this, then..." A moment of silence passes between Giichi to Edward Schwartze. Giichi then clenches his fist, and then continues furthermore, and says, "...you're going down." Giichi said it with a serious look on his eyes.

A few moments of silence pass between Giichi to Miki Shino and Iri Shino, Edward Schwartze, Shibata Kirino, and also Mashiro Ha included. It's right then, when Edward Schwartze gathers up his courage anew, and then says to Giichi:

"If you aren't going to attack first, then..." Edward Schwartze then runs towards Giichi at a God-like speed! Although, Giichi isn't fazed by that at all, and doesn't even blink, nor is he surprised the least. Clenching his fist, ready to punch [Sword]'s armor once yet again, just a moment before that, Edward Schwartze then continues further, and says, "...I'm going to attack first...!" He then punches [Sword]'s armor. But—

Not only did Giichi not faze, blink, or even bothered Edward Schwartze's attack at all, but Edward Schwartze's fist didn't do anything at all to [Sword]'s armor. Just. Nothing. At. All. It was at that moment, when Edward Schwartze's courage just disappeared, as if it never was to begin with. Although, on the other hand, Giichi's expression didn't change, what he thought about didn't change, nothing changed.

Giichi then says:

"Is that it?" Giichi then holds Edward Schwartze, and throws him away, as if he was some kind of rolled paper. "I expected more than this. Much more than this. Seems that you really were not worthy of this armor. With this armor, I had expected that you would have at least do something like...scratching [Sword]'s armor..." Giichi then walks towards Edward Schwartze, who's somewhat upside-down, while also being somewhat not upside-down. "...but seems like you can't do even this. Seems that after all..." A moment of silence passes, and Giichi then continues furthermore and says, "...only he could use this armor...only he was worthy of that armor..." Giichi then stops walking towards Edward Schwartze, because he is right before Edward Schwartze right now.

It is right then, that Edward Schwartze really starts getting frustrated from what happened.

"Kuh—!" Edward Schwartze screams, suffering greatly from the impacts Giichi gave to him, both physical and mental. "Tsk...! I...have—" Edward Schwartze tries to say something, but somewhat fails to do so at the middle of that, just like what happened with Shin Takami, and something that also happened with Adolf Weiss, Although, the situation is pretty much different. Edward Schwartze continues, "...to do any kind of thing, anything, something, no matter how little it is—" Once again, Edward Schwartze is getting cut amid talking. Seems like he isn't going to end well and easily... Well, although, even with that said, Edward Schwartze doesn't seem to give up, and that's true. It is true that Edward Schwartze doesn't give up, as well as it is true that Edward Schwartze didn't give up. Edward Schwartze then continues and says, "...for...Belial...-sama...," Edward Schwartze then gets up, while still looking like some beat-up, and he continues, and says, "...don't you think so, too..., Asmodeus...-dono...?" Edward Schwartze then spits blood out of his mouth and tries to punch [Sword]'s armor, which is covering Giichi, meaning he tried to punch Giichi, although... He didn't have any much strength left in him.

"—Shall I put you away from you misery?" Giichi said it with a belittling tone. "Seems like you're pushing yourself much beyond your actual limit, Edward Schwartze. Are you sure that you want to come out little, like that, really?" Giichi then catches him. "I'll go ahead, be nice, and I will put you off your misery." Giichi then swings [Sword], and says. "[Sword], [Godly Slashes]."

{Understood, Hyoudou-kun.}

{[Godly Slashes]!}

Then, two slashes appear, and what they do is... They just blow Edward Schwartze away. Although, they still are strong, so they'd probably finish someone as strong, or rather, tough, as Edward Schwartze, leaving him lying on the floor, cut to two halves. But, even though that, Giichi knows from his experience that it's always good to check on your opponent when you finish him off, to check whether or not is he finished off. And as that is it, Giichi checks out what happened there. Then—!

Surprisingly enough, believe it or not..., Edward Schwartze managed to survive it...! Edward Schwartze managed to survive such a powerful attack of [Sword], although not with ease, but still, he did manage to survive a powerful attack of [Sword] himself! Giichi then says:

"Ahhh... Seems like you aren't [Rook] just in name, but actually also pretty tough..." Giichi then walks towards Edward, who's beat-up, and lying on the floor, lacking any kind of strength. "Seems like I'll use [Pressure]... Or maybe even [Power of Annihilation]... Or maybe...even both of them..." Giichi then makes a grin. "Power of Annihilation!"

Then, comes out a giant red ball, towards Edward Schwartze, and then—!

Then, as it, that gigantic ball, reaches to its target, which this time is Edward Schwartze, it gets transformed, instantly, immediately, just like that, into a very small ball, and then it resizes itself, and changes its shape...to Edward Schwartze, its' target's...shape... And then, just like that, adjusting itself enough, it just strikes all of Edward Schwartze, who is just screaming in suffer from that great impact. But, although that, Edward Schwartze isn't broken just yet. He then says in frustration to himself "Kuh...!" as he is trying to get up, but ends up failing to get up, and even worsens his situation, and gets to a point where he has to accept the fact that he'll lose to Giichi, without being able to do any kind of thing, doing nothing at all, after all of this.

"—That's not all, little cutie Edward." Giichi then makes a grin, and makes a devilish look on his eyes. "There's much more than that, just so you know~!" Giichi then lets out a laughter. "Well then..." Giichi then stops for a moment. He then continues and says, "...let's get to it..." Giichi then stops for another moment and lets a laugh out. He then continues, once again, furthermore, and says, "...shall we...?" And right away, not wasting any time, Giichi says... "1,000,000,000,000,000 Ton [Pressure]!" Giichi then lets out another laugh, on a mistake.

Then, its shape is hard to describe, but you could say that its shape is hard to describe because it doesn't really have a shape... Yes. It's something like..."The Air Itself"...or something along the lines... Then, it hits Edward Schwartze, and he just screams in response to it. Then—!

There is some announcement. Can it be...?! No! It cannot be it! There's no way that the top 4 strongest [Rook] would retire from something as not-really-that-strong like that...! There's no any kind of way, that the top 4 strongest [Rook], himself, will retire from "just" [Godly Slashes] and somewhat powerful [Power of Annihilation] attack and somewhat pretty-much-powerful, 1,000,000,000,000,000 [Pressure] attack! There's just no way it can be like this!

{Belial-sama's one [Rook], Edward Schwartze, retired!}

* * *

 **Epilogue: A Forbidden Secret**

* * *

 **—Unknown Time, Unknown Place, Unknown Details—**

"Tsk...!"

There is some unknown, unrecognizable figure, and it just talked in some unknown, unrecognizable voice, right now. But, hey, wait a minute. Wait. Just. A. Minute. Too many things are unknown. What's happening here? Well, two things are known, one of them is that the time right now is not during the [Rating Game] and there's the other thing that is known, and that is that the place isn't the [Rating Game] arena.

"—Once again..." The unknown, unrecognizable figure, is crying at the moment. "How many times am I going the repeat this circle!?" This unknown, unrecognizable figure, then punches something. "Goddamn it!" Seemingly, the unknown, unrecognizable figure, is crying while also being angered at something, or because of something... "Damn it!" Seemingly, the unknown, unrecognizable figure, isn't calming down, at all, and is just getting more and more angered with time. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" The unknown, unrecognizable figure, seemingly punches some another unknown thing. "How much longer am I going to repeat this goddamn shitty circle, huh!?" Maybe, there is some chance, that actually, the unknown, unrecognizable figure, is talking to someone. Although, who knows? Then—

"Are you talking to me?" Another unknown, unrecognizable figure, is talking, with another unknown, unrecognizable voice. "I-I think that you aren't repeating any shitty circle..." Seemingly, this unknown, unrecognizable figure, is a shy one. "I-I think that...that what you are doing is good, for all of us." Seemingly, this unknown, unrecognizable figure, is getting out of the assumed room, opening something that is assumed, to be, probably, a door, out of the assumed room, and maybe in to the assumed room.

Wait a minute... "All of us"?! What the heck is going on?! Who are they?! So many questions, and for them, ZERO answers... As to "What the heck is going on?!"... It can be anything, but it would be safe to assume that this is some kind of a discussion between two unknown, and also unrecognizable, figures.

No. Maybe, the first unknown, unrecognizable figure, talked to himself, meanwhile, the second unknown, unrecognizable figure, which is most likely, probably, seemingly, shy, entered the assumed room, opening the assumed door to the assumed room, and then interrupted the first unknown, unrecognizable figure's, assumed monologue...

And... Well... As for "Who are they?!"... How the heck can we know who they are when we are calling the "unknown, unrecognizable figure" because we don't even know how they look!? But, well, hey... Let's calm down. There is a chance that we will get to know these unknown, unrecognizable figures, sometime soon, although, we might already know them, we might know only one of them, and we might need some kind of introduction of them to us, but... That means we just all have to wait.

No... Wait a minute... It continues...! There's something more than that!

"—Thank you..." The first unknown, unrecognizable figure, seemingly thanks someone, or maybe even something. "Thanks to you..." The first unknown, unrecognizable figure, says that while probably, seemingly, crying, still. "...only thanks to you...I was able to do that..." Seemingly, the first unknown, unrecognizable figure, finished talking, and then...

—!

The scene then ends. Everything then ends. Everything gets darker and darker, until you can see there nothing else than a black-colored emptiness, a black, empty, nothingness.

Wait a minute... Didn't we get just more questions?! And didn't we get these questions without getting even one of our questions for that scene answered?! Who the heck, did the first unknown, unrecognizable figure, thank to?! Just who is it?! Was it himself? Was it, actually, by any chance, the second unknown, unrecognizable figure? There's no way to know any of that...

...This scene...wasn't supposed...to be seen...by anyone...

* * *

 **Afterword**

* * *

So...hello there. In this Volume, you got questions to yourselves, and maybe, you can think of some kind of theories, you know... Just saying~

How was it? Did you enjoy (reading) it? Do you think there's something to improve (I know there're a lot of thing to improve, but tell me, still... You know...)? Tell me what you think. I want to know.

Anyway... So, the theme of this Volume was probably, mostly, a [Rating Game], and hopefully, the next Volume will continue it like that, too. Why? That's simple.

In the next Volume, there'll be Giichi's pretty cool, badass scene. And frankly talking, I think that this scene would be maybe his most badass scene that will be until maybe even Volume 10.

Also, on a side note, I'm planning on writing some fanfiction on DanMachi after I'll finish writing Volume 5, so I'll update you guys in Volume 6's Afterword.

And another thing: I want you guys to talk to me. Really. I cannot know that you are there.

Please! I want to know what do you think about my fanfiction! I want to know if you have some kind of theories regarding my fanfiction! I want to know! So please, tell me. Comment just here, you know. It would be more than enough.

Well then... See you in the next Afterword!

* * *

 **Notes**

* * *

1: The main character's name (which was "Ahrle", before) has been changed into "Giichi".

2: The longest Japanese spear.

3: A Japanese spear with a cross-shaped head.

4: The legendary spear of Izanagi and Izanami. (Izanagi and Izanami are Japanese Gods.)


	5. Volume 5

Volume 5: Giichi of the Nothingness

"—You should now know, or learn of you still don't know: Do not try your luck against me, for I am Giichi Asmodeus, for I am the one who is above all and everything. Don't you even dare to forget that. Do you hear me!? Heed my words that I'm saying right now very well, and remember them always. Heed these words of mine very well...Belial-san...just in case we'll meet again..."

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Some unknown Devil, who woke up to a Maou, Sakurako, being also called by her a "fellow Maou", and he is revealed to be a Maou, who goes by the name Asmodeus. It was revealed short later, that this certain Maou, Asmodeus, has a regret, and a strong will to revenge against some certain WereDevie. This Devil's name is later revealed to be Giichi Yerhze, who just changed his name to Giichi Asmodeus, due to his position as the Maou Asmodeus.

Shortly after, Giichi Asmodeus decided what to do, and took his revenge against the certain WereDevie, namely, Shar'Crave Yerlyi. And right then it was—he, who goes by the name of Kodoku Lucifer, a descendant of the original Lucifer, fought against Giichi, although actually coming there under a task that was to kill Shar'Crave Yerlyi "before he opens his mouth and says something". Although, right after that, Kodoku Lucifer had to retreat, due to Giichi Asmodeus overpowering every estimation.

Half a year later, Kodoku Lucifer came back, and made a trap, for Giichi Asmodeus to get in. Kodoku Lucifer then fought against Giichi Asmodeus over the title of the only true and best, Daimaou, or in other words, it was a fight over the title of [A True Daimaou]. Although Kodoku Lucifer tried to fight Giichi Asmodeus, all there was during the battle was mostly the two of them (Giichi Asmodeus and Kodoku Lucifer) talking and revealing secrets of this story. Although, because of that, Kodoku Lucifer went back shortly afterwards.

At the same day, although a bit later, Giichi Asmodeus got to know (through his [Queen]) that he was to have a [Rating Game] against the one who once was the very well-known champion of the [Rating Game], Belial, who got his position as the [Rating Game]'s champion, taken, by Giichi Asmodeus. Although, the bad thing about that was that Giichi Asmodeus didn't have enough time, the [Rating Game] was that day's night! Thus, Giichi Asmodeus just went alone, with his [Queen], Ophis, with him.

Ophis' match was short. It wasn't that hard on her. She wasn't up against some God-Class opponents or something like that at all, and thus, she was able to just do it as if she did nothing. Although, on the other hand, Giichi Asmodeus, who should have had a rather hard time against seven [Pawn]'s promoted to [Queen], each one of them, just played around with them, as if their strongest attacks and utmost powers combinations were nothing more than a child's play.

On the end of Volume 4, Giichi Asmodeus was fighting Edward Schwartze, Miki Shino and Iri Shino, Shibata Kirino, and Mashiro Ha, who tried to stall him, and maybe also doing some damage to him, before he could get to where Belial is. Although, Giichi Asmodeus tried to "have fun", as he fought them, and that was because either way, they would never be able to win him, and either way, he would be able to defeat them in a second.

At the very end of Volume 4, Edward Schwartze asks for permission to use his trump card, and tries to damage Giichi Asmodeus, thinking that maybe, with "that armor", he can do some damage, even if it's Giichi Asmodeus, the current champion of the [Rating Game] himself! Although, much to Edward Schwartze dismay, shortly after, Giichi Asmodeus makes Edward Schwartze retire, making it one less opponent, and it was Giichi Asmodeus against Miki Shino and Iri Shino, Shibata Kirino, and Mashiro Ha.

Now, what will happen? Will Giichi lose his position as the current champion of the [Rating Game]? Will Giichi win as he always does? Will Giichi, by any chance lose against some trump card that is hidden by Belial? Will Giichi show us yet another secret? Now, everything will be revealed. It's just a matter of time until then...

* * *

Life 0: The Nightmare That I've Awoke From

* * *

—Unknown Place, Unknown Time, Unknown Details—

...What is this...? An unfamiliar...yet somewhat familiar...scene...

"—Yo." It was unknown, unrecognizable figure, talking to another unknown, unrecognizable figure, in an unknown, unrecognizable voice. "Oi, do you hear me?" The first unknown, unrecognizable figure continues to talk, but isn't heard.

"—Oi." A third unknown, unrecognizable figure, appears. It seems like these three unknown, unrecognizable figures, are some kind of friends. Who are they? Are they playing around or something? W-What are they doing...?! The third unknown, unrecognizable figure, then continues to talk. "Oi, are you listening to what — is saying?" A part of the sentence couldn't be heard...as if it was censored or something. "Oi, —, are you listening?!" Again, a part of the sentence, as if it was censored or something along the lines...couldn't be heard...

"—Hmm...?" The second unknown, unrecognizable figure, finally talks. "Sorry. I was sleepy." The second unknown, unrecognizable figure, was apologizing, while scratching the back of his head. "...eh?" The second unknown, unrecognizable figure, suddenly becomes seemingly somewhat both frightened and surprised. "How are you two here!?" The second unknown, unrecognizable figure, suddenly gets freaked it. He lost it. He isn't sane at the moment. That's how it seems.

A moment of silence passes between the unknown, unrecognizable three figures...

"—What are you talking about?" The first unknown, unrecognizable figure is full of doubts. "I mean, what's weird about it, anyway?" Then, the first unknown, unrecognizable figure, seemingly smiles. "You said that as if we are dead or something like that." The first unknown, unrecognizable, then laughs a bit, in an unknown, unrecognizable voice.

"Yeah. Just what he said." The third unknown, unrecognizable figure, just agreed with what the first unknown, unrecognizable figure, said. The third unknown, unrecognizable figure, then laughs a bit, in an unknown, unrecognizable voice, and the first unknown, unrecognizable figure, just as well, laughs a bit, with the third unknown, unrecognizable figure, also, in an unknown, unrecognizable voice.

"—Stop that." The second unknown, unrecognizable figure, then is making a serious look. "I said, stop that." A moment of silence passes, and it seems as if the first unknown, unrecognizable figure, and the third unknown, unrecognizable figure, listened to the second unknown, unrecognizable figure, but shortly after, the first unknown, unrecognizable figure, and the third unknown, unrecognizable figure, then just return to doing the same thing they did just a moment ago, laughing. "—If you continue doing that anymore..." The second unknown, unrecognizable figure then seemingly gets up from his assumed "sit", "...you'll pay for it." The second unknown, unrecognizable figure, then seemingly is making a frightening look on his eyes.

—Then, everything turned darker and darker, until everything eventually became black. It was completely black. Then, everything turned back, a bit by a bit, brighter and brighter, and you could see there something you could assume that it's a room. And there, you can see unrelated, another, two, unknown, unrecognizable figures.

A moment of silence passes then between the first unknown, unrecognizable figure, to the second unknown, unrecognizable figure...

"—Why did you make me see this nightmare?" The first unknown, unrecognizable figure, said that with a serious look on his eyes, seemingly. "—Do you have a death wish or something of the sort?" The first unknown, unrecognizable figure, then walks, slowly, towards the second unknown, unrecognizable figure.

"—Not at all." The second unknown, unrecognizable figure, then seemingly, just smiles at the seemingly frightening figure, who is no other than the first unknown, unrecognizable figure. Yet another moment of silence passes between the first unknown, unrecognizable figure, and the second unknown, unrecognizable figure. "—If I didn't make you see this dream..." The second unknown, unrecognizable figure, then opens the assumed door of the assumed room, "...you'd be stuck here all the time. You know, you need to redo things, or else..."

What happens next is the second unknown, unrecognizable figure, just closing the assumed door of the assumed room, without completing the sentence he started to say, and didn't finish saying.

—!

There was a boom. You could see then the first unknown, unrecognizable figure, punching the assumed wall of the assumed room, as well as seemingly making a hole in the assumed wall of the assumed room. The first unknown, unrecognizable figure, then seemingly starts to calm down, a bit by a bit, slowly, a little bit every moment that passes, slowly...

"—Right..." The first unknown, unrecognizable figure, then starts looking depressed. "I have to try harder and harder..." The first unknown, unrecognizable figure, then looks up, "...for their sake..." The first unknown, unrecognizable figure, then looks immediately down. "—No. It's for my sake, and for my sake alone. It's for my selfishness, and for my selfishness alone. It's for me, and for me alone...!" After the first unknown, unrecognizable figure, finished saying that, he smiled a bit. The first unknown, unrecognizable figure, then opens the assumed door of the assumed room, and gets out of the assumed room, and then closes the assumed door of the assumed room. And then, after all that, the first unknown, unrecognizable figure, then, once yet again, is seemingly depressed...

* * *

Life 1: Fivesome Fight

* * *

Part 1

{Belial-sama's one [Rook], Edward Schwartze, retired!}

Giichi then makes a grin. Even though it's seemingly not really according his will, everything goes to him so smoothly, as if everything is going "according to plan". It's just frightening...Giichi's capability, that is. Giichi then says:

"Okay then. It's only you three that I need to take down right now." Giichi then holds Sword. "Well..." He then walks towards them. "They" are Belial's [Bishop], Shibata Kirino, Belial's male [Knight] twin's duo—Miki Shino and Iri Shino, and last but not least, Belial's [Queen], Mashiro Ha. Giichi is up against this foursome, if he is willing to get to where Belial is. Giichi then continues speaking, "...you'd better use your trump cards, or else I'll..." Giichi then swings Sword and hits Shibata Kirino. "...just like that, defeat you, before you'll manage to do anything." Giichi then makes a very serious face, with an emotionless look on his eyes.

—Slash!

As Giichi swung Sword and hit Shibata Kirino, she got seriously hurt, very badly, and let out a sound [...Kuh—!], and just like that, fell to the ground. Although, a mere moment later, she got up, even though it was because Mashiro Ha healed her.

"—Here I come...!" As Giichi said that, he just jumped off and in an instant, before any of the foursome against Giichi could sense him, see him, smell him, hear him, or anything else along the lines, Giichi already reached to them and punched Shibata Kirino, who just got hit. "Can't you do any better than this!?" Giichi then, right away, swings Sword.

—Slash!

Right after Giichi swung Sword, he hit Shibata Kirino once yet again. Seemingly, she has a lot endurance, despite being a [Bishop]. Although, Giichi is only swinging Sword, and doesn't even use his special abilities, and doesn't bother to use [Lightning Judgment], and this is probably because of a simple reason, and it's that he doesn't think of them so much highly.

Giichi then continues speaking, and says:

"Do you really think that you can do anything without using your trump cards!?" Giichi is trying to persuade the foursome fighting him to use their trump cards. He then continues and says. "I'll give you a short time to use your trump cards. If..." He walks towards Shibata Kirino, who isn't in any kind of state to fight, "...by then, you won't use your trump cards..." Giichi then holds Shibata Kirino, and chokes her as he is continuing and saying, "...then I'll show no mercy..." Giichi then kicks Shibata Kirino, while holding her, and he then throws her down.

"—Tsk...!" Mashiro Ha then rushes to Shibata Kirino's aid. "It's frustrating, but..." Mashiro Ha then heals Shibata Kirino whose aid she came to. Mashiro Ha then continues and says, "...we won't have any chance against Asmodeus-dono..." Mashiro Ha then makes a serious look on her face as she continues speaking and says, "...unless we'll use our trump cards, that is. So...let's do it, everyone!"

"—3...2...1...and...your time's up." Giichi then walks towards the foursome fighting him, after finishing counting. "Ready or not...here I come...!" Giichi then runs in a God-like speed, and punches Mashiro Ha. Right then, Giichi swings Sword and hits the male [Knight] twin's duo. Afterwards, Giichi just disappears, seemingly though, and quickly punches Shibata Kirino, who's still not in state to fight or whatsoever. Although, Giichi isn't showing any sign of mercy, just like he said he would.

"—Amusing." Giichi replies with simple comments, meaning he's ready to "take care of them", and "they" are the foursome fighting against him, and "he" is Giichi. "—But...is this it?" Giichi looks down on Mashiro Ha. Giichi then continues and says. "I expected much more than that. But..." He then walks towards Shibata Kirino, "...seems like you really aren't anything that special." Giichi then holds Shibata Kirino and points Sword at her direction.

"—Kuh...!" Shibata Kirino's frustration is obvious, and totally understandable. She then continues and says. "Mashiro-san, are we..." And then, tears fall out of Shibata Kirino's eyes, "...are we going to be defeated like than...without being able to do anything...?" She then screams out and tries to get herself out of Giichi's hands, or rather, hold.

Giichi then swings Sword and hits all of the foursome against him excluding Shibata Kirino, meaning Giichi hit the threesome including Mashiro Ha, and the male [Knight] twin's duo—Miki Shino and Iri Shino. Although, Giichi then suddenly seems disappointed, as he expected to some good fight, but what he got was nothing like that at all.

"—What a disappointment..." Giichi then stabs Shibata Kirino, who Giichi is holding at the moment. He then continues and says, "...and here I thought I would have a need to use even [Lightning Judgment]...or maybe, even [Lightning Judgment]'s [Breakdown], but..." He then stops for a moment, and then continues and says, "...it seems like there's no need for that, no need at all." Giichi then takes Sword out of the one who he stabbed just a moment ago, Shibata Kirino.

Shibata Kirino then lets out a voice [...Ahhh...] and spits out blood and closes her eyes like that. Although, just a moment before there is the announcement of her retiring, she then says something, although, she can't be heard, but it's probably something like [...Mashiro-san...you know what...to do, don't you...?], and then she makes a smile.

—Then, some announcement is heard, just a moment after Shibata Kirino let out a voice, spat blood, said what she said, and made a smile. Right after all of that, the announcement was. It's already obvious what the announcement is. It's the announcer announcing that Shibata Kirino retired, that's the announcement that is being heard at the moment.

{Belial-sama's one [Bishop], Shibata Kirino, retired!}

Part 2

Right after Giichi swung Sword and hit all of the foursome against him excluding Shibata Kirino, who he held at the moment, making it into not a foursome, but threesome, including Mashiro Ha, and the male [Knight] twin's duo—Miki Shino and Iri Shino, right after that, he got disappointed, and "he" is Giichi. And then, Giichi stabbed Shibata Kirino with Sword, and a few moments later, Giichi took Sword out of Shibata Kirino, and then Shibata Kirino let out a voice, said something to Mashiro Ha, probably, and then she made a smile, and then, finally, there was the thing that would obviously be, the announcement that announced that Shibata Kirino retired.

{Belial-sama's one [Bishop], Shibata Kirino, retired!}

"Ahh... That was way too easy..." Giichi thinks to himself. He then turns his look to the remaining threesome's direction. "Let's see what this threesome that remained...let's see what they have..." Giichi thinks to himself. He then makes a grin, and he then runs in a God-like speed, making it seem as if he disappeared, in the direction of none other than Mashiro Ha.

—!

Giichi then appears, right behind Mashiro Ha, and kicks her, while still wearing the grin, nonetheless. Mashiro Ha reacts pretty fast, despite being very surprised, and tries to block Giichi's kick with her hand. Mashiro Ha doesn't have even a little bit of strength to resist to Giichi, although. Thus, Mashiro Ha gets blown and thrown away. Then—!

Boom!

Mashiro Ha hits what beneath her, which is the mountain's "floor", simply saying. She tries to get up, but ends up failing to do so. Although, she heals herself, very quickly, without wavering at all, even for a second. But, even with that said, she knows that she cannot win against the one the foursome are fighting, Giichi, thus Mashiro Ha runs to a direction, which isn't in Giichi's way. That direction, is the male [Knight] twin's duo—Miki Shino and Iri Shino, their direction.

"I will attack Asmodeus-dono from one direction," Mashiro Ha signs to the male [Knight] twin's duo—Miki Shino and Iri Shino that she will attack Giichi from his right, "while Miki and Iri will attack from the other direction." Mashiro Ha then signs to the male [Knight] twin's duo—Miki Shino and Iri Shino to attack from the other direction, which is Giichi's left. Mashiro Ha then says in a loud tone. "Got it?!" As of seeing the male [Knight] twin's duo—Miki Shino and Iri Shino, agreeing, meaning they understood, Mashiro Ha goes towards their direction.

Seeing this, Giichi then thinks to himself. "So, they are planning on doing a pincer attack, huh..." Giichi then walks towards them slowly. "Go ahead and try then." Giichi thinks to himself, making a grin. "I'd like to see you forcing me to use something more advance than just Sword's slashes, without even using Sword's basic abilities, such as even Basic Slash, which I've used even against those [Pawn]'s!.", Giichi thinks to himself, after wiping his grin, just a moment before he goes smashing the threesome against him.

Giichi then tells the threesome who are fighting against him:

"Low-lives, now is the moment you'll realize who has the upper hand," Giichi then sets his legs to run, or rather, "jump", towards the threesome who are fighting against him, "between me and Belial-san, that is...!" Giichi then "takes off" towards the threesome who are fighting against him, running so fast, making it look as if Giichi just disappeared.

—!

Without them noticing, Giichi already is behind them, smiling. "They" are the threesome who are fighting against Giichi, who are Mashiro Ha, and no other than the famous for its good teamwork, duo, the male [Knight] twin's duo—Miki Shino and Iri Shino. Together, they, the three, are forming a threesome. They just turn around in surprise, astonished. They are way too shocked to even move from their current location, before getting kicked, or even moving their hands, or legs, to block Giichi's going-to-be kick, or even move some part of their body, in order to dodge Giichi's going-to-be kick. They are just standing there, feeling what true fear is. They are just standing there, surprised, seeing what true domination is.

—And Giichi is just there, smiling, or rather, making a grin, (while) belittling the threesome who are fighting against him—Mashiro Ha, and the famous duo, who are known as the male [Knight] twin's duo—Miki Shino and Iri Shino.

Giichi then starts using more and more harsh, more and more rough, attacks, starting by commanding Sword to use his basic ability, known as "Basic Slash". And without hesitating a bit, without hesitating the least, without hesitating or wavering, the least, Giichi commands Sword to use his other ability, known as "Godly Slashes". That is, shortly after commanding Sword to use his basic ability, known as "Basic Slash".

"—Sword, Basic Slash." Giichi commands Sword to use his basic ability, known as "Basic Slash", just like that, and Sword is replying with his regular reply which is {Understood, Hyoudou-kun.} and after that {Basic Slash.}. Of course, as always, Sword's accuracy is head-on. Although the threesome fighting against Giichi have been damaged greatly but standing somehow, Giichi isn't waiting to anything, and finishes this fight, all by himself and his [Annihilation Gears]. Giichi then continues commanding Sword, commanding him to use his other ability, which is known as "Godly Slashes". "Sword, Godly Slashes." Giichi commands, and Sword replies simply with saying {Understood, Hyoudou-kun} and then he is announcing the attack {Godly Slashes!}. And of course, Sword's accuracy is just as amazing as always, being head-on.

It is then, that the male [Knight] twin's duo—Miki Shino and Iri Shino—decide to show what they are capable of. They are smiling at each other, and nod their faces, getting a full understanding of what each other is thinking, and agreeing to that. Giichi notices that and just waits for them, the male [Knight] twin's duo—Miki Shino and Iri Shino—to become able, from capable, of doing something to Giichi, as little thing it may be. Seeing what's happening, Mashiro Ha tries to heal herself, and get a bit of a rest, after treating the male [Knight] twin's duo—Miki Shino and Iri Shino—their injuries, by healing them.

Then, two brave [Knight]'s come to claim "the right to be Giichi's opponent". Those two are none other than the famous duo, known better and known well, as the male [Knight] twin's duo—Miki Shino and Iri Shino. They then call to Giichi, trying to make him pay attention to them, which will make it possible for them to fight against Giichi themselves, without him trying to hurt Mashiro Ha, as well. They, the two brave [Knight]'s, the male [Knight] twin's duo—Miki Shino and Iri Shino—then put it to words, and say to Giichi:

"Asmodeus-dono, we'll be your opponents, from here on...!"

Part 3

The situation now is dire. Mashiro Ha isn't in situation to fight, she needs to rest a bit. Although, she hasn't retired yet, because her injuries are not anything that fatal. On the other hand, the male [Knight] twin's duo—Miki Shino and Iri Shino—got healed by Mashiro Ha and then they say they will be Giichi's opponents, in order to buy some time for Mashiro Ha to get her a bit of rest and then they would be able to fight against Giichi, with all of their power, with all of their strength, all the three of them, together.

"—Asmodeus-dono, we'll be your opponents, from here on...!"

Upon hearing the male [Knight] twin's duo—Miki Shino and Iri Shino—what they said, Giichi then makes a grin. He walks slowly towards the male [Knight] twin's duo—Miki Shino and Iri Shino—to show them that full power or not, either it means Giichi is at his full power, or not, or it means the male [Knight] twin's duo—Miki Shino and Iri Shino—are at their full power, or not, either way, it makes no difference. Giichi then tells to the male [Knight] twin's duo—Miki Shino and Iri Shino—this:

"Have you really prepared enough to fight me...?" Giichi then just disappears from the male [Knight] twin's duo—Miki Shino and Iri Shino—from their eyesight range [W-Where is Asmodeus-dono!?]. Giichi then appears just behind them, but decides to see what'll happen if they, the male [Knight] twin's duo—Miki Shino and Iri Shino—get separated from each other, so Giichi aims to Miki Shino with his kick, while they can't notice Giichi possibly, although... "—To think you noticed me on such a short alert..." Giichi says that because one of the male [Knight] twin's duo—Miki Shino and Iri Shino—Miki Shino, was supposed to get kicked, without even noticing, but he tried to block, with his hand, Giichi's kick, but this is not all at all. The surprising thing in all of this is that the other one from the male [Knight] twin's duo—Miki Shino and Iri Shino—Iri Shino, noticed it, as well, and tried to help Miki Shino to block Giichi's kick, with the sword Iri Shino held. Giichi then continues and says. "You sure are known for your teamwork...and that's sure isn't for nothing..." Giichi then finally manages to kick Miki Shino whose try to block Giichi's kick, failed. Then... Giichi tries to see what different with any of the threesome who are fighting against him, but...

"—What? Did you think we'd freak out or something?" Iri Shino, who didn't get kicked just now, says this to Giichi, with serious looking eyes. He then continues and says. "We are together for years..." He then gets into position to fight, with his sword, and continues and says, "...so don't think of us like that, because..." Iri Shino then "jumps" towards Giichi, in a God-like speed, even if Iri Shino's speed isn't anything to be compared to Giichi's God-like speed, but still... Iri Shino then continues and says, after "disappearing" and then "reappearing", near to Giichi, "...it won't do..." Iri Shino then tries to get back at Giichi, as Iri Shino tries to kick Giichi, as well, but fails, so Iri Shino tries to get back at Giichi with Iri Shino's sword, and still fails, and then a moment of silence passes between Giichi to Iri Shino... Iri Shino then continues, and says, "...you know...Asmodeus-dono...?" Although Iri Shino tries to act tough, he's breathing heavily.

Giichi then wipes off his grin. He walks slowly towards Iri Shino, who is pretty much near to Giichi, and then Giichi catches Iri Shino, and Giichi then chokes Iri Shino, as Giichi still is holding Iri Shino. Giichi then still, at the same time, while he holds and chokes Iri Shino, Giichi walks to Miki Shino's direction, and then, when Giichi reaches Miki Shino, Giichi then holds Miki Shino, and Giichi also then is choking Miki Shino. He, Giichi, does it in order to see what happens if both of the male [Knight] twin's duo—Miki Shino and Iri Shino—are in desperate, dire, situation, instead of separating them, because Giichi saw just a moment before, what is happening to the duo known as the male [Knight] twin's duo—Miki Shino and Iri Shino—when they get separated, and it was nothing special, it was nothing more than just a bit of fury from the one who stayed near to Giichi because he didn't get kicked. "The one who stayed near to Giichi because he didn't get kicked" is Iri Shino.

Giichi then says:

"I don't get you." Giichi looks at the male [Knight] twin's duo—Miki Shino and Iri Shino—in their eyes, with a serious look. Giichi then continues and says. "How do you think what you're doing is changing anything...?" Giichi then hardens his hold. He continues and says. "Don't you know that the only one who actually has a chance against me, from your peerage, is your [King], Belial, and even he has a slim chance." Giichi then drops down the male [Knight] twin's duo—Miki Shino and Iri Shino—and walks slowly towards Belial's [Queen], Mashiro Ha.

The male [Knight] twin's duo—Miki Shino and Iri Shino—then tell Giichi, who's going towards Belial's [Queen], Mashiro Ha, they are, the male [Knight] twin's duo—Miki Shino and Iri Shino—are, saying to Giichi this:

"Didn't you already get it?" They, the male [Knight] twin's duo—Miki Shino and Iri Shino—then get up, while barely managing to. They, the male [Knight] twin's duo—Miki Shino and Iri Shino—continue and say. "We thought you can read minds...can't you...Asmodeus-dono...?" They, the male [Knight] twin's duo—Miki Shino and Iri Shino—then go in their fastest possible speed as they are now, which isn't anything like a God-like speed or anything close to that, because they aren't in state to do that at all. They, the male [Knight] twin's duo—Miki Shino and Iri Shino—then continue and say. "Our main objective was to stall, you know..." They, the male [Knight] twin's duo—Miki Shino and Iri Shino—are already near to Belial's [Queen], Mashiro Ha, who heals them, the male [Knight] twin's duo—Miki Shino and Iri Shino—at the moment. And then they, the male [Knight] twin's duo—Miki Shino and Iri Shino—smile.

—And Giichi is just there, near to the threesome who are fighting against him, who are Belial's [Queen]—Mashiro Ha—and the male [Knight] twin's duo—Miki Shino and Iri Shino—they are the threesome who are fighting against Giichi, who's just there, near to them, he's standing, just like that, and he breaks out on a laugh.

Giichi then tells the threesome who are fighting against him, who are Belial's [Queen]—Mashiro Ha—and the male [Knight] twin's duo—Miki Shino and Iri Shino—together, they are the threesome who are fighting against Giichi, and Giichi is now telling them something. This something that Giichi is telling them, the threesome who are fighting against him, Giichi is telling them this:

"Do you really think what you planned went well?" Giichi then just gets crazy from laughing too much, or so he seems. Giichi then continues and says. "Everything up until now wasn't anything special." Giichi then gets closer and closer to the threesome who are fighting against him. Giichi then continues and says. "I just wanted to let you two to have your way, and then, with this, you'll truly see who truly the strong one here is." Giichi then reaches to the threesome who are fighting against him.

Giichi then makes a frightening smile. His eyes aren't seen. Giichi then, just like this, swings Sword a little bit, and nothing happens, because he seemingly didn't want anything to just happen from this little swing, and then Giichi's eyes are seen, and the scene is getting cut, just like this. Exactly like this, just like this, the scene is just getting cut, at its middle—.

* * *

Life 2: The Final Fight; Giichi VS Belial — Duel!

* * *

Part 1

Things up until now are very gloomy. That is, for Belial's peerage. All of Belial's [Pawn]'s have retired. Both of Belial's [Rook]'s have retired. Both of Belial's [Bishop]'s have retired. Giichi only has to beat Belial's [Queen]—Mashiro Ha, and the male [Knight] twin's duo—Miki Shino and Iri Shino, that threesome together. They and, Belial himself. Only those four, are those who Giichi needs to defeat, or rather, make them retire. Much to Belial's dismay, everything in this fight is going very much to Giichi's favor.

A moment ago, a few things happened.

Belial's [Queen]—Mashiro Ha—got injured fatally, and wasn't in state to fight against Giichi, so the male [Knight] twin's duo—Miki Shino and Iri Shino—fought against Giichi in order to stall, until Belial's [Queen]—Mashiro Ha—would get healed, and they did it. Or so it seemed. Giichi revealed that he let them have their way, and then, with that, they'll truly be able to see who truly the strong one is.

And right then, just a single moment after all that, Giichi reaches to the threesome who are fighting against him, he made a frightening smile, with his eyes being unseen, and then just like that he swung Sword a little bit and nothing happened because he seemingly didn't want anything to just happen from a little swing, and then his eyes were being seen.

—And then, just like that, the scene got cut. Exactly like that, just like that, the scene has just got cut at its middle, and what happened after that was... Nothing just yet. It's about to happen. It will happen right now!

Giichi then says:

"Now, it's time for you to retire, if you get me..." Giichi then makes a serious look. "Want it or not..." Giichi then holds Mashiro Ha—Belial's [Queen]. Giichi then continues and says, "...you'll retire in a moment..." Giichi then throws Belial's [Queen]—Mashiro Ha, somewhat not so far away, and turns at that moment to the male [Knight] twin's duo—Miki Shino and Iri Shino—their direction.

Giichi then begins to chant something...

O Lighting, O! Judge and kill! Fudge and make them feel!

For all and every light! For you are the might!

Lightningify and signify! Give me the life of a [Lullaby]!

Enlighten me and realize! Frighten he who ties!

{[Lightning Judgment] – [Breakdown]!}

Giichi then glows in light for a second and then it stops, Giichi isn't covered by any sort of light or glow as of now. Then, lots of lightning's strike around everywhere. As this is happening, Giichi then breaks out on a laugh. Electric waves run through Sword's armor. Judging by its looks, it is safe to assume that [Lightning Judgment] has no form, or so it seems for now.

"—[Lightning Judgment], [Divine Retribution]."

{Ara, Ara... Ufufufu... Understood.}

{[Divine Retribution].}

Then, a gigantic lightning appears. That is, a gigantic lightning that takes the form of a dragon. At first glance, it would seem otherwise, but it's a gigantic lightning that takes the form of a dragon, and nothing else. Although, you could say it's a gigantic dragon-formed lightning, or maybe a gigantic dragon-shaped lightning.

—The gigantic dragon-formed lightning then spits lightning out of its mouth. The lightning hits the threesome who are fighting against Giichi, of course, just like Sword Gear, head-on. Then, just as this lightning that the gigantic dragon-formed lightning spat—hit the threesome who are fighting against Giichi, they were almost defeated, meaning you could almost hear the announcement of them retiring, which means they still haven't been defeated, which means the still haven't retired, just as well.

Giichi then commands [Lightning Judgment] to use a furthermore, much stronger, attack, known as [Night of Light]. Giichi commands the Top-Class Annihilation Gear—the [Rephaite]—this way, with these words:

"[Lightning Judgment], you already know what to do." Giichi then stops for a moment, and a moment of silence passes. "...[Lightning Judgment], [Night of Light]!" Giichi screams the name of the attack known as [Night of Light].

{Ara, Ara... Ufufufu... Understood.}

{[Night of Light]!}

The sky then get covered by some black object. It is probably [Lightning Judgment]. Its meaning is obvious. It means that there's nothing else to do. That is, the threesome who are fighting Giichi are doomed. Giichi can defeat them any time, any second he wants, and this can be very close, and this might be surprisingly pretty close, and actually, this is seemingly pretty close, and this means the threesome who are fighting against Giichi are going to get beaten to a pulp, without Giichi even breaking the least of a sweat.

"—[Lightning Judgment], you may finish them off right now." Giichi doesn't waste any second. Giichi continues and says. "No... Finish them off, right now if possible, please." Giichi then makes a grin. Giichi is then continuing and says. "Strike at them, okay?" Giichi wipes his grin off his face, or rather, look.

{Ara, Ara... Ufufufu... Understood.}

Seemingly, [Lightning Judgment] replies the same thing as always. Giichi's strength is always surprising anew, every time, even though he uses the same things, and maybe shows a new thing or another from time to time, despite still surprising with his overwhelming power, every time, anew, just like that, without even requiring a moment to break a sweat, or even a moment to break the least of a sweat, just like that, meaning he doesn't even tries.

It is at this moment, that [Lightning Judgment]'s Lightning strikes that have been issued with Light of Night, actually strike the threesome who are fighting against Giichi. They just start to disappear, just like that. And this probably means one single simple thing, and this is: They have been defeated, meaning they have retired.

Then, there was the announcement, announcing that Belial's [Queen]—Mashiro Ha—and the male [Knight] twin's—Miki Shino and Iri Shino—or in other words, Belial's two [Knight]'s—Miki Shino and Iri Shino—an announcement, announcing that these three have retired, due to a simple thing, which is them being defeated by Giichi.

{Belial-sama's [Queen], Mashiro Ha, and Belial-sama's two [Knight]'s, Miki Shino and Iri Shino, retired!}

Part 2

After a very long fight, Giichi won the battle. Giichi was against Belial's whole peerage, almost, exception made for Belial's strongest [Pawn]—Marihara D'ark, Belial's weak [Rook]—J'anne Toshi, and Belial's strong [Bishop]—Yanderu Koujiro. Those three are the threesome who have fought against Giichi's [Queen]—Ophis.

Giichi himself, have fought against the rest of Belial's peerage, up until now. The rest of Belial's peerage is seven [Pawn]'s and a [Rook] and a [Bishop] and two [Knight]'s and a [Queen]. As for their names, Belial's seven [Pawn]'s' names are:

Shinji Toudou, a male, who is ranked as top 15 strongest [Pawn] out of all of the [Pawn]'s. He and Adolf Weiss, also a male, who is ranked as top 5 strongest [Pawn] out of all of the [Pawn]'s. And adding to them, Lucy Maria, a female, who is ranked as top 10 strongest [Pawn] out of all of the [Pawn]'s. In addition to all of it, Harry Livan, a male, who is ranked as top 22 strongest [Pawn] out of all of the [Pawn]'s, and also, there's Maya Abaddon, a female, who is ranked as top 18 strongest [Pawn] out of all of the [Pawn]'s. Also, there's Eli Phoenix, a female, who is ranked as top 12 strongest [Pawn] out of all of the [Pawn]'s. And last but not least, Shin Takami, a male, who is ranked as top 7 strongest [Pawn] out of all of the [Pawn]'s.

Those seven [Pawn]'s are the seven [Pawn]'s who have fought against Giichi, all promoted to [Queen]. Although, Giichi just wiped them, as if they were nothing, without even breaking a sweat. —But, Giichi's fight wasn't over just yet when he defeated all of the seven [Pawn]'s, making them retire. Giichi had to fight the four other who were fighting against him. Their names are:

Edward Schwartze, Belial's strong [Rook], a male, who is ranked as top 4 strongest [Rook] out of all of the [Rook]'s. Shibata Kirino, Belial's weak [Bishop], a female, who is ranked as top 5 strongest [Bishop] out of all of the [Bishop]'s. They and, Belial's two [Knight]'s, who are more known as the male [Knight] twin's duo—Miki Shino and Iri Shino—who are two males. Miki Shino is ranked as top 10 strongest [Knight] out of all of the [Knight]'s, and Iri Shino is ranked as top 5 strongest [Knight] out of all of the [Knight]'s. And also, last but not least, there's Mashiro Ha, Belial's [Queen], a female, who is ranked as top 2 strongest [Queen] out of all of the [Queen]'s.

Those five, that fivesome, have fought Giichi who came towards Belial, after defeating Belial's seven [Pawn]'s who were promoted to [Queen]. Although, the result of the fight was obvious. It was Giichi's complete victory, of course. Giichi didn't even bother to release anything special out of his strength, or rather, his Annihilation Gears, and even compared that fivesome to the [Pawn]'s sevensome.

With that said, Giichi did use Sword Gear's Breakdown, as well as [Lightning Judgment]'s Breakdown, even though claiming to not be needing to use it at all, which is actually true. After all of that, when Giichi finally used [Lightning Judgment]'s Breakdown, after making Belial's [Bishop]—Shibata Kirino—retire, after Giichi made Belial's [Rook]—Edward Schwartze—retire, after Giichi used Sword Gear's Breakdown, after all of that, Giichi used [Lightning Judgment]'s Breakdown, and made the threesome who remained to fight against him, retire, with simple moves of the Annihilation Gear he was using, [Lightning Judgment], such as [Divine Retribution], and [Night of Light], although being enhanced by [Lightning Judgment]'s Breakdown.

After all of that happened, just like that, there was an announcement, announcing that the threesome who are fighting against Giichi, they have retired. The threesome is of three servants of Belial, namely, Belial's [Queen]—Mashiro Ha—and Belial's two [Knight]'s—who are well known as the male [Knight] twin's duo—Miki Shino and Iri Shino—the three together are the threesome who have fought against Giichi.

{Belial-sama's [Queen], Mashiro Ha, and Belial-sama's two [Knight]'s, Miki Shino and Iri Shino, retired!}

At that moment it is, that Giichi walks toward Belial's location, which is somewhat pretty much very far away from where Giichi is right now, at the moment. Although, Giichi, just like that, rushes in a God-like, just like he did a lot of times already, and makes it seem as if he, Giichi, just disappears. And then, as a few moments pass, or rather, as a few seconds pass, or rather, maybe even as a few milliseconds pass, it is then, that Giichi just "reappears out of nowhere", near to Belial, or rather, behind Belial, who immediately gets up from his chair, out of a surprise. In response to Belial's reaction, Giichi just smiles. That is, making a freaking smile.

"—Now, now..." Giichi is speaking to Belial with a very relaxed tone. Giichi then continues and says. "Don't you think you are being a bit too much unfriendly...Belial-san...?" Giichi then appears beneath Belial's head, making a freak's smile. Belial's reaction to Giichi being beneath his head, while making a freak's smile, is, of course, just freaking out, just like he did when Giichi "reappeared out of nowhere" behind him, and made a freaking smile. Giichi is continuing and saying. "You are so cold, Belial-san~" Giichi said it with an energetic tone, making it freaking, maybe even more then his freak's smile.

In response to Giichi's action, Belial says the following:

"Asmodeus-dono... You should take this more seriously. Or else..." Belial pauses for a second, and Giichi expresses his doubts [Or else...? What would you do...?]. After a moment of silence passes, Belial continues and says, "...I'll have to use my actual plan..." Belial then pauses for a second, and swallows his saliva. A moment of silence passes. Belial is then continuing and is saying, "...the plan that I came up with in order to defeat you...the plan that can destroy...even you...Asmodeus-dono...!" Belial then takes a bit of distance, for an unknown reason.

In response to Belial, and in response to his actions, and reactions, Giichi tells him:

"Do you think that I actually didn't know your plan..." Giichi then shortens the distance between him to Belial. A moment of silence passes. Giichi then continues and says, "...Belial-san...?" Giichi then makes a very serious look, while Belial is making a very frightened look. Although, this much is to be expected. Belial thought that his plan was good enough to defeat even Giichi, but much to Belial's dismay, it is very likely, that Giichi knew Belial's plan all along, and just wanted to see with both of his eyes, whether or not Belial's plan can really actually do something, most little thing, to him.

—But... What is it, that plan of Belial, that Belial thought to himself, that that plan would be actually able to do anything to Giichi, and also, not to mention, especially, actually defeating Giichi. What is that plan that Belial came up with? What could that plan be? What could that plan consist? What could that plan, possibly, include?

Part 3

Up until now, what happened isn't all that much. Ophis won in her battle, and Giichi is in his way to his victory. Giichi fought the seven [Pawn]'s that Belial sent against him, and defeated them quickly and smoothly. Then, after Giichi won against the seven [Pawn]'s that Belial has sent against him, the male [Knight] twin's duo—Miki Shino and Iri Shino—were ordered by Belial to stop Giichi from reaching to the threesome who are to stop Giichi from advancing and reaching to where Belial is.

Although that, Giichi just rushed, in a God-like speed, to where Belial was, and there was also the threesome who were guarding the location from Giichi, in case he'll get there, or in other words, in case Giichi will get there, they are there to stall him, or even stop him, if possible, and also, do some damage to Giichi, while they keep him in the same place, leaving Belial, or even Belial's location, out of Giichi's reach. Then, after Giichi reached to the location of Belial, which was guarded by the mentioned threesome, Giichi just made the battle, from "Two VS One", to "Five VS One", and won it in a magnificent way, with ease, atop of that.

Then, after all of the events mentioned above, while amid Giichi used [Pressure] and [Power of Annihilation] and Sword Gear and Sword Gear's Breakdown and [Lightning Judgment] and [Lightning Judgment]'s Breakdown, after all of that, Giichi have finally reached to his final opponent of this [Rating Game], Belial—. Then, Belial reveals that he has a plan, which he'll use right now.

That plan that Belial came up with, and even went as far as claiming and saying that that plan is powerful and well-made enough to defeat even Giichi...What on Earth...could that plan be...? Now, everything is set and is going to be revealed! Right now! Belial's plan, what it is, what it contents, what it includes, whatever its target is...everything is going to be revealed, right now!

Belial then says:

"Asmodeus-dono... You should take this more seriously. Or else...I'll have to use my actual plan...the plan that I came up with in order to defeat you...the plan that can destroy...even you...Asmodeus-dono...!"

Then, a sudden, frightening response, comes from Giichi:

"—Do you think that I actually didn't know about your plan...Belial-san...?"

Lightning's strike through Giichi's armor, as he makes a grin, with a very devilish, evil smile, a smile that says, that he knew Belial's plan all along, and played along with Belial's plan, only to crush it to little pieces, in front of Belial's eyes. Such a devilish, evil smile, Giichi makes, as he also makes a grin, at the same time he makes that smile.

Giichi then says:

"You know..." Giichi then wipes his grin off his face, as he continues and says, "...your powers aren't capable of working miracles." Giichi is then walking towards Belial, slowly, and finally closing the distance between the two, after a moment of a pause, a moment of a silence, Giichi continues and says. "...If you cannot do anything to me at all, even without my powers, then..." Giichi then suddenly holds Belial! Giichi is then continuing and saying, "...nothing'll change, whether I'll have my powers or not, the outcome will be the same." Giichi then throws down Belial who Giichi has been holding up until a moment ago. "—The winner, nonetheless, will be no other than I." Giichi then, once yet again, makes a frightening look on his face.

Then, Belial replies to Giichi, who has been belittling him just up until a moment ago, saying that with his powers and without his powers, the outcome will stay the same, or in other words, Giichi will be the one who'll come out in a victory. Belial, who has been thrown down just now, a moment ago, reveals his plan, and says:

"Asmodeus-dono..." Belial then is half getting up, meaning he kind of sits. He then continues, "...well...I'll reveal my plan to you...even though you already knew it long ago..." Belial then pauses for a moment. A moment of silence then passes. Belial is then continuing and he is then saying. "...My plan was to drag the battle with you, making you use your powers, making it so that I'll know how they work, and then I'll be able to render them [Worthless] with my Clan's special ability, [Worthless]." Belial then stops for a moment, and then, after a moment of silence passes between them, Belial then continues and says, "...such as [Pressure], and [Power of Annihilation], and [Sword of Annihilation], and also even its [Breakdown], and also, just as well, [Lightning of the Apocalypse], and even its [Breakdown], too." Belial then pauses for a moment, and after a short moment of silence, he then continues, saying. "...Although...it was a very saddening, the fact that you didn't use [Doctor of the Dead] or its [Breakdown]..." Belial then completely gets up.

"—Well then..." Giichi then makes a grin, once yet again, just a moment after he just wiped his grin off his face, just a moment after he made a very frightening look on his face. Giichi then continues and says, "...let's start the final battle of this [Rating Game]..." Giichi then stops for a moment, takes a breathe, a deep one, gets into position to fight against Belial, and then he continues and says, "...the [Rating Game] that will determine who is the true champion of the [Rating Game]...its final battle...let's settle this...once and for all...shall we, or is it that we shan't...Belial-san...?" Giichi is with a freaking look on his face, as he is saying all of the things that he is saying right now.

Then, suddenly, Belial, takes a great distance from Giichi, for some reason, which is, probably, going to be revealed in a moment, and then, after he, Belial, takes a great distance from him, Giichi, for some reason, unknown reason, which is probably going to be revealed, or in other words, going to be explained, in a moment, after this, he, Belial, says:

"Well, of course...we shall!" Belial then pauses for a moment, and then, after a moment of silence has passed between him, Belial, to him, Giichi, he, Belial, then is continuing and says. "...This battle, this very battle...will determine who the real champion is...of the [Rating Game]...and who's worthy for the title...[Champion]...!" Belial then musters a lot of magic, for some unknown reason. "—Well then, I hope you are ready...Asmodeus-dono...because I am not going to wait to you all the day..." Belial then pauses for a moment, and after a little bit of silence, he then continues, saying, "...you know...!" Belial shouts as he unleashes a very strong offensive magic, or in other words, a very powerful attack, which is, obviously, directed towards Giichi's direction...!

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Although, despite the fact that Belial has cast a very powerful attack, and directed it towards him, Giichi is showing no signs of dodging, or even moving from his location, at all. And even more than that, despite all of what is happening right now, Giichi isn't surprised the least, and makes a bored look as he faces that attack, as if he knew all along, that it would come to this single attack, and Giichi then makes a face that says "is that all?" and it's no long before Belial's attack would hit Giichi, but still, Giichi hasn't been showing any signs of dodging or even simply moving from his current location, nor is Giichi showing any signs of dodging or even simply moving from his current location, probably meaning that Giichi is thinking of taking Belial's attack head-on. At that moment, the moment right before Belial's attack hit Giichi, Giichi's grin, or rather, devilish, frightening smile, could be seen.

Boom!

Then—!

* * *

Life 3: Champion

* * *

Part 1

Up until now, the battle went, seemingly, as Giichi planned, but proved to be that Giichi went along with Belial's plan to defeat him, just to show to Belial that he, Giichi, is the one who is the supreme one, the real and actual, [Champion]. Although, it is then, that Belial reveals his plan to defeat Giichi, which Giichi went along with. That plan was to drag the battle against Giichi, making him using his powers. Powers, such as the following:

[Pressure], [Power of Destruction], [Sword Gear], [Sword Gear]'s [Breakdown], [Sword Gear]'s abilities that are enhanced by his [Breakdown], [Lightning Judgment], [Lightning Judgment]'s [Breakdown], [Lightning Judgment]'s abilities that are enhanced by her [Breakdown]. Although, Belial expected Giichi to also use [Friendly Healer], or its assumed to be [Breakdown]. Belial's plan was to drag the battle against Giichi not to make him wear himself out, but rather for something else. That is, so that Belial himself, would understand Giichi's powers, how they work, and so, he would be able to use his Clan's power against Giichi, that is, [Worthless], meaning Belial would be able to render Giichi's powers as [Worthless].

After revealing his plan to Giichi, he, Belial, then, suddenly, out of the blue, musters a lot of magic, and shouts something as he unleashes his offensive magic, or in other words, as he releases his attack. Although all of that, Giichi isn't surprised or whatsoever, at all, and is, rather than that, disappointed, seeing Belial's attack is only so much, and not something as grand as he thought, making a disappointed face, that seems as if he is telling to Belial "is that all?" making it seem like Giichi is really disappointed. Long story short, Giichi expected to much from Belial. Much more than what he saw that Belial is able of, or even what he saw that Belial is capable of.

Boom!

Then—!

After the great explosion hit Giichi, Giichi could still be seen, as if nothing happened to him. No... It's not "as if", it is this way. Giichi just stood there, without anything happening to him, or rather, without being damaged at all. It is then, that Giichi shortens the distance between himself, Giichi, to him, Belial, once yet again.

Giichi then says:

"Is that all?" Giichi shortens the distance himself to Belial. He, Giichi, then continues and says. "I expected much more than only that, you know, Belial-san. I thought you'd be much more fitting to be the [Rating Game]'s [Champion], you know..." Giichi is saying all of this while he is wearing a disappointed look on his face. "—If that is all that you can do, then..." Giichi then pauses for a moment, and just like this, a moment of silence passes, a short moment of silence passes, and then Giichi is continuing, saying, "...the outcome of the [Rating Game] would be boring, as it would too much expectable, because I would be the one who'll win, without even trying at all. Such a [Rating Game]... That would be boring as hell..." Giichi then appears, suddenly, out of the blue, behind Belial, while wearing a freak's smile.

Seeing this, Belial freaks out, just like he did before, which isn't surprising at all. Although, Giichi still is wearing that freak's smile, which is a bit of surprising. Belial then, on the other hand, while wearing a serious look on his face, on his eyes, on him as a whole, he bites his tongue [Tsk...!] and thinks a bit, and then, his idea comes to him.

"How did I forget such a thing..." Belial thinks to himself. Belial then lets out a little laugh, and a small grin, as well, wiping his serious look off his eyes, wiping his serious look off his face, wiping his serious look off himself as a whole. "I could just do as I planned, instead of testing his power and only then using my ability!" Belial thinks to himself.

Belial then says:

"Asmodeus-dono," Belial takes a step forward, and continues and says, "I thought that I'll test your power and only after you've proved yourself worthy, I'll use my ability to render your powers [Worthless], but..." Belial takes another step forward and continues, saying, "...things now have changed..." Belial stops moving. Belial then continues and says. "...Now...you have already proved yourself worthy, fighting almost all of my peerage, all by yourself." Belial closes his eyes. He, Belial, then continues and says. "...So I'll just use my abilities right now...!" And then Belial suddenly stops. "—Or so I would like to say, but I still didn't really get a hold of your [Annihilation Gear]'s, so..." Belial opens his eyes and continues and says, "...how about you'll go all-out, just against me, just to win this battle quickly?" Belial then wipes his grin off his face, off himself as a whole, and wears suddenly a rather serious look on himself as a whole.

Giichi then replies to Belial:

"Well..." Giichi then musters a lot of magic power, takes a deep breathe, and then continues and says, "...don't blame me if you get hurt too much and will never want to participate in a [Rating Game] after this one...!" Giichi then unleashes a very powerful [Pressure], and a very much powerful [Power of Annihilation]. He, Giichi, unleashes this, saying the following. "1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Ton [Pressure]...! [Power of Annihilation]...!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Then, a gigantic red ball comes out, together with a shapeless thing, towards Belial. The gigantic red ball is [Power of Annihilation]. It reaches to Belial, its target, transforms into a very small ball, resizes itself, and then changes its shape to Belial's. And then, after being adjusted, by itself, enough, it strikes its target, being Belial this time. The shapeless thing, which seems as if it's the air itself, is [Pressure]. It just hits its target, being Belial this time, and damages him a lot.

Giichi then makes a grin and says the following:

"[Sword], [Basic Slash]. [Sword], [Godly Slashes]." And then, finally, Giichi says the following while wearing an amused look on his face. "[Lightning Judgment], [Divine Retribution]. [Lightning Judgment], [Night of Light]." Giichi then breaks out on a laugh and places both of his hands on his face to keep himself sane.

Slash—! Slash—! Slash—! Slash—! Slash—! Slash—! Slash—! Slash—! Slash—! Slash—! Slash—! Slash—! Slash—! Slash—! Slash—! Slash—! Slash—! Slash—! Slash—! Slash—! Slash—! Slash—! Slash—! Slash—! Slash—! Slash—! Slash—!

Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—!

Then, a lot of slashes, just like that, hit Belial, who screams as they hit him, because they are very strong, as it is [Sword Gear] who is making these slashes, or rather, in other words, unleashing, or releasing, these slashes, making them rather strong. But, this is not all. There's another thing besides than that. It's [Lightning Judgment]. She releases a lot of lightning's, to strike Belial, as she has been commanded by Giichi, while being also commanded to cover the sky, using [Night of Light].

"—Belial-san..." Giichi looks at Belial with a belittling look, as he continues and says, "...don't think this is already over..." Giichi pauses for a moment. That is, a pretty long moment. After a pretty long moment of silence passes, Giichi then continues and says. "...This is only the beginning. Let's do our best, fighting each other for the title of being the [Champion] of the [Rating Game]...!" Giichi then makes a grin, and laughs a bit.

Part 2

Screaming out of extreme pain, Belial is trying to keep himself alive, without dying or retiring from the [Rating Game]. Belial is also trying to keep himself sane. This pain is way too much for Belial to bear. But—Giichi tells him then, that he isn't done with it or whatsoever, not at all. Belial tries to analyze. That is, Giichi's powers, and Giichi's [Annihilation Gear]'s, as well as that.

Giichi's powers and Giichi's [Annihilation Gear]'s, too, namely, [Pressure], [Power of Annihilation], [Sword Gear], [Lightning Judgment], and [Friendly Healer]. [Sword Gear] has moves and abilities of his own, such as [Basic Slash], or [Godly Slashes], or [Breakdown], an ability that all of the [Annihilation Gear]'s have, although [Friendly Healer] isn't just yet shown to have. [Lightning Judgment] has moves and abilities of her own, such as [Divine Retribution], or [Night of Light], or [Breakdown], as said before.

"—Belial-san...don't think this is already over..." Giichi pauses for a pretty long moment, and then, after that pretty long moment of silence passes, Giichi then continues and says. "...This is only the beginning. Let's do our best, fighting each other for the title of being the [Champion] of the [Rating Game]...!" Giichi then makes a grin, and laughs a bit.

Giichi begins to "submit to his sadistic side", you could say. That is, in other words, Giichi begins to finally enjoy this battle, Giichi finally starts to enjoy from this fight. Belial, on the other hand...is trying his best to keep himself alive, not dead or defeated, so he wouldn't retire from the [Rating Game] already, just yet. Belial is also trying his best to keep himself sane, so he would be able to analyze Giichi's powers and Giichi's [Annihilation Gear]'s, as well as that, in time.

Belial then says:

"...This is pretty harsh..." Belial spits blood out of his mouth [...kuh—!], and thus pauses for a moment, a long moment. And then, after a long moment of silence passes, Belial continues and says. "...I've got a bit of hold of all of this... I've managed to understand a few of your powers, such as [Pressure], and such as [Power of Annihilation]." Belial then gets up, and continues and says. "But...I have not, just yet, have come to understand your [Annihilation Gear]'s...so...could you help me a bit here...?" Belial laughs a bit.

Belial seems to be pretty tough, standing after getting hit by such strong attacks... Although, nevertheless, Giichi didn't unleash anything too much of his power, and Belial is already about to lose... Giichi sure is strong, but...it is then, that Belial smiles a bit, or rather, in other words, makes a little grin. What happens next is...!

"—[Worthless]." Belial says it with a smile. Belial then repeats, and says it once again. "[Worthless]." Belial then says. "I've just now, rendered that [Pressure] ability of yours as [Worthless]. And I've just now, rendered that [Power of Annihilation] ability of yours as [Worthless], just as well." Belial then makes a serious look on his face, and continues and says. "[Worthless], [Worthless], [Worthless], [Worthless]." Belial then explains. "I've just now rendered that [Basic Slash] ability of that [Sword of Annihilation] of yours, as [Worthless], just as well. And the list goes on. I've also rendered that [Godly Slashes] ability of that [Sword of Annihilation] of yours, as [Worthless]. Although that's it for the abilities that I've rendered as [Worthless] of that [Sword of Annihilation] of yours, the two other things are two abilities of that [Lightning of the Apocalypse]. That is, I've rendered that [Divine Retribution] ability of that [Lightning of the Apocalypse] of yours, as well as that [Night of Light] ability of that [Lightning of the Apocalypse] of yours." Belial, finishing explaining what happened, to Giichi, although Giichi already knew it all along, then takes a bit of distance from Giichi, once yet again.

Giichi then takes a deep breathe, and then rushes towards him, Belial, in a God-like speed, and he, Giichi, makes it seem as if he, Giichi, disappeared, as he, Giichi, ran in such a speed. He, Giichi, then "reappears", behind him, Belial, who gets freaked out, in response to it, once yet again, and then, he, Giichi, kicks him, Belial, down to the ground, making him, Belial, to lie down on the ground once yet again. He, Giichi, then swings [Sword] and hits him, Belial, successfully, and he, Giichi then makes a grin, or rather, in other words, a devilish, malicious smile.

Giichi then says:

"[Sword], [Yòu Dòu]."

{Understood, Hyoudou-kun.}

{[Yòu Dòu]!}

Then...six swords appear, surrounding Belial. Those swords were unique, each one and one of them. Those six swords...looked, each one and one of them...somewhat similar to [Sword], and...somewhat different from [Sword]... One of the swords' color is a combination of a normal blonde, dark blonde, and light blonde. Another sword's color is a combination of a normal grey, dark grey, and light grey. Another sword's color is a combination of a normal red, dark red, and light red. Another sword's color is the combination of white and black. Another sword's color is a combination of dark blonde, light red, and black. Another sword's color is a combination of dark grey, white, and dark red. The swords' height is between half a meter to three meters. Each sword is bigger than the previous one in half a meter, making it so one is half a meter, and the next one is a meter, and the next one is a meter and half a meter, and the next one is two meters, and the next one is two meters and half a meter, and the next one is three meters. All of the swords' shape is about the same as [Sword]'s.

Then, appears someone who holds two of the swords, as the rest of the swords fall down to the ground. That "someone", is no other than [Sword]. His appearance is that of a white-skinned, tall, handsome man, in his mid-twenties. His height is about one-hundred-ninety-five centimeters. He has a long, silver-colored, hair. He is, as well, white-skinned, as mentioned. He smiles at the fallen Belial [Hello there~!], and then...four more arms come out of his back, and each "hand" takes a sword. [Sword] makes a grin, or rather, in other words, he, [Sword], wears...a very much devilish, a very, very much malicious, smile. [Sword] then swings the swords that he holds, towards his target, Belial, six times, each sword, and hits, six times out of six times of each swing of each sword, or in other words, he, [Sword], hits with each swing of each sword, his target, Belial, and Belial, who is getting hit, repeatedly, screams and shouts, in response [...kuh—!], as he is trying to keep himself alive, as he is trying to keep himself sane, in order to be able to analyze [Sword], and then render him [Worthless].

Slash—! Slash—! Slash—! Slash—! Slash—! Slash—! Slash—! Slash—! Slash—! Slash—! Slash—! Slash—! Slash—! Slash—! Slash—! Slash—! Slash—! Slash—! Slash—! Slash—! Slash—! Slash—! Slash—! Slash—! Slash—! Slash—! Slash—! Slash—! Slash—! Slash—! Slash—! Slash—! Slash—! Slash—! Slash—! Slash—!

Giichi then continues furthermore, and says:

"[Lightning Judgment], [Zhū Nǎi]."

{Ara, Ara... Ufufufu... Understood.}

{[Zhū Nǎi]!}

Then...as a lot of lightning's hit everywhere...a beautiful, young woman, appears. The young woman's appearance is that of a young, busty, tall, beautiful, white-skinned, woman. Her bust is very big, maybe two times—No...maybe even three times her head, each breast... She is very tall, for a woman. That is, about one-hundred-seventy-five centimeters tall. She is white-skinned, as mentioned. Her hair...is a very long, ponytail-style, beautiful black hair... When seeing her, you would be at loss of words... Such a nice woman...who could she be...? She is...on other than the soul that is sealed inside of [Lightning Judgment]... She wears a rather devilish, malicious smile on her face... She's making a rather devilish, malicious grin... She then giggles [Ara, Ara... Ufufufu...] and a single, short moment, after that...she wears a bit serious look on her face...and then shoots out a lot lightning's, and a lot of dragon-shaped lightning's, which spit out a lot of lightning's... Amid of all of this, this woman, [Lightning Judgment]...just laughs, or rather, in other words, giggles [Ara, Ara... Ufufufu...]... Such a devilish, yet beautiful woman...she is the one...she is the soul...that is sealed inside of the [Annihilation Gear]...[Lightning Judgment]...she is...[Lightning Judgment]...herself...you could say... Belial screams and shouts [...kuh—!], in response, out of pain, such a pain...that he feels like he could die any moment...and that wouldn't be weird at all, but rather normal.

Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—! Bzzz—!

Belial then says:

"...I've...finally...got a hold...a bit of a hold...of how these [Annihilation Gear]'s...of you...work...!" Belial then wears a huge smile on his face, and says. "[Worthless], [Worthless], [Worthless]." Belial then pauses for a moment, takes a deep breathe, and then continues and says. "I've just now, rendered that [Limit Release] ability of that [Sword of Annihilation] of yours, as [Worthless]. As well as that, I've just now, rendered that [Yòu Dòu] ability of that [Sword of Annihilation] of yours, as [Worthless]. And finally, I've just now, rendered that [Sword of Annihilation] of yours...as [Worthless]...!" Belial raises his hand high, up to the sky, and overvalues himself, thinking that with just this much, he would be able to win...

Then, [Sword], that man, that handsome, mid-twenties-aged, rather tall, man...that man just disappears...and then Giichi tried once again to summon [Sword], but that didn't work, and then, once again, Giichi tried to summon [Sword], but it ended up with a failure. And then, after the two tries, Giichi tried thrice...to summon [Sword], but...ended up failing to summon [Sword]...

Belial then says:

"Finally...all of this extreme pain..." Belial spits blood out of his mouth. It seems like Belial doesn't have that much time to defeat Giichi... Belial then continues and says, "...have come to be worth..." Belial then takes a very deep breathe. Deeper than before. He, Belial, after a moment of silence, then continues and says. "...[Worthless], [Worthless], [Worthless]...!" Belial falls down to the ground, being fatigued. Belial then explains. "...I've...just now...rendered that [Limit Release] ability...of that [Lightning of the Apocalypse] of yours...as [Worthless]..." Belial then spits blood out of his mouth. "—As well as that...I've...just now... rendered that [Zhū Nǎi] ability of that [Lightning of the Apocalypse] of yours...as [Worthless]..." Belial then, once yet again, spits blood out of his mouth, and then continues and says. "As well as that, also, I've, just now...rendered that [Lightning of the Apocalypse] of yours...as [Worthless]..." Belial then wears another, once yet again, huge smile, and raises his hand up high to the sky.

That teen, beautiful, white-skinned, rather tall, busty, woman...that woman...just disappears...and Giichi then tries to summon her, [Lightning Judgment], once again, but fails immediately. Giichi then tries, once again, to summon [Lightning Judgment], but ends up failing... And then, Giichi tries thrice...to summon her...[Lightning Judgment], but...ends up failing to summon [Lightning Judgment]...

Belial, in response, raises clenches his fist, and rushes to Giichi...in a God-like speed...! Although, Giichi isn't surprised or astonished by that, or whatsoever, and rather disappointed. Then, Belial reaches to Giichi, and punches him, with both of hands...! And even though all of that, Giichi isn't showing any signs of doing anything, and still is wearing that disappointed look on his face, because of some unknown reason. Then—!

"—Did you really think that you'd be able to win against me that easily...?!" Giichi says while blocking all of Belial's fists, in a God-like speed, with only one hand! Giichi then continues and says. "If so, then...think again, you dumbass!" Giichi then clenches his fist on the other hand, and then punches Belial. Belial, being punched by Giichi, gets blown away.

Belial then says:

"...To think that you still have that much energy...that much power...left in you..." Belial then wipes the blood off his mouth, and then, after a moment of silence, continues and says. "...Then...how about...this...!?" Belial musters a lot of magic power, and shoots out a very strong offensive magic, or rather, in other words, a very strong attack, which seems like some kind of blue ray.

Giichi, seeing this...wears a rather disappointed look...on his face... A disappointed look...even more disappointed than before... Just like before, Giichi, seeing this...isn't surprised, or astonished, or whatsoever, but rather...more than that...Giichi...seeing this...wears a rather...a very disappointed look...on his face... Also, Giichi isn't showing any signs to do anything at all. Not moving, not dodging, nor even blocking. Giichi...just stands there...wearing a rather...wearing a very...disappointed look on his face...

Giichi then says:

"Oh-oh..." Giichi wears a smile on his face. Giichi then continues and says. "To think that you'll be able to actually injure me..." Giichi laughs a bit, and then continues and says. "I'll give you that one. —But..." Giichi seems to have a rather serious look on his face. Giichi is then continuing and is then saying, "...that's all there is to it..." Giichi then says. "[Friendly Healer]...[Heal]..."

{U-Understood...!}

{[Heal]...!}

Giichi's wound then heals, as if it never existed. Giichi then breaks out on a laughter. That is, a freak's laughter, a lost cause's laughter. Giichi is then walking, slowly, towards Belial, who is getting more and more scared of Giichi, as well as getting more and more freaked out of Giichi. Belial tries to crawl, run away from him, from Giichi, but...Giichi catches him, catches Belial...right after a second. As he holds Belial, who seemingly admits defeat, Giichi then says:

"Well...it's time to wrap things up..." Giichi then throws Belial, down to the ground, once yet again, and the, Giichi is continuing and he is saying. "...So...was fun, but...time for you to go down...Belial-san..." Giichi then makes a grin, but right then, Belial, who is being freaked out, manages to get out of Giichi's hold, gets up, takes a distance, and continues running, without stopping.

Belial isn't stopping, he is just running and running, without stopping, without thinking, without even thinking of stopping, he is, just like that, running and running, without stopping. Belial is looking over and over, to see if Giichi have already caught up to him or not yet. He, Belial, can hear his heart, beating over and over, like crazy, without stopping, just like he, Belial, is running and running, without stopping, just like that, his heart, is beating and beating, without stopping, over and over, like crazy.

Dokun—! Dokun—! Dokun—! Dokun—! Dokun—! Dokun—! Dokun—! Dokun—! Dokun—! Dokun—! Dokun—! Dokun—! Dokun—! Dokun—! Dokun—!

Then—!

"—You should now know, or learn of you still don't know: Do not try your luck against me, for I am Giichi Asmodeus, for I am the one who is above all and everything. Don't you even dare to forget that. Do you hear me!? Heed my words that I'm saying right now very well, and remember them always. Heed these words of mine very well...Belial-san...just in case we'll meet again..."

{Belial-sama...has...retired!}

Then, amid of that announcement, or rather, a moment before that announcement, you could see Giichi, behind Belial, who is running over and over, without stopping. And that's not everything. That's not all. You could also see Giichi's hand going through Belial, and getting into Belial from his back, and getting out of Belial, through his chest. And that still isn't all. You could also see Belial bleeding a sea of blood, out of his back and out of his chest, after Giichi pulled his hand back. You could also see Belial getting down to the ground, lying, lifeless...

Identity

After the events that happened up until now, Giichi was announced as the winner of the [Rating Game]. Giichi also won the title of being the [Champion] of the [Rating Game]. It is then, that I—Giichi Asmodeus—see Belial coming to me, willing to talk to me about something. He, Belial, then gives me a business card. That is, a business card of some cafe. That means that he invites me to some cafe, so we would have some space to ourselves, to talk freely, about what he wants to talk... Of course, I—Giichi Asmodeus—have no reason to decline, so I just tell him that I agree [Okay. I understand. We'll meet there tonight, at 19:00.], and he agreed, as well.

At that night, I—Giichi Asmodeus—go to that cafe, at 18:00, an hour earlier than we agreed. I wait there for an hour. Then, exactly at 19:00, I see someone entering the cafe. That "someone" is Belial. Seemingly, he is here at the exact time that we agreed about. Not earlier, and not later, the exact time that we agreed about. He then takes a sit, near to me. Then, the butler gets to us, and asks us what we want to order, and we then order just cafe, the two of us, both Belial and I—Giichi Asmodeus. Belial then starts talking to me. He, Belial, then says:

"Asmodeus-dono... About that [Rating Game]... When you said those things...what did you mean...?"

I—Giichi Asmodeus—then reply:

"Exactly like I said. You shouldn't try your luck against me. Luck has favored me too many times for it to be changed just once." I pause for a moment, and then, after a moment of silence, I continue and say. "Although, right now, it's already different... Now...I can win on my own, without relying on my luck alone..." I can see Belial surprised.

Belial then talks:

"So...do you mean to say...that you weren't strong at your beginning...?" Belial tries to understand what's going on. He then continues and says. "...You... D-Do you mean that you weren't the strongest being up until recently...or...what do you mean... I...don't understand... I...cannot understand..." Belial is totally puzzled.

I—Giichi Asmodeus—then explain myself:

"I... I was a human...who was reincarnated...and became a Devil...and even then...I was very weak, and only relied on my luck...and somehow, things went okay, but... Somewhen after that...my luck has ran out, and...I had to rely on me, on myself, so I tried to be stronger and stronger, so even if someone else will have luck...even then, I'll be out of his luck's reach...my power...will be out of the reach of everyone..." I pause for a second. A rather long moment of silence pass between me to Belial. I then continue and say. "Also, at the day that my luck ran out...I went by a different name, ever since then... That name...is...Giichi Yerhze. Although, half a year ago, or so, I changed my name to Giichi Asmodeus, because of my position as the Maou Asmodeus." I then get up from my sit, and go towards the exit. I am out of the cafe, but I then see Belial rushing towards me.

"—W-W-Wait a moment...!" Belial is saying as he is trying to stop me from going, for some reason. He then continues and says. "You... You said that your name as Giichi Yerhze...as well as your name as Giichi Asmodeus...you said that those two names...are fake, made-up names...didn't you...? I-If so, then...what is your real name... W-What is your real...what is your real identity...who is the real you...?" Belial is looking forward to my answer.

I—Giichi Asmodeus—then answer Belial, who is waiting, who is looking forward to my answer, so I—Giichi Asmodeus—answer him, who is no other than Belial. My answer as Giichi Asmodeus is:

"Did you really think I'd tell you who I am?"

I—Giichi Asmodeus—then walk and get out of Belial's eyesight. Belial is seemingly astonished by my answer. Although, I—Giichi Asmodeus—couldn't care any less. As if I—Giichi Asmodeus—would tell my real name...my real identity...to anyone...! As if I—Giichi Asmodeus—would tell...to anyone...who is the real me...! In your dreams, Belial! I... I kept this secret with me for 400 years...! As if I would reveal it just like that, to someone like you...who has no relation to me...!

* * *

Life 4: Hyoudou Meeting

* * *

Part 1

Two weeks after the [Rating Game] was concluded, meaning, after I—Giichi Asmodeus—was announced as the [Champion], meaning that Belial couldn't take my position as the [Champion], two weeks after that...I—Giichi Asmodeus—am at this moment, attending a meeting, held by the heads of the [Hyoudou Clan], or in other words, at this moment, I am attending a meeting of the [Hyoudou Clan]. The reason for this...for why am I attending this meeting...is very simple. That is, I am the current head of the [Hyoudou Clan].

If you're asking what this meeting is about, it is about the recent [Rating Game], in which I represented the [Hyoudou Clan], and won over, once yet again, the title of being the [Champion] of the [Rating Game], which is a rather great honor for every Clan, including the [Hyoudou Clan], and that means that I did something that brought honor to the [Hyoudou Clan]. But...if so, then...what are we going to talk about in this meeting...?

It is then, that I—Giichi Asmodeus—also known as the current head of the [Hyoudou Clan]—I hear a voice from someone, directed towards me, saying something.

"—Hyoudou-sama! You should think about the name you are going with, when you are participating in a [Rating Game]!" The one who said the following, is the last head of the [Hyoudou Clan], Seiichi Hyoudou. He is younger than me. He then continues. "You represented us, you know! You represented the [Hyoudou Clan], you know! Not the Maou Asmodeus, Hyoudou-sama!" Seiichi is rather anger... He then continues even more than before. "No wonder your name is written with "Falsehood/Fake" and "One". You are truly fake one!" Seiichi is making such a weird face... What he says, is true, nevertheless...

Then, I answer Seiichi Hyoudou, who is going to throw something at me if I won't answer. My answer, my reply, to Seiichi Hyoudou, who is no other than the last head of the [Hyoudou Clan]...my answer, my reply to him...as the current head of the [Hyoudou Clan], is:

"Seiichi-san, stop. This name...Giichi...is the name that our founder, Hyoudou Issei, has bestowed upon me! If you make fun of this name of mine, then you might, just as well, make fun of our founder, Hyoudou Issei!" I said this as I got up from my sit, and put my hands on the table. "—Well then... Back to the topic. What you want to say is, that I am not worth my current position, which is the position of being the current head of the [Hyoudou Clan]. Am I wrong with what I'm saying, Seiichi-san?" I look at Seiichi with a serious look on my eyes.

Then, Seiichi replies, just as well:

"First, I am the last head of the [Hyoudou Clan], so you should, at least, address me with "-dono", or maybe even with "-sama", and you should know that very well, Hyoudou-sama!" Seiichi pauses for a second as he takes in a deep breathe, and then continues. "Second, you are partly right, but partly wrong, just as well." Seiichi then gets up from his sit, and points his index finger at me [Let me explain.], and continues. "As I said, you are partly right. That is, I think that you truly are no worthy of your current position, which is the position of being the current head of the [Hyoudou Clan]. But—!" He, Seiichi, pauses for a second, and I then cut him amidst of what he says.

"—I get it, I get it! I already know long ago what you wanted to say, Seiichi-san!" I pause for a second, and then, a few seconds after that, I reveal Seiichi's thoughts. "What you want to say is something like ["Although what I said, I think that you still did bring us a rather great honor, keeping our position, or rather, our—the [Hyoudou Clan]'s—heir's, position, as the [Champion] of the [Rating Game]. Thus, you actually are worthy of your current position, as the current head of the [Hyoudou Clan]. That's what I think, Hyoudou-sama."], or something along the lines! Or actually, should I say that it is exactly what you were about to say?!" I hit the table and say. "And also, you said it yourself. You are the last head of the [Hyoudou Clan], so there's no need in hell to address you in such a manner as "-dono" or "-sama", and especially not when I am the current head of the [Hyoudou Clan]! And not to mention, you're younger than me! If you are talking about respect and addressing as one is to, then behave as you should, respectfully towards elders!" I said that in a rather loud voice.

Then, after a moment of silence passes between us all, I—Giichi Asmodeus—who is also the current head of the [Hyoudou Clan]—I then go to the exit of this room, in which we all are attending this meeting. I hear some voice, directed towards me, probably trying to stop me from going out, and just like that, leave the meeting, but I couldn't care any less. Although...I am willing to hear what they have to say...so...I will, at least, hear what they have to say...

"—Please, don't leave yet, Hyoudou-sama! We still have other things to talk about!" The one who said that was Yi Cheng, who is the Chinese descendant of the [Hyoudou Clan]'s founder, Hyoudou Issei. Apparently, his name is written the same way as Seiichi's, the Kanji of "Truth" and the Kanji of "One". Although, since Yi Cheng is Chinese, his name is according to the Chinese way of pronouncing it. He then continues, and says. "I know that the things that Seiichi-dono said may have had some bad effect on your mood, but we still need to talk about few things. So bear with us for a bit, Hyoudou-sama." This Yi Cheng... As he was saying all the things that he said...Yi Cheng was bowing down before me...

Well...I think that I have no choice but to listen to what this Yi Cheng is saying... I mean, he says true things, and...maybe...no—. At any event, I am going to listen to this Yi Cheng's request.

Part 2

After a rather long meeting, I—Giichi Asmodeus—am going back home…and…much to my surprise...Sakucchi...isn't here... Yay! Her weirdness was just about to infect me...! Phew! But...it sure is weird...that Sakucchi isn't here... But who cares~! Finally, after all of that mess that was in that meeting... I can finally get my rest...!

Although...that Yi Cheng...he is rather weird... I mean, all of the heads of the [Hyoudou Clan] were against me, and tried to take me off the position of being the current head of the [Hyoudou Clan], but...that Yi Cheng didn't... It can't be...can it...? —No. It cannot be. He isn't that much close to me...not from what I remember, anyhow...

Yet...this sure is weird...where is Sakucchi? She always brags into my house, without caring the least. So...considering all of that, why...why isn't she here? What is happening? Something is off... What is going on? What the heck happened when I was off for less than three hours...? At this hour...at this hour...at this hour, Sakucchi would always be here, bragging into my house...without caring the least...being weird, and giving some weird excuses for being that weird...!

I make a serious face, as I think of something. I say what I think of, out loud.

"I know! I'll search the house!"

I said it, and started searching all over the house...only to find nothing... Where are you, for crying out loud...huh...Sakucchi!? Where!? Where!? Where!? Where!? Where!? Where are you hiding!? Where are you hiding!? Are you hiding here!? Are you hiding here!? I search all over but I don't find her anywhere. I think out loud, once yet again.

"Don't hide...Sakucchi! Stop this hide and seek, Sakucchi! I know you are there...Sakucchi! You are the only true friend that I've made through these 300 years or so...Sakucchi! I know you're there, hiding, somewhere...Sakucchi!" I continue to search, over and over, and still, I cannot seem to find Sakucchi. I go to the bathroom, and see Sakucchi over there, half naked. She is telling me to come over there and have a shower with her. "—Don't joke with me! You know how hard I searched all over for you...!" I then see that I only imagined Sakucchi being there and telling me to come over and have a shower with her.

Where is she? Where? Here? There? Over there? Top? Bottom? Left? Right? Below me? Above me? Where? Where is she? Where is she hiding from me? Why is she hiding from me!? Tears fall from my eyes. I go to the toilet, and see Sakucchi over there, embarrassed, seeing me being so close to her, in such an awkward situation. I realize that I just imagined all of that scene. Where is she? I search all over, but I still don't find her. I go to my bedroom.

Over there, I see Sakucchi, who is currently taking her rest on my bed [Hmm... Gicchi... He is lonely...so I will be the one who will be with him...together... Hmm...]. She is sleep-talking...even though I searched for her all over my house... She sure is a rather care-free person... Still...the tears won't get off... Although, this time, these are tears of happiness. I am very happy that I found Sakucchi. This time, I am not imagining things. This time, the Sakucchi I see...she is the real deal...this Sakucchi that I see at this moment, lying on my bed like that...sleeping, and sleep-talking, like that...this beautiful girl...she is, definitely...Sakucchi...!

"—Hmm... Gicchi... Not there... Kya~!" Sakucchi is sleep-talking at the moment. But...the things that she is saying...they don't sound all that good to me... Sakucchi wakes up, and says. "Gi-Gi-Gi-Gi-Gi—Gicchi! What are you doing here...?!" Sakucchi seems, to be a bit surprised, for some reason...

Why is she surprised? She is at my home...so that...me being here...that much is obvious...isn't it...? If so, then...why is she surprised that much...? I can understand her being embarrassed, but...what is she that much surprised about...exactly...? It can't be... Might it be...that by some chance...perhaps...? No... It can't be...

Sakucchi then says:

"D-D-D-Di-Di-Did—Did you hear what I said...did you hear my sleep-talking...?" Sakucchi's face is turning completely red... She then gets up from my bed. She continues and says. "You...you...you didn't...did you...?" Sakucchi turns her face towards the wall. She does this only to hide her embarrassed face, from me...but...I can see her cheek...and her cheek is completely red...just like her whole face. What should I say...?

I—Giichi Asmodeus—who is also the current head of the [Hyoudou Clan]—reply:

"I...I heard...but..." I pause for a moment. I then continue, after a moment of silence, and say, "...I think...I think that you were a little bit cute...so you don't need to be that much embarrassed..." As I say that, my face gets red, just as well. I am so embarrassed... I then continue and say. "If you get that much embarrassed...I will get embarrassed, too..." I am so embarrassed...! I'm embarrassed as hell...! I am so embarrassed, that I could die from embarrassment...!

A moment of silence passes between me to Sakucchi...

How stupid could I be...!? Of course nothing would happen! Why did I go out of my way, just to search for Sakucchi!? I...why is my heart beating so fast...? I... Can it be that...I am still worried...? No, it cannot be! I...Sakucchi is right beside me...! This Sakucchi who is beside me right now...I am not imagining her! She is really here!

Sakucchi...if it's only you, then...then I would be able to protect you... So please... Even if you are a Maou...you still can get hurt, so I will make sure to have your back...! Sakucchi, I will protect you...! As I thought about that, I hugged Sakucchi by instinct. It is then that I think out aloud:

"Sakucchi...I...will protect you...at all costs...!"

After a moment of silence passes, I notice what I've been thinking up until now, what I've just thought out aloud... I also realize that I have hugged Sakucchi by instinct... I get away from Sakucchi, and wear a fear-filled look on my face, as I move my hand close to my face, and try touching my face... I just then realize... I then think out aloud:

"—I...what have I done...up until now...?" I punch the wall, and hit the wall with my head. I swallow my saliva, and continue to think aloud, just like that, as if nothing happened. "I...how could I forget such an important thing...!?" I get crazier by the moment, and just hit myself, the wall, everything.

I go berserk, you could say. But, I then look at Sakucchi, who is the cause for me as of forgetting that important thing... I then go berserk furthermore, more and more, furthermore crazier and crazier... But...she...Sakucchi...doesn't seem to have any change in her look. But, her look did change from a bit before. A bit before, she was embarrassed as hell, but now she makes a sad face... She gets closer to me by the moment, and then, finally, when she's really close to me, she tells me:

"...Giichi...don't cry...don't do anything rash...!" Sakucchi hugs me then, after surprising me by calling me by my actual name, which is something that Sakucchi never does. After Sakucchi hugs me, a moment of silence passes, and I am astonished, for the first time, once in a while... Sakucchi then, after a moment of silence, continues and says. "...Giichi...you...you act tough, but inside...inside, you are...nothing grand... Inside, you, Gicchi, are...kind...! Gicchi, you act tough, but inside, deep inside, you are way too kind, and you're not tough at all, and you get hurt easily, and..." Sakucchi cries on me. I—Giichi Asmodeus—scream out, in response.

I—Giichi Asmodeus—who is also known as the current head of the [Hyoudou Clan]—I scream out as I go crazy, as I go berserk, but all of that is because I forgot something way too important. The reason that I forgot these things...is...Sakucchi... That Sakucchi, who is the reason for me forgetting such an important thing...she is...right now, she is...hugging me... I—Giichi Asmodeus—who is also known as the current head of the [Hyoudou Clan]—I reply with such a comment, as I push Sakucchi away:

"Sa—Sakucchi...! You...! Get out! I don't want to see you anymore!"

I—Giichi Asmodeus—who is also known as the current head of the [Hyoudou Clan]—I pause for a moment. Sakucchi gets sadder and sadder with every second and second that pass, she gets sadder by the moment, and tears suddenly fall out of her eyes. She cries, and she screams, and she shouts out my name, trying to calm me down, as well as she is trying to calm down herself. That's right. Sakucchi doesn't know anything just yet about me.

After a moment of silence, Sakucchi tries to talk to me nicely, but I cut her words amidst, as I—Giichi Asmodeus—who is also known as the current head of the [Hyoudou Clan]—I say:

"Sakucchi! Get out! Just... I don't want to see you here anymore! Get out! The circle is about to have a re-go! As if I have time to deal with a nasty woman such as you, and then forget my reasons for living, forget my love, forget my beloved ones, because of how much you're lovely! As if I have time for such a woman, like you...!"

Sakucchi then says:

"Gicchi...no—Giichi...no—Asmodeus...! You...you jerk...! Baka! Asmodeus...you don't know anything do you!? As if you would know anything! Asmodeus...you don't understand anything, do you!? Of course...! As if you would understand anything...! Falling for me, you say!? As if such a thing would be possible! I don't know very much about you, but...but now I know one thing about you, Asmodeus! You are the worst guy, you are the worst man...EVER!"

Sakucchi bursts in tears, and rushes towards the door. She looks at me with eyes filled with sadness, but mixed with hatred. She is sad for me and because of me. She hates some people, of course, but now, I have been added to them, I think. These eyes... Shit! I didn't mean to say these things just to fall for you even more than before, you idiot, Sakucchi! I said these things to get rid of these emotions of mine towards you, you know...! It was much harder than you think!

As Sakucchi rushed towards the door...I could see her tears...overflowing her face, overflowing her beautiful face, ruining it. Just as well as that, I could hear her voice... She said something... She was sad... She said:

"Asmodeus...you...you jerk...! Baka! Asmodeus...you...you'll pay for this...! I...will make you pay for this...! You...will see! Don't say I didn't warn you...you asshole...you jerk...! Asmodeus...don't forget these words of mine...don't forget these words that I said today...! I, Sakurako Leviathan, will make you, Giichi Asmodeus, pay for your actions, for these actions of yours, for these things that you did to me today...!"

I...will I be able to be friends with her again...? Why...why is my heart beating like crazy!? Calm down, me! Calm down, this heart of mine...! She's just another woman! Calm down, me! I've had plenty of women during my life, didn't I!? Why!? Why!? Why!? Why!? Why!? Why!? Why!? Stop it, me! STOP! I breathe heavily. She's just some freak. After a night's rest, she would forget everything she said, right? I'm certain that tomorrow, she would brag into my house, like always, call me Gicchi, like always, and everything will come back to its usual. I am certain of this. Yet...why is my heart beating so fast, why am I so uncertain...despite all of this...!? Why!? Why!? Why!? Why!? Stop it, me...! I should know one thing for certain; everything ends once it ends, and I know it the best! Yet...yet...why!? Why!? I...just a moment ago...I decided to throw my feelings towards her...my affection to her...I decided to throw it all, away, yet...! Why am I such a pathetic being...!? I have the power that outstands everyone! I always hold back, because I want to enjoy my fights! Yet...how can I be so much weak...at such an important time...!? The circle isn't going to wait for me...! Just as well as that, Sakucchi isn't going to wait to me all the day! I need to get myself to do it! I have to do it! That's it! If I won't do it, then who'll do it!? The answer is simple! No one will! And that simply means that I have to do it by myself! I have to settle things with her...and only then, we'll be able to be friends again...and only then, I'll be able to truly throw away my affection to her...only then, I'll be able to really throw away my feelings towards her...!

* * *

Life 5: Her Feelings

* * *

Part 1

I—Sakurako Leviathan—also known as the Maou Leviathan—two days after the incident with Asmodeus, at my home, wearing a desperate look on my face. That is, a desperate look of someone who is dead. I go to my refrigerator and take out nothing, and just leave it, like that, open. Although, there was nothing inside of it. I just drink water, directly from the faucet, instead of taking out a cup from the drawer and pour water into that cup and drink from that cup after that.

"—That Asmodeus..." I put my head somewhat not so much deep in the sink and continue, "...he's such a jerk...saying such things..." Tears fall from my eyes, as I say. "...Gicchi...why did you say these things...why did you tell me to get out of your home...why did you...why did you say such cruel things...you could be more gentle...!" I raise my head and scream out. After this, I shout, instead of speaking in a normal tone. "...WHY!? WHY DID YOU DO SUCH A CRUEL THING TO ME...GICCHI...! EVEN THOUGH YOU KNOW THAT I HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU...! EVEN THOUGH YOU KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU, MORE THAN ANYONE ELSE...! IF SO, THEN WHY, HUH!? WHY, GICCHI!? WHY, ASMODEUS!?" I calm down after a few seconds, as I breathe heavily.

I hit everything I see in front of me, and breathe heavily, after hitting a lot of things, out of frustration. As I breathe heavily, I see that I hit most of my home, or in other words, I hit almost all of my home... I see cracks everywhere, empty, cracked, broken refrigerator, a sink, which is broken into two halves, and finally, last but not least, I also see my faucet, all cracked. All of this mess is due to me going berserk.

I cry, thinking of Asmodeus... That's right. After that incident two days ago...ever since that, I stopped calling him Gicchi, and started calling him Asmodeus. I have put a distance between the two of us. I... I don't to see him again...! Who am I trying to lie to...? I... I still love him... I... I don't know why, but...every time I see him...my heart skips a beat, and my head goes crazy, and...and...and every time I see him...everything becomes different...in my vision, everything is happy, and yet in his vision...everything is so sad...

I don't know what's wrong with me... Something is...different from before... I... I don't know...! What's...what's wrong with me? I... I... I...! Why my heart won't stop beating so fast...? Why...is my vision...becoming sadder and sadder...? Is it because of him? Is it because of me, myself? Am I imagining things? —No...it isn't this...I am not imagining things...it's...it's him... It is because I... It is because I thought of him...for a moment...a moment ago...

As I think of this...I imagine Asmodeus, standing before me...making a grin, and the he is telling me to get out, and he said that with a rather coarse language [Get out of here, BITCH! Oi, didn't you hear me!? I told you to get the fuck out of here, you bitch!]. I... Hearing this, I get nervous... I decide to listen to this figure that I imagine. Maybe, I really should go outside, and refresh a bit... Maybe...maybe there will be something good...that will happen, and my mood will get better...

I slowly go towards the door... I then reach to the door, and then I get sadder and sadder, thinking about him...thinking that maybe I'll see him, and something bad will happen... I lean my head towards the door, and go down, slowly. Asmodeus...why are you such a jerk...? Why do you have to say such things...that will sadden me...? Why...Gicchi...? Why...Asmodeus...? Tears fall from my eyes, as I think of him...again...

I try to wipe my tears, but more and more tears fall from my eyes, more than I wipe... The more that I wipe the tears...the more that they will fall from my eyes... The more that I think of him...the more that I think of Gicchi...the more that I think of Asmodeus...the more that the tears will fall from my eyes... The more that I try to forget him, the more that he's getting stuck, more and more, in my head... Why did you have to break my heart...!? Why did you have to leave me, here, sad...trying to forget you...trying to get over you, but... I then already start to think aloud.

"—You...you jerk...Gicchi...! You...you jerk...Asmodeus...!" I wipe tears, and yet, more tears fall from my eyes. The tears won't stop falling from my eyes... "I...even though I thought I started hating you...even though you were totally okay, I...I...! I wasn't okay at all...!" I hit the door with both of my hands, although it's more like just touching the door. I caress the door, gently, and lean, with my head, against the door. "Gicchi, you jerk..." I start to calm down, or so I thought, but... "Why did you have to such a thing!? Why did you tell me to leave!? Why did you have to say such cruel things!? Why...why did you have to tell to me that you don't want to see me? Why did you have to sadden me like that...!? Why did you have to sadden me that much...!?" Tears fall from my eyes, and they won't stop. The tears won't stop falling from my eyes.

I go away from the door, and wipe my tears. This Asmodeus...this Gicchi...he's such a jerk. But...he's still the man that I fell in love for, and that's for sure... I finally calm down a bit. I mean, I cannot afford to waste all of my day, just like that, just crying over something that has already been, that has already happened, I cannot afford to myself to cry over and over, for all of the day, just over some jerk... It is then, that I—Sakurako Leviathan—who is also known otherwise as Maou Leviathan—I hear knocks on the door.

Knock! Knock!

I wonder who this can be... I go to the door, and open it, but what I see is...a letter. I wonder whose letter this is... I pick it up, since it's in front of my door, to see if it's to me, and I see my name on it. Ahh... So it is for me, after all. I wonder what is written in this letter, but that can wait for a bit later.

Part 2

I lie on my bed, sad, with a bit of tears. And here I thought that I finally returned to my usual self... I wipe my tears. But, one thing for sure; I will make him take those words of him back! I nod and raise my hands to my face as I wear a smile on my face. Well...although I said that, I did give up on making him pay for those words, so I won't go so far with it... Tears fall from my eyes once yet again.

Tsk...! I need to keep my thoughts about something else than him. Yet...why is he always popping up in my head...no matter what I'm thinking of at the moment...? Maybe... I start to wear a sad, yet embarrassed look on my face. Well... I guess...that it's because I do love him...after all, or something like that... I try to cover my sad yet embarrassed face, with my hands. I think it's...probably because of this...after all... Once I stop getting embarrassed, or anything else than sad, I start wearing a sad look on my face. And that is happening, right now...

I know! If that's how it's going to be...then I'll just think about something happy! Something very happy, that I will be able to focus on, for a lot of time! A happy memory...something that I am really happy that it happened... Maybe the time when I firstly became a Maou, as I aimed to for about 30 years? No...it isn't that much happy thing, which I will be able to focus on for a lot of time. Hmm...hmm...hmm...then how about...what!? What am I thinking about!? Mou~! Even now...he has to pop up in my head...right off the bat... Well...that memory is a thing that I am rather happy about its happening...

Right... As of now, I thought about remembering the time when Gicchi and I met...the time when Gicchi challenged that time's Asmodeus, for the title of Asmodeus... Well, I guess...that maybe...already then...I have fell for him... That is, fell in love...for him... Well, I guess that I should try and see what will happen... I mean, if I will think about something happy, then I will be able to be something else than sad, so case solved. But...if I will be thinking about him...then I will be sad...won't I...? Well, it's a complex, but I think that I should, at least, give it a shot, or I will never know what will happen in such a case...

And, just like this, I try my best to think of that time.

—Somewhere In The Underworld, 3 Years Ago—

"—Asmodeus-dono, there is someone who is wishing to challenge you, as you know, and the challenge is today, too, as you know." The one who said the following is a handsome, tall man, who looks in his mid-twenties. He has a rather long, crimson red hair, and blue-green eyes. That's right. The one who said that is Sirzechs Lucifer, or as I prefer calling him, Sirzechs-dono. He, Sirzechs-dono, then continues and says. "His challenge against you is scheduled to about thirty minutes from now, Asmodeus-dono." He finishes his words with that. He isn't expanding anything too much, seemingly.

Then, another voice says something:

"Seemingly, his name is Giichi Hyoudou." The one who said the following was a handsome man, who looks in his mid-twenties. He has a green hair, which is slicked back. That's right. The one who said that was Ajuka Beelzebub, or as I prefer calling him, Ajuka-dono. He, Ajuka-dono, then continues. "Apparently, he claims that his name isn't Giichi Hyoudou, but Giichi Yerhze, for some reason. That might be because he doesn't like his Clan, because he is the oldest one in his Clan, and despite that, he isn't the head of his Clan, but someone else is. This is what I think about this, Asmodeus-dono." He stops at that.

Then, once again, another voice says something:

"That someone is Seiichi Hyoudou." The one who said the following is a beautiful girl, who looks in her teen. She has a long, purple hair, which is tied into twin tails. She also has purple eyes. Her body is, surprisingly enough, like that of child, albeit with rather large breasts. That's right. She is Sakurako Leviathan. Or in other words, she is me! She then continues and says. "I have a rather bad feeling about that Giichi guy... I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about him... It might be a bad feeling about the fight of you two. Be careful, Asmodeus-dono." She finishes with this.

Then, once yet again, another voice says something else:

"I know, I know, and I know." The one who said that was a handsome, tall man, with a muscular build, who looks in his twenties. He also has a short blue hair, with a bit of red at its ends. He is Dendrocon Asmodeus, or as I prefer calling him, Dendrocon-dono. He, Dendrocon-dono, continues and says. "There is one thing you forgot to mention, although. He is also said to be on par with you two, Sirzechs-dono and Ajuka-dono." He looks at the door, as someone enters. He then says. "...That is, he has a power on par with that of a Transcendental Being, or in other words, he is a Transcendental Being, if not more than that. And that is something you are to note, you three." He pauses for a moment and then continues and says. "Don't you agree, too, Hyoudou-san?" He said that as he looked at who entered a moment ago. That's right. The one who entered a moment ago was Giichi.

I—Sakurako Leviathan—also known as the Maou Leviathan—I look at Giichi, who just entered. That is, with a suspicious look in my eyes, as I look at him. What cheat did he use in his life in order to claim such a power...? That is, a power of a Transcendental Being. What can it be? The [King] piece? Ophis' snakes? What can it be? Anyhow, he is strong. He is far from me, and yet, I can feel his aura...! It...it's even more than Sirzechs-dono's real form...! Such a thing...how can it be...!?

"—Dendrocon Asmodeus, am I right?" The one who said that is a handsome, tall, muscular man who looks in his mid-thirties. He has a silver hair, which is somewhat long, but not very long. His eyes are light brown. He is Giichi. He looked the exact same as he looks at in the present. He then continues and says. "Well then, Asmodeus-san, are you ready?" Giichi wears a somewhat devilish smile as he says. "Actually, you needn't to answer me, because I already know your answer." Giichi laughs a bit after that.

Dendrocon-dono, hearing this, gets surprised, but calms down right after that. He then says:

"I see, I see." Dendrocon-dono wears a smile, and continues. "I have heard you have are said to be the strongest Devil, the [Hyoudou Clan]'s pride, who hosts more than six [Rephaite]'s, and uses them to the extreme." Dendrocon-dono then slowly goes towards Giichi as he continues and says. "I thought you were some kind of an urban legend of the [Hyoudou Clan], which was made in order to scare, but it seems like you are actually real." Then, Dendrocon-dono reaches to Giichi, and shakes hands with him. "Nice to meet you, Giichi-dono." Dendrocon-dono then goes back, getting ready to the fight.

Seemingly, Dendrocon-dono understands that Giichi is rather strong. Actually, what he says explains how this Giichi is emitting such a strong, dangerous aura. But, if so then...doesn't that mean that Dendrocon-dono is going to lose in a second, without Giichi even trying? I want to believe in Dendrocon-dono, as much as I can, but...honestly, with six [Rephaite]'s...there's no hope for Dendrocon-dono. Dendrocon-dono probably doesn't have a chance to win, at all.

Then, both of them go into their room for the fight. Of course, since it is going to be a fight that a Maou will fight against some Devil who thinks that he has enough power to win against him, since it is such a fight, then the room for their fight is actually a [Rating Game]-like arena room. Or in other words, it is replica of somewhere. Actually, Giichi said that Dendrocon-dono may choose the place that will be replicated and will be their room for their fight.

They get ready for the fight, which will be in twenty-five minutes from now.

—25 Minutes After—

After what happened, they thought of what they will do in their fight. Then, they go to the room, and get transferred to the [Rating Game]-like arena room. The place that Dendrocon-dono chose for their fight to be replicated, was actually a made-up place. It was a three kilometers in its length, and about a kilometer and half a kilometer in its width. Seemingly, Dendrocon-dono's strategy was to tire Giichi. Dendrocon-dono came up with such a strategy because he knew that, hosting six [Rephaite]'s, Giichi will get tired in due time, so he needs a long and wide area, so he can teleport to somewhere far away from Giichi, using the teleportation magic that Ajuka-dono taught him a long time ago, for some reason.

Part 3

"—What a disappointment..." Giichi says, and closes his eys. Giichi then opens his eyes, and continues. "...And here I thought that you'll, at least, do something, anything, any kind of thing, that will surprise me, or astonish me, or something along the lines, but..." Giichi pauses for a moment, and then continues, "...seems like this isn't the case..." Giichi then runs towards Dendrocon-dono's direction, in such a speed...in a God-like speed, making it seem as if...making it seem as if he disappeared! Then—!

In front of Dendrocon-dono, is Giichi, "reappearing". Dendrocon-dono, in reaction to this, freaks out, although he gets a hold of himself, shortly after. Dendrocon-dono then runs away from Giichi, who was about to kick him. Giichi then draws a sword. That sword's color is a combination of dark brown and dark violet. The sword's length is ten Shaku1. The sword's shape is that of a Katana2. The sword, despite being rather sharp, has twelve little, white, angel wings out of it.

Then, Dendrocon-dono, seeing this, gets rather surprised, and says:

"So...might this be the legendary [Sword of Annihilation]...?" Dendrocon-dono wears an uncomfortable look on his face. Seemingly, he thinks that with this [Sword of Annihilation] in his hands, Giichi will probably win without even trying... Dendrocon-dono then continues. "This is going to be rather harsh, for me, but..." Dendrocon-dono pauses for a second, and then, right after this, continues and says, "...even with that said...the same goes for you, Giichi-dono...!" Dendrocon-dono then makes a grin. Seemingly, he plans something, and he thinks that either Giichi doesn't know about this, or Giichi can't do anything about it, even if he knew. Then—!

A lot of magic circles, a lot of magic squares, and even a lot of magic pentagon, and furthermore—even a lot of magic hexagon, and there is much more than that—even a lot of magic heptagon, and it still continues—even a lot of magic octagon, and it doesn't stop just yet—even also a lot of magic nonagon, and last but not least—even also a lot of magic decagon. All of these appear. All of these are offensive magic. All of these are directed towards Giichi, too.

Seems like Dendrocon-dono didn't really think of just running away... Seemingly, he does plan to use some force, before tiring him, also while tiring him, and even after tiring him. That's a...rather straightforward...strategy... But...will it really work out...this easily? I don't think that it will work out this easily. Dendrocon-dono better having some better strategy than this, or he will lose this battle in a second—no, maybe even in a millisecond...!

Then—!

All of Dendrocon-dono's attacks have hit Giichi, but the damage doesn't seem to be so grand. No, it certainly did give some damage. Even if not so much. Well...Giichi being durable is an obvious thing, as he is a Transcendental Being, so him—Giichi—being rather durable isn't surprising, at all.

Then, Giichi is there, with only mediocre injuries! Giichi looks at Dendrocon-dono with a bit more serious eyes. Giichi then walks slowly towards Dendrocon-dono's direction. Dendrocon-dono, in reaction to Giichi's action, gets freaked out, and scared. Although, he does get a hold of himself, shortly after. And he—Dendrocon-dono—then does the same thing, just like a moment ago, including making a grin. Dendrocon-dono's look, in his eyes, though...isn't the same...

Then—!

Giichi is still far away from Dendrocon-dono, meaning that he still didn't get hit by Dendrocon-dono's attacks just yet. Seeing this, Giichi intends to not dodge all of Dendrocon-dono's attacks, nor does Giichi intend to block all of Dendrocon-dono's attacks. Instead, what Giichi intends to do...is totally different... Giichi then says:

"So...[Sword]...today...is it your shift...Zǐténg...?" Giichi says as he looks at his sword. Seemingly, Giichi's sword is the infamous [Annihilation Gear], [Sword of Annihilation]. Also, he—Giichi—calls his sword, which is an [Annihilation Gear], the [Sword of Annihilation], with a "nickname", which is [Sword]. Giichi id then continuing, and is then saying. "...Anyway...[Sword]...[Annihilation]...!" Giichi wears a rather devilish, and a malicious smile. That is, of a freak.

—!

Then, the sword that Giichi holds, namely, [Sword], gets released, out of Giichi's hands. [Sword]'s angel wings expand. They expand so much, that each one and one of them gets to about three meters and half a meter. [Sword] then unleashes a huge, a gigantic...[Light Spear]... Seeing this huge, this gigantic, [Light Spear], Dendrocon-dono tries to dodge, but...

—This huge, this gigantic, [Light Spear]...just changed its direction, to Dendrocon-dono, who just dodged...! This is absurd! Such a thing, since when was this possible!? Is this how Giichi attained the power that is equal to that of Transcendental Being? It is possible, but still, just as well as it is possible, it might not be the case...

How can it be? Why can it use [Light Spear]? Also, not to mention, how it can even change the direction of such a huge, such a gigantic, Light Spear, which has been already dodged!? This power...isn't normal, at all... It is not an Angel, so why...? Can it be...that that's the enormous power that the [Annihilation Gear]'s hold? Be whatever it is, this is something out of an actual understanding... No wonder that they, the [Annihilation Gear]'s, are also called by the title, [The Forbidden Secret]...

—Then, just like this, [Sword] unleashes dozens of huge, gigantic, [Light Spear]'s. Seeing this, Dendrocon-dono tries to dodge, over and over, but ends up failing to dodge, over and over. Each [Light Spear] that Dendrocon-dono sees, he tries to dodge, but then another [Light Spear] hits him, and the [Light Spear] he tried to dodge, changes its direction to Dendrocon-dono, and eventually hits Dendrocon-dono, just like that. Thus, Dendrocon-dono ends up being beat harshly. Dendrocon-dono is injured heavily, but he takes out a [Phoenix Tear]!

Then, Dendrocon-dono speaks:

"It's really surprising, Giichi-dono. You don't stop amazing me, Giichi-dono." Dendrocon-dono said it with a look of someone who admits defeat. Dendrocon-dono then continues and says. "Well...this is the only [Phoenix Tear] I took with me. I mean, I cannot allow myself being beat so much, using so much [Phoenix Tear]'s, and after all of that, having my title, as the Maou Asmodeus, being taken by my opponent. I did do my research on you, and I saw just how ridiculously strong you are." Dendrocon-dono pauses for a moment, and takes a deep breathe. A moment of silence passes between Dendrocon-dono to Giichi... Then, Dendrocon-dono continues speaking. "I did expect these [Annihilation Gear]'s to be something out of my scope of Demonic things, but to think that these [Annihilation Gear]'s are also something out of my scope of Holy things..." Dendrocon-dono then looks down, and directs his look towards Giichi, after a moment.

Giichi holds [Sword], and wears a devilish, malicious smile, just like he always does. Giichi then speaks out, just as well as Dendrocon-dono did a moment ago:

"It isn't that surprising~" Giichi walks towards Dendrocon-dono, who gets freaked out and shoots a lot of attacks, a lot of magic circles, and a lot of magic squares, pentagon, hexagon, heptagon, octagon, nonagon, decagon, and so on. Giichi, on the other hand, stays cool, and just like that, continues and walks towards Dendrocon-dono, while fending off Dendrocon-dono's attacks. Giichi is then continuing furthermore, saying. "Well, if you want to see something even more amazing than what I used just a moment ago, then, well... I don't mind showing you." Giichi pauses for a moment. A moment of silence passes between Giichi to Dendrocon-dono. Giichi continues and says. "Just make sure to hang on, because it might be a little bit too much for you~!" Giichi pauses for a moment. Yet another moment of silence passes between the two, or in another words, yet another moment of silence passes between Giichi to Dendrocon-dono. After a moment of silence, Giichi continues, and says. "[Sword] [Lightning Judgment], [Lightning Strike]!" Giichi makes a grin. Then—!

—[Sword] rises up high, and lightning's strike through it, over and over. At the same time, a lot of lightning's strike everywhere, randomly. Then, [Sword] throws a lot of [Light Spear]'s, and [Lightning Judgment] shoots a lot of lightning's. Although, since [Lightning Judgment] doesn't really have any form, she doesn't show up. Seeing this, Dendrocon-dono gets surprised. After all, he just sees [Light Spear]'s, which are covered in [Lightning Judgment]'s lightning's, going towards him. Dendrocon-dono tries to dodge Giichi's attack over and over, but...Dendrocon-dono ends up failing to dodge Giichi's attacks, over and over, as Giichi's attacks would self-redirect themselves, every time that Dendrocon-dono would try and dodge.

Giichi then says:

"How about giving up already, Asmodeus-san?" Giichi wears a freak's smile, and continues. "After all...it isn't that you can do anything to me, can you...? Or is it that you're the arrogant one, Asmodeus-san?" Giichi breaks out on a laugh. Giichi calms down, a bit by a bit. Giichi, after getting calm after breaking out on a laugh, continues and says. "Well, want it or not, I'm going to blow you off." Giichi then suddenly wears a rather serious expression, a rather serious look, on his face, and on himself, as a whole. Then—!

Giichi could be seen behind Dendrocon-dono, stabbing him with both his hands, which were covered in [Lightning Judgment]'s lightning's, and Giichi also stabbed Dendrocon-dono with [Sword], which was covered with [Lightning Judgment]'s lightning's, just as well. Dendrocon-dono, too, could be seen bleeding quite a lot. Then, Giichi takes out his hands that are covered with lightning's that are provided by [Lightning Judgment], and [Sword], as well, which is covered with lightning's, as well, which are provided by [Lightning Judgment], as well.

Dendrocon-dono, in reaction to this—that is, in reaction to Giichi's action—that is, in reaction to Giichi's actions—Dendrocon-dono, in reaction to this, says something. What he says isn't heard very well. Although, you could hear something, and try hard, very hard, and listen, in order to hear something, and you would probably hear. What Dendrocon-dono said was probably something like this:

"Well...seems like you really won, after all, even after I have used a [Phoenix Tear], and even with my abilities as a member of the [Phoenix Clan]... Good luck, congratulations, Giichi-dono. You have beat me in battle, and I will have my title as the Maou Asmodeus handed over to you. Treat it as it should be treated, and take responsibility for your actions today...may I ask you, at least, this...Maou...Asmodeus-sama...? With it in your hands, my only worries are about how the heck I will be able to take it back, if I would be able to, ever...so...please make sure to do what you need to do, Maou Asmodeus-sama..."

After speaking such a speech, Dendrocon-dono disappears and gets transferred into the room. I go to this room. I see there Dendrocon-dono, and just as well, Giichi. Dendrocon-dono wears a rather complex expression on his face. He seems to be sad about losing his title, that is, his title as the Maou Asmodeus. But...at the same time, he seems happy to lose his title as the Maou Asmodeus to someone like Giichi... That is, to lose his title as the Maou Asmodeus, but to someone who is responsible, to someone who is strong, to someone who he can trust, and put his faith on...someone like...Giichi...

Thinking back then, I really did already fall in love with Giichi back then... Ahh... I bet my face is all red, with such embarrassing thoughts, such as these... But, well...as I thought, I really did manage to get myself not being sad and all, but, well...it still is embarrassing...

—Sakurako Leviathan's House, Present—

Well then, back to the present, back to me. After all of this, I hear knocks on the door, so I go to check who it is. I wonder who this can be. It cannot be Giichi coming back to me on four legs, can it? Of course it cannot be such a thing~. But then, really, I wonder who this is. Well, I will who is this, once I open to that someone my house's door.

Then, I open the door, and I didn't expect him to be knocking on my house's door... That is, because...

Sakurako Leviathan

Previously, I—Sakurako Leviathan—who is known otherwise as the Maou Leviathan—I was depressed and tried to get over my current beloved one, probably, namely, Giichi Asmodeus. I tried to get over my sadness, and imagined the first time I saw Giichi, and succeeded with this. After all of this, I hear some knocks on the door.

Knock! Knock!

I wonder...who can this be? It isn't Giichi, coming back here, on four legs, begging to me to forgive him, can it...? Silly me~. Of course it won't happen. And furthermore, even if it were to happen, I would still prefer Giichi, coming back here, on two legs, not four, proposing to me, or something like that~. Ahhh~! I cover my face with my hands. I bet my face is all red...thinking things like this...

While I think about things like this, the one who is knocking on my door is still there, and I didn't open to that one the door just yet, so what is to happen next is pretty much obvious.

Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!

Of course, the one who is knocking on my door, is knocking more and more, thinking that I didn't hear at first, maybe, and hoping that, at least, now, I will hear. Obviously, I have heard already at first, but I just thought about silly things, and didn't open the door just yet. Although, right now, I have "snapped" already, and thus, I go to the door, to open door, and I really do open the door.

"—Yo, Sakurako Leviathan-sama. I am someone who is related to Giichi Hyoudou-sama. I have come here, for one objective; to discuss with you, Sakurako Leviathan, regarding a few things, which include in them, a few things regarding Giichi Hyoudou-sama. Would you mind if I were to come in and discuss with you about the things that I mentioned a moment ago, Sakurako Leviathan-sama?"

Standing in front of me, after I have opened to him the door, he is. He is rather tall, muscular built, man, who looks in his thirties. His hair's color is a combination of dark blonde and black. His right eye' color is a combination of blue and yellow. His left eye's color is a combination of light brown and silver. He is the one who knocked on my door. He says he is related to Giichi, but is he really? Also, what does he want from me, really? I don't think that it would be something like that, but I'll listen to him, just in case...

I—Sakurako Leviathan—who is known otherwise as the Maou Leviathan—I then speak out to that someone who knocked on my door, just a moment ago. What I—Sakurako Leviathan—who is known otherwise as the Maou Leviathan—what I say is as the following:

"I don't know who you are, and I don't know if you really are related to Giichi, but..." I stop for a moment. Thus, a moment of silence passes between me to him... After this moment of silence, I continue speaking, "...well, I guess I can let you in and discuss with about these things you want to talk about with me." I look at him with suspicious eyes. I say one more final thing. "Although, still, there's something I would like to know about you, Mr. Someone Who Knocked On My House's Door." I stop for a moment, and then, after that certain moment, I continue and say, or rather, ask. "My question to you, Mr. Someone Who Knocked On My House's Door, is as the following. May I know...what is your name, Mr. Someone Who Knocked On My House's Door?" I still don't stop looking at him with suspicious eyes.

As he, "Mr. Someone Who Knocked On My House's Door", wants to answer my question, and tell me his name, seeing my look towards him, he gets a little bit nervous. Although, I still don't stop looking at him with these suspicion filled eyes. But, even with this suspicion filled look on my eyes, he manages to answer my question, at last. His answer is:

"Well, my name is Liwa. Liwa Fushiru. Nice to meet you, Sakurako Leviathan. I am the leader of some team, or rather, maybe a Clan." He then stops for a moment. A moment of silence passes between the two of us... He continues. "Well then, back to the topic." He enters the house and closes the door after him. We sit. He starts talking. "What do you, Sakurako Leviathan, think of Giichi Hyoudou-sama?" He looks at some direction, which is my direction.

What do I think of Giichi? What kind of question is that? Also, why does he start with question about Giichi, right off the bat? He said that there are some of the questions, which are regarding Giichi, but I doubt there are any other questions, besides questions regarding Giichi... Still, I can answer such questions.

It is then, that I—Sakurako Leviathan—who is known otherwise as the Maou Leviathan—I answer Liwa Fushiru's question. My answer is:

"Well, he's doing a great job as a Maou, as the Maou Asmodeus...he's a good man, and...well, I might have fell in love for him..." I told him totally unnecessary things! Why should he know that I have fell in love for Giichi!? Silly me! Ahhh...! I am totally embarrassed right now. So much, that I want to die... I bet my face is all red by now... I try to clear the air, or rather, to deny the fact that I fell in love for Giichi. "Y-You can forget about the last thing...!" I cover my face with my hands, once yet again. Ahhh... What am I doing, really...

Hearing me, Liwa Fushiru laughs. After a moment, he calms down. He laughs a bit more. Another moment after that, he clams down, once and for all. He then wears a serious look on his face, once yet again. So he wants to ask me another question? I hope he didn't come only to laugh at me. He'd better not coming here only to laugh at me, as well. It would be bad, for him.

Then, Liwa Fushiru asks me another thing [Well then, I have another question for you.]. It's another question about Giichi [This question, too, is regarding Giichi Hyoudou-sama.]. He asks me what I know about him [Well then, what do you know about Giichi Hyoudou-sama? Tell me everything you know about him, about Giichi Hyoudou-sama, please.]. So he's finally serious with this, huh? Well, I might answer this question of him... I answer his question. My answer to his question is:

"Well...you probably already know, but he's the Maou Asmodeus, as well as the current head of the [Hyoudou Clan], thus being called both as "Asmodeus-sama" and "Hyoudou-sama", although he went by a different, fake name, "Yerhze", half a year ago, or so." I pause for a little bit and breathe. Of course, this isn't close to be everything I know about Giichi. I continue shortly after. "He was the Maou Asmodeus ever since three years ago, when he challenged that time's Asmodeus, and defeated him, with ease." I added a bit of trivia. Now, for a bit more important information. I continue. "Aside from unneeded, little trivia, of course, I know a lot more about Giichi. Such as, he hosts six [Rephaite]'s, or so, or maybe even more, which is absurd. He is probably the strongest Devil ever. Also, more deeply, he has a lot of abilities. He uses some by himself, and he uses some by using his [Rephaite]'s. He is a user of the abilities [Pressure] and [Power of Destruction], although I bet he has much more abilities than only so much. Also, even though it's only and assumption of mine, I think he can also read thoughts. His [Rephaite]'s that I know of are [Sword Gear], [Lightning Judgment], [Friendly Healer], and one more, although I forgot its name. I know that he hosts two more [Annihilation Gear]'s, but I don't know about them anything at all. Also, seemingly, [Sword Gear] has two souls sealed inside it, or so. One is man, and about the other one, I don't know. Although that, I do know that the soul that is sealed inside [Lightning Judgment] is a woman. About [Friendly Healer], I don't really know so much, and I don't even know for sure if it has its own [Breakdown] or not. About the last one, I know that it's something that he won't use unless his opponent is so powerful, that even with [Sword Gear]'s power and [Lightning Judgment]'s power, combined, while dodging his opponent's attacks, his opponent won't be hit at all, and would hit Giichi, and [Friendly Healer]'s healing won't keep up, as long as this isn't the situation, he won't use that [Annihilation Gear], which I forgot its name. Also, this is another assumption of mine, but I think that Giichi might be a Reincarnated Devil, since he says that he is rather close to his Clan's, the [Hyoudou Clan]'s, founder, "The Great Issei Hyoudou", so much that he even claims to be his peerage's most important part. Furthermore, if my assumption, is, by any chance, true, then I think that Giichi also might have been a Human, before he was reincarnated. Although, this is only as long as the condition of "he was reincarnated" is true, that is." I take a deep breathe. I told him really a lot. I tell him that this is about everything I know about him [This is about everything, in short.].

Hearing my rather long answer, Liwa Fushiru tells me that it's already fine [Okay, okay. The rest can wait for another day...], and laughs for a little bit [Ha-ha-ha...]. Although, even with that said, he asks me one final thing [Well, there's one more thing that I want to ask you.]. He also tells me that that thing, surprisingly enough, isn't about Giichi [Well, like I said, the rest can wait for another day, but this question isn't about Giichi Hyoudou-sama, so it doesn't count.]. He asks me what that letter on my desk is [That letter on your desk, what is this?]. I guess it will be fine to tell him what this is, once I have seen what's in there. I tell him that I'll check what's in there, and I'll maybe tell him [Well, I'll check what's in that letter, and if it won't be anything classified, or anything personal, or anything of any kind of thing that I won't want to tell you, if all of these conditions will be true, I won't mind telling you what's in that letter]. So, I check what's inside that letter.

I see that this letter's writer is Giichi. Okay, so I probably won't tell this Liwa Fushiru what's in this letter. I continue, and check, and thus, I then start reading this letter. Hmm... The letter that Giichi sent to me is like this:

[To: Maou Leviathan, Sakurako Leviathan.

Subject: Let's Settle Things Between The Two Of Us

I'll write things short and head-on. I want to settle things with you. Prepare things, and tell me where you decided it to be. That is, where we will settle things between the two of us.

How will we settle things between the two of us? If this is what you think to yourself (and this is), then wait a bit with that thought of yours, and don't worry, I'll explain everything in order.

Well, since this letter is about us and settling things between the two of us (like the title {Let's Settle Things Between The Two Of Us} says), I will get into how we will settle things between the two of us, right now. The answer is simple. You will decide how we will settle things between the two of us. Send me a letter with your answer, once you decided about everything.

From: Giichi Asmodeus. AKA: Giichi Hyoudou. AKA: Giichi Yerhze.]

I finish reading the letter. So he wants us to settle things? And more so, he wants me to decide how to settle things, and even where to settle things...? As I think such thoughts, I make a grin, and laugh a little bit, in a little bit loud voice. Then, Liwa Fushiru looks at me as if I was a weirdo or some freak, or something along the lines. Then, he asks me:

"What happened? Something personal? Something funny? It's funny, isn't it? Why is it funny? Tell me, please. What's funny? What's so funny in that letter that you read until a moment ago, that made you laugh in such a loud, not ladylike, not well-mannered, tones? What is it? If you may, please, tell me! What's in that letter?"

He just told me about a being loud, and now he's loud... Although, I guess it actually doesn't matter, since it is about different things and all... Well, I guess I can tell him what's in this letter... Wait, no! As if I can! This is personal! But, well, he is begging to me and all, so... I guess I can tell him a little bit of what's written there, maybe...

I—Sakurako Leviathan—who is known otherwise as the Maou Leviathan—it is then, that I tell him:

"It's nothing special. It's just that I have had a little bit of a "fight" with someone, you could say, and now he sent me a letter, and he says he wants to settle things with me..." I say this while covering my face, which is probably looking weird, right now, with my hands. I continue for a little bit, and say. "Well...this is about it." I try to calm down, and take my hands off my face.

"—Is he special to you?" Liwa Fushiru asked me that. W-What is he asking!? Ahhh... Liwa Fushiru continues and says. "Let me guess. It's a letter from Giichi Hyoudou-sama." Liwa Fushiru continues furthermore. "You know what? I'll guess the whole thing. You have had a little bit of a fight with Giichi, and it ended in him screaming at you to get out of his house, or something like that, and you got out of his house, yelling at him that you will make him pay for that, or something like that, and now, you've already changed your mind, since you are in love with him, and he sent you a letter, which in, he says that he wants to settle things with you. Although, what made you laugh is the part where he wrote that he wants you to decide how to settle things between the two of you, and also, furthermore, he also wants you to decide where to settle things between the two of you, and you thought of marriage, right away. Am I right? Just kidding." Liwa Fushiru might have been joking, but all of what he said was head-on. He cannot be joking. He must know it, somehow.

I—Sakurako Leviathan—who is known otherwise as the Maou Leviathan—I then ask him—Liwa Fushiru—how does he—Liwa Fushiru—know about what happened. I—Sakurako Leviathan—who is known otherwise as the Maou Leviathan—I ask him—Liwa Fushiru—like this, and use these words:

"How do you know about this?"

As I say this, currently, my face is red. I am so embarrassed, that I want to die, really. I am the Maou Leviathan! Why should I, being the Maou Leviathan, be embarrassed so much!? Not to mention, why should I, being the Maou Leviathan, be embarrassed, at all!? This is all his fault! This is all Giichi's fault! Ahhh... Then, he, Liwa Fushiru, answers my question:

"Well, since you know that I lied about me joking, I will tell." Liwa Fushiru gets up, and says. "I was near to Giichi Hyoudou-sama, when he wrote this letter." Liwa Fushiru pauses for a moment. He then continues. "Furthermore than this, I was sent here by Giichi Hyoudou-sama, to give this letter to you. Although, since I heard you were going berserk, I just put the letter near to your door and hid myself. But then, a little bit after that, since you are a Maou, you should have been able to calm yourself down, so I waited for a bit, and then I knocked again, and started talking a bit with you, since I always wanted to talk with you. Ahh, about how I know about what happened between you two, it is because of Giichi Hyoudou-sama, who told me everything, once I asked him. He's really nice person, isn't he?" Liwa Fushiru finishes his things with this.

Hearing what he, Liwa Fushiru, said, I laughed for a little bit. He really is the one who won't hide anything, and if you would ask him something, he would probably answer your question. I then tell him:

"That makes sense. It really does sound like something that Giichi would do... That is, telling someone everything that happened, just because he asked him a little thing, which is related to something totally, wholly, else."

I laugh a little bit. In reaction, he, Liwa Fushiru, laughs a little bit, too, saying that it's really something that Giichi would do [That's so right. It is so fitting Giichi Hyoudou-sama to do things like that.]. We laugh a little bit. After laughing ourselves out, more than a little bit, he, Liwa Fushiru, wears a rather serious expression on his face, out of the blue.

"—But...do you really think that he would forgive you so easily? I mean, he did yell at you, saying a few things, which aren't understandable, and all... I think that by settling things between the two of you..." Liwa Fushiru pauses for a moment. Shortly after, he continues and says, "...he means to have a fight...that will settle things, between the two of you...once and for all..." Liwa Fushiru says this while looking down. He continues a little bit furthermore. "Nice as he is, once he is serious, he won't show mercy, not matter who it is." Liwa Fushiru wears a rather serious look on his face, once again.

Well, he is right. So I need to decide about where we will fight, and how we will fight...? He...how does he want me to think of something like that!? While thinking about such things, I look down, at my house's floor's direction, or in other words, I look down. I wear a rather sad expression on my face, as I think of this... Giichi...why would you want us to fight...?

I then talk to Liwa Fushiru:

"Liwa Fushiru, thanks. Now, I have understood what I need to...do...what I have to...do...what I must to...do..." I looked down, still, even while saying that. I continue. "If you may, please go. Come at another time, if you may. I need to prepare for my battle against Giichi... I need to prepare for my fight against Giichi..." As I finish talking, Liwa Fushiru goes towards my house's door's direction.

"Well then..." Liwa Fushiru, as he is near to the door, pauses for a moment. He then continues, "...on another time..." Liwa Fushiru, while saying this, gets out of my house, out of my house's door, and after that, he, Liwa Fushiru, closes my house's door. I can hear the door getting closed. Although, I already averted my eyes, so I didn't see the door getting closed.

So after all...I will fight against Giichi...whether I want it or not...won't I...?

* * *

Afterword

* * *

Hello there! This is me, 兵藤 一誠, or as I really am called, Simon Rothman. As you probably may know, or not (and that's okay, totally fine), I am the author of this fanfiction (otherwise, what would I do here?). So...hello there...!

Wow. Just...wow... I didn't think Volume 5 would be this good...! Well, you may see, but I omitted the Epilogue out of Volume 5. Why did I do this? Well...it was since I didn't really have any idea for what to write there. I mean, at first, I thought of writing some yet another one of these "Unknown, unrecognizable" scenes, but I don't have much time for that, and my other idea was something that is better fitting to the next Volume, Volume 6, which I'll talk about in a little bit later, and will write in due time.

What does the fact that I don't have much time for that have to do with omitting the Epilogue?

Well...since I have finally finished writing Volume 5, leaving only the Epilogue and the Afterword, I omitted the Epilogue. Why? Because they are parts that I want to finish writing at a go. So, if I don't have much time to finish the Epilogue, and the Afterword, so I'll have to choose one of them, and of course, I have chosen the Afterword.

Also, since I've only started writing Epilogue since Volume 4, I don't see any critical need to write Epilogue at Volume 5, as well. It can wait to Volume 6, which, like I said, I will talk about in a little bit later, and will write in due time. For now, I want to focus on Volume 5.

So, you may have not noticed, but since I want to be as much as DxD-like as I can, as long as things aren't original, I have a few names that I made with some other names. They all appear on Volume 5. Such as the following: Seiichi, Yi Cheng, Dendrocon, Liwa Fushiru. I might miss some, but I don't think so.

Anyway, both the names Seiichi and Yi Cheng, are based off the name of the original Light Novel's MC, Issei Hyoudou, which plays a major part in this fanfiction. How? It's rather simple. Seiichi is written with the same Kanji like these of Issei, but just with a reversed order. Issei is written with the Kanji for "One" and the Kanji for "True", while Seiichi is written with the Kanji for "True" and the Kanji for "One". Yi Cheng is written with the same Kanji of Issei, in the same order, but in the Chinese reading.

As for the two other names, Dendrocon and Liwa Fushiru, they are also based off names of characters of the series' original Light Novel. Even though with different methods.

Dendron's name is derived from the names of the same character's like the series' original Light Novel's, but, to make difference between them, I did something a bit different. The original series' Light Novel's Asmodeus, namely, Falbium Asmodeus, his name is derived from two characters from Gundam: G-Falcon and Dendrobium. What I did is simple. I reversed the order. Meaning, from "G-Falcon and Dendrobium", to "Dendrobium and G-Falcon". After that, I took the characters of their names, which the original series' Light Novel's Asmodeus didn't have. In other words, I took Dendrobium's "Dendro", and G-Falcon's "con", and put them together, and I got Dendrocon. Simple, right?

Liwa Fushiru is a different case, like I already said. It was more complex, but in the end, I reversed Vali Lucifer's name's Katakana, once for his first name, and once for his last name, and I omitted some characters which change the reading, and I got Liwa Fushiru. Vali is written as Warii, so I reversed it and got Riiwa, so I omitted the unnecessary "i", and got Riwa, which is just like Liwa, a matter of preference, if you ask me. His last name was a mess. I don't really remember already... Anyway, for another thing about Volume 5!

The Prologue explained everything that happened ever since Volume 1's start point to Volume 4's ending. That Life 0 was pretty much amazing, in my opinion. In my opinion, I did really well at this Volume. Although, I do feel a little bit sorry and a little of regret about not writing the Epilogue, which would probably have another scene like the one in Life 0.

Life 1 and Life 2 were amazing, I have to say. Giichi's battles are always amazing me. I mean, Giichi is just so badass, so much that his fights become one of this fanfiction's main points. Giichi's battle, against Belial, was badass, just like I expected, and told you. Although, surprisingly enough, I did surprise myself with few things that I wrote in Volume 5, and got much better than I expected them to be, in their "final form", and they are two things.

The first one is Life 4: Hyoudou Meeting — Part 2. It was much better than I expected it to be. I have to admit. And I think that for that, I need to thank for a certain someone, and he is Fusion the Pawn, who talked with me while I wrote it, and I think that that is the reason for it becoming so good, that it exceeded my expectations.

The second one is Life 5: Her Feelings — Sakurako Leviathan. It was just too much better than I expected it to be. Seriously, I didn't expect it to be that good. Not at all. Although, for that, I don't need to thank for someone who talked with me while I wrote it, because no one talked with me while I wrote it. It's just that I had much more free time than usual.

Anyway...! Since this concludes everything there is to say about Volume 5, as a summary, now, finally, what you probably waited for, ever since I have wrote the couple of words "Volume 6"...! That's right...! Now, the moment that you probably waited for ever since the start of this Afterword...will be right now...! I'll write about Volume 6, right now...!

First things first, Volume 6 is going to be climax. I really forgot that when I wrote Volume 4's Afterword. That means that Volume 6 will have some really badass fight. And more than just some badass fight, a great character development will happen! Giichi will probably reveal to us a new side, or even some new sides! It's actually a rather letdown that I didn't manage to end this Volume, Volume 5, with a cliffhanger... Or, wait a moment...did I actually manage to end this Volume, Volume 5, with a cliffhanger...?

Also, if I already mentioned "cliffhanger", Volume 6 won't end with a cliffhanger, probably, because Volume 6 will be this Story Arc, the second Story Arc's, last Volume, and from Volume 7 and on, the third Story Arc will begin. And as you know, ending a Story Arc with a cliffhanger is a little bit...weird, I think...

Anyway, right now, I don't find a lot of things about Volume 6, so you'll need to gather your courage, and ask me questions, and let me know that you are there, reading my fanfiction. Yes. So...I'll see you next time, and I hope you will ask me some questions, and tell me what do you think of my fanfiction, tell me where I mistook in some word's spelling, and more and more things like that. Just comment.

Also, by the way, this is a side note, but I'll say it, anyway: Since my PC doesn't have place ever since we fixed my brother's PC, there are two things, or rather, in other words, news. One good thing, and one bad thing. Or rather, in other words, good news and bad news. They are as the following:

First things first, and, well, I like to begin with the good news, so I will start with the good news. So, here they are. Are you prepared for this? Make sure. Okay. Are you good? Here it is. I tell the good news. And...! The good news are that my brother has a cracked Office, and with that, I'll be able to bring to you once yet again, PDF files!

After the first things, there will always be the second things, and, well, since the first thing is the good news, and the second thing is the bad news, I will write now the bad news. The bad news are that since there's only one PC, which is my brother's PC, and I mostly use the PC, my brother would take the PC for a while, every now and then.

Although, worry not! Falter not! Even with this said, I am using the PC, most of the time, and my brother would be using his Smartphone, most of the time, so there's no need to worry about it! Well then...with this said...this concludes this time's Afterword, or rather, in other words, this concludes this Volume, Volume 5's, Afterword.

With this said, see you next time! Or rather than this...see you in the comment section!

* * *

Notes

* * *

1: Each Shaku is 30.30 centimeters. In other words, 10 Shaku = 303 centimeters. 303 centimeters = 3 meters and 3 centimeters.

2: Katana is a Japanese kind of sword. A rather known one, actually.


	6. Volume 6

**Volume 6: Maou of the Misfortune**

* * *

 ** _"I love you, —. I always had, and always will. You're my love… forever and ever."_**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

There is some certain Devil, namely, Giichi Yerhze. Since he is the Maou Asmodeus, as well, he is also called by the name Giichi Asmodeus. Giichi Yerhze, or Giichi Asmodeus, if you will, is also the current head of the [Hyoudou Clan], thus called Hyoudou Giichi, as well, or rather, Hyoudou-sama, if you will.

Furthermore, half a year ago, he—Giichi—fought against some certain WereDevie, who goes by the name Shar'Crave Yerlyi. Shar'Crave Yerlyi was Giichi's revenge target, for some reason, which is still unknown, currently.

Also, amidst Giichi's battle against Shar'Crave Yerlyi, someone appeared. This someone goes by the name Kodoku Lucifer. As his, Kodoku Lucifer's, name already hints, he is a descendant of the original Maou Lucifer.

In the end of Giichi's battle, or fight, if you will, the result was, as expected, Giichi's complete win, which was achieved with ease. Shar'Crave Yerlyi died, and Kodoku Lucifer, who came out of nowhere and interrupted Giichi's battle, has ended up retreating, because of a simple thing, and that is Giichi's overwhelming power.

A while after that, ten men attacked Giichi, out of nowhere, at night, atop of that, meaning that Giichi was sleepy. Although, at the end [Some-One/Thing] helped Giichi to win, even though Giichi would have probably be fine, even without that help.

Then, half a year later, Kodoku Lucifer didn't forget about Giichi, and prepared a trap for him, in order to have a "fair and square fight" with Giichi. Their fight revealed quite a lot, and also revealed the dark secret of the Top-Class [Annihilation Gear]'s, the [Rephaite]'s, which is that every [Rephaite] has to have a soul sealed inside it.

Then, after a while, he has been informed by his [Queen], Ophis, that he were to have a match, a [Rating Game], against the former [Champion], Belial. As soon as Giichi knew about that match, he hurried and tried to be there in time, or rather as early as possible, and didn't even contact the rest of his peerage, nor even tried to.

Luckily for Giichi, he got there an hour earlier. That is, earlier from the match's beginning, an hour earlier from the [Rating Game]'s beginning. It was also later revealed, that Belial came with all of his peerage, which is a full set.

Once Giichi arrived there, together with his [Queen], Ophis, all of the people who were there, all of the crowd, cheered for Giichi's [Queen], who also earned a nickname, which was used by the crowd while they were cheering her. That nickname is "Ophis the [Queen]".

Then, the details were announced, and an hour after, the match started. Ophis went first, and won the match, easily, which was pretty much a given. It was pretty much a given because she, Ophis, is one of the top Dragons.

Then, it was Giichi's match. Ophis fought against one of Belial's strongest [Pawn], namely, Marihara D'ark. He and, Belial's weak [Rook], namely, J'anne Toshi, alongside with another one, Belial's strong [Bishop], Yanderu Koujiro. Giichi, on the other hand, fought against the rest of Belial's peerage, which is a much tougher fight.

First things first; Belial's seven [Pawn]'s went to fight against Giichi, while all of them were promoted to [Queen]. Giichi started off with making the top 2 among them, retire. Giichi, of course, like he almost always does, used [Sword Gear], and its [Breakdown].

With this, and also one more unique ability, namely, Yòu Dòu, Giichi swiped off all of Belial's [Pawn]'s, although there were only seven of them, and one already retired before them, making them only six [Pawn]'s. Also, since Giichi used Yòu Dòu, [Sword] fought alongside with Giichi, so Giichi didn't really fought all by himself, but rather fought together with [Sword], or at least, you could say so.

After so, Giichi went to defeat Belial, but there were there two young males, who stood in his, in Giichi's, way. They were the male [Knight] twin's duo—Miki Shino and Iri Shino—. Belial went away to another stop, which was guarded by the rest of the peerage; and they are as the following. They are; Belial's strong [Rook], namely, Edward Schwartze. He and, together with him, Belial's weak [Bishop], namely, Shibata Kirino. They and, together with them, there was Belial's [Queen], namely, Mashiro Ha.

Then, Giichi "took care of certain someone". That certain someone was Belial's strong [Rook], namely, Edward Schwartze. Giichi looked down on Edward Schwartze, more and more, the longer they fought. In the end, Giichi "took care of him", or rather, in other words, Giichi made him, Edward Schwartze, retire.

Of course, Giichi "took care of them", as if they nothing. And more than that, the more the fight got longer and longer, the more Giichi got disappointed. Giichi, of course, looked down on all of them, ever since the beginning, but the more he saw the gap between Belial, together with almost all of his peerage, they to, Giichi, himself, the more Giichi saw the gap between them, the more Giichi got disappointed of them, and the more Giichi looked down on them.

After so, Giichi fought against Belial, who revealed his plan to Giichi, even though Giichi knew about Belial's plan, all along, right off the bat, and just got along with Belial's plan, just to show Belial, how he, Giichi, will crush Belial's plan, even after going along with Belial's plan.

Belial's plan was to drag the battle, and make Giichi use his powers, and also make him use his [Annihilation Gear]'s, and by this, Belial will be able to understand how Giichi's powers work, and also, just as well as that, by this, Belial will be able to also understand how Giichi's most powerful powers, how Giichi's [Annihilation Gear]'s, work. And then, after this, with him, Belial, understanding how they work, he, Belial, will be able to render them as [Worthless].

Although, even with that said, even after Giichi did all of this, Belial still didn't completely understand how Giichi's powers work, and how Giichi's [Annihilation Gear]'s work, so Belial asked Giichi to use it a bit more.

After so, Giichi used his powers, and Belial understood them better and better, and rendered them as [Worthless], one after one, and then Giichi used his [Annihilation Gear]'s, and their really special abilities, and Belial understood them better and better, and rendered them, one after one, as [Worthless].

Then, Giichi still won the fight, because of two things. The first thing is that Belial, in order to really understand how Giichi's powers and [Annihilation Gear]'s work, have pushed himself too much hard, and was already long ago, beyond his endurance. The second thing is that even without most of his powers, Giichi still has a rather strong physics, so he can just punch through everything, and that was what he did, brutally.

After the [Rating Game], Giichi was announced as the winner, and Belial came to him, and told him that he'll meet him at some café at some hour, and Giichi accepted. Giichi was there early, while Belial was there exactly at time. Of course, Belial wanted to meet up with Giichi there, in that café, for some reason, and that was because there was something that Belial wanted to talk with Giichi about.

What Belial wanted to talk about with Giichi was a few things about Giichi, and then, after Belial learned a few things about Giichi, he wanted to also know Giichi's identity, or rather, Giichi's _real_ identity, and also Giichi's real name, as well as that. Although, of course, Giichi refused to answer Belial's questions, and left the café.

Although, it's not like everything ended there. Two weeks after the [Rating Game], there was a meeting, held by the heads of the [Hyoudou Clan]. There were only three named; and they were Giichi Asmodeus, Hyoudou Seiichi, and Hyoudou Yi Cheng.

Giichi Asmodeus is the current head of the [Hyoudou Clan], and Hyoudou Seiichi is the _last_ head of the [Hyoudou Clan], while Hyoudou Yi Cheng wasn't stated to be the [Hyoudou Clan]'s head or whatsoever, but rather just a Chinese descendant of the [Hyoudou Clan]'s founder, Hyoudou Issei. Although, of course, still, it _is_ some kind of honor, to be the Chinese descendant of the [Hyoudou Clan]'s founder, Hyoudou Issei, so that probably means he, Hyoudou Yi Cheng, is someone important, or something along the lines.

After the meeting, Giichi went back to his home, and much to his surprise, he didn't see the one who is always there, Sakurako Leviathan, who is the Maou Leviathan. At first, Giichi was rather happy about it, but then, shortly after, he panicked and searched for her all over his house, only to find her sleeping on his bed, and saying weird things in her sleep.

Then, Giichi remembered something important, and also remembered that Sakurako Leviathan was the cause for him, for Giichi, to forget that important thing. Thus, Giichi freaked out, and lost it, and then, Sakurako Leviathan hugged him, in order to calm him down, which ended up having the opposite effect, thus ending up starting to hate Giichi, saying that even though she doesn't know anything about Giichi, she now knows that "he is the worst man ever".

After that incident, Sakurako Leviathan, who is the Maou Leviathan, was at her house, and was depressed, because of what happened. She tried to calm over and over, but ended up failing over and over. Then, she decided on one thing that should make her forget about her sadness, and that is, of course, something happy. With such a decision, Sakurako Leviathan, who is the Maou Leviathan, started to remember something happy, which is the first time she met Giichi.

Then, after she imagined all of it, she "went back to reality", and heard someone knocking on her house's door. She opened the door and saw there Liwa Fushiru. Liwa Fushiru came to ask her a few things about Giichi, and then, after he finished asking her for that day, he asked her what that letter that he saw on her desk was.

That letter on her desk was a letter that she picked up earlier. She told him that as long as this won't be anything that she can't allow herself to tell him about, she wouldn't mind telling him what's in the letter and such.

After reading the letter, Sakurako Leviathan understood that she can't allow herself to tell to Liwa Fushiru about the letter's content. The letter was from Giichi, and that's the first reason to this. The letter was also about how Giichi and Sakurako will settle things between them, and that's the second reason to this.

Although, in the end, she told to Liwa Fushiru about the letter's content. Actually, she didn't tell him, but he guessed, because he knew, because seemingly, he was the one who put the letter in front of her door, because Giichi sent him to do so, and also, Liwa Fushiru was beside Giichi, when Giichi wrote that letter, seemingly, so Liwa Fushiru asked Giichi what that letter is about, and Giichi told him all of the story, seemingly.

One more thing is, that Sakurako Leviathan laughed a little bit when she read the letter, because Giichi wrote there that he'll leave to her things such as how they will settle things between them, or where they will settle things between them, and of course, since Sakurako Leviathan _is_ in love with Giichi, she thought about marriage.

But, Liwa Fushiru guessed that, too, and told her, that in his opinion, Giichi means, or at least, wants, to settle things between them, with a fight, which is why marriage isn't an option, and is something that Sakurako shouldn't consider, or even think about considering it. And also, more than that, Giichi wouldn't forgive her so easily, in his opinion, which is also why she shouldn't consider marriage as an option, at all, and not even think about considering marriage as one.

Hearing this, Sakurako got upset, and told Liwa Fushiru to go for the moment, and come to her house on another time, because she needs to prepare to the fight against Giichi. Liwa Fushiru gets out of her house and tells her that he will come to visit, on another time.

After all of this, Sakurako Leviathan, who is the Maou Leviathan, gets even more upset than she was before. She also then thinks to herself, that she would need to fight against Giichi, after all, whether she wants it, or not, and seemingly, from her thought's length, it seems that she gets even more upset by the moment.

Life 0: That Nightmare That I have Awoken From

—Unknown Time, Unknown Place, Unknown Details—

…Once yet again…this familiar…yet unfamiliar…scene… What could it mean? …What could its meaning be…? What…what is it behind the scenes…? …What is it…that it is happening, all over, again and again…?

…As always, there're two unknown, unrecognizable figures… —No! This time, there are _three_ unknown, unrecognizable figures…! Such a thing already happened, but… What is it that is going to happen…exactly…?

"—So, how was it?" Some unknown, unrecognizable figure, which we will call as "Case A", has said it to another unknown, unrecognizable figure, which we will call as "Case B". Case A then speaks more. "It felt good for sure, didn't it, —?" Here it is…once yet again… It is as if some part of the sentence has been censored…

Then, some other, third, unknown, unrecognizable figure, appears. Regarding his name…we will call that unknown, unrecognizable figure, as "Case C".

"As if — would tell you anything, —." As he, Case C, said that, some part of the sentence could not be heard. It is that thing again… It was as if it was censored or something… Case C then continues. "That — recently has been acting like that all the time. Maybe he thinks that he is special or something, because he did something that we didn't." He's probably talking about Case B, which is probably a male. But…what is it…that they are talking about…? What can it be…that they are talking about…?

Case B, who was seemingly asleep during all of this, looks up [Eh? Sorry, sorry. I was sleepy there for a bit. What were you two talking about?], and the two other unknown, unrecognizable figure, or rather, in other words, Case A and Case C, laugh it off. Although, on the other hand…

"—What is going on here!?" Case B, seemingly, is aware, or rather, in other words, he is more like "on alert". He, Case B, looks everywhere near to him, and checks everything. Then, he, or in other words, Case B, continues and speaks. "Ahh… Never mind it. It's nothing. It's just me and my illusions going crazy, I think…" Case B, seemingly, scratches the back of his head, or rather, hair, as he gets a bit embarrassed.

Then, Case A and Case C speak together.

"Oi…chill, dude… That was scary. Did something happen, —? …What was it that made you behave like that, —…?"

"Yeah…—…calm the hell down. You freaked the fuck out of me! …And yeah, what was it, really, that made you be like that, —? You're not your usual self, you know…."

The two of them, namely, Case A and Case C, spoke. In what they both said, there were some parts that couldn't be heard, as if they were censored. —No, they _were_ censored, definitely!

Well…putting that aside…Case B…what he did wasn't his usual self? If so, then what is his usual self?! And more than that…they, Case A and Case C, they talk to Case B…as if they know him personally or something like that, which might be possible, but still… Even with that said, since we don't know _anything_ about them, it's not safe to just jump on some things that we think…

Then, Case B speaks again.

"Yeah…I've already told you two that I was sleepy, didn't I…?" Case B then continues. "And also, what is that weird question!? How did it feel!? What do you think this is!? This was my _first_ time, you know! Some privacy, please! You know, privacy! For crying out loud, you two…those times sure were good…" Then, even though Case B already finished speaking, Case A says something that negates what Case B said just a moment ago, and more than that, Case A also says it as if he cuts Case B amidst what he said.

"—"Were"? What does that supposed to mean, —? …Aren't we having good time right now? Then how can you say about this "these times sure were good", as if you are remembering something right now? …What are you thinking about, —…?"

Hearing what Case B said, Case A thinks to himself good enough, and after a bit of a thought, he, Case A, seems to be realizing something, but…what is it that he, Case A, is realizing, right now, at the moment…? …What could it be…?

Then, Case B speaks furthermore.

"Okay, okay, Dev, one more second you keep on doing this, and you'll pay a heavy price for it. Cease immediately, Dev." Case B said it. But who could he be referring to…? Case B then continues for a bit. "Shall I start counting to ten so you will understand me better, Dev?" Soon after Case B said that, the scene starts to change.

Firstly, everything gets darker and darker…until everything eventually becomes black, a dark, black scene, that nothing is seen in which. …And then, right after that, everything suddenly becomes brighter and brighter…until everything eventually becomes white, a too much bright, white scene, that nothing is seen in which. —And then, suddenly, some other scene is seen. There are two unknown, unrecognizable figures, which we'll call "Case A" and "Case B", for now.

"—I thought you already gave up on doing these foolish things." So Case A said. Case A then continues speaking. "…Didn't you say that you don't have a death wish…Dev…?"

Case A then looks at Case B, who is revealed to be actually someone named Dev. So, in other words, Dev is being looked at, by Case A. Although, Case A's eyes are filled with anger, or so it seems.

The unknown, unrecognizable figure, which is called as "Case B", or rather, in other words, is called as "Dev", that "Dev" speaks.

"Now, now, now…let's calm down…"

As soon as Dev finishes speaking, Case A stares at him, as if Case A is intending to kill Dev, or so it seems. Dev, of course, is getting scared. Although, Dev is getting scared only a little bit, even though Case A seems to be a really frightening character. That is, or so it seems. Then Dev starts speaking again.

"Well, instead of talking with me about death wishes and such…" Dev pauses for a moment, as he averts his look towards Case A's direction, and continues, "…why won't you come with me, —, and continue, or rather, redo, once again?" Dev smiles. That is, with a freak's smile. Dev is wearing a freak's smile at the moment, in other words, you could so. That is, or so it seems. But, more importantly, some part of the sentence couldn't be heard! It was as if it was censored or something! What could it be!?

As soon as Dev finishes speaking, Case A looks at Dev, once yet again, with a rather frightening look on Case A's eyes, or so it seems. Then, while Dev is still a little bit afraid of Case A, Case A starts speaking this time.

"What is it, Dev?" Case A, seemingly, gets up from what could be assumed to be a bed, or so it seems. Case A then continues speaking, as Case A walks towards Dev's direction. "I hope it isn't something foolish like before, Dev." As Case A says it, Case A goes out of what could be assumed to be a room, and does what could be assumed to be closing what could be assumed to be room—it's what could be assumed to be door—closing it, or so it seems.

After such, Dev smiles at Case A, or so it seems. While, on the other hand, Case A…isn't so much happy, as to smile, or so it seems… And even, rather than that…it would seem as if Case A is depressed or something along the lines…

Case A looks at Dev's direction, whose mood has just returned. Case A makes a little grin. But, behind that fake grin, lie Case A's true feelings…which are sad feelings…which are such as depression, or something along the lines…

Life 1: Preparations

Part 1

I—Sakurako Leviathan—who is known otherwise as the Maou Leviathan—I am at my house, for an obvious reason. Right now, at the moment, I…cry… This Gicchi… This Giichi never learns…! He just does as he wants and doesn't care the least about others! Even if the whole world…even if the whole Underworld…even if the whole universe…even if all of the things of existence…even if everything will cease to exist…Gicchi will…Giichi will…he won't care, the least…

…But…even with that said…he still _is_ the man that I love… With that said, it's not as if I can possibly hate him… Rather than that, I actually…I actually… _love_ him, and not _hate_ him… Yet…

…Yet…the same way…even with that said…it's not like I can do _anything_ about what happened… What happened already happened, and thus, worrying about it and even after it has already happened…is…is not something that a _Maou_ would do… It is something that only someone foolish would do. But…when it's about Giichi…when it's about Gicchi…I suddenly don't care the least about what I would be called, and don't care the least of my position as a Maou… I speak for a little bit, or rather, think out aloud.

"The one responsible for me being like this…the one responsible for me behaving like this…is you…Gicchi…it's you, Giichi…! You jerk…! Gicchi, you…! Giichi, you…!"

As I think sad thoughts like this, I—Sakurako Leviathan—who is known otherwise as the Maou Leviathan—I cry…

To think that Gicchi…to think that Giichi…was _this_ important to me… My face is probably all red, and I don't know, because I cover it with both of my hands…out of me being embarrassed…I cover my face with both of my hands… Ahh…

Then, I take a hold of myself. After so, I continue to think aloud for a little bit.

"Gicchi…wants…Giichi wants…us to fight…and not to be lovey-dovey…so I must take a hold of myself…! I…I have to pack myself together…! I have to be myself! I have to forget of my feelings to Gicchi…! I have to discard them, to get rid of them, and let Giichi have his fun…fighting me…! If not…we won't be settling anything…!"

I mean, it's not as if Gicchi…it's not as if Giichi…will come to me, and save me, and tell me that everything is fine, and will tell me that he likes me….it's not as if Gicchi…it's not as if Giichi…will come to me, and be my hero…! As if that would happen…! As if such a thing would happen…! I am not some kind of protagonist of some fairy tale! I am…I am…! I am the Maou Leviathan! I am Sakurako Leviathan!

Being here, and crying all day long…as if that will do anything good…! I need to think of something…I need to think of something that will help me to win against Gicchi! I need to think of something that will help me to win my battle, my fight, against Giichi…! Everything isn't going to be fine! I will have to get things done by myself!

Maybe I'll as Nii-sama for help…? But then…won't it be unfair…? Well…since I am up against Gicchi…since I am up against Giichi…there isn't fair…just like there isn't unfair… Against Gicchi…against Giichi…everything is fair… I mean, it's not as if Gicchi is…it's not as if Giichi is…it's not as if he is someone that you could think about a fair and square fight with. He is just way too much strong for such things. I continue to think aloud for a little bit, after wiping my tears that won't stop falling from my eyes.

"Why…Gicchi…why…!? Why…Giichi…why…!? Why don't you…why didn't you…why won't you…do anything…Gicchi…!?"

Even though I scream, it's not as if Gicchi will hear me. It's just so that I will be able to keep myself sane, thus, I blame him for everything. That is, even though I know that Gicchi isn't really, actually, to be blamed for everything, because he didn't do everything that made me like this, so he is to be blamed for a lot of things that he did, yet he isn't to be blamed for a lot of other things that he didn't do.

…I…I am a horrible woman…am I not…? I…I am…such a horrible woman…! To think that I blame some certain man for everything that happened between me and him, and even everything that he isn't related to…!

I…why did I really blame Giichi for everything…? It's not as if Giichi is my first love, and yet…I…! I've lived for many years, yet I am so childish, not getting over such a simple thing like this for so much time, and blaming some certain man for everything…!

…Giichi…if I were to apologize go you…would you forgive me with only so much? I…I don't want to fight against you…Giichi…and not only because there isn't anyone that can fight against you and win, Giichi…but because of actually something else… I then think aloud for a little bit more.

"Would you be as kind as to listen to my selfishness…Giichi…? Would you be as kind as to take me away…Giichi…? Would you be as kind as to ease this heart of mine…Giichi…? Would you…would you…would you…!"

Then, noticing how loud I speak, I cover my mouth with both of my hands. Ahh…stupid me…! How could I forget about talking too loud about private things…!? Although, it's not as if someone have heard that. And that is because there aren't so many people here, and not so many people who are here at the moment, so…

Thinking so, thinking rationally, I take my hands off my face, and breathe for a little bit. I really wonder…what would happen if I will confess to him…what would happen if I will confess to Gicchi…what will happen if I will confess to Giichi…? Would he accept me? Or would he choose over to fight me…? Would he think of me as a nuisance…? Or would he flee…together with me…to somewhere far away…?

Ahh…I am good-for-nothing Maou~! How can I think of things like this, at a time like this~? Kya~! Gicchi~! You'll have to pay for doing such daring things to me, you know~! Gicchi~!

After calming down for a little bit, I realize… —Just what did I think about…just a mere moment ago…!? I…I am sure a crazy woman, am I not? Thinking about such things, at such a time, like this… I am the worst woman ever. Or more daringly… I speak rather aloud, literally.

"AS IF SUCH A THING WOULD HAPPEN! GET A FUCKING HOLD OF YOURSELF, MAOU LEVIATHAN, SAKURAKO LEVIATHAN! YOU ARE THE MAOU LEVIATHAN, SAKURAKO LEVIATHAN! GET! A! FUCKING! HOLD! OF! YOURSELF! STOP LIVING IN THESE ILLUSIONS OF YOURS!"

Screaming and scolding myself…sure feels weird on itself… Why do I have to behave like that…? It's…—! Not! NO! It's _NOT_ because of Giichi! It's all because of me and because of other people! Gicchi has nothing to do with it! I just drag him to this, to relive myself from my responsibility! It's not as if he is responsible for everything! I know at least that much! Yet…why do I…?

I…I…I…! Giichi, I…! Gicchi, I…! Help me, Gicchi! Help me! I don't know what to do anymore…! I cannot decide! I want to be with you, together, forever! But…when I think of your will…everything crumbles…! I want to flee with you, but you want us to fight each other and "settle things between the two of us"…! I don't want the two of us to settle things between the two of us like that! I want you to take me away, and with this, settle things between the two of us…! Yet…yet…yet you think of fighting…! I continue and think aloud furthermore.

"What would happen to you if you thought of my feelings, Gicchi!? What, Gicchi!? Why don't you think of me, too, Gicchi!? I know it's selfish, but…! But, even so…! Even if it's selfish, I want you to listen to this selfishness of mine, Gicchi…! Listen to my selfishness, Gicchi, and then…and then…and then, I'll listen to whatever your selfishness might be…! I don't care! I just want you by my side, Gicchi! I don't care about anything, Gicchi! I just want you, Gicchi! I just want to be with you, together, forever, Gicchi!"

I cry out loud as I think of such sad thoughts, and aloud, atop of that. I look around me. I get a little bit of a hold of myself. I…I sure am a selfish, good-for-nothing woman, who can do nothing but to tease you, but…Gicchi…I want you, at least, to know, that I love you more than anyone else, more than anyone else will ever love you…! There isn't anyone that will win my love towards you, Gicchi…! I…I will show you…! Then, I speak for a little bit.

"That's it. Now I got it. That is the spirit. I won't go to "settle things between the two of us" and fight. I will go to save Gicchi from his twisted thinking! I will go, I will save him, I will make him fall for me, I will have him all for myself…!"

As I think such thoughts to myself, I nod. Yes. That's right. I will fight. I will fight…against Gicchi…and win…! Well…as for the "win" part…I am not so sure… Because, still, it's Gicchi that I am talking about… And winning Gicchi…such a thing is not a child's play… Winning against Gicchi…is one of the hardest things…probably…

…But…even with that said…no…especially because of that…I will win against Gicchi…and make him fall for me…and save him…and have him all for myself…! Even if there won't be anyone on my side, just having Gicchi by my side will be enough…!

Although…winning against Gicchi will be hard, nonetheless. I will have to prepare enough, and know what to do in the worst scenario… With this, I might have some chances against Gicchi. That's right. Regardless of my spirit, Gicchi will probably win…so…at least, to have a spirit…is a must.

Yet, with that said, only having a spirit…such a thing won't be enough to win against Gicchi. Gicchi is much stronger than that. I need to think…what can I do against Gicchi's powers, and [Annihilation Gear]'s, and everything that Gicchi has as his power…what can I do to counter-measure it…? I then speak.

"Well…Nii-sama is one option, but…I don't think that such a thing would be good… If already, it would only hurt Nii-sama more than he has been hurt… But…even with that said…it's not like I can be picky now about what I will do…thus…I…I will…I will acquire help from Nii-sama…!"

Okay…! Now, with this…with this…I can do it! I know already a few things that will greatly help me in the battle against Gicchi…! I know how we will settle things between the two of us, I know how I can come up with some counter-measures against Gicchi…and also, the place won't be a problem…so…that leaves…my strategy against him…although, my strategy against him would probably be counter-measuring him, so…I guess that covers almost everything, if not everything…

Well then…I think that I need to go to Nii-sama, and I'll have him help me to prepare to the battle against Gicchi…whether or not does he want it…! Although, forcing him to it would be pretty much something that I won't do, so…

And…once again…this is, too…something that changed about me…because of him, because of Gicchi… —No! I got changed to who I am right now, by Gicchi, by Nii-sama, by Dendrocon-dono, by Sirzechs-dono, by Ajuka-dono, by myself, by the last Maou Leviathan, by everyone…! Gicchi isn't the only one who changed me into who I am right now, at the present, even if he has, or might have, some major part in it…!

…Also, more than anything else…since Gicchi changed me a lot…I will change him a lot, too…! Gicchi…prepare yourself to change…! You…you…you are going to change…Gicchi…! And a lot…atop of that…! Thus, be prepared, or rather, prepare yourself to it…Gicchi…!

Even though I think positively like this…I will…probably…lose to Gicchi…because of a few reasons… One of them is…that I like Gicchi, thus I won't be able to attack him properly…and leave my defense completely open… Another one of them is…that even if I _would_ have had some power to defeat Gicchi, with some crazy luck, great strategy, super strong counter-measures, etc.…Gicchi is just too much strong to be defeated by pure luck. Even if combined with some other things…it won't matter…as long as Gicchi is Gicchi, and Gicchi will break through everything…easily…with ease…

Thinking things like this…I…I…I cry again…already… Why…why am I like this…too much in love with Gicchi…too much, that I cannot forget him, no matter what will happen, and will always like him, love him, without caring the least about whatever has had happened, and just continue like him, just continue love him…

I wipe my tears, as I reconfirm my resolve. Although, my resolve is still nothing… I need much more resolve…much more spirit…! With only so much, my feelings won't reach to Gicchi, ever. They will stay my feelings, and my own feelings, forever, at this rate…

But…nonetheless…I will keep fighting…! I will keep fighting…until the very end, until there will be already nothing left…! Until then, I will keep fighting, and won't subside! I will fight! I will fight, fight, fight, fight, fight, fight, and fight! I will fight! Until I will finally reach to Gicchi…I will fight…!

That's right! I will keep on fighting, until Gicchi will acknowledge me! Until then…until the very moment…until the very second…until then…I will keep on fighting…over and over…until Gicchi will acknowledge me…! I won't give up! I will put up with everything! There will be nothing that I won't be able to compete against! I will be able to destroy everything, and nothing is going to stop me from doing so!

I…I…I…! I will try my best…Gicchi… I will try my best…so…so….so you will acknowledge me…I will try my best not to fail…and try my best to succeed…! In order for this to happen…I need something extraordinary…but…what will be that something extraordinary…that will help me in my fight…that…that will help me in my battle…what will it be…?

Well…I guess…I guess that…I guess that Nii-sama is extraordinary…with a few meanings to it…and one of them is that with his help…with Nii-sama's help…I will be able to win against Gicchi…maybe…! —No! I will win! I will win! I will win, I will win, I will win, I will win, and I will win! I won't subside! I won't give up without a fight! I will take Gicchi to myself! Everything will be good! I needn't to worry about everything! Everything is going to be just fine, because Nii-sama will help me, and also I will help myself…!

I…I…! I will try my best…! Gicchi, wait for me! I will come for you…and rescue you from that twisted thinking way of yours…! You may not notice it…but you are acting quite strangely…from time to time, so…you having a twisted thinking way…it is not anything special…I think…

Gicchi…just wait for me…! I will come to you! You don't need to be afraid anymore! I will…definitely…come for you…Gicchi…!

Well…even if I say that…it's easier said than done…so I don't really know…how will I do that, actually, exactly…? Even if I did say that I will come to Gicchi, I need to have things ready. Even if I did say that I will keep fighting and will never give up, I don't really know how long I will last and fight…

Anyway…! If I am going to fight against Gicchi…then…then…I will firstly…I will firstly…need to go to Nii-sama, who has something that will be a major part of my plan, which will mostly, definitely, defeat even Gicchi…!

 **Part 2**

— **Nii-sama's House, At The Same Day, Afternoon—**

In front of me, is a tall man who looks at his mid-thirties. Also, his left eye's color is a combination of ice-blue and green, while his other eye—meaning—his right eye—is a combination of yellow and grey. Another thing is that his hair's color is a combination of some color between grey to silver and brown, with bits of blonde amidst. And also with a combination of crimson and blue at his hair's edges.

…That's right. In other words…in front of me is…Nii-sama… That is, to say, in other words…the former [Champion] of the [Rating Game], namely, Belial… If to say furthermore, he lost his position as the [Champion] of the [Rating Game] to Gicchi. And also, more than that, he also had a [Rating Game] match against Gicchi.

What does all of this matter?

All of this matters because he is Belial's head. In other words, he can render things, abilities, etc., as [Worthless]. Although, what does it matter? The thing is, that I need this, because he, Nii-sama, already knows how to render most of Gicchi's powers as [Worthless], and also how to render most of Gicchi's [Rephaite]'s, or rather, Top-Class [Annihilation Gear]'s, most of their abilities—Nii-sama knows how to render them as [Worthless].

Also, by "knows how to render them as [Worthless]", I mean that he—Nii-sama—knows how they work, thus, he—Nii-sama—is able to use his ability and render them as [Worthless]. But still, even with this, how can it help to me…is what I think that you are thinking right now, but…am I wrong…?

Well, truth be told, I was, formerly, a member of the [Belial Clan], so I have the ability to render things as [Worthless], as long as I understand how they work, too, just like Nii-sama is able to.

…Sitting near to Nii-sama, while still being silent…is what I am doing right now, because I am busy, right now, thinking…but…..I think I should, still tell him that I want to learn from him—from Nii-sama—how do Gicchi's powers work.

"…Nii-sama…"

I called him—Nii-sama—while being a little bit embarrassed. In turn to this, the one who sits near to me, or in other words, he—Nii-sama—answered me, and asked me what it is that I want from him at the moment.

"What is it, Sakurako-chan?"

"Umm…well…can I ask you something… Just a little thing…okay…? Or is it a bother to you right now…Nii-sama…?"

I asked Nii-sama if I may ask him something, or it is actually a bother to him right now, after he asked me what it is that I want. He tells me that it's okay, and I can speak, or rather, ask him.

"No, not really. I'm not really busy right now, nor doing anything major, or important. I think I have time to answer your question, or whatever you'll ask, as long as it will be something that I can answer, or rather, something that I know the answer to."

"…Umm… Can you…tell me…please…how Gicchi's…powers work…so I will be able to…use [Worthless]…?"

After Nii-sama told me that I can ask him that certain question that I want to ask him, as long as he knows what its answer, probably because he has time, but not to play. I answered him, and told him that I want to know how Gicchi's powers work, so I will be able to use our Clan's special ability, [Worthless].

"Hmm…that's a tough question you got there… I don't really know about it… Rather, why do you want to—"

"Why can't you tell me!? Is it because you don't want to tell me how Gicchi defeated you!? Is it because you're a coward!? Is it because you hate me!? Why can't you tell me!?"

Nii-sama told me that he doesn't really know about it, and while he tried to change the subject, and asked me why I actually want to know it, and I cut him amidst that, and asked him, on the other hand, why he doesn't want to tell me how it works.

I look at Nii-sama with sharp eyes, as if I'm a predator, looking into its prey's eyes. In turn to this, Nii-sama looks at me with rather filled with fear eyes, as if he's a prey, getting looked into his eyes by some predator.

"Well…the thing is…that I…I don't really know how Asmodeus-dono's powers work, so…it's not like I can tell you…even if I wanted to…"

"…And…? That's it? That's all you've got to say? If so, then, tell me… How the heck, if what you're telling me right now is true and not some bad excuse to not telling me some kind of secret or whatever, how did you render most of Gicchi's known powers…as [Worthless], huh…!?"

Nii-sama spoke to me, and tried to make some kind of bad excuse to not tell me how Gicchi's powers work. However, I, on the other hand, just cancelled everything he said.

We both look at each other with sharp eyes. Although, I look into Nii-sama like I'm some kind of predator that is preparing to eat its prey, while Nii-sama looks into me like he's some kind of prey that is thinking about his runway. That is, to say, I have scary look, while Nii-sama has a scared look.

"…I…I don't know…even myself… I know it may sound crazy. It probably sounds crazy, already. —No, it does sound crazy, not probably. But please believe me! I don't know, even myself, how this happened, but…I've forgotten everything about the match…! I… I don't know what happened! It…it's as if someone, or maybe something, just deleted my memories…! And even if you'll ask me how…how the heck could I know…!?"

"Well then, if so…what about the records…? There should be records of the match. By watching the records, I might be able to even understand about more of Gicchi's known powers, and maybe even more than you, Nii-sama! And maybe even understand how that [Rephaite], or in other words, Top-Class [Annihilation Gear], that [Doctor of the Dead] of Gicchi…how it works…!"

…A moment of silence passes between the two of us as we look into each other's eyes…

"—Well, if that's what you need, then go check it yourself. Why did you bother going to my house, bothering me, as well with that?"

"That's not as if I wanted to bother you, Nii-sama… It's…it's just that…I thought that it would, probably, be quicker to learn from you how you rendered most of Gicchi's known-to-be powers, as [Worthless], and then watch the match, and try to understand the rest myself. Along with that, it seems that luck isn't on my side… To think that instead of learning more and more quickly, I just came here to waste time…"

Nii-sama broke that silence, and answered me, and also asked me some question, along with it, and I answered that question, and also stated that I wasted my time here. Although…it may sound weird, but I feel as if I am forgetting something. Something very important. That is, when I say that I came here, only to find myself wasting a lot of time.

"—That's…not true…!"

"Hmm…? What is it, Nii-sama…?"

"…You didn't waste your time here…! Sakurako-chan, you didn't waste your time here! If it weren't for this…you wouldn't have known that something…or maybe even not something, but someone…would erase your memories… Be careful, Sakurako-chan! This Asmodeus-dono…he isn't anything normal…! Be extra careful when facing him, okay?"

"It's okay, it's okay… It's not as if we will have a duel of a life or death, or anything like that, so I won't be revealed to any kind of danger that would have me extra careful… Although, I still will face against Gicchi, so I will have to be careful…no, I will have to be extra careful, because I'm up against Gicchi. Anyway, thanks for the advice, Nii-sama."

Nii-sama told me that it's not true, and explained after I asked him, and I have told him that I am okay, that everything is okay. He looks a little bit nervous. He probably warries for me, for my safety. Although, it's not like Gicchi would do to me anything that will hurt me. Not because he "can't", but because he doesn't want to.

"Although, Nii-sama…I think that…it might not only be Gicchi…responsible for what happened to your memories…responsible for playing with your memories… I think that there's someone, or maybe even something that have done this to your memories. He, or she, is someone close to Gicchi, probably, and maybe even someone close to us, Nii-sama. Although, the possibility of that someone or something…being something and not someone…is not zero, and rather highly possible…"

"—I know, but still, that doesn't mean that that someone or something is doing something that Asmodeus-dono doesn't let him do, or maybe even forbids him to do… Thus, that someone or something…is responsible to all of this, probably, most likely, but…Asmodeus-dono is probably responsible for it, too, just like that…"

I told Nii-sama some piece of information, although he already knew it. It was also, actually, a speculation, more than information. Nii-sama also told his thoughts about that speculation that might be actually a fact. We both share a quite nervous look. I then tell him that I go out, to do something else that I need to do.

"Well then…I have other things to do, so… I'll see you later, Nii-sama. I have to go, you known, because I don't have that much time, free, for myself…"

"Well then, if you need to go, to do other things, then…go ahead. I won't stop you."

Nii-sama looks into my eyes with some strange look in his eyes. That is, the look of someone who is trusting someone who is going to do something dangerous. Well…fighting against Gicchi sure is dangerous, but…I wish he would know that since it's a battle between friends, nothing outrageous would happen…probably…

"Well then, if so…I am going. See you later, Nii-sama."

Like this, I go towards Nii-sama's house's door, but when I come really close to the door of the house of Nii-sama, I hear some voice, coming towards me, stopping me from going out of that house. It's…Nii-sama…

"Wait a moment!"

"W-What is it…Nii-sama…?!"

Surprised, being stopped from going out of his house, I am being stopped by him. That "him" is Nii-sama. Although, it doesn't seem like he's going to tell me that it's too dangerous, that I shouldn't go. He is already okay with the fact that I will fight against Gicchi. He then explains what he has to say, as he is speaking to me.

"I forgot it. I forgot…that…I have some of the records of my match that I had up against Asmodeus-dono, or rather, in other words, I have some of the records of my [Rating Game] I had up against Asmodeus-dono. I forgot that, and it might be even likely that that memory of mine has been erased, alongside, together, with my memory of how most of Asmodeus-dono's known-to-be powers work, and how most of Asmodeus-dono's known-to-be [Rephaite]'s, or in other words, how most of Asmodeus-dono's known-to-be Top-Class [Annihilation Gear]'s, how they work… Anyways…come with me…!"

"W-Wait a moment…! Woah…!"

Just like that, Nii-sama takes me, and runs, together with me, towards his room's direction. So, that probably means that he has some of those records in his room, which he forgot for some reason… Anyhow, I guess that I will go with Nii-sama to there. Nii-sama continues to talk to me, or rather, in other words, is speaking to me.

"I'll show it to you! We'll watch it together! Maybe, if we'll watch it together, I might remember something! And that will make things quicker, won't it!? Won't it!? It will, right, won't it!? It will make things quicker, right!? It will make things quicker, won't it!? And…without further ado…let's advance…towards those some of the records…!"

"I don't think that just watching some of the records of your match, of your [Rating Game], up against Gicchi…I don't think that it will remind you of how most of Gicchi's known-to-be powers, and most of Gicchi's known-to-be [Rephaite]'s, which is equal to most of Gicchi's known-to-be Top-Class [Annihilation Gear]'s…how all of these work…as if…as if you will remember such a thing from just watching some of the records of your match, from just watching some of the records of your [Rating Game], up against Gicchi…! As if you will remember anything from just that…!"

I complain as I am being dragged to Nii-sama's room. That is, being dragged to Nii-sama's room by Nii-sama. That is to say, Nii-sama drags me to his room….and that doesn't sound very well…does it…? Ha-ha-ha-ha… Nii-sama speaks for a little bit more, and thus expands what he said a little bit ago.

"Before you came and talked to me about the match, I didn't remember about it at all!"

"W-What are you telling me!? —Woah…!"

Nii-sama doesn't cease from trying to get me to his room, while dragging me there. And here I thought of stopping to resist… But how can I stop resisting when he's pulling me all over!? It's just some of the records of your match against Gicchi, Nii-sama…! Stop being obsessive, Nii-sama! It's not good for you!

"Like I said, before you came here, and talked with me about the match that I had up against Asmodeus-dono, before you came here, and talked with me about the [Rating Game] that I had up against Asmodeus-dono…before this…I didn't remember anything about the match, and even forgot that I had a match up against Asmodeus-dono, and started to think of another plan, and the first plan that I thought of was the plan that I already used in the match that I have had up against Asmodeus-dono, recently…!"

Nii-sama stops for a moment, as we stand near to his room, after he dragged me all of the way to here. He continues after a short moment of silence passes between the two of us. We, the two of us, are Nii-sama—Belial—the former [Champion] of the [Rating Game]—that is Nii-sama—. The two of us are he and another one, I—Sakurako Leviathan—who is known otherwise as the Maou Leviathan—. Together, the two of us are "the two of us". Then, Nii-sama continues for a little bit, and is then speaking, to me.

"That and, I have only a few moments ago remembered that I have some of the records of it. If we put together all of the pieces, we get some picture. For some reason, I have forgot probably everything regarding it. But, although of that, for some reason, maybe it's because of you, I do not know, but when you talk to me about it, I suddenly start remembering things regarding it. Maybe it's just that I need some reminders. Anyway, you know what that means, don't you, Sakurako-chan?"

"Yes, I do. Yes, I know what it means, Nii-sama. It means that there's some possibility, that if you will see some of its records, you might remember, although, there's also a chance that it is me that making you remember those things, so if you would watch it together with me, we have higher chances of you remembering, suddenly, things regarding it, which will probably come out helpful."

I answered Nii-sama's question with a simple answer. Nii-sama then speaks to me, and tells me another thing, but doesn't complete the sentence, probably because he wants me to complete the sentence, so I will complete the sentence.

"Yes, that's right. With that said…"

"…let's get into it, shall we…!"

Together, like that, we both go to Nii-sama's room, while being rather energetic. With…with this going on…it feels to me as if my match against Gicchi…as if that letter itself, maybe, was lie…

At any rate, we—Nii-sama and I—we reach to Nii-sama's room, finally, after all of this drag. Finally, I will be able to see Gicchi's powers, or actually, most of his known-to-be powers, and maybe even get to understand how they work. And also, I will finally get to see what Gicchi's [Rephaite]'s—Top-Class [Annihilation Gear]'s—are, and maybe…I'll even get to see how they work…! Or actually, rather than that, most of Gicchi's known-to-be ones.

"Well then, let me just tidy my room a little bit… Okay? Can you wait for a moment, please, Sakurako-chan? You know, no one wants anyone to see their room being in a mess…"

After Nii-sama said it, he laughed a little bit, and wore a little smile on his face, while scratching his neck, and closing his eyes for a little bit. Nii-sama then averts his look, after opening his eyes, and then he is speaking, and saying.

"Wait for a second."

"I get it, I get it! I won't peek or anything, so just get over with it! I didn't came here to waste my time on chit-chat with you, got it!?"

"Okay, okay, okay…! Just wait a second! I know that you won't peek! I trust you on this, but just give me a second here, okay~?"

"Fine, fine, fine… Just get over with it, okay?"

"Got it, got it…"

Like this, Nii-sama gets into his room, and closes his room's door, and then, after a few moments, he opens the door to his room, and tells me that everything's already fine, meaning that he has got his room tidy by now, and is not embarrassed by me going into his room and looking at all of his room, thinking how much of a mess it is.

"Y-You can go in…now… I-It's already fine, so…"

"Ahh… You're acting like a girl… I am acting more manly than how you are acting right now, you know, Nii-sama? Well then, now that you understand it fine enough, let me in to your room already, got it!?"

"Y-Yes… Go in…"

And thus, just like this, I have entered into Nii-sama's room, and what will happen from now, will be as simple as that. It will be just the two of us, watching some of the records of "it", and we'll try to learn a few things from it, if possible, and if possible, by any chance, I'd like to learn more about that mysterious [Doctor of the Dead] of Gicchi…

 **Part 3**

"Can't you really do anything without your trump cards!? I'll give you a short time to use your trump cards. If…by then, you won't be able to use your trump cards…then I'll show no mercy…!"

Gicchi really was bored at the time of that match, wasn't he? Ahh… Poor Gicchi… Really, to think that he needed to fight against such pathetic opponents, compared to him, of course, I really pity him right now…

"Hmm… So Asmodeus-dono really was disappointed from what he got… To think that he didn't lie just to have more fun, and really was, from the bottom of his heart, disappointed, and expected much more from us… I didn't know about this…at all…"

Sitting next to me, Nii-sama made such a comment. To be honest, Nii-sama really wanted to believe that Gicchi was just "greedy" and wanted to have more fun, and thought that his powers will be the thing that will last forever, or something like that. Although, now, Nii-sama watches the match, together with me, while focusing on Gicchi, and he starts to understand some things, a little bit more and more. Wait a moment…!

"Oi!"

"What is it, Sakurako-chan? Did something happen? Did I miss something? Was my comment weird? What is it, Sakurako-chan?"

Nii-sama said as he looked at me, answering my call to him. I—Sakurako Leviathan—who is known otherwise as the Maou Leviathan—I called him [Hey!], and he answered me, and asked me what it is that I want from him. He mentioned a few things, but what I want from him isn't there, in what he mentioned. It's something else. Something…different…from what he, from what Nii-sama…mentioned… It's…

"It's not that! You said that you completely forgot about the match before I came in here, didn't you, Nii-sama!?"

"Y-Yes… W-What's with it…?"

"You also said that you forgot how most of Gicchi's known-to-be powers work, and how most of Gicchi's known-to-be [Rephaite]'s—Top-Class [Annihilation Gear]'s—how they work, too, you forgot everything about the match, and only remembered that you had a match against him, didn't you, Nii-sama!?"

As I finish saying that, Nii-sama looks at me with a little bit weird look on his eyes. That look in his eyes, it's something between confused, to a little bit of scared, to a look that says "What? What is it?" and Nii-sama looks at me with such a look. I look at him with the latter. Nii-sama asks me what I want from him.

"Y-Yes… A-A-And then…?"

Nii-sama swallows his saliva, being nervous, as he is sitting next to the Maou Leviathan, even though the fact that she is his sister, but still, she is the Maou Leviathan.

"You also didn't remember about you having some of the records of your match against Gicchi, of your [Rating Game] against Gicchi, until I was going to leave, didn't you!? If so, then, if so, then…! How did you remember things from the match, right now!?"

"T-That's…"

"—That must mean that you already remember how most of Gicchi's known-to-be powers work and how most of Gicchi's known-to-be [Rephaite]'s—Top-Class [Annihilation Gear]'s—how they work…you…you probably already remember that, right!? Teach me, right away! I don't have time to waste! I do not have the time to watch the parts of the match that you already remember, and know how it works! If I have some time to "waste", then it's to watch the part when Gicchi used that you know what! That mysterious [Rephaite]—or in other words, known better as…Top-Class [Annihilation Gear]—of him! You know how it's called wildly! It's called…[Doctor of the Dead]…even though from what I, for one, remember, myself, Gicchi calls it [Friendly Healer], so I am not quite sure about the name of it. Although, that just raises the level of it being so mysterious."

I spoke out my mind. Well…kind of… Anyhow! Nii-sama, in response…didn't have anything to say to me, and yet, I have overwhelmed him furthermore, and continued, and pushed him into the corner, furthermore. Although, I didn't really push him into the corner, or anything like that. Not at all. But still…

"Y-You…You're right… I…have remembered, just now, everything…! Well then, with that said, let's start right away! I'll teach you everything I know about Asmodeus-dono's, or rather, most of Asmodeus-dono's…known-to-be powers…how they work, and also how most of Asmodeus-dono's known-to-be [Rephaite]'s—Top-Class [Annihilation Gear]'s—how they work, or at least…what I know about them. And I know about them into a quite high regard. So, without further ado…let's get into it…! Shall we, Sakurako-chan?"

"Yes, let's get into it, Nii-sama!"

And…just like this, thus…we started getting into it. He—Nii-sama—taught me everything there is to know about most of Gicchi's known-to-be powers and [Rephaite]'s, which are the Top-Class [Annihilation Gear]'s.

That is, if you count; 2 powers, and 3 [Rephaite]'s—Top-Class [Annihilation Gear]'s—together. In total, you could say that there are 5 things. The two powers are [Pressure], and, together with it, [Power of Annihilation]. These are the two of Gicchi's known-to-be powers. Gicchi also has more things. The 3 [Rephaite]'s—Top-Class [Annihilation Gear]'s—are [Sword Gear], and also [Lightning Judgment], and, together with these two, is the mysterious [Friendly Healer]. Also, each of the [Annihilation Gear]'s has another name. Such as; [Sword Gear] is better known in other name—[Sword of the Annihilation]—. And there's also [Lightning Judgment], which is also, better known in other name—[Lightning of the Apocalypse]—. And last but not least, also, there is [Friendly Healer], which is the most mysterious out of the [Annihilation Gear]'s, and is better known by other name—[Doctor of the Dead]—. Also, there's another thing. You aren't supposed to count each [Annihilation Gear] as one ability. Each [Annihilation Gear] has a few abilities of its own. Such as, [Sword Gear] has a few abilities, such as; [Basic Slash], and there's also [Godly Slashes], and there's also [Breakdown], and the list goes on…

And, more than that, these are only Gicchi's _**known-to-be**_ powers, abilities, and so on. With that said, Gicchi sure is amazing…having his _**known-to-be**_ powers, abilities, and so on, having so much power, being so much powerful. He…Gicchi…is amazing…too much for me to win against him… —But…I have to fight…! Thus, I will fight! Even if I'll lose!

Honestly speaking…I think I'll lose… It's crystal clear…that I don't have the least of a chance…against Gicchi… Although…I still have to fight! I have to fight! Thus, because of this, I will fight! Even if I'll lose! I'll fight, even if I'll lose! I'll fight, even though I'll lose! But, even with that said, if I won't do anything, I don't know what will happen to me during the duel that I will have with Gicchi. Although, even if I will do something, it's not like what will happen to me during the duel that I will have with Gicchi. But, I will fight, even if I'll lose, even though I'll lose, I'll fight, nonetheless!

"And…that's the gist of it, I think…"

"Hmm… Okay. I get it. Thanks, Nii-sama. And also, regarding Gicchi's known-to-be, totally mysterious [Rephaite]—Top-Class [Annihilation Gear]—known as [Doctor of the Dead], while being called by Gicchi as [Friendly Healer]…about it…can you, perhaps…remember something, anything…?"

After Nii-sama finished explaining to me everything he remembered about most of Gicchi's known-to-be powers, abilities, and so on, he told me that that's about it, and in response, I asked him about the one thing that is mysterious to both of us, which is the [Rephaite]—the Top-Class [Annihilation Gear]—namely, [Doctor of the Dead]. Nii-sama then apologies, as he does not know the answer for it. And I tell him—Nii-sama—in response, that he—Nii-sama—does not need to apologize to me over something as minor as that.

"N-No… Sorry, Sakurako-chan…"

"No need to be sorry over something so minor, Nii-sama!"

As Nii-sama apologized, he lowered his head, and as I told him that he—Nii-sama—does not need to warry over such a minor thing, I wore a very happy look on my face, and raised all of both of my arms, up to my face, and over it, while jumping for a little bit. Nii-sama then expands what he said a little bit ago, by a little bit. And I, in response, keep trying to cheer him up, and tell him that everything's okay, and nothing will happen because of that.

"That [Doctor of the Dead] is something beyond me, and beyond my ability, and beyond my understanding. Since it's a [Rephaite], since it's a Top-Class [Annihilation Gear], it should have a [Limit Release] ability, which is also known by the name [Breakdown], but I don't know if that [Doctor of the Dead] has such an ability…"

"That's okay! That only means that we'll need to watch the match, and only the point where he, where Gicchi, used that [Doctor of the Dead], which he calls [Friendly Healer]! Watching only this much, even though over and over, won't be too much time!"

As Nii-sama expanded what he said a little bit ago, he looked down, while he was wearing a quite sad expression on his face. I, in turn, when I tried to cheer Nii-sama up, I did the same as before. I wore a very happy look on my face, and jumped and raised my hands up high, to my head's—my face's—height, and above that. Then, I hear some other voice.

"What did you two talk about, Nii-san, Nee-san?"

The one who said that is a man, who looks like a teen, with average height. The color of each of his eyes is different. His left eye's color is blonde, while his right eye's color dark blue. His hair is light brown, with crimson on its tips, and a little bit of blonde from his hair's growth's beginning spot. He is my, and Nii-sama's, as well, young brother, namely, Eisai.

"Eisai…"

"T-That's…"

Both Nii-sama, who commented first, and I—Sakurako Leviathan—who is known otherwise as the Maou Leviathan—I, who commented second, after Nii-sama who commented first, both of us…were surprised… We try to hide what we were talking about up until just a moment ago, but…of course, this won't work.

"We didn't talk about anything, did we, Sakurako-chan?"

"Yeah. We didn't talk about anything, Eisai-chan. We didn't talk about anything, so you can just go back to your room for now, okay, Eisai-chan?"

"But I know that you talked about the mysterious [Doctor of the Dead], just up until a moment ago! Why are you lying to me, and tell me that you didn't talk about anything?"

That youth…that young…my little brother, as well as Nii-sama's little brother…even though he isn't actually that young…anyways, he's sharp… He's very sharp. Actually, he's way too sharp. It doesn't seem to me as if we can lie to him. I don't think that our lies will get through him. That is, because he is way too sharp for such things to work on him.

"You…Eisai…I want to ask you something. I won't ask for permission to ask you it, and just ask you that question, like that, and you will answer me, obediently, just like that. Now, let me ask you. How did you know about this?"

"Stop it, Sakurako-chan! Don't tell him! Don't tell him that, Sakurako-chan!"

I, instead of trying to lie to this little brother of mine, and fail in that, I decided to just tell him the truth, and ask him how did he know that we talked about the mysterious [Rephaite]—the mysterious Top-Class [Annihilation Gear]—namely, [Doctor of the Dead]—. Nii-sama, on the other hand, didn't think of telling him the truth, and wanted to try and lie to him, only to find himself failing in this, and even tried to persuade me to lie to him, together with him.

"I…I just overheard you two…"

"Hmm… Is that so? If so, then go back to your room, Eisai-chan. Although, if you have some kind of information, regarding that mysterious [Doctor of the Dead], that we don't know, then tell us what it is, and then go back to your room, Eisai-chan."

Eisai looks at me, and smiles, as he speaks, and tells me his answer regarding my question about what he knows about the mysterious [Rephaite]—which is, also, in other words, the mysterious Top-Class [Annihilation Gear]—the mysterious [Doctor of the Dead]—about it.

"Well, I have heard a little bit about it, and about a few of its abilities, and a little bit about how it works, from some Oji-san."

"Some Oji-san? Who is he? What does he look like? And his height? Is he fat? I'd like to know something about him, and then, maybe, I'll be able to know who that Oji-san that you're talking about right now is."

I—Sakurako Leviathan—who is known otherwise as the Maou Leviathan—I asked Eisai, my little brother, about the Oji-san that told him a few things about the mysterious [Rephaite]—the mysterious [Annihilation Gear]—the mysterious [Doctor of the Dead]—a few things about it. He—my little brother—Eisai—answers me, shortly after. He tells me that I won't know who it is, but I still ask him, and finally, at last, he tells me who it is, and describes him.

"Nee-san…you…Nee-san, you won't know who it is! Why should Nee-san know who it is, while I shouldn't know who it is?"

"I might know, so just shut up, and tell me, got it, Eisai!? Don't get full of yourself in front of Nee-san! Got it, Eisai!? So now that you got it, Eisai, spit it out!"

"W-Well…he…that Oji-san…is…well…he is a rather tall, and has also, he has a rather muscular build, and…well, he looks like he's about thirty years old, or so. His hair is rather special, like Nii-san's, it's colored with a combination of two colors; dark blond and black. And also, the two of his eyes have different colors, just like Nii-san's! His right eye's color is a combination of blue and yellow, if I remember right. What was his left eye's color again…?"

"W-What did you say!? This…this description…why would he be here!? What would he have to do here!?"

Hearing what he—my little brother—Eisai—he said, I—Sakurako Leviathan—who is known otherwise as the Maou Leviathan—I was surprised. Although, on the other hand, he, my little brother, Eisai, just does "Hmm…?" and continues talking. I, also, shortly after, talk, and say that I know who it is, and I mention that one's name.

"Hmm…? What are you talking about, Nee-san? I remembered! His left eye's color is also a combination, but of light brown and silver, if I remember right…! Am I right about that? I'm right about that, right? I'm right about that, am I not? Yes, I am most likely right about that. Or at least…that's what I think…but I don't think that I'm wrong on that…"

"That's…he's…he's Liwa… He's Liwa Fushiru. He…what does he have to do with you, Eisai…? He, Liwa Fushiru…what does he have to do with you, Eisai…? Do you know him, or what?"

Hearing my comment, Eisai looks a little bit upset, and continues to speak, and then tells me something, offers us, both me and Nii-sama, something, and laughs for a little bit after that, and I reply to him, positively—with a positive answer—to his offer, or in other words, I get on the board of that ship, or so you could say.

"Anyway! How about this? Since I know about that mysterious [Doctor of the Dead], well, how about it? I will be as kind as to tell you two, Nii-san, Nee-san, about what I have heard from that Oji-san about that mysterious [Doctor of the Dead]. How is it? A good offer, is it not? It's a good offer, for sure, isn't it…? Hi-hi-hi!"

"Well, that sure sounds like something that I won't like to miss. Well, I think that I will get on board. Would you be as kind as to let me on board, my little brother, Eisai?"

That's right. I have to gather information about Gicchi, and also, if already, about how most of his known-to-be powers and [Rephaite]'s—Top-Class [Annihilation Gear]—work. Well, since that is the situation, I will agree to any offer that will tell me about how they work, and, well, since I got offer, I agreed to it, but…what would he—my little brother—Eisai—what he will say…about it…? Will he agree…? Or will he refuse…? Well, since _he_ is the one who offered to _me_ about it, then he would probably agree. That is, unless he was joking there for a second, which probably isn't the case. Well, what am I talking about? Of course he will agree! And then, just like that, after I finish thinking about it, he—my little brother—Eisai—he then answers me, after I finish thinking about it.

"Well…since _I_ am the one who offered to both Nii-san and Nee-san to have a share of my newly achieved knowledge, then…how could be as fool as to tell you "no" after you agreed?"

"Well then, let's start right away, shall we, my little brother, Eisai? Well, I think that we better going to your room, since _you_ will teach us now. How does that sound to you, my little brother, Eisai? Is it okay? Or is it that you prefer to stay in Nii-sama's room, only to find yourself being amazed by how much ecchi1 your Nii-sama is…?"

"Stop it, Sakurako-chan! Listen well, okay, Eisai-kun? Nii-san is not an ecchi person! Nii-san is a very nice person, and he is not an ecchi person, by any chance! Okay? Repeat it, Eisai-kun! Repeat it, okay, Eisai-kun!?"

"O-Okay… Nii-san is not an ecchi person… Nii-san is a very nice person, and he is not an ecchi person, by any chance… Is that okay?"

Like that, Nii-sama tried to deny the fact that he is very ecchi. Although, since our little brother, Eisai, doesn't really mind Nii-sama being ecchi, he doesn't react to it too much, and is keeping his cool more than I thought that he would be. I mean, I _did_ intend on teasing both he—my, our, little brother—Eisai—and Nii-sama, so for me, it was rather a letdown. Well, since seemingly, Eisai doesn't mind Nii-sama being either ecchi or not, we continue, just like that.

"Okay…then… L-Let's go…shall we…Sakurako-chan, Eisai-kun…?"

"Hmm…okay. Let's go, Nii-san, Nee-san."

"Okay then, let's go, Nii-sama, Eisai."

And like that, the three of us—Nii-sama and I—Sakurako Leviathan—who is known otherwise as the Maou Leviathan—I, Nii-sama, and our little brother—Eisai—the three of us, together, then, just like that, go to Eisai's room. And now, finally, we are near to his room's door.

"W-Wait for a moment…!"

Eisai said it while he was embarrassed. Don't tell me…! Can it be…!? No! It cannot be! Or maybe, perhaps, by any chance…can it be…that…!? No! I cannot be! It absolutely cannot be! No…it just like that…! It's…that…..! It's that! He, our little brother, Eisai, is acting just like Nii-sama, when I entered to his room! That is, acting like a girl! I have to stop this, before it will get too late! Just kidding. It's not anything dangerous, so there's nothing to warry about, is there? Well, a guy, acting like a girl, is dangerous on its own, so I guess that I _do_ have to stop it before it will get too late, or something along these lines…..

"Oi, Eisai!"

I spoke out to my little brother—Eisai—and he then answers me. And then, after that—after he—my little brother—Eisai—after he answers me, I continue speaking, and I eventually tell him, that he needs to stop acting like a girl, because it just creeps, so he should stop with it, before something will happen to him, if you know what I mean.

"W-What?!"

"Stop with this girlish behavior! It just creeps me, so stop with it! If you won't stop with that girlish behavior of yours, then I will…!"

"W-What are you talking about, Nee-san! W-What is this girlish behavior that you're talking about?! I don't know anything about me acting like a girl! What are you saying, Nee-san?! For me, to act like a girl…! Something is wrong with you today, Nee-san!"

"Something is wrong with _me_ , you say…? Something is wrong with _Nee-san_ , you say…? Is that so…my little brother…Eisai…? Or do you want to live through today, my little brother, Eisai, if you know what I mean? You got me, right, Eisai!?"

"O-Okay! I-I g-g-got you, N-N-Ne-Nee-san! I got you, Nee-san! I got you, Nee-san, so I will stop acting like a girl! I got you, Nee-san, so I will stop with this girlish behavior of mine! I got you, Nee-san, and I will do as you ask, Nee-san, so please, don't hit me, Nee-san!"

"Good thing that at least you, Eisai, know what it means when I—Sakurako Leviathan—who is known otherwise as the Maou Leviathan—I, when I am angry, at least you, Eisai, at least you know what it means, and that is a good thing. Although, it still _is_ a bad thing that Nii-sama over there doesn't know what it means, but that can wait for another time, I guess."

And, just like that, my little brother—Eisai—understood what it means when I am angry, unlike Nii-sama, who didn't understand what it means when I—Sakurako Leviathan—who is known otherwise as the Maou Leviathan—I…what it means when I am angry…Nii-sama, didn't understand what it means, unfortunately, unlike our little brother, Eisai, who understood what it means, which is a good thing from him, even though Nii-sama didn't understand, and that is a bad thing for him.

Well then, anyway…back to the topic! I just said, a mere moment ago, that my little brother, Eisai, started acting like a girl, right when we were near to his room's door, just like Nii-sama, and that means that we were near to Eisai's room's door, and that means that he—Eisai—he will start teaching us about what he learned, about the knowledge that he achieved, just a moment ago, and he is going to teach us about it, right now!

"Well then, Nii-san, Nee-san, enter. Go to my room. Everything is ready. …Or at least, it is what I would like to say, but all of the room is all messed up, which is why I acted like a girl, and was embarrassed about Nii-san and Nee-san entering my room, but it's alright, after all, even if Nii-san and Nee-san will enter my room, when it's all messed up, because I am a man, and that means that I need to act like a man, and men don't get embarrassed over such minor things, like having their Nii-san and Nee-san entering their all messed up room!"

And then, just like that, after that very, very, very, very, very, very long speech, I and Nii-sama enter our little brother's room. That is to say, both I and Nii-sama enter Eisai's room. And that means that he—our little brother—Eisai—he will teach us, right now about what he knows about the mysterious [Doctor of the Dead].

And then, just like that, we already finished with it. I then show my gratitude to both Nii-sama and my little brother—Eisai—for what they have done to me today. Today was sure a long day, but it only means that the day after tomorrow, which will be the day that I will fight against Gicchi, that day will be better than I thought that it would be, and I thought that it would be the most bad day of my life, and here I found out…that I was wrong…

* * *

 **Life 2: That Letter**

* * *

 **Part 1**

I—Giichi Asmodeus—I am in my house, wearing a blank expression on my face, as I sit on my couch, and look up to my house's living room's ceiling. Just like that, I sit on my couch, wearing a blank expression on my face, and look up to my house's living room's ceiling. That is, for a few seconds.

"I…won't be able to be friends with Sakucchi…like I was…just until a few moments ago…will I…?"

I said that, and looked down to the floor, suddenly, quickly averting my look from the ceiling to the floor. I…am depressed… I am depressed, thus I have a blank expression on my face, because I am too depressed to get a hold of myself, currently.

"Well…I guess warrying about it all over, now, would be meaningless, wouldn't it…? It's right. That's it. Warrying over it all over now would be totally meaningless. Thus, I have to stop being so depressed!"

As I said that, I clenched both of my fists, and made a wry smile, as I nodded for a little bit as I did the rest. I…still didn't completely get a hold of myself…so immediately after I got my mood up, I…I…saddened, got depressed, once yet again.

"As if saying this will get my mood better…!"

I look back at the ceiling, as I avert my look, very quickly, from the floor to the ceiling, from down to up. I…still am not satisfied with only that… I…I need more than that…to be satisfied…once and for all…for good…

"—I know! I know that warrying all over it now wouldn't do any good! I know! …But…if so then…what should I do…other than that…!? What!? What!? What!? WHAT!? I don't know what to do! What should I do!? WHAT!? WHAAAAAT!? WHAT SHOULD I DO, HUH!? …What should I do…!"

Like that, I—Giichi Asmodeus—cried it over, and over, and over, and over, over and over, over and over, again and again, without stopping, for a few moments. —But, I still am Asmodeus, I still am Giichi Asmodeus. I can do better than that. And…just like that…I got my mood back… That's right. I won't get all depressed only because of such a minor thing. I am much more than that. I can do much better than that.

"…Um…!"

Like that, I—Giichi Asmodeus—renowned my resolve, as I once yet again, clenched both of my fists. That is, after averting my look, quickly, suddenly, from the ceiling to the floor. That is to say, I averted my look from up to down, and clenched both of my fists, as I said it.

I go towards my house's door, to open it, to go to do some errands. Well, I did only sit and only was depressed here for the few last hours, so…it's only neutral that I would need to go out to do some errands, such as buying and more other things to do out… As I go towards the door, I suddenly hear something, from my house's door's direction.

Knock! Knock!

Hmm…? Who could it be…?

As I think to myself such thoughts, I go towards my house's door's direction, and open the door, only to see that no one is there already. Although, even with that said, there's some letter here, so it's not as if there's nothing. There's something here. There's a letter here. Thus, it's not as if there's nothing here. I—Giichi Asmodeus—then pick up that letter, and put on my table, after I close my house's door.

Though…who was it on the door, really…? Hmm… Well, whatever. I think that I will read that letter now… Hmm… Let's see… Hmm…subject… I then read it out loud a little bit.

"Hmm... "Subject: Settle Things Between The Two Of Us". Interesting. What there's other than that...?"

I continue to read the letter. I see she says things like me telling her that she may decide on how to settle things between the two of us, and things like me telling her that she may decide on where we will settle things between the two of us, and such.

"Hmm... "You told me that I could decide on how to settle things between the two of us, and where, didn't you, Gicchi?" Hmm..."

Well, yes, I did. I won't deny that fact. Even though, knowing just how much weird she is, I cannot see this getting anywhere good. ...Or at least, that's what I would like to say, normally. But, now, things aren't normal, and so is Sakucchi. I cannot think of Sakucchi like I thought of the normal Sakucchi that I knew. I cannot think of Sakucchi like I thought of her before. —Things...became different... Even Sakucchi isn't the same anymore. I know. I know that. But...but...still...!

There are things I need to do...I know that... I won't be a fool. I will read all of the letter. I then read the letter, out and loud, clear, so it could be heard, by me, by my heart, and even by my butt.

"Hmm... "Well...I won't lie... I have thought about marriage, but...of course it won't happen...will it...?" Why...did you think about such things...this well...? Kuh...!"

I cannot read this letter. It's too much for me right now...! Why, Sakucchi...! ...Why...!? Why, Sakucchi!? Why!? Why did you think that way!? Why didn't you stay your weird self!? Why did you choose my feelings over yours!? Why were you _considerate_ of me, only when I really wanted you to be _inconsiderate_ of me...!? Why!?

—I continue to read the letter.

"After that is... "So...what I have decided...with final thoughts...after thinking over it thoroughly...is...that...we will have...a **battle**...that will decide...everything..." And that's how the letter ends..."

I start—crying. Although only a little bit, but...still, I...start...crying... Tears fall from my eyes, one after another, without stopping. And here I thought I have only cried for only a little bit...but—seems like I was wrong... Ha-ha-ha...

—I speak out my thoughts. ...I start thinking out loud.

"Sakucchi...you...fool...! Why couldn't you think...just a little bit more...!? Why!? Why!? Why!? Why!? Why!? Why, Sakucchi! Why, Sakucchi!? Why!? WHY, SAKUCCHI!? WHY!? COULDN'T...couldn't you...think a little bit...more...just a little bit...more...couldn't you...? Why...couldn't you...? Why!"

I—near to the mirror...come to punch...myself... —But...I am stopped...by my illusion of Sakucchi... That Sakucchi, she...is telling me...that illusion, it is...telling me...not to punch...myself... She is...that illusion of Sakucchi is...telling me...that I am beautiful...that it's a waste...to punch myself...

—Then, another illusion comes to my mind. A blonde, scary little boy. I—don't know who it is—! Who is it!? Who can it be!? Such a thing...it is impossible...! Why is he here!? What is he planning to do!? Well, since there's no one as strong as I am, I guess that I will be able to fight it, if it will come to this, but...

"—Oh! Scary, scary! Senpai, you're scary! Stop it~! Stop being that way~. You know who I am, don't you~? I have helped you, and even twice, Senpai~. Don't be so cold towards me, Senpai~."

This...it doesn't seem to me like some illusion... He...who is he...? "Helped"? When? How? Why? He doesn't think about anything! Can it be...!? No! It cannot be! Who else knows about my method of reading thoughts!? Not even anyone from the [Hyoudou Clan]! No. From the [Hyoudou Clan], there's Yi Cheng, who might always know about my method, even though I didn't tell him. Yi Cheng...he is a scary man... But still...who is this scary little boy...? Why can it be?

The blonde, scary little boy, who seemed to be my illusion at first, he continues to talk.

"Stop trying to read my thoughts, Senpai~! You know who I am, Senpai~! You don't need to read my thoughts like that, _**Senpai**_ ~. Anyway, Senpai. You'd better stay away from _her_. And _you_ know why, _and the best_. Also, some Liwa Fushiru guy leaked some info about you, Senpai. And to _her_ , atop of that. Don't you think things might get a little bit dangerous... _ **Senpai**_...~?"

The way this boy says " **Senpai~** " gives me chills I don't know who it is, but he might know about me too much. I have to think. I have to try and remember. Who is he? Who can he be? How can I know him? How can he know me? How can he know about me. Why does he know this much about me? Even if I connect all of these, I still don't find the answer. Tsk! Who can he be!? Think, me! Think, my mind! Think, my body! Think! Think! Think! Think! Think! Think! Think! Think! Think! Think! THINK!

—Wait a minute. Can he be...? No. It can't be. I mean, how can it be? It's impossible, no matter how much I try to find a rational way of it to happen. How? How? How? How? How? I can't think of a way. No. I can think of a way. It has to be... _that_... Yes. That's what it is. He...I know who he is. I finally remembered. I fell into slumber...didn't I...? Ha-ha-ha... This is so funny. Really. To think that the great me would fall to such a slumber. I almost can't hold back my laughter. Really. Such a thing...! This is really way to funny. Ha! Ha-ha! Ha-ha-ha! Really! Too funny! Ha-ha-ha-ha! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! It was probably you who dropped me into that slumber, but it won't help you anymore.

I start talking with another side of myself.

—You are fake! I am true! Stop taking over me! You are way too cruel! And you don't even think about anything! You are just my greed! No. You are just my fear. You are just the bad me. You are just the cruel me. You are just the immature me. You are still just a little baby. You don't think that you won me already, do you?

Stop! Stop this! You...! ...That's right! I am the fake, you are the true! But, hey, what's with it?

—Huh?

...You are not cruel as me, that's right. You aren't thinking the same way I am, that's right. You aren't as greedy as I am, that's right. You also aren't as needy as I am, and that's also right.

—Huh?

You fear me, that's right. I am bad, you are good, that's right. But, hey, what's with it? Are you trying to be some kind of a hero? Are you some little kid? Since when were you a hero? Stop with it, please. It makes me laugh. Ha!

—Huh?

...I might be immature, while you aren't. I might be still just a little baby, while you aren't. But, still, like I already said before, hey, what's with it? What are you trying to say? Is it supposed to make me fear of you? Don't make me laugh! You are fearing of me. Don't try to do better than me. I already won the battle, even before it began. And by the way, let me tell you one more thing, while I'm already at it.

—Huh!? What is it!? What do you want to tell me now!? That I "fear" you!? That you're more greedy than me!? That you are more needy than I am!? That "there's nothing" with me being the true and you being the fake!? That "there's nothing" about you being the bad one, while I am the good!? That "there's nothing" about you behaving like some little needy kid!? What do you want to tell me, more than the crap you already _did_ tell me!? What do you want to tell me, now, other than the crap that you already told me!? What do you want to tell me, now, after you already told me all of that crap and bullshit!? Huh!?

You make me laugh! Really!

—Huh!?

Listen, very well. I am not the immature one between the two of us. I am not the little baby here. —You don't know what I've been through, that I am like that. You don't know what I've been through, in order to come as far as I already did! Only a little bit more, and everything will finally become ideal, once again! —Don't interfere. Got it!? With this, soon, things will be better!

—Huh!? You don't make any sense! You are crazy! I knew that, after all, you aren't someone that I can talk it over with. I knew that, after all, I would have to just take over you, and take things back to my hand, and make them normal, once again. Do you get it, the other me? From now on, you and I aren't the same one. I am one, and you are two. If you want, you are one, and I am two. It doesn't matter. We aren't the same one. We aren't friends. We don't share the same body. We aren't friends. I am enemy of yours, and you are enemy of mine. Is it good enough? We aren't friends, okay? We are enemies, okay? —You and I are enemies, okay?

You sure are funny. Anyway, go back to your slumber. This time, _I_ will drop _you_ into slumber. And this time, it won't be _temporal_ , but rather _eternal_. Well then, good night, "True One".

—What!? What are you doing!?

Nothing special. Why do you think that I do anything, at all? Am I not just a "little, immature baby"? Am I not just your fear? Am I not just your greed? Am I not just everything that is bad about you, taken away from you, making the good side, you?

—Stop thi—!

...Stop...what...? Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! I am the one with the upper hand, after all! I am the victorious one, after all! I was fool for worrying over it for even a mere second!

Look at you, "True One"! Now, you are nothing! Now, you are no more! Now, you aren't going to be! Now, you are gone! Now, it's as if you were never born! Now, you are null! Now, it's as if you weren't at all! As if you weren't, ever since the beginning! I am the one with the upper hand! Just look at yourself, "True One"! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!

Whatever I do—is my business, not yours. I am I, and you are you. This body—is mine. **I** —am the _real one_ between the two of us. **You** —are the _fake one_ between the two of us.

I then go back to reality, from inside of my head. Outside, in the reality, I see the blonde, scary little boy, and smile at him. He—smiles back at me, in response. We both start breaking out on a laugh. Normally, you would think that we are just crazy, or maybe even drunk, but in reality, we are just happy, we are just laughing over the hardships that were until now.

"It sure is funny, isn't it? To think that "True One" was taking over me. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! I can't stop laughing over it...! It's just way too funny! I mean, he seriously thought that he could take over me! Doesn't he know the first of this world? —Don't mess with Giichi Asmodeus. How can he be—no, how _could_ he be so ignorant? Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Yeah. You got that one right. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! I agree with the fact that you are strong. Too strong, in fact. So strong, in a level that there really should be some kind of rule in this world, not to mess with you, even though you will still be too cruel towards your preys. Self-control. Do you know what it means? You really should learn a little bit self-control. Don't you think so, too? Don't you think so, yourself, too? You really don't control yourself, at all. Don't you agree with it?"

"Yeah. You sure are right. Yeah, I really agree with it, completely. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Really, this is so funny! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! I just can't stop myself from laughing at that fool! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! It's just too funny! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! I-I—I can't stop myself! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! This is just so funny!"

Like that, we both are laughing it over, and talk. We talk over a lot of things. Past. Present. Future. We talk about these. We talk about the past and we talk about the present and we talk about the future. Before the fight, amidst the fight, after the fight. We talk about these things, too. We talk about what happened before our fights and we talk about what happened amidst our fights and we talk about what happened after our fights. We talk about a lot of things.

"You remember that time, when you achieved the power of infinity? That was sure unfair. You are the worst, aren't you? You are such a bad, bad bad, bad bad bad, person, aren't you? Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! It was sure funny, looking at your opponents! And it still is funny! Looking at your enemies, when they fight against you, is just way too funny!"

"You are going over the top. It's not that funny to look at my opponents. Even though the time when I achieved the power of infinity sure was something else. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! I still remember it. I still remember how he looked at me with a face that says "WTF, dude!?" and was totally afraid of me. Yeah, it sure was a cheat, wasn't it? Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

The power of infinity. I still remember it, clearly. It was like a cheat. No, it was a cheat. Although, it was very long, back then. It happened more than a hundred years ago, so it's nothing special. The power that I have right now—is way more powerful than the infinity. The me right now is something beyond a basic understanding.

The me right now—is both Nothingness and Infinity. Right now, I—am the Nothingness. Right now, I—am the Infinity. The me right now—is both Nothing and Everything. Right now, I—am Nothing. Right now, I—am everything. Nothing. Nothingness. Everything. Infinity. All of these have one thing in common. —They describe me.

I am Nothing. Not just plain "nothing", and not just plain "Nothing", but also "Nothingness". While being Nothing and Nothingness, I am actually also Something. I am Everything. Not just plain "everything", and not just plain "Everything", but also "Infinity". I am Nothing. I am Nothingness. I am Everything. I am Infinity.

We continue to talk then, as we exchange the things that have happened to me, and we laugh it over and over, again and again. Although, we laugh the most on my opponents, as they were thinking that they could best me, while right from the start, they didn't have any chance against me. And that's funny. It makes me laugh. I can't help but laugh about it, I can't help but laugh on it. Stupidity is funny, it never ceases to make me laugh, it always gives me a good laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. And you remember the time when that Shar'Crave guy challenged you? That was so hilarious! I mean, he honestly, really, from the bottom of his heart, thought that he could kill you any time, while he didn't have the least of a chance, right off the bat, and you just kept playing along with him!"

"Y-Yeah... Sure, right. It sure was hilarious. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha..."

Shar'Crave? Who is he talking about? Ahh, right. But...why is my memory of our fight so unclear...? There were a few things weird about it, but what really happened there? Is it my age, or is my memory betraying me? I don't know already. Being Nothing, being Nothingness, being Everything, being Infinity, everything can happen. Being what I am, there isn't "impossible". Even if I use that word, nothing is "impossible". In other words, everything is possible.

"By the way, why did your reaction changed a lot? You were kind for some moments, and got back to your usual self, sometime after, but what really happened there? I have to say, something was off about you back then. And you even let that Shar'Crave guy off the hook, despite the fact that he really pissed you off. I mean, really, what was wrong with you back then? And honestly, letting an enemy stay alive after his first meeting with you? Since when did you decide to let your enemies run free? Something really was weird about you back then."

"It was nothing. Really, there wasn't anything. I mean, I can't think of anything. What could it be, really? I wonder...what could it be...? Well, I might as well as have a split personality. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha...!"

I might say that, but actually, really, I have some vague idea. It might be the other me. He might have took over me that time. Or was it me, who took over him, that time...? I claimed this body as mine, but...was it...the _**right**_ thing to do...? What's wrong with me today, really? The "right thing" to do? Since when did I start worrying about such foolish things? Ahh, never mind.

"Really? If so, then okay... If you say so, then okay..."

"Yes, it really wasn't anything. It really was nothing. I mean it."

Like that, we continue to talk, for a whole hour. We talk about a lot of things. Fun. Sad. Cruel. Happy. We talk about such things, and we also talk about more things, of course. Like that, we talk for a whole hour. After an hour, the blonde, scary little boy, goes away, while he bids me a farewell, while he says to me "goodbye".

"Well then, Senpai. Until next time."

"Yes. See you next time around, and you'd better be here."

Like that, the blonde, scary little boy, really goes away, as he goes towards the door, opens the door, and then closes the door. Although, when he gets out of the house, he then knocks again, suddenly.

 **Knock! Knock!**

Hmm...? What could it be that he wants, now that he left? Ahh...he sure is troublesome... Can't you be more decisive? If you want to leave, then leave, and if you want to stay, then stay. Don't leave if you want to stay, and don't stay if you want to leave. Ahh...

 **Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!**

Can't you give me at least a moment to go to the door, and then open it to you!? Just give me a moment! Even if I can run at a God-like speed, it doens't mean that I open doors at a God-like speed! Give! Me! A! Moment! Well, I don't think that he will listen to my thinking, unless I'll tell him directly, to stop knocking on the door, because I come, and it doens't take a second.

 **Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!**

Can't you wait for a moment!? You know what? The moment I open the door, I punch your face! Just! Stop! It! Wait! For! A! Moment! Give! Me! A! Moment! Well, I guess he won't listen to me, unless I will tell him directly, really.

 **Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!**

Calm down! Calm down! Calm down! Calm down! Calm down! Calm down, me! Calm down, me! Calm down, me! Calm down, me! Calm down, me! I still didn't tell him to stop knocking on my door, so he can't possibly stop knocking in a moment, can he...? Ahh! No matter how good I try to think of him, this one thing has no excuse!

 **Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!**

"Wait for a moment! Stop knocking already! Stop! Knocking! Already!"

I open the door, while being furious. I will kill him! Well, I won't kill him, but I will punch him, in the face! He got on my nerves, for real! How can he be so annoying!? —But then, I start calming down, as I see someone other than him at the door, even though alongside with him. That man is a handsome man, who looks in his mid-twenties. He has a green hair, which is slicked back. He is someone who knows a lot of things, and also one of the ones that are possible future targets, because of too much knowledge.

He is—Ajuka Beelzebub.

 **Part 2**

"Yo, Giichi-dono. May I come in?"

"Yes, you may...Beelzebub-san..."

As Beelzebub-san entered, the blonde scary little boy already disappeared. By then, I also started to make tea for him, and whilst, we both were silent. A few moments go on with that silence, and then I pour to Beelzebub-san his tea, and as he starts to drink the tea, he breaks the silence with something he has to say.

"Why is this silence, Giichi-dono? What's wrong?"

"No-Nothing really. I just...it's just that I don't really have anything to say...that's...that's all..."

This Beelzebub-san...as I feared, he might really know quite a few things that he mustn't know, in which case, I will be in need to eliminate him, so his knowledge won't go into the bad hands. Although I say "bad hands", I mean to actually those which I see bad, for myself, for my own existence, and for nothing else than that.

"Oh... Now, is it...?"

"Y-Yes, it is!"

I have to keep calm... If I won't keep calm, everything is over for me... Well, actually not, because I can always get things to be for my own will and so, well, I can't think of any way that Beelzebub-san will be actually capable of ruining me, but he's way too knowledgeable about things that shouldn't be known, and his knowledge might get in my way, in some way or another, and that's something that I wouldn't really want to happen to me... Anyway, I have to keep calm. Calm.

"I'm just kidding, don't get so worked up over it."

"Hmm... By the way, why did you come all the way over here? I mean, more like, why would someone as important as you, come here, to just visit a fellow Maou...? I'm sure that there's much more to it...than just a mere visit...am I right...Beelzebub-san...? Or is it that you really...just came here...to visit a fellow Maou...?"

"Now, now... Like I said, don't get so worked up over it... I have something in mind, but for now, let's go on with the idea of me coming all the way here just to visit a fellow Maou, shall we?"

Am I just worrying too much? Well, I can read his mind, but I don't know what I will find there, and I will maybe even find myself getting caught amidst spying on his mind... The risk is too big. I will have to just go on with flow, for the time being.

Then, Beelzebub-san finishes to drink the tea, thanks me for the tea and hospitality, and then gets up from his chair. Hmm...so he's going to go for now...? Well, seems like I probably have worried too much. But, I just hope that I really did just worry too much, and that there was nothing going on right now...

"Well then, I guess I will take my leave here."

Beelzebub-san goes towards the door. I also get up from my chair, and go together with him towards the door, while there's still some distance between the two of us, and then, as we get close to the door, Beelzebub-san suddenly turns around, towards my direction. Hmm...? What is this about...?

"By the way...Giichi-dono..."

"What is it, Beelzebub-san...?"

I look at Beelzebub-san with rather fierce, aggressive look on my eyes as I ask him what he wants to say. Though, Beelzebub-san remains in his cool self, and continues.

"When the chance to it will come...Giichi-dono...I hope that you will be here...once again...to let me in to here...once again...so we will talk...about some certain things...that I want to talk about...with you... I will take my leave, really now. I will come once again, as well, don't forget."

Beelzebub-san continues towards the door, and so do I, and then I open the door to him, and he goes out, and then, a mere moment before I close the door...Beelzebub-san...suddenly...averts his look...towards...me...and then he says to me...

"...Well then...Giichi-dono...until then...be well..."

"You, too, Beelzebub-san."

I then close the door, and then, I go towards a different direction, and put on a serious look on my face as I do so. I—will see through things—. I—will fight against Sakucchi—. I—will win, and change things—.

 **—A Few Minutes Later, Giichi's House's Basement—**

I am walking, in a weird and messy basement. There are a lot of things here, but they aren't clearly seen, due to the darkness here. I pick up something from there. It looks like some picture. It's from old times. I still remember these days... —The days...that...in which...I had...hardships... As I look at the picture, my eyes' look change.

—They are furious. They are sad. They are longing. —It's...nostalgic... —As I look at them, I hear some certain things in my head. These are some nostalgic sounds...that I am...familiar with...

[—You've done well, —. You've done—]

My thoughts get interrupted...by [Sword]...who's voice gets a little bit wavering amidst...

{Don't get all over frustrated over it, Hyoudou-kun. It's okay, Hyoudou-kun. You don't have to be frustrated for us, Hyoudou-kun. You know that we won't want you to do so...Hyoudou-kun...}

I then respond to [Sword] who has interrupted my thoughts amidst of them.

"...[Sword]... —No! If I won't do so, how will I remember you guys!? I already forgot once! I...have to...! I...have to remember...! I...have to do it...! ...I...have to... I...have to..."

That's right, [Sword]. I have to. I have my reasons. Don't tell me what to do. I know what I'm doing. I...will get my dream made reality...! I'm not...I'm not going to let anyone...to interfere with my dream becoming reality...! My dream...will come true...!

{...Hyoudou-kun...you... Just because of that...you... But still, Hyoudou-kun, you don't have to! I will remind you, if you need! There's also [Lightning Judgment] to remind you, whenever I won't be able to! And there's also [Friendly Healer]! Don't push yourself too much! Please! Hyoudou-kun! ...It...it hurts...! To see you like this...it hurts, you know...!}

"But, still... I...have to... My dream...will become reality...! And even if you are going to be in my way of doing so...don't expect any mercy...even if it's from me...! —This dream of mine is one of things that I will keep close to me! But...this dream won't just stay as it is right now, a dream...but will become reality! I will make it reality! —And I won't anyone get in my way! Even if that one is you, [Sword]! Even if that one is [Lightning Judgment]! Even if that one is [Friendly Healer]! I won't stop! And I won't let anyone to stop me! I will accomplish it! I'll make my dream...reality...! I will do it, [Sword]! And you won't stop me!"

That's right. I—am going to do it. What I have tried to do for years and years. No matter how much it will take! No matter how much lives will go away because of it! This little dream of mine...

{You...have really changed...haven't you...Hyoudou-kun...? Okay. I got it. I will continue to obey to your commands. I won't get in your way, Hyoudou-kun. Do whatever you want. I'm not related to any of it, from now on, okay, Hyoudou-kun? And also, don't come at me, in case anything weird happens.}

"Okay, [Sword]. For now, [Sword], you are merely my tool."

...The scene gets darker and darker...until nothing is seen...while on my face...a grin...is seen...just a moment...before all of this happens...and everything can't be already seen...

Conclusion

I walk on the streets, with an empty look on my eyes. I look around as I wander around the city. I think about some certain important things. I sit somewhere as I think about these important things.

"Sakucchi... What would I do about her...? There's the option of just fighting her, but that won't be the best option, in some certain ways. I don't really know what to do... There's that option, but..."

I get up, and continue to wander, with a troubled look on my face. I look at the ground as I wander and think. And then, after I continue to walk for a few moments, I come up with my conclusion.

"—Sakucchi, I will fight against you. Sakucchi, I will win. That's what I'm going to do. You'd better be prepared for it, Sakucchi. I won't go easy on you. Be prepared for it...Sakucchi..."

* * *

 **Life 3: Fight Of Settlement Of Things Between Them**

* * *

 **Part 1**

Today is the day of the fight between Sakucchi and me. I am at the place Sakucchi mentioned to me in a later letter, that is, an abandoned mansion at the capital, Lilith. …Well, obviously, there are abandoned places, everywhere, so there's nothing to be surprised about, even if indeed, it _is_ , the capital, Lilith.

So, it's afternoon, and I am waiting for her to arrive. Since, well, I came earlier than the time she mentioned. Although, because I've already waited for some time, I think she should arrive, too, pretty soon.

And, a few minutes later, she does, indeed, arrive.

"Well then, Gicchi, shall we start the fight? Here, no one will interrupt our fight, and the damage that will be dealt to this place won't matter to anyone."

I smirk and somewhat contradict her words with mine.

"Nevertheless, if we will go overboard, the damage won't be only here, so maybe we should reconsider the place a little bit better."

Although, Sakucchi renders my words meaningless with her one sentence that she then says.

"Oh, but doesn't that just mean we should both just not go overboard? After all, as long as we won't go overboard, the damage should still not matter to anyone."

"I never thought of you as such a strategist, Sakucchi. Seems like I have underestimated you somewhat, haven't I?"

After that sentence of mine, our little chatter ends, and we then start to fight each other, while holding back in a try to not go overboard. Nonetheless, I am always holding back, so now isn't anything out of the norm, even if I have to hold back much more than I normally do have to. I don't see any problems or obstacles in the way of my win. The conditions are in my favor. At least, for now, that is.

"It sure is annoying to hold back, isn't it, Sakucchi?"

"…Well, it _will_ be a lie if I said no. Maybe artificial space could have been a better choice, somewhat. If you still would be in a situation that you would have to hold back, that is. But, it seems to be rather hard to find such a situation within an artificial space, without it being a fight with some ass-pulling rules. That's why, I had no choice but to choose this place, Gicchi. All in order to win against you, how impossible and irrational as it may sound!"

Impossible and irrational? Winning against me is? Oh, as for this period of time, it certainly is, isn't it? I have almost forgotten what the date today is.

We continue to clash against each other while holding back, and attack each other with weak Demonic offensive magic. But…at this rate, my win still is obvious. When exchanging our fists while holding back, I still deal much more damage than she does. I cannot see her winning this fight. But, she doesn't seem to waver. She might have something up to her sleeves.

"This fight doesn't seem to be in your favor, does it, Sakucchi?"

She then immediately stops and I also stop after her, and she makes a grin, before saying some certain sentence.

"Well, you saw through me. I thought I might have slim chances, but it seems that my chances are virtually zero."

I make a grin and go at her direction with a clenched fist, knowing she can obviously dodge me at this speed, which later happens.

"Stop being so pessimist, Sakucchi. I am enough pessimism alone. You are way better when you are all energetic and positive, so stay that way, Sakucchi."

She smiles and tries to punch me, even though she knows what is to happen. That is to say, I am to block that punch.

"Well then, it is pretty annoying to have ourselves in a bind and using only weak attacks. I still haven't used [Sword], even whilst inside its scabbard. …How about getting a little bit more serious? Just a little bit."

"Count me in, Gicchi!"

Sakucchi then immediately creates dozens of magic circles, which all attack me with Demonic Magic afterwards. But…I don't do anything, and just take them head-on.

She then is in awe and speechless after seeing me as if nothing happened after taking her attacks head-on. I just make grin and speak.

"I don't need anything to be okay after such a weak attack. Are you sure you are using some power in your attacks?"

"It's not that I am holding back _too much_ , it's just that you are _way too strong_ , Gicchi. No matter how hard I think about it, any battle is in your favor, regardless of the conditions. Am I right, Gicchi? I'm pretty sure I am."

"Well, maybe you just are, Sakucchi. Maybe you just are."

I then come towards her and she just tries to get away, since she doesn't seem to be able to do anything against me, really, like most if not everyone else out there.

"Why do you run away? Do you have no confidence? Even though you are a Maou?"

"Maou or not, whatever I may be, none is even a match to you, Gicchi. And you, too, know this all well. But, I want to settle things between us."

She wants to settle things between the two of us, and so do I. Although, as for me, I would like to do it a bit more peacefully. Nevertheless, however it may be, whatever shape it may have, as long as we are settling things between the two of us, that alone is already more than enough for me, and probably for her, too. …Or at least, that's what I'd like to think.

Then, I corner Sakucchi, and speak.

"Sakucchi, my win is crystal clear. Surrender. Just make this win of mine quick; I have things to do, too, myself. Not that I'm against spending some time with you, just that I'd rather it be in a different way, and not like this, if we are spending time together, …Sakucchi."

Sakucchi then makes a grin and somehow manages to escape in a fast speed. Although, had I wanted to really get her, I would have done so much earlier.

"No way, Gicchi! It is not like me to just surrender, and you know that, yourself, too, don't you, Gicchi? Try and catch me if you can!"

—Then, before she can react, I am immediately near her, and punch her without putting too much force into it.

"I don't want to hurt you too much, Sakucchi. That's why, Sakucchi, I'll try to end this as quickly as I possibly can."

She tries to run away, but…I slash with [Sword], while holding [Sword] in its scabbard. I hit Sakucchi, and she gets down. But, only this much isn't enough to put her down completely, and I know that since I held back too much against her, because I want her to surrender, so that I'll not have to hurt her too much.

—But then…!

"Gicchi!"

I turn around to the direction she calls me from.

"I know that you're trying to be considerate, and not hurt me, that you're trying to avoid hurting me as much as possible, trying to make me surrender and have an easy win achieved without hurting me too much. I know that, but…!"

She then makes dozens of weird magic circles, squares, and all sorts of shapes, as well as just simply throwing some Demonic Magic at me, and continues speaking immediately afterwards, and she then says.

"I know that, but…but…! It's not like I want to hurt you, either! I am being serious about this here! That's why…Gicchi…! I want you…to be serious about this…too! That is why, Gicchi, I want you to be serious about this, too!"

I take all of her attacks, as if they were nothing, and after that, I walk out of a smoke screen made from the explosions, not even scratched the least.

"Well then, Sakucchi…if you ask me to be serious about this…if you are so serious about this…then I will also…be serious about this!"

I rush towards Sakucchi, and Sakucchi tries to run away, immediately, but…

"[Sword], [Basic Slash]."

{Understood, Hyoudou-kun. —[Basic Slash]!}

Although, Sakucchi somehow manages to completely dodge this, and then asks me once again to be serious about this.

"Okay, then."

I then start to chant for [Lightning Judgment]'s [Breakdown].

 **O Lighting, O! Judge and kill! Fudge and make them feel!**

 **For all and every light! For you are the might!**

 **Lightningify and signify! Give me the life of a [Lullaby]!**

 **Enlighten me and realize! Frighten he who ties!**

 **{[Lightning Judgment] – [Breakdown]!}**

"Here I come, Sakucchi."

Immediately, electric shockwaves run through me and I change my stance. And then…I call [Lightning Judgment] and command her.

"[Lightning Judgment], [Divine Retribution]."

After I finished talking, [Lightning judgment] giggled and affirmed. Right after that, a gigantic Dragon-formed lightning appears, and spits lightning a few times all over the place. From an abandoned mansion, this place became a wreckage. And also…

"Well then, Sakucchi…it's my win. You aren't quite defeated just yet, but any more than that won't be exactly the best thing for you. Just surrender."

Sakucchi then laughs it off for a bit and says it obviously is my win, that she haven't had even a slim chance, right from the very beginning.

"That's not exactly true. Your chance was epsilon. It was just that epsilon's value is zero in the real numbers. That's why…you had a slim chance, Sakucchi."

"Indeed, slim as it might have been, virtually, I had a chance, even if it was against you, huh, Gicchi? Although I differ a bit, but still…"

Then, I lend my hand to Sakucchi, to help her get up. She takes my hand and gets up, afterwards blushing a bit because she held my hand. Geez. But, with this, we have settled things between us, haven't we…Sakucchi?

—But then…!

"Oh my, to think even a Maou, such as you, Leviathan, would fail so miserably… If so, it must mean Giichi-dono is one hell of a monstrosity. Well, having power greater than infinity is somewhat crazy and implausible as it is, but…"

A rather tall, dark blonde and black haired, muscular built man who looks in his thirties, and has quite vividly colored eyes, his right eye being a combination of blue and yellow, and his left eye being a combination of light brown and silver.

"Must have been disappointing, huh, Liwa Fushiru?"

Then, the man gets immediately surprised. He thought he knew about me and I did not know about him. What an absurd. To think he tried to manipulate Sakucchi into defeating me…he surely doesn't know me fully well, does he?

"You…how do you know my name?!"

I make a grin and answer smoothly.

"Well…I would like to ask you the same question."

I walk towards him, and continue speaking.

"Right now, I don't have time for the likes of you. If I had, I would have tried to make you give up on me words and smooth and soothing talk, but…without taking any action, any word can be completely meaningless."

I then get to him, all whilst he was too frightened to head my words or do anything at all. I look at him with an angry look in my eyes, and he immediately runs away. But…

"I will warn you only once, Liwa Fushiru. Get the fuck out of here immediately. I don't think I need to tell what will happen otherwise. I will count to five, Liwa Fushiru. Until then…get the out of here."

I count to five, and Liwa Fushiru tries to decide if he should head my words or actually try to go against me. The first is the right choice, and the latter is obvious ignorance and stupidity.

I then finish counting to five, but Liwa Fushiru, instead of leaving in fear, seems to have made up his mind to try and defeat me. They say ignorance is a bliss, but imbeciles don't learn without pain, so it also means he will need to experience some.

"Giichi-dono! I will defeat you, here and now. Even if Leviathan had failed so miserably, she must have weakened you, even if a bit. I will use that against you!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

I then expand my wings, twelve Dragon wings.

Upon seeing this, Liwa Fushiru immediately loses most, if not all of his confidence to win or perhaps even have a chance against me at all. Hurriedly, he attacks me with lots of offensive magic attacks, whilst covering himself with barriers upon barriers.

I just take all of his attacks upfront while going at his direction in an incredible speed. Before he can even react, I am in front of him, have broken all of his barriers.

"Was that supposed to affect me, damage me, or perhaps even halt me?"

I just punch him straight in the face, and then…

"Let me teach you a lesson or two about how to obliterate or annihilate someone or something, how to make anything completely disappear and leave no remains."

Hearing me and seeing my serious expression, Liwa Fushiru gets frightened even more, and as things get silent for a few seconds, I continue and execute my words.

"[Sword Gear], [Yòu Dòu]! And furthermore, [Lightning Judgment], [Zhū Nǎi]! And I'm not ending things just like they are now. [Time of the Forbidden], [Dev]. After all of this, let me gift you with a bit of my attacks. Compressed [Pressure]. [Power of Annihilation]."

As soon as I finish saying all of that, [Sword Gear] takes its humanoid form, as well as my other [Annihilation Gear]—[Lightning Judgment] does. Then, my other [Annihilation Gear], newly announced to be, [Time of the Forbidden], takes its form.

It takes the form of a tall monster with a few heads, one being that of a Dragon. Although, while that is the form of [Time of the Forbidden], beneath that monster is its humanoid form, which is a frightening and twisted Vampire.

Afterwards, the attacks I used almost nullify Liwa Fushiru, but even so, that isn't what I'm trying to do here. That's why…

"[Friendly Healer], [Heal]."

Then, before he could notice, Liwa Fushiru has been healed, but he was surrounded by a bunch of even more fearsome things, my [Annihilation Gear]'s.

"Have fun, [Sword Gear], [Lightning Judgment]. Oh, and you, too, [Time of the Forbidden]. I don't know what you'll do, but I surely enough do look forward for it."

Then, Liwa Fushiru starts being obliterated. It starts with [Sword Gear]. [Sword Gear]…he just simply slashes through Liwa Fushiru numerous times and I make sure that Liwa Fushiru gets healed each time he is about to die. [Sword Gear] then starts to humiliate Liwa Fushiru and just hurts him, at the same time.

After [Sword Gear] finishes, the sadist [Lightning Judgment] starts. She gives him numerous electric shocks all over his body, and right before he dies, I make sure to heal him. This is only so much suffering. This isn't anywhere nearly enough.

"[Lightning Judgment], I expected something more outrageous from you. At this rate, what you do isn't as good as even [Sword Gear]'s half-hearted humiliation."

[Lightning Judgment] then giggles and complies. She then starts humiliating the man, just like [Sword Gear] has done a moment ago. Well, whatever. [Time of the Forbidden] starts to do it after these two, so I guess there's something to expect. [Time of the Forbidden] then gets closer to Liwa Fushiru, after [Sword Gear] and [Lightning Judgment] have finished what they have done, and he then starts talking and terrifying Liwa Fushiru even more than he already is. Being a frightening and twisted Vampire beneath a monster, his voice is a bit…

{WELL THEN, I GUESS IT IS MY TURN. I LOOK FORWARD TO IT. BUT I MIGHT BE A LITTLE BIT TOO GORY. NEVERTHELESS, I WILL HAVE MY FUN WITH YOU. I WILL TEAR YOU APART AND DO SOME UNBELIVABLE THINGS TO YOU. THIS IS GOING TO BE SO FUN! HIHI.}

"Don't get close to me. No, no… no, no, no, no. NOOOOOOOO!"

Liwa Fushiru gets more and more frightened the closer [Time of the Forbidden] gets. Then, as he gets close to him, [Time of the Forbidden] starts. Before Liwa Fushiru notices, he is already cut in half. I immediately heal him.

"Getting gory right off the bat, are we, [Time of the Forbidden]?"

{OBVIOUSLY ENOUGH, YES. THIS MAN HAS BEEN WARNED, BUT WAS STILL TOO IGNORANT TO LISTEN TO YOU. THAT'S WHY…HE NEEDS TO BE…PUNISHED, TO A CERTAIN DEGREE.}

Then, [Time of the Forbidden] continues with his acts, and executes some rather gory ones, and some that are just straight-up weird, unspeakable, unimaginable, unfathomable, and despicable, like that, numerous times.

Then, as he finishes, I let [Sword Gear], [Lightning Judgment] and [Time of the Forbidden] to have fun all together for a while. [Sword Gear] stabs and slashes, [Lightning Judgment] gives electric shocks and shoots lightning at him, and [Time of the Forbidden] does the same wicked things he had done just a moment ago.

After they finish, Liwa Fushiru lies lifeless on the ground, missing two limbs, as well as one eye and one ear, while also bleeding furiously from a few places.

"Hno…blease…shtoop…"

He murmurs something, probably trying to say "No, please stop" like he did more than I care to count. I then come closer to him and heal him one final time.

"PLEASE STOP THIS ALREADY! AHHHHHHH! NOOOOOO!"

I take my hand into his stomach and start moving it around, completely messing his insides and making him bleed once yet again. I then reach his heart.

"KUH—!"

I touch it a bit and almost harm it, but let it remain as is, and go over to other parts of him. I do that as half-heartedly as possible, and continue like that for a few moments. I then take his right arm and twist and, and right in front of me, [Time of the Forbidden] eats Liwa Fushiru's left arm and makes weird noises. I start to get tired of it.

"Well then, let's kill him now."

And, like that, I kill him. Right after that, all of the [Annihilation Gear]'s that have took a form return to their [Annihilation Gear]. Or should I say [Rephaite]'s?

I then come back to Sakucchi.

"His aim was to kill both of us here and make it seem like we killed each other. Besides you being unable to kill me, there's the part of him being able to kill you. It was nonsensical thing to do or try or even think about, to begin with."

"But I still think you went…hmm…somewhat too far…Gicchi… I don't see how that man deserved all of that. I mean, I don't doubt you, but…"

"It was because I was pissed at him. But it was mainly because he tried to set you up. I couldn't forgive him for doing that."

I then come towards Sakucchi and hug her tightly.

"I love you, Sakucchi."

Silence goes on as Sakucchi and I are hugging each other for a few seconds, and then we let go and I start speaking.

"About what I said the other day, there's an explanation. I want you to hear me out, even if I might not be able to tell you every detail about it."

I take a deep breathe, and exhale. I feel a bit nervous. I almost forgot this kind of feeling. It's so nostalgic. Thank you, Sakucchi. I then continue.

"Well, actually, so…I need to save my friends. No, not only my friends. Not at all. I need to save my friends, lovers, and even rivals. I cannot tell the reason for this. But…how do I say it…long story short…hmm…that's why I couldn't bear with you, since you always kept distracting me from my original goal, and made me think that maybe it's time to give up, maybe I should just give up and be with you, too many times."

Sakucchi then gets embarrassed, and I do, too, a little bit. Silence goes on for a few moments, and I then continue speaking.

"But, despite all of that, I want to thank you, Sakucchi. You made me remember this nostalgic feeling I had long forgotten—love. I sincerely love you, and it made me forget about somethings I shouldn't forget. But you also made me remember the reason I should never forget these things, just as well. That's why, Sakucchi…I want to thank you."

Sakucchi gets very embarrassed and blushes so much, but then she says one certain thing, and that's enough on its own for me.

"Stupid, Gicchi. I love you, too!"

She immediately jumps at me and kisses me. Our tongues intertwine and we exchange saliva, as we kiss. I touch her oppai and she immediately gets embarrassed.

"Ah, sorry. I just got into it so much… My perverted self just showed up on itself. Sorry for that, Sakucchi. Teehee."

Really, Sakucchi, you always surprise me. That is what makes you so good, so lovable, but for me it also makes you so dangerous, at the same time.

"Well then, shall we go home, Sakucchi?"

She then shyly replies positively. We then go to my home, for some apparent reason. Why isn't she going to her home? I then start thinking about some certain things. Oh no, it's not good. I have to control myself.

"Umm, why are you also going to my home…?"

Sakucchi immediately blushes. She then tries to answer with her weird logic.

"Because you are going to your home. Teehee."

Sakucchi might be acting cute and all, but that's not the exact time for it. I might start to think somethings, you know. I then just gulp as we continue to go to my home.

We then get to my home, and Sakucchi tries to make a good atmosphere. Well, I mean, at least, she tries, right? It's better than not trying at all, isn't it? But then again, there's an exception to everything… Okay, yes, it would have been better if she didn't try. She only made it worse.

Then I start making tea and offer Sakucchi some. We sit on the table and there's an awkward atmosphere. It's not good. I have to say something. Say something, me! Hmm… What can I say? What should I say? Hmm…

"—This Fushiru guy, he came to my home, and said something about a challenge and settling things between you and me, Gicchi. He said you wrote a letter, and gave it to me. Wasn't he a subordinate of yours? I mean, he said he is, so…"

Indeed, Liwa Fushiru lied to Sakucchi and made her fight against me; hoping she will drain me and thus make it easier for him to win against me. He sure didn't think it through well enough, to say the least.

"No, he wasn't my subordinate. He isn't related to the Hyoudou Clan at all. The reason he came to you was simple. It was to make you fight me to drain me, which will make it easier for him to defeat me. Surely, he didn't think about it well enough."

I sip from the tea, and continue speaking.

"He was targeting me long ago. About… a hundred years ago, was that? He somehow found out how strong I was, and wanted to take credit in defeating me, apparently."

As I finish the sentence, Sakucchi gets surprised, and asks.

"What? Only for that? Putting aside the fact that he got information about you, which probably he didn't get enough of, why did he want to defeat you? What could drive him to do so? It isn't quite plausible to say he just wanted to defeat you and take credit in it. Surely, he had something, some sort of motive or motives in mind."

Some sort of motive, or motives, in mind, huh? Perhaps, likely, he did have some. Thinking about it, I wasn't interested in the slightest in his motives, so I didn't bother to even take a wild guess about them. I guess I can think of something, but I won't bother to do so.

"Well, I don't know. I couldn't care less about his motives. As long as he doing something I do not want him to do, as long as it gets in my way, regardless of his intentions and motives, I will obliterate him."

Then, I whisper in a rather low voice.

(I tried to achieve my goal for long enough. …The next round is going to be the last one, no matter what will happen, I don't care what is going to try to stop me then, I will annihilate and destroy everything that stands in my way.)

Sakucchi seems to kind of hear some of what I said and asks me what I said, but I reply to her that it's nothing she needs to know.

"Of course I need to know!"

Oh, well, what can I do?

"I said that my goal is nigh, that nothing will stop me from achieving it, so to say. Let the man whisper to himself and sound somewhat cool, darn."

We both laugh for a bit, and the day goes on like that. …But, things aren't over just yet, there are still a few things that need to be done, and quickly. If I really want the next round to be the very absolutely last one, that is. I have failed many times, and have almost succeeded many times, and I couldn't really learn from each mistake at the time. But, now…things are different. Now, I am more intelligent. Now, I am stronger than before, a whole lot. Now, I cannot afford to lose. Now, I will win, without a fail.

The next round will be the last one, and I will make sure of that. The final changes for it to happen need to be made as soon as possible.

…Sorry, Sakucchi. We just got along better, but I have to go back. I will wait for you after going back, though. That's why…forgive me…Sakucchi.

Part 2

It's night right now. Sakucchi already left, since it's so late. Now, I'll make changes. I'll have to make sure I do them properly, though. One thing for sure; I don't want to involve Sakucchi in all of this. This is my very own problem. I messed up, and I have to clean my mess myself, like a good boy. I became a Maou for this very reason.

I have acquired everything needed. I go on a walk, albeit towards a certain place. It's the HQ of the Hyoudou Clan. Someone waits for me over there. It is a white haired, muscular, average height man who looks in his late twenties or so, with brown eyes.

"—What are you doing here, Yi Cheng?"

Right, it is Yi Cheng. For some apparent reason, he waited for me here. I cannot think of how long he waited for me here, though.

"I have been waiting for you, Hyoudou-sama."

Yeah, surely enough, you have been waiting for me. I can tell so much myself. He can be sneaky and crafty from time to time. I have to be careful around him.

"Yes, I can tell that just by looking. I asked you what you are doing here. Answer me properly Yi Cheng. I don't really have time for your craftiness tonight."

"No, I actually have waited for you, Hyoudou-sama. Even if you hide your identity from all of us, while giving some of the authorities some false identities, everyone still completely trusts you, Hyoudou-sama. Everyone knows you have a reason for doing so."

So he basically wants to know my identity, huh? While he isn't the first one who tried to reveal my identity, and isn't the first one interested in simply knowing my identity, and not even as much as a possible threat as Ajuka is, he is much closer to me than Ajuka is, and thus has that as his advantage. And knowing him, he will use this advantage, for sure.

Telling him bluntly I know his true intention might not be the best move to make, so I will just go on with it for now.

"Whatever. Do you even know what I am here for?"

"—Obviously, Hyoudou-sama. You are here to retrieve your fifth [Annihilation Gear], or rather, your fifth [Rephaite], correct?"

He was just about right. Just about.

"No, you are actually wrong about it, to a certain degree, Yi Cheng."

Hearing my words, Yi Cheng gets a bit surprised, before jumping to the conclusion that I am here to take my fifth and sixth [Rephaite]'s. Nevertheless, he still isn't correct.

"No, I am here, to take my tenth and eleventh [Rephaite]'s, not simply the fifth and sixth."

Yi Cheng is extremely surprised by the number of [Rephaite]'s I host and by the fact I skipped the fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth and ninth. Although, I don't give him an explanation or answer.

"Well then, we are here, Yi Cheng. [Vampire of Betrayal], and [Nine Tails of the Heavens], I have come back."

I then notice Yi Cheng picking something up, too. What is that? Did he ever have a [Rephaite] or even an [Annihilation Gear] at all? Really, I just start making changes, and things are looking bad right away. Things aren't in my favor, are they?

"What is this, Yi Cheng? Did you have an [Annihilation Gear]? No, it shouldn't be just a simple [Annihilation Gear], since this is a room only for [Rephaite]'s. Meaning this thing you pick up should be a [Rephaite]."

Yi Cheng smiles creepily as he turns around and looks at me.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you about this all this time, right? Its name is [Dragon Apocalypse]. Well, there's a whole story behind this thing here. I picked this up behind the scenes, though, so no one really knows anything in particular about this [Rephaite]."

I have a bad feeling about this. Yi Cheng… he might just be much more than he seems to be, he might just be…

"Remember when Hyoudou Issei destroyed Trihexa?"

"Of course, the legend hasn't happened before so much time, so I obviously remember. I mean, it happened only before a thousand years or so. So, yeah, I do remember."

I have an eerie feeling. I feel pain across my body. This phenomenon hasn't occurred to me for the last nine hundred years or so. Damn it, this bad feeling just gets worse by the moment. The more we talk, the worse it gets. Yi Cheng… I didn't know you were _this_ sneaky and crafty.

"Well, I sneaked at the time, and managed to catch Trihexa's soul, and… I guess you can figure out what happened from then afterwards."

Well, the rest is pretty obvious. Since no one has heard of it, it must have been when he was the Clan Head, and thus used his authority to hide it without anyone knowing even of its very existence. Yi Cheng… I sure don't want to deal with you.

"I can figure out pretty much everything from that point, but one thing still doesn't make sense to me. …Why did you put it here and didn't take it with you?"

Yi Cheng laughs for a bit and then tells me…that his reasons were the same as mine. No, it cannot be. Did he also try to hide his true power? Is _that_ his true power? No, since his reasons are the same as mine, he must have even more power than this.

—I'm terrified. For the first time in the last nine hundred years or so…I'm terrified. This man, Yi Cheng, he is terrifying. He might just be an equal of mine. Damn it, how did I overlook such an important detail?! Or is it not that I overlooked him being an equal of mine, but the possibility of him having ties with some powerful entities that conspire against me? Is that why he wasn't _this_ powerful, yet _is_ currently _this_ powerful?!

"What's wrong…Hyoudou-sama?"

"Nothing."

My heart beats fast. And it's definitely not because of love. Nor is it because of excitement. It is because of…fear, terror. While I still manage to keep my cool, somehow, I am horrified, terrified, by this man. The fact that he might be against me…the slight chances of him trying to fight me, to overtake my place…the slim chances I might not make it, somehow…these things…these possibilities…these thoughts…they taunt me.

I gulp.

"Well then, Yi Cheng, thank you for accompanying me tonight. Although I didn't ask you to do so…but still, thank you."

That's right. For now, instead of being frightened and all stiff, the best move is to be cool, to just chill and not think too much.

"You are very welcome for it, Hyoudou-sama. Well then, since I assume you are to go now, I will also take my leave."

I pick up [Vampire of Betrayal] and [Nine Tails of the Heavens] and go. Right now, the thing I really need to do is to just head home, without thinking of anything too complex for right now, to avoid suspicions and all of this annoying stuff.

While I head off towards a certain place, Yi Cheng heads off to the exact opposite direction. I didn't know our homes were in opposite directions. Huh. Well then, I now need to just go home, and have a good sleep. I'll just leave tomorrow's things to tomorrow's me, like I used to do in the distant past. It won't be bad to do it against, once in a while.

On my way back to home…by pure chance…near a bridge…I meet Sakucchi, who's supposed to be at her home right now, probably sleeping. Her face seems to be somewhat saddened. Did something happen? I then speak, and ask her why she is here.

"Sakucchi… what are you doing here?"

"I went to your home, but you weren't there. I was worried a bit, and went to search for you, and… wondering where you might be, I went here, hoping you'll be here, hoping everything's okay, hoping…that you didn't leave me…"

Reminds me of when she suddenly wasn't at my home. Although, she had a much more solid and realistic reason to be worried. Albeit my reason to be worried something has had happened to her at the time didn't have any actual solid basis, and being a Maou, it wouldn't be too easy for anyone to just hurt her, so there was no point in actually worrying for her safety. However, she feared for me to leave her.

…That's…something…I don't know…how to answer to…something that…I also don't want…to answer to. Nevertheless…I need to ease her.

"What were you thinking? Things just settled between the two of us, there's no way I am going to just suddenly disappear, suddenly leave. There's just no way this will happen, Sakucchi. You know it well yourself, too, don't you?"

I have lied, but…there was some truth to it, as well. While I was thinking of hurrying up with leaving, to go ahead and achieve my goal, once and for all, I had also wanted to stay here, just be here with her. There was just no way I would want to leave, yet I did. There was no way I'll leave, yet I will. I…

"Gicchi…I can always tell when you lie and when you tell the truth. I can tell the difference between your "true" and your "false". But this time, specifically, I am not quite sure as to what it is. I have a feeling that you lie, and yet, you sound so sincere… And more than everything else, I want these words you just said to be absolute truth. I want it to be so, and I might be a bit biased, thinking that you say the truth when you say something I want to be true, believing it to be true, believing you won't leave me all alone…"

You're making it harder for me to leave, Sakucchi. Even though there's something much more important, something I have been working on for so long…you make me waver. You make me go back from my strong, established self, to my old, weak, indecisive, original self. I'm not allowed to go back. I have to push forward. I'm almost at the goal, Sakucchi… That's why, I want you to let me go.

"Well then, Sakucchi, go back to your home. I will go back to mine, as well. It's getting quite late, and we both need to get our sleep."

"No, I want to spend some more time with you, Gicchi, even just a few minutes. Okay?"

I sigh. Well, a few minutes aren't going to hurt anyone. Hmm… What to do? Oh, actually, I might just have an idea.

"Well then, Sakucchi, want to hear some legend from my time?"

Sakucchi tilts her head with confusion. Well, that's no surprise.

"I'm a few thousands of years older than you. Legends were a bit different during my time, you know. Well then?"

Sakucchi thinks for a bit, and gives her answer, and it's a yes. Okay, then. Telling a legend from my time, huh? Hmm… Well, _that_ isn't really a legend from my time, and it's rather a legend today, but I was alive during that time, so… I guess…?

"Have you heard about the heroic Oppai Dragon, named Hyoudou Issei? Well, I mean, a few thousands of years ago or so, he wasn't a mere legend, but a man, who lived here with us. And, well, I actually known him at the time. After all, he is the one who gave me this name, Giichi."

I stop for a moment, and lean towards the bridge. I take a breath, and the wind blows. After I exhale, I continue speaking.

"Well, how will I say this… at the time, he was something like a celebrity. He played a huge role during the war against Khaos Brigade, even though he might have not known that is how things were. Or at least, so I've heard. I wasn't born at that time. I was born a few decades later, so most of his famous legends, I didn't see, but rather hear."

Sakucchi hears and gets into it. Well, I am not really telling her the legends she has heard, so that might be the reason.

"Nevertheless, I admired him back then, and so do I right now. I still remember during the war against the Gods from the other world…it was devastating. Most of the Gods from this world were sealed, and a few Gods from the other world came here, and they were absurdly strong. However, he stood up against them. He, the Oppai Dragon…Hyoudou Issei. I was sent to the battlefield a few times, and I still remember how terrified the enemies were, just the instant he came there. And on the other hand, on our side, all of us were eased."

I turn to Sakucchi, and continue to speak.

"Before that time, I was somewhat of a skeptic. I didn't really believe he was all that strong. But then, I saw what others saw in him. And surely enough, I was astonished. I was caught completely off-guard. From that day onward, I started being dedicated to him, and maybe even devoted myself to him. I admired him, his strength, his manliness, and… …As soon as he had a Clan of his own, I tried to get there. And seemingly, Hyoudou Issei remembered me, and let me in. Nonetheless, I was simply one of many. But still…I take pride in it."

With smile on my face, I finish telling the story, and silence goes on between the two of us, and gets broken afterwards by me again.

"Well then, Sakucchi, go back home. I am going back to my home, as well."

Sakucchi then jumps on me, upfront, and hugs me tightly, not letting me go. Sakucchi…

(—No matter what happens, don't leave me to be all by myself, Gicchi. If you still have the guts to leave, despite all that, come back, will you? And once you do, don't forget about me, do not leave me all alone. Even if I forget you, even if I act all arrogant around you, looking down on you, it matters not, Gicchi, just make me fall for you, again.)

Whispering those words to me, Sakucchi saddens a bit, as if she is about to cry every second now, and then lets go of me. Sakucchi…I…I don't know what to do anymore. I have to leave, but I don't want to leave. I have to do it, but I don't want to. I have to push forward, but I prefer leaning backward.

Nevertheless…one thing for sure: I will come back, and make you fall for me again, Sakucchi, just like you asked me to.

"No problem, Sakucchi. Making arrogant women who look down on me fall for me is a thing I have done a lot in the past. Doing so once again will be a piece of cake. You start by hating it, but eventually start liking it. I will make you fall for me, even if I need to use some force to do so, Sakucchi. Well, maybe not, actually. I'd prefer not to. But, you get my point."

Sakucchi laughs a bit, and so do I.

"That's reassuring, to say the least."

"You can count on me, Sakucchi. I might need to write it on my diary, but I will remember it, so be prepared for it! Although, since I won't be going anywhere, you don't really need to be prepared for it. So…just forget it."

Sakucchi replies with a laugh, and I smile. I walk towards her, and continue speaking.

"Well then…shall we go? I mean, a few minutes have passed, so…"

"Correct on time, aren't you, Gicchi? Ufufufu. Although, since a few minutes have passed, I'll listen and go home."

"Good."

Immediately, Sakucchi adds to what she said.

"However! I will go with you to your home, and then go to my home!"

"No, you're not. Just go to your home, …and get some sleep already, …and cut me some slack, and let me sleep, too."

Sakucchi then pouts. Cute or not, I am not planning on letting you to go to my home right now, Sakucchi. Tomorrow is a big day.

"Okay, then. I get it. Okay. I get it."

Oh no, this isn't good…

Continuing to pout, Sakucchi looks at me and tries to fill me with guild. Damn it. Nonetheless, it isn't going to work!

…Okay, whatever, I just can't bear with this anymore.

"Got it, got it. You can go to my home before going to your own. Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just let's get on with it. Okay, Sakucchi?"

"Humph."

Oh, no. What is it now? Before I get to ask her, Sakucchi answers my question on her own.

"I do not feel enough love in it."

Okay, nope, that's not going to happen.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, just come on already. I am letting you to go to my home before to your own, and that's it, nothing more. Don't even think on trying to expect more, because there won't be anymore, so there's no need to expect more, since there won't be more."

Although she pouts a little bit, Sakucchi surrenders and "bears it being without enough love put into it". Geez. …And thus, after getting to my home, I slept.

Life 4: The Final Steps; The Next Round — It's Nearby

Part 1

It's been a week since that thing with Sakucchi happened now. The finishing touches need to be made, and the time is now. There was a reason for hiding these [Annihilation Gear]'s until now; I had to never show anything near my full power.

To achieve my goal, I had to conceal my true power. The preparations were made, and the time to go a step forward is exactly right now. And before taking that step, there is still one thing that needs to be changed. That is, in order to fully conceal my true power, I have to do one more thing that will make people think I have weakened, to a certain degree.

The Hyoudou Clan is rather powerful, and thus having control over it is equal to having control over a great power. Long story short, I will get down from my position as the Hyoudou Clan's Head. Nevertheless, the Hyoudou Clan isn't the only problem.

I have to go down from my position as a Maou. Although, there's one thing preventing me from doing so, and it's Sakucchi. Getting down from the position of the Hyoudou Clan's Head should not be too hard to do, and there shouldn't be too many things preventing me from doing so. In fact, there should be a lot who want to get back in power, so they'll want me to get down from the position of the Hyoudou Clan's Head.

The big problem is going to be getting down from the position of a Maou, Asmodeus. There're a few problems. One is Sakucchi, and another is all these politics. It will be a headache, and it'll probably take a rather long time because of that.

Nonetheless, I still have to do that, in order to take the next step in my big master plan to achieve my goal, the one that I worked hard for thousands of years to accomplish.

Now then, I now need to get out and start moving things. My goal isn't going to get closer to me, not at all. In fact, it will try to get further away from me. That's why I will have to go faster and faster, towards it, straightforwardly and boldly. I have no time to waste on anything else, I have to be fully on this, albeit I cannot show it being this way to others, so I will have to pretend that I am also doing other things, as well. That's why, I will need to do some things in the meanwhile. That is to say, if things take time, I'll have to pretend as if I am doing some things and not being all in that alone. And for that, I perhaps can use Sakucchi. It will serve as both easing her heart and deceiving those who I need to deceive.

"—Good morning, Gicchi! Get up already~! Tehehe~."

Yup, this is going to be hard. …But I still have to do it, and I will. However, while trying to ease her, I might end up easing myself in the process.

"Good morning to you, too, Sakucchi. I am getting up in just a moment."

After a few moments, I get up and go to the living room. Seemingly, she made breakfast, which, obviously, she made for me. Well, breakfast is important. Especially in such an important day.

After finishing breakfast, she and I get out, and I tell her that there's a meeting in the Hyoudou Clan, so I need to go. While there actually wasn't a meeting, I was about to call one.

After some time of walking, I reach the Head Quarters of the Hyoudou Clan. I then enter and the moment I see Yi Cheng, I tell him to summon all the important members of the Hyoudou Clan immediately, to which Yi Cheng replies with a yes.

After Yi Cheng finishes calling everyone, I ask him.

"How much time will it take for everyone to arrive, Yi Cheng?"

"It seems like it will take at least an hour, Hyoudou-sama. I have to say, I am surprised myself to hear that _you_ , of all people, will call a meeting. Did something happen? Or, perhaps, should I ask _will_ something happen, Hyoudou-sama?"

Sharp as always, huh, Yi Cheng?

"Indeed, something will happen. I have a big announcement I want everyone to hear. That is why I asked you to summon all the important members of the Hyoudou Clan. Although, I might have had needed to do it even earlier. Nevertheless, Yi Cheng, you will hear what I am talking about during the meeting, or rather, announcement."

"Announcement, you say, Hyoudou-sama?"

"Try not to miss any word of mine, Yi Cheng. It is going to be something important, probably even more than you think it is. That's just how much important thing I have to announce, in case you wondered, Yi Cheng."

I pause for a few moments, and then continue speaking.

"Well then, now prepare everything for the announcement, Yi Cheng. Also, make sure they'll be here in an hour _at most_."

Yi Cheng replies with a yes, and goes to do the things I ordered him to do. An hour or so later, everyone that needs to be here arrives, and I am waiting for them in the meeting room, sitting on the chair that the only Hyoudou Clan's Head is allowed to sit on, albeit because that was the chair Hyoudou Issei sat on, no one ever wanted to sit on it. Seeing me sitting on the chair, which was considered as if it's a taboo because no one else did it, the summoned important members of the Hyoudou Clan were somewhat surprised.

"Well then, members of the Hyoudou Clan, or more specifically, the important ones, today, I have summoned you to announce something very important, so listen very carefully to what I am going to say in a few moments. Some might be against what I am about to say, and some might actually support the idea for their own benefit. Regardless of which you are, since I will say this only once, listen carefully."

I pause for a few seconds, and everyone is stiff and tense, waiting for what I am going to say, thinking it might be some promotion to certain members, or perhaps banishing some who might have done something that I consider bad or perhaps something the Clan considers a taboo or something along those lines. Nevertheless, it's none of these.

"I am going down from the position of the Hyoudou Clan's Head."

After finishing this sentence, for a second, there was a complete silence, since everyone present in this room is completely shocked by what I just said. Although, immediately after that second, there was a ruckus. Most of the members didn't want anyone else to be in the position, since I am the one who fits their needs the best, while some of the members wanted to be in the position, some of which are former Hyoudou Clan's Heads, which isn't surprising at all. Nonetheless, I'm a bit surprised by Yi Cheng's reaction. He is practically in the "grey area", completely neutral, neither supporting the idea, nor rejecting it.

"—Silence! Hyoudou-sama said something, and that is it! If he said he is getting down from the position, then he _is_ getting down from the position! Can't you even respect the Clan's Head's own will!? What a disgrace!"

Immediately, everyone present get silent, only to scream again a second afterwards. Well, it's no surprise, honestly. If things continue going this way, then I will only need to start focusing on getting down from my position as the Maou, Asmodeus. It will certainly be good if things go my way, but…there's this one person who is unpredictable for me, Yi Cheng.

He is the only one who can flip this whole situation around, perhaps being capable even of turning this whole situation of me getting down from this position, against me. …Though, he does not have anything against me, as far as I see, so I might not really need to be worried about him. I hope I don't need to be worried about him being against me, that's for sure.

—Then, one of the members speaks to me.

"Hyoudou-sama, you mustn't get down from the position of the Hyoudou Clan's Head! Not at least until you decide on who will be the Clan's Head after you!"

"Well then, decide between yourselves who you want to be the next Clan's Head. Why do you need me to decide? Do it yourselves."

He then continues to speak.

"We want you to pick the most capable of us to be the next Clan's Head. Although we perhaps can have a wild guess, we aren't as knowledgeable as you are. We want _you_ to choose the next Clan's Head, Hyoudou-sama! Surely, you know who is the most capable of us is!"

"The most capable of you? It is obviously Yi Cheng. Now then, excuse me; I have some other business to attend to."

Less than a second before I even get up from the chair…I see a smile creeping in Yi Cheng's face. Things must have gone his way. Nevertheless, as long as it doesn't get in my way, it does not matter to me. Yi Cheng then goes towards the member who made me choose him as the next Clan's Head and gives him something. Although, no one seems to have taken a notice on it. Afterwards, I get up from the chair, and go towards the door. Right beside the door, Yi Cheng is. As I go towards the door, getting closer to Yi Cheng, as well, I think whether it was a good idea to get him into position. The closer I get, the more I think it was a bad idea, rather than a good idea. However, I also think more and more that he would have gotten into that position without me getting him into the position, anyway, so it might have not been such a bad idea to get him into the position. …Then, once I reach the door, I whisper to Yi Cheng in his ear.

(—Be careful of who you make your enemy, Yi Cheng. I will overlook this incident, and forgive you for plotting against me. Nevertheless, next time you try to make a move against me, be it as the next Head of the Hyoudou Clan, or be it you personally, I will obliterate you.)

Yi Cheng tenses a bit, knowing a bit about my strength, but gains his confidence back soon, as he remembers he has _that_ Top-Class [Annihilation Gear]—that he has _that_ [Rephaite]. However, I am quite sure that knowing a bit of my strength, he will rather hesitant about attacking me, be it using the Clan, or be it alone.

Then, I get out from the place, and go to the capital of the Underworld, Lilith. Now that I have this thing out of the way, I only need _that_ thing out of my way, as well.

After some time, I reach there, and call the three other Maous to a meeting. Afterwards, they also get there, and we then start the meeting. Ajuka then asks.

"What exactly is this meeting about, Giichi-dono?"

Asking right away, aren't you, Ajuka?

"I want to update you on the fact that I have got down from my position as the Hyoudou Clan's Head, and also announce something to you, or more like…asking you…for something."

Then, Sirzechs asks.

"What is that "something" of yours that you want to ask us for? Is it something you want to ask us to get for you? Alternatively, is it something that you want us to do? What is it exactly?"

"Well, bluntly, I want to get down from the position of the Maou, Asmodeus."

They seem to be taken aback a bit. Then, Sakucchi asks.

"Why would you want to get down from your position as a Maou?"

Now the problematic part starts. I have to make sure Sakucchi understands I am going to still be here, while making sure Ajuka and Sirzechs understand that I _have_ to get down from the position of the Maou, Asmodeus.

"I have become a Maou for a certain reason, with a goal in mind, and something to do while I am in the position. Once that was done, I no longer need to be in the position. In fact, it can get in the way of my ultimate goal, which is why I need to get out from the position of the Maou, Asmodeus. …Although, I'd like to stay in contact with you all."

The first to answer is Ajuka.

"I am not sure if this answer suffices. There's also the problem of who will be in the position after you, a problem that you probably had when you tried to get down from the position of the Head of the Hyoudou Clan."

"Indeed, there was this problem. But, if I find someone to take my place here, will it be okay?"

Then, Sirzechs speaks.

"No, Giichi. You might know it already, but having you in the position of the Maou, Asmodeus, gives a threat to anyone who thinks to do something against the Underworld. Your strength is well known, and if something was to happen to you, disorder and anarchy might come out of nowhere. You are known and feared everywhere, and thus are a weapon of the Underworld. I'm sure you know this yourself, too."

Then, Sakucchi speaks.

"Well, I am not too against you getting down from the position of the Maou, Asmodeus, aside from the problems mentioned by Ajuka and Sirzechs, as well as a problem you are well aware of by yourself, and needn't a reminder of."

Things aren't going too smoothly. Getting down from the position of a Maou is entirely different from getting down from the position of the Head of the Hyoudou Clan. And I haven't even got to the hard part just yet. Well then, I'll just have to make things go smoothly!

"I am well aware of these facts. …Nevertheless…now that I finished what I needed to do…I cannot afford staying in this position."

Then, the three of them, together, say it doesn't matter. This is getting out of hand. I have to do something quickly. …Oh, wait a moment…

"You know what? Say you banished me for going berserk and that I still haven't been caught and am on the run. This should maintain the fear of possible threats, while also getting me down from the position of the Maou, Asmodeus. …What do you think?"

"Hmm…that might actually work, but still, I am against it. Having you "go berserk" might also make us seem much more vulnerable."

"Indeed, like Ajuka said, it might work, but it's risky, nonetheless."

"Hmm…I actually think it might work. I am worried about what reason you might have to get down from this position and being so persistent about it… However, I'd want to trust you, to believe in you, Gicchi. I think we should listen to him."

Yes! Now I only need one more vote in my favor, and things will go my way. Sakucchi is being of a great help. Good thing I settled things with her.

I then speak.

"Ajuka, since I won't actually go berserk, if things will get out of hand, I will take responsibility, and lend a hand in the aftermath. I'll also listen to a single request of you and of Sirzechs, if you have something you want me to do."

Then, Sakucchi looks at me with a weird look. Ah, she might also have some request.

"Obviously, after I will listen to Sakucchi's request."

Sakucchi then changes her expression to a regular one. For crying out loud…she might act cute, but it doesn't mean she can do whatever she wants.

"While it might seem like a bribe, it's nothing like that; it's just my thanks to you. Well then, Ajuka, Sirzechs, what do you two think?"

"I still think it will be much better if you'll just stay in this position."

"Indeed, if you won't get down from this position, things won't get out of hand in the first place, most likely. However, since they have feared you for very long, they might have started to think about some counter-measures, about ways to avoid you, which will all be a waste of time if you will get down from this position. There might be some sort of benefit from this, after all. I am voting in Giichi's favor."

Yes! With this, things are in place, and I have avoided the hardest part, all the politics. The only thing that is left to do is listening to their requests.

Then, Ajuka speaks.

"Well then, since you are to get down from this position anyway, I will also vote in you favor, so listen to my request, will you, Giichi-dono?"

"Yes, yes. It's fine, Ajuka. I will listen to that request. Although, knowing you, it might just be too big, even for me, so make sure to not ask for something too big."

Even though I have said it, I already know what he'll want me to do, and it is something I have feared right from the moment I said I will thank them by listening to a request of them.

That is…revealing my true identity. This can ruin all my plans. …I will still achieve my ultimate goal, nonetheless. I have to.

After some time, things have settled, and I went home. Currently, I am home. Sakucchi is here, as well. She is probably going to ask me to do something, to use her request. I just hope she'll be simple-minded about it, since she might ask for the thing that will ruin my plan. Although, knowing her, she might be simple-minded about it.

"Gicchi, I have decided what to ask you to do!"

"Are you sure about it?"

"Actually, no, not really. I'll think about it for some more time, alone, and come back."

 **Part 2**

A few days later, Ajuka has come to visit me in the morning, and he says he wants me to listen to his request, to which I obviously reply with a yes, since I am the one who suggested I'll listen to a request of him. However, I already know what his request is, and it might ruin my plan.

Ajuka then sits on a chair and reveals his request.

"I want you to tell me, who exactly are you? I have searched for some hints, and the only thing I got was absurdity."

He asks what my identity is, exactly as I feared. Nevertheless, even if I said I will listen to his request, this is definitely too much.

"My identity, you say?"

"The man Giichi is a false name, a false identity, isn't it? That's why, I tried to search for hints to see who you really are, beneath this mask called "Giichi". Nonetheless, the only things I have managed to find were absurdity, stupidity, contradictions, paradoxes, riddles and nothing that is concrete, nothing that actually tells me what your identity is. The more I looked into it, the weirder things got. The weirder things got the less clear your identity became."

Well, take a hint, Ajuka. Privacy, you know, privacy.

"Surely, you should know it means I have hidden my true self too well for anyone to know, and thus am not going to reveal it just because I said I will listen to a request of you, Ajuka. Though, I can give you some better hints that I have hidden."

"I would still rather simply know who you are."

"Well, obviously enough. However, I cannot let you, or anyone else, to know my identity, my true self, my true name. And here's a hint: I was rather known. You already know my real name, Ajuka. The thing is, you don't know which one it is. And since I have changed so many events and disrupted space and time, things might have gotten a bit out of hand. That's another hint for you, Ajuka. For a smart man like you, Ajuka, I would reckon two obvious hints as these to be more than enough to connect the dots."

Then, Ajuka murmurs a few words as he thinks, and chants the words "known", "which one it is", "name", "changed so many events", "disrupted space and time", "things might have gotten a bit out of hand". After a few seconds, he seems to have realized something, as if he has had made sense of the absurdity he found, the stupidity, contradictions, paradoxes etc. he found as he tried to search for my identity, with these two hints.

Then, he speaks.

"Giichi-dono… —No, Hyoudou-dono, you are probably the perfect man to listen to Sirzechs' request. While I know it might be a bit unpleasant for you, despite knowing it is perhaps your request, as well, please, listen to him."

Sirzechs' request, huh… I already have a wild guess what it is. No, I already _know_ what he is going to ask me to do, or perhaps even ask me; it's either one of the two.

"It's fine, Ajuka. You know you don't need to tell me that. His request…I'll tell him personally that I'm already working on it. I'll probably go and tell him later today. I think he will understand, won't he? However, if he doesn't, then…I'm counting on you…Ajuka."

Ajuka then gets up from the chair and goes towards the door, afterwards opening it and just a moment before going outside, he speaks.

"Falter not, Hyoudou-dono. You needn't to go to him, I will personally call him. I'll already fill him in the details he needs to know, if you want me to."

"No, it's fine, Ajuka. I will do it myself. …This is something I need to do myself, so I'll do just that. I've bothered everyone and changed everything by now. It's about time to go back to myself, about time I'd settle everything, once and for all.

After a few hours, Sirzechs knocks on the door, and I welcome him in. It's noon by now. He then takes a sit, and I serve him tea, and take a cup for myself, as well.

Then, Sirzechs immediately speaks, and tries to reveal his request. However, amidst it, I cut him and reveal to him something.

"Giichi, my request is—"

"—I'm already working on it, Sirzechs."

Hearing those words, Sirzechs gets a little bit confused.

"How can you already work on it, Giichi? Do you even know what I want to ask you to do, or do you just assume what it is, perhaps?"

"You request, Sirzechs…is my request, as well. I've been working on this…for very, very long time now. My last name is Hyoudou, and, my first name, well…you can take a guess, Sirzechs, can't you?"

"Sheesh, even though I asked you to call me Onii-san… Just kidding, —kun."

Then, Sirzechs sips the tea, and I do, too. Right after that, Sirzechs then asks me a question.

"Well then, —kun, what exactly does your plan entail, may I know?"

"I guess I can tell you a bit about it, Sirzechs. Well then…"

Then, we continued to talk for a few hours, and the sun has already set. As of right now, I have listened to Ajuka's request, and I am already working on Sirzechs' request, and the last request, Sakucchi's request, I have not yet listened to it, and I have a really bad feeling about it.

"I'm glad I could have talked about it so much to someone, Sirzechs. The burden was heavy, it still is, but it's much less right now. Thank you, Sirzechs. I am promising you, Sirzechs; your request will be complied in a short time. Shorter than you think."

Everyone, I am coming back. Very soon, I will. This time, I will save you all, for sure. I will make absolute sure to save you all this time!

"It's nothing, —kun. I am more than glad to hear what you told me. I thought there was nothing to be done, unless "this Giichi" will do something, but…to think it was _you_ all along…I'm still surprised, to be honest. However, more than surprised, I am happy."

"Well then, it's already pretty late. I think you should go back to your home by now. Although, you can also sleep here, if you want so, _Onii-san_ ~."

"Ahaha…well then, if you'll excuse me, I will take your offer, —kun. It's been years since the last time I slept in your room, hasn't it?"

"Years, you say? It's been ages, Sirzechs. Hahaha. …Ah, and by the way, Sirzechs…please don't call me that in public. You know very well I am using a false identity, and you also know why I do that, so you should understand why I don't want you to call me that in public."

"Okay then, Giichi. Since we share common interest, I will help you with what I can. And if you may, ask my help when you need it. You know what I mean, don't you?"

"Ask my help when you need it", huh? I will surely need that help of yours, indeed, in the next round that is about to come.

And then…just like that…after talking a bit more, we sleep.

I have made you wait a little bit too long, haven't I, everyone? Nevertheless, don't worry, for I will come back to you, soon, very soon.

 **Part 3**

Yesterday, Ajuka came to me and asked me what my true identity is, and instead of answering him straightforwardly, I gave him obvious hints, and being the smart person he is, Ajuka has managed to discover what it is.

Later on that day, Sirzechs came to me to ask me to do something, but since I already do it for myself, I told him that it's okay, I told him that I already work on it. We talked until late night, so he stayed to sleep in my house.

From that time, a day has already passed by now.

Fast-forward to now, a day later, at night, Sakucchi came to me to ask me to do as she wishes, to listen to her request. However, I have only a bad feeling about this.

Then, standing near me, with teary eyes, she starts speaking.

"Gicchi…I…I heard all about it. You…liar."

Sakucchi tries to wipe her tears, only to shed even more. She repeats this a few time, and has a confused look on her throughout, seeing how she sheds tears nonstop, no matter how much she tries to wipe them.

Then, still all teary, she continues to speak to me.

"You said you aren't leaving, Gicchi! That's what you said, but I have heard you are going to leave! I know you are going to leave, Gicchi! You…lied to me!"

"You lied to me", huh? Indeed, I have. And for that, I have no excuses. I guess her request from me will be the very thing I wanted to avoid, perhaps even more than Ajuka's request. That is, asking me to stay with her, which will prevent me from achieving my ultimate goal, what is to make all of my efforts into nothing.

"Well then, what is it that you want from me, Sakucchi?"

I ask her so, and with a perplexed face, she's dumbfounded. After a moment of silence, she gets herself together and answers.

"You know it all very well, Gicchi! I…I…I want you to stay here with me, from now on, forever and ever…!"

Indeed, as I expected. Nevertheless, I'm sorry, Sakucchi, but I will have to decline that request of yours. If you heard all about it, then you know, Sakucchi. I don't need to explain to you.

"Sakucchi, you already know my answer for this."

She then jumps at me, and we both fall on the couch. She cries all over me, and punches me non-stop. In response to this, I pat her on her head, and try to calm her a bit.

"You can request something else from me, Sakucchi, you know. It doesn't have to be exactly, specifically that, does it? Surely, you can ask me for something else, can't you, Sakucchi. Sure, you might want that, but I cannot listen to that specific request. Not right now, at least."

"Do you think I want anything else, Gicchi?!"

"I might leave, but I will come back, you know! Didn't I promise you, that even if I will leave, I will come back!? Even if you will get arrogant, I am going to make you fall in love with me, once again! I told you to trust me, didn't I? That's why, Sakucchi, trust me."

A moment of silence passes between us, and the silence goes on for a few moments, as we look at each other in the eyes.

Sakucchi then blushes and immediately looks away.

"Sakucchi…"

"Gicchi…"

Exchanging each other's name, we come closer, and kiss. Sakucchi blushes even more, and I'm getting more aggressive.

Right now, she lies on the couch, and I am above her, groping her breasts. I move my hands a bit, and she lets out a cute little moan. I kiss her again.

After a few French kisses, and playing with Sakucchi for some time, I go for her panties, and she blushes even more. Her face is all red.

"Your face is all red, Sakucchi."

A moment of silence passes, and Sakucchi doesn't reply, and I grope her breasts and bite her ear lightly, arousing her.

"Kya~."

I then reach my hands towards her crotch, and start using my fingers. She then moans harder. I grope her breast harder, in response.

"It feels good, doesn't it?"

"…It does."

Embarrassed, she answers. I French kiss her again, all whilst continuing to finger her with my left hand and groping her breast with my right hand.

I continue with that for some time, and she gets wetter and wetter, before eventually opening my zipper and starts to lick the tip of my thing.

"—!"

I let out a little moan. She is much better than I thought. I might be an order of magnitude older than her, but she doesn't seem to be too much behind me. I guess it's thanks to the gap between now and the last time I had sex.

"You already go for there, huh?"

"Yup! You play with my body; so naturally, I have to play with your thing. Since I licked you, I'd maybe like to get you to lick me, too."

Then, I stop fingering her and groping her breast, and start licking her down there, inserting my tongue deep inside.

"You are rather hot down there, Sakucchi. Are you about to cum?"

Focused on deep throating my thing, Sakucchi doesn't answer with words, and simply nods her head, and starts to suck on it even harder.

"If you keep sucking on it so hard, I will cum…!"

After hearing those words, Sakucchi sucks even harder, on purpose. In response to her challenge, I finger her in her other hole, and play with her clitoris.

And then…

"I'm cumming…!"

I cum inside her mouth, and she starts to swallow it, and at the very same time, she also came on my left hand and I lick the very two fingers I used when I fingered her. Breathing hard, she then lets her head to lie on the couch, as well as the rest of her body does. I start to breathe a bit heavily, too. We then look at each other again, and I get aggressive once again, and French kiss her, a mere moment before licking her down there again, making her eventually orgasm.

She has a rather lustful look on her face, as well as her starting to look more and more famine, as if she wants me to do something I am already thinking of doing in a moment, however, before that, I am going to make her cum again.

I then start to play with each of her breast with each of my hands; with my right hand I play with her left breast, and with my left hand I play with her right breast, and every so often, I also pinch her nipples, as well as playing with her clitoris.

"Ah, it feels good!"

Sometime afterwards, she already came 5 times or so in total, and starts to get a bit impatient, and speaks of it.

"Put it in already, Gicchi! I might be cumming quite a few times from your hands and tongue alone, but I want your thick, hard, big thing inside me, too. Put it inside me, Gicchi. Ripe me, Gicchi. Go all the way inside me, Gicchi~!"

I gulp. While continuing to please her, I speak.

"If you beg me like that, I won't be quite able to resist, you know, Sakucchi. Be careful about your choice of words. You might end up regret tempting me like this, you know. I might have been a bit careless at first, maybe I came quite quickly then, but I am quite a Dom, so you would better be prepared for it, Sakucchi."

Then, I stop for a moment, and she immediately starts sucking on my thing again. Only a few moments afterwards, she already starts deep throating before eventually starting to please my little pal and me with her breasts, while still sucking on it, albeit she obviously stopped deep throating it as she starting using her breasts.

"You asked for it, Sakucchi."

Before she notices, I start to finger her again, albeit this time I finger her in both her holes, with three fingers in each, making her gasp every so often, and as I feel she gets wetter, she starts to suck on my member even harder.

After some time, we both cum. Her breasts are still hugging my little pal, and thus, before I even notice it, my member grows big again. Upon seeing it, Sakucchi gets horny and even more impatient than before.

"I'd really like you to cum deep inside me, instead of only in my mouth, you know."

She then turns around, asking me to do it Doggy-Style. She shakes her butt as she begs me to do her, and as I see it, both my little pal and I get even more excited.

I gulp again.

However, now is the time to show her just how much of a Dom I am. I start groping her breasts again, while at the same time, while she is still not prepared, sticking it inside, all the way in, with only one thrust, and immediately kiss her.

Before she even reacts, I stop kissing her and thrust non-stop while grabbing her hand forcefully and groping one of her breasts, all at the same time.

"Ah, yes, it's all the way inside~! It's so thick! It feels so good~!"

"You surely do like it. I can feel you tightening around my thing down there."

A minute later, she already came, and the look on her face is telling me she wants more of it, and seeing that, I do just that for a few minutes, and she came already three more times by now.

I pick her up, and do her as I hold her on me, play with her breasts and pinch her nipples, all while every so often also playing with her clitoris.

"Stop it, my mind is going blank."

"What are you saying? You are so wet, and your expression tells me you want more. And that's without mentioning you are moving your hips."

"You mean~!"

"You might talk that way, but your body is obedient and honest. While your upper mouth might say no, your mouth down there isn't just simply saying "yes", it is begging for it, it is begging me to do more."

"Kya~! You tease me too much!"

"I told you I am quite a Dom, didn't I?"

"Um…"

I then put her down, and before letting her rest for a second, I take her leg and thrust it inside her again, all the way, making her cum once yet again, and I then start thrusting my thing inside her once yet again. While doing so, I lick her body before eventually reaching her head and kissing her a few times, afterwards French kissing her again, and playing with her breasts again, without forgetting to pinch her nipples.

"Un~. Stop pinching my nipples already~!"

I stop kissing her, as well as thrusting and playing with her breasts, and nevertheless, still don't stop pinching her nipples.

She moans cutely and gets wetter.

"See? You like it."

Immediately, I enact all of what I stopped once again. After a minute or so, she orgasms once yet again. After a few minutes, we both cum together, for the third time.

"Your cum feels good, Gicchi."

Saying that with a smile… Her expression is innocent, but the words she uses are lewd, so it's a bit confusing me, is it lewd, or is it innocent? Whatever. I am still hard, so I will have one last round with her.

Seeing my member standing tall, Sakucchi takes a hint, however, before going on another round with her, she starts teasing me.

"This is payback for teasing me through the whole thing."

Without giving me time to reply, Sakucchi immediately starts to suck my thing, right after she kisses my little pal.

She then stops for a second and tells me something.

"Lie down, Gicchi. I will now please you a lot more than you think I can, much more than you think I am capable of pleasing you, Gicchi. Dom or not, I will have you lie down and pleased for a few minutes, and we will see how much times you cum."

I laugh lightly for a bit, and right after I listen to her and lie down on the couch, she resumes to sucking my thing. Roughly two minutes later, I cum, and Sakucchi swallows it.

However, she doesn't let go of my thing just yet, and continues on sucking while I am still sensitive, and even uses her breasts to make it feel even better.

"It feels good, Sakucchi."

Sakucchi stops sucking for a moment, and starts to speak. However, she doesn't let me rest even when she speaks, as she still hugs my thing with her breasts.

"Hehe, I didn't get to tease you enough just yet, Gicchi. I'm going to make you cum even more, just see!"

And indeed, after a few minutes, without letting me rest, times after times, I came, and she continued to suck, even after I came and was still sensitive from it. Right now, we came almost the same number of times. Although, obviously, she came quite a few more times than I did.

Another thing to note is the fact that she didn't only suck, but also deep throated and also used her breasts to please me throughout those few minutes.

"Well then, now I will mount you, Gicchi."

She then immediately mounts me, and takes my right hand towards her left breast, afterwards doing vice-versa. I immediately take the chance to pinch her nipples and do so, a few mere moments before I also eventually pound her hard, despite her trying to mount me and please me.

However, seeing her with such ecstasy, I could not just lie down and let her do all the work. In the end, before I even noticed it, I started pounding her hard.

"Stop it~! I am trying to please you, so stop pounding so hard! I cannot properly please you like that, you know, Gicchi! You idiot~!"

The exact moment she finishes that sentence, I raise my head and kiss her, while moving my left hand away from her right breast to her clitoris, and start playing with it. The exact moment I do so, she lets out another one of her cute moans.

I then stop playing with her left breast, as I move my right hand away from there and grab her butt instead. However, being the gentleman I am, I didn't forget to still play with her breast, so I bit lightly her nipple.

After a few minutes, she attains ecstasy once yet again, and I immediately start fingering her in the one hole that is currently free and isn't her upper mouth. The very slip second I do so, she lets out a cute moan, and gets wetter, before eventually cumming three minutes or so after I do that continuously, however, I still don't stop just there.

"Ah~! My mind is going blank~! Gicchi~!"

I continue pounding her harder and harder, and stop playing with her clitoris, instead starting to spank her on the butt, with each spank making her letting out a cute voice. I stop biting lightly her left nipple, and when I see her face, she is drooling and I get a decent distance between our faces, only for it to get shorter immediately after, by Sakucchi, as she begs me for something with her face filled with lust.

"I'm cumming, Gicchi~! Your thing is twitching inside me, as well. Are you about to cum, too, Gicchi~? You are about to cum, aren't you? Please cum deep inside me, Gicchi~! I want your semen, deep inside me; go all the way into my womb, for the fourth time, Gicchi! Please, Gicchi, at least after teasing me so much, give me some more of your semen deep inside me, please, I want you to shoot it right into my womb! Gicchi~!"

Hearing those words, I pound inside her harder and harder. A minute afterwards, I am about to climax, as is Sakucchi.

"Cumming!"

"Me, too, Sakucchi! I'm cumming, right inside your womb!"

I then thrust some more, while reaching into her womb, and eventually cum into her womb.

Right after I came, Sakucchi also came, and I looked at her face as it was lustful, as it was the face of a woman who experiences ecstasy. This face…I saw it multiple times, haven't I? I'm quite sure I have, probably because I _did_ see this face quite a few times.

I then speak.

"Well, we might have went a bit overboard, but it sure felt good."

" _We_? You are the only one who went overboard, Gicchi!"

"But you liked it."

"Well, I might have, but…"

Sakucchi, trying not to lie while trying to give me a lesson about what I did, makes a perplexed face as she is facing the fact that she indeed enjoyed it.

Before she manages to think up of some excuse, I kiss her, and grope her breast again.

"Hey, didn't we just finish?"

"We might have, but I can still go on, if you want."

Seeing my member standing tall as it does, she gets surprised.

"How is it still so hard?"

"I had a quite big harem. And, well… now I can go on for days if I want."

The look on her face changes from a confused one to a terrified one. Well, I guess I understand it to a certain degree. "For days" might be a bit terrifying.

"Well, if you want to go on for another round, just tell me."

"W-Wha—?!"

Ah, I guess this indeed is a bit too much for her. Not that I can really blame her for that, though, it's just that _they_ were more special, I guess.

"I-I…I w-want…"

Eh? Did she say she wants? She was referring to another round, wasn't she? Well then, I guess she might have been a little bit special. At the very least, more special than I thought she is, that is for sure. Well then, I guess we are going for another round, aren't we?

However, before that, I'd like to tease her some more.

"What? I didn't hear. What did you say, Sakucchi?"

"I said I want! Okay? I want! I said it, Gicchi!"

"Eh? "Want"? What exactly do you mean you want?"

Sakucchi's face becomes completely red. And to think we just had sex for pretty long, and she was all into it, but now she is acting all shy. I have to say, it's pretty cute.

"I said I want another round!"

I might be stretching it a bit too much, but I am going to play completely oblivious, just to make her say everything herself. This is going to be interesting.

"Another round of what exactly, Sakucchi?"

"Don't play oblivious, Gicchi! I want to have some more sex with you, Gicchi! After all, seeing that big and thick thing of yours, I start to want some more of it…"

"Okay, that's enough for teasing you, Sakucchi."

I then lie down on the couch with my member standing proudly, waiting for someone to kiss him, lick him, and, well, do some other stuff with him. As of right now, this specific someone is Sakucchi. I then sign her to have fun with it.

Surely enough, immediately afterwards, Sakucchi starts to suck on it, before sitting on my face, signing to me to lick her down there, which I obviously enough do.

"You're really wet, Sakucchi. Don't worry, I will stick it in after a good foreplay. Just be patient, Sakucchi. I will give you what you want."

Not too long after, she starts to use her breasts, and I start to finger her and play with her clitoris, while still licking her down there.

As I start playing with her clitoris, she instinctively presses against me. She then stops sucking and puts her satisfaction into words.

"Ah, your tongue feels amazing! It's so deep inside me, and it feels so good when you play with my clitoris!"

Afterwards, we both cum, and as Sakucchi drinks my semen, I drink her love juices and stick in my tongue once again, right after she raises her head and stops sucking on my thing, and in response to that, she moans.

Hearing her moan, as well as licking her down there and seeing her in her birthday suit, right after cumming, I get hard once again.

Seeing how I got hard, Sakucchi got a little bit wetter, and then got up from my face, only to rub against my member.

"This time, you better let my properly ride on you, Gicchi."

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't, I don't know. It depends, Sakucchi."

I laugh a bit, and she pouts, afterwards putting it inside her, and starts to ride on it hard, and she gets her head down towards me as I lie down on the couch, and we French kiss like there's no tomorrow. While doing so, she takes my right hand towards her left breast, and presses her right nipple with my left hand, and I then move my right hand and continue pinching her right nipple with my left hand.

"Play with my breasts and nipples, but don't start to thrust and make me cum before you, Gicchi, got it? I want to keep things even, so don't act on your own now."

"If you tell me to not do that, it makes me want to do it much more, you know."

Sakucchi then pouts and immediately continues to kiss me before I even think of doing anything to Dom her. Well then, I might as well let her ride me, as she wants this time. However, she did not say anything about letting her cum before me.

After half an hour, she still rides me, and she came four times more, while I came only once more, and her reaction to that fact seems to be quite negative.

"Um~… Why you make me cum so much while you don't cum anywhere nearly as much as I do, Gicchi~? I want your semen. I know I can cum without it, but I want it inside me, all the way inside me, right in my womb. Once isn't enough to make it even with four times I came, you know, Gicchi~!"

"Well then, Sakucchi, how many times do you need me to cum inside you?"

Instead of answering my straightforwardly, she kisses me and after that plays with her clitoris, and only afterwards answers, whilst still playing with her clitoris.

"You know very well, don't you~? Just cum, Gicchi, deep inside me!"

Sakucchi then rides me even harder than before, and a few moments later, I cum, right inside of her womb. Right after that, she orgasms.

One thing for sure, it feels so damn good.

Then, she gets up and gets in position for Doggy-style. I spank her on the butt, and as I do so, she moans. She then shakes her butt, signing me to thrust my thing in there.

"It's okay if you Dom me now, Gicchi. Stick it all at once, will you, Gicchi?"

It's the same as when we started having sex. She shakes her butt, signing me to do my thing, and resisting to it isn't what I should do in this situation. As a man…I should…answer her invitation positively, and Dom her, just like she wants.

The very moment I stick it in, she moans, and hearing that, I get harder, and immediately start to thrust, and spank her on the butt with my right hand, while playing with her clitoris with my left hand, and immediately French kissing her.

After two hours or so, after cumming, kissing and French kissing much more than we care to count, after trying quite a few different positions, after trying out quite a few things, we went to my bed in my room, and we lie together on the bed. Well, it's already quite late, so we might as well sleep.

"Gicchi, I love you."

"I love you, too, Sakucchi."

Exchanging our love with each other, we kiss once yet again, and I once yet again grope her breasts, and pinch her nipples.

"You already want another round?"

Sakucchi asks me so shyly, and as a reply, I shove my thing into her mouth, and tell her how it feels good when she sucks on it.

"Really, what am I going to do with you, Gicchi?"

Immediately after finishing that sentence, she deep throats it, and I play with her breasts, also pinching her nipples.

After a few minutes of playing with each other, we both cum, and Sakucchi once again drinks my semen.

"Stick it in, Gicchi~!"

"Sure will do!"

Then, I stick it all the way inside her, reaching to her womb, and start thrusting it, with each thrust making Sakucchi let out another cute moan.

Sometime afterwards, we are both on the verge of cumming, and Sakucchi begs of me to cum deep inside of her, begs of me to shoot my semen right into her womb. And, well, obviously enough, being the man I am, I comply to her request.

"Cumming!"

"Me, too, Sakucchi! I'm cumming!"

And just like that, we had another round, before eventually sleeping together on my bed, after being tired from all the sex we had. I was still good to go for a number of more rounds, however, Sakucchi could barely go for that round, so I figured it might be a good place to just stop and sleep, since it's already late, and we're already on my bed.

* * *

 **Life 5: The Third Round**

* * *

An unknown, unrecognizable male figure on a night, with an unknown, unrecognizable female figure next to him. The male figure is seemingly happy, as it was a special day, in many sorts of meanings. He had not known all of them except for one that was only momentary.

"You dummy."

Says so the female figure, as she looks at with a sad expression and tears flowing from her eyes, as she gently caresses the male figure's stomach, which has a huge hole in it.

"Don't cry, —, I will be alright. I had a hole this big before, a few times already, so this isn't too much for me."

The male figure tries to act tough to ease the female figure's heart, however, she does not seem to stop crying just yet, and immediately hugs him tightly, not letting him go.

"Why are you doing so much for me?"

The male figure immediately releases himself from the female figure's hug, and stands up to the enemy that had made such a hole in his stomach.

"Because I love you, —. I will always sacrifice myself, if it is for you. I will always do my best to—no; I will do even better than my best, if it's for you, if it's to protect you!"

The female figure then screams the male figure's name repeatedly as he is going towards the aforementioned enemy, and a tear drops from his eye, before he starts crying as he tells her that he loves her, that it is not the last time they will see each other.

The female figure, still insecure, continues speaking, albeit screaming, as she unleashes her sad emotions and puts them into words.

"—! Please, don't go away! We can run! Don't leave me all alone!"

The male figure stands still and stops crying.

"I love you, —. I always had, and always will. You're my love… forever and ever."

The man then starts to chant something, with another voices overlapping with his, and a single teardrop falls from his eye. The male figure then finishes chanting and says.

"—I want you to live. That's my only wish left as of right now."

Then, as he gets enveloped in an armor, he says one more thing.

"That's why, —, please…run."

By the time he finishes saying that sentence, the male figure is fully armored, and then flips his wings, flying towards the previously mentioned enemy, the clash between the two begins, and explosions can be seen and heard everywhere, every time one of them blocks, evades, or hits the other successfully. …And then, after a certain amount of time, the fight settles, with the male figure lying on the ground, almost dead, and everyone else on the field dead.

"It's even worse than before, isn't it?"

An unknown, unrecognizable figure, says that to the male figure, who then answers.

"Indeed, it is. Now, don't waste my time, and do your thing. I can't bear to look at all of these dead bodies of them any longer."

"Got you."

The scene changes wildly into a completely different one, in a completely different time, with an unknown, unrecognizable figure who is standing beside another unknown, unrecognizable figure. The first figure seems to ask the second one something, and the second figure's answer is not known, as the scene ends immediately.

* * *

 **Afterword**

* * *

Well, it's Volume 6! I am truly sorry for the delay, I just couldn't find time to write, and when I could, I either couldn't write because of certain things, or just plainly didn't write, and I had to write Volume 1 of my other fanfiction, which took 10 months or so…but I finally got things done, and finished writing Volume 6.

Apologizing aside, it's me again, Simon Rothman.

Okay, I tried to avoid the sex scene, but I kind of felt like doing it in the end, and, well, long story short, I wrote that sex scene. It is my first time writing one, so I am guessing it's crappy, but I'd like to hear your opinions of it.

About Giichi's identity, umm… how can I say it… I thought I will drag this for much longer, but in the end, I will probably reveal it in Volume 7, or maybe even Volume 8, but it's not too long from now, so I really want to hear your thoughts about it, as well as theories about who Giichi might be.

And about the fight scene, I think it turned out very well, possibly even better than the one in Volume 5. …Okay, who am I kidding? It's not as good as that. But at least I tried.

Well then, I can't really think of anything other than that, so… just please tell me your opinion and I will see you next time!

* * *

 **Notes**

* * *

1\. Ecchi is "pervert" in Japanese, you could say.


	7. IMPORTANT UPDATE!

I am abandoning this fanfic, for the purpose of re-writing it, as I think it's a matter of the earlier, the better.

Everyone that already follows and/or favorites the story (and possibly me), look forward to the re-written fanfic. I will try my best to make it much better. You may or may not notice some differences, such as some characters possibly not being even mentioned in the new fanfic, or maybe the fact that it will be in chapters instead of volumes, or perhaps some characters being different, but all in all, I hope you will find these changes to your liking, and possibly approve of them, if you may. I will also try to be more active, and publish new chapters more often.


End file.
